


Moon Cell of Red

by orphan_account



Series: Moon Cell of Red [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, HakuMor (Fate), HakuRin (Fate), Hakunon, MCoR, Moon Cell, No Hetero, Puddingship, Shoujo-ai, StrawberryChocolate, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 97,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a deathmatch tournament, Hakuno Kishinami summons a sword wielding berserk who goes by "Saber" as her partner. Opposites attract - but will they stick together?SEQUEL: Moon Cell of Red: REBELLIONM-rated for future scenes. (Will contain smut and more or less violence, depending on the chapter)Warnings mostly apply for later chapters/the story overall.Click here for official cover, made by me!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Base plot of Fate/EXTRA, with Mordred (known from Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order) as female Hakuno's Servant. World changes include making magic almost useless in the Moon Cell and completely replaced by hacking/programming.

_A woman who wields a sword wildly._

That sentence was what filled my mind suddenly. Even though I did not understand why or what it even meant, I felt it was important somehow.

As I am walking to school I almost forget about that apparent importance. Another question comes into my mind which seems more urgent than the sentence which’s meaning I do not understand: I don’t remember waking up. I don’t remember getting up. I don’t remember leaving my home. I don’t remember my home.

All I know is that I am on my way to school. Nothing else. My head hurts. It’s not the kind of headache that makes you want to rest. No, it feels like my mind does not belong here. Like nothing is right at the moment.

I look up in the sky, it’s clear and there is no cloud to be seen. That’s relaxing. It doesn’t help my headache but it lessens my worries, for now. According to my watch it’s 7:30 A.M.

The sun is shining. It must be spring or summer, I guess. But I can’t be sure of that. I have no way to check the date. I don’t even know the year. Just thinking about makes me feel so uneasy and I get dizzy. I don’t want to pass out so I push that matter aside for now.

Everything seems like usual. I don’t remember “usual” but it just feels like it. The faces of classmates seem familiar and yet I wouldn’t be able to recall a name of any student I see. How can such a thing feel any familiar or usual?

At the school gate, I see a boy in a black uniform. Looking down at myself, I wear a brown uniform. That must mean he is special. I recall, he is a member of the student council. I recall, he is my friend. I recall, his name is _Issei Ryuudo_.

He notices that I look at him and approaches me. “Good morning! Lovely weather we’re having, don’t you think?” He asks me why I look so surprised. Of course, he wouldn’t know the headache that keeps me from even trying to remember anything I seem to have forgotten.

He explains to me they announced last week that they would enforce the school rules strictly this month. I don’t remember. I guess by school rules he means if the uniform is worn the way it’s supposed to. But as I have no memories of how to wear it or any other matters of the dress code, I feel lost.

I might get suspended without even understanding why and without being at fault. My headache gets worse. I’m almost unable to process my surroundings anymore. Issei asks for my student ID.

I wouldn’t have known where it is or that I have one in the first place but my hand mechanically went into my bag and pulled it out. As if I had done so countless times already. Maybe I have?

Before I hand it to him, I take a look at my identity. How could I forget even such a thing?

I see a picture. It must be me. My eyes are as brown as my long, slightly curly hair, only a bit darker. My appearance seems not special at all, I’m a general girl with a neutral expression. I’m not sure how to feel about that. Had I hoped to be more beautiful? Had I hoped to stand out more?

Considering the strict enforcement of school rules for this month my generalness might even be helpful. I look at my name. _Hakuno Kishinami._

I repeat it in my head again and again. It does not ring a bell. It’s _my_ name and yet reading it feels so strange. I have no connection whatsoever to it.

Before I can give my ID to Issei, he comments on it. It’s like a broken video game that plays the following dialogue even though you did not make your choice or start the event yet.

I start to feel nauseous.

_This can’t be right._

_It feels like an endless repetition._

I can’t take more of this. I push Issei aside as I run past him – he does not react. He keeps talking. Sentences he repeated probably countless times already. For once I’m glad I can’t remember each time that happened.

My headache. I’m shivering. Every part of me screams that this must be wrong. It can’t be real. It just can’t.

I want to wake up. This has to be a nightmare. I need to wake up and—

But where am I going to wake up to?

It’s afternoon. I don’t remember any of the classes I apparently took. My headache and my anxiety are on a new level. I can’t take this much longer. I need to escape.

My vision seems blurry. No, blurry is the wrong word. It’s more _distorted._ Just what is going on?

I need an explanation. Why do I feel so uneasy. Why does it seem so futile. Why do I feel this emptiness. There must be anyone who can answer those questions. There _has to_ be!

As I run out of my classroom I almost trip. I feel so dizzy I can barely walk straight anymore. What’s happening? I want it to stop.

I take the stairs down. As I step foot on the first floor my uneasiness intensifies. I see a student in an _orange_ uniform. I remember. His name is _Leo_ , he is a transfer student. Just looking at him makes me feel intimidated.

A guy is following him. Isn’t that one of my classmates?

Now that I think about it, Leo, the transfer student, feels just as wrong here as my mind does. And he’s not the only thing to seem out of place and wrong here.

People who shouldn’t exist.

Students that vanish mysteriously.

**_Don’t turn away now._ **

_What is the truth?_

**_Don’t turn away now._ **

_What defines the world you know?_

**_DON’T TURN AWAY NOW._ **

_There is a reason why you’re here._

_Come. Do not allow yourself to close your eyes to the truth._

My mind practically screams at me. Something deep inside of me tells me I should follow them. I slowly stumble forward. I feel like I’m reaching the limits of my body. I can’t go on much longer.

I reached the end of the hallway. Leo and the guy seem to be talking.

“The attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial.”

What does Leo mean by that?

“If that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents.”

Does that mean this school is not real?

“How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this,” he is asking _us._ That means, he must have noticed me. But then he keeps talking to my classmate. And gives me a smile. So, he noticed me after all.

He speaks words of farewell and turns his back on me. He corrects his farewell to “see you later” instead. I don’t understand.

As he wishes me good luck he walks into the wall and _disappears._

I have no chance to sort out my thoughts. My classmate proceeds to follow him and disappears as well. That exact moment my vision distorts even more. I feel overwhelmed. This place, this wall has to be connected to this repetition and my memory loss.

I decide to search the wall. I place my hand on it and expect to be drawn it, just like the two before me.

_I want to know._

As if there was no wall I can just walk through it. Even though my body does not fully recover, my vision does. I’m standing in a small room now. There is nothing except for a doll taller than me and something that I can just describe as an entrance to another world.

I approach the door to an unknown place, the doll silently following me.

_It is to be my sword and shield for what lies ahead._

I have no choice. I have to find out, having the doll behind me as my only protection.

It’s dark all around me. On the floor, there is a path shining, not too bright to be blinding but bright enough to see that this place is made of darkness itself. It is not just a dark room, there is no room.

For the lack of choice and because I still need answers, I slowly follow the path, the silent doll still tailing me.

In this place, it’s impossible to know if you’re really walking forward or on the spot. Suddenly there is a fog wall covering the path all around, illuminating it more.

It feels calming compared to the darkness. I keep going.

Suddenly the fog is gone and replaced by walls made of light on my left and right. They look just like the path I’m walking on. I feel like I’m almost at the end of this path. I wonder if this is also what dying might be like.

I end up in a room, the walls still being the same light barriers as before. This feels like a dungeon.

**_Welcome, potential Master._ **

**_If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now, please step forward._ **

A sudden voice strengthens my resolve. I will keep going. I will reach the goal and find answers.

A sphere approaches me.

**_Before you is an Enemy Program. It is programmed to attack on sight._ **

**_But you won’t actually fight as you are too fragile. The effigy given to you will fight in your stead._ **

This really is just like a dungeon after all. And now the words in my mind make suddenly sense. “ _It is to be my sword and shield for what lies ahead,”_ is what my mind told me before. The doll will fight for me because I can’t.

I suppose even if I regained my full strength by now I still would not be capable of these fights. So, I have to rely on this effigy, I have no choice.

**_If your effigy is destroyed in battle, you will no longer be protected from harm. To put it bluntly, you will die._ **

Those words echo through my head. I will _die_ if that lifeless doll gets destroyed. I have no idea what I got myself into. But somehow, I trust that effigy. It sounds stupid but it feels like it’s not as lifeless as it appears.

I watch my partner destroy the Enemy Program with swift hits. The battle went better than I would have expected. Maybe there is not as much reason to be scared.

As I keep walking, there is another Enemy Program. I don’t feel very confident yet but also not as anxious as before. I’m sure my effigy can beat this one as well.

I was right to put my trust into my new-found friend. I just wish it could talk. It would be less lonely that way.

We take out two more of those Enemy Programs until the voice tells me to proceed to the _final room._

So, I do. Just now I also noticed that these rooms aren’t just nowhere. In fact, we are deep under the sea. It’s stunning to see. I approach the final room slowly, my legs still shaking from this whole day. I hope I can recover after reaching the goal.

I find myself on a round platform. There are three colourful windows and I can’t help but think of a big church when I see them.

The air feels oppressive. It feels like the spirits of dead still linger here. This is the goal I was supposed to reach? I turn to the side, there is someone lying on the ground.

He must have collapsed. His face seems familiar. I try to remember. And I do: It’s my classmate, the guy who followed Leo, just like me. What happened?

I call out to him. I shake him. I’m on the verge of crying. I feel even weaker than before. I feel so sick. I’m going to throw up. He’s completely cold. He must be _dead_.

Suddenly an effigy that was lying next to him gets up. It slowly comes at me. Surely it must be an enemy, just like the programs before.

I try to brace myself, holding the tears and sickness back. I put all my trust into the effigy that protected me so well until now. I’m sure we will win even now.

My partner charges at the effigy. My eyes widen – before it could even strike, the enemy effigy had destroyed my partner. Its next strike hit me. I lost even the remaining bit of strength and collapsed, tasting blood.

**_…Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well._ **

I hear the voice, for the last time I guess. I lost all my power. I can just stare straight, I can’t even move my head. Tears are running down my face slowly. Am I going to die here? Was the whole way for nothing?

Suddenly I notice more figures at the edge of my slowly fading vision. Countless students, all lifeless.

I wonder if they met the same fate as me. The same fate my classmate met before me. The same cruel fate, without any chance to change it.

My eyelids feel heavier each second. Maybe I should close them and pass out for good. But, no. I can’t do that. I haven’t found any answer. I’m still breathing, so…

_I refuse to give up._

I try to get back on my feet. Unbearable pain shoots through my whole body. This is too much.

_I still refuse to give up._

I can’t let it end here. I can’t ignore the pain; my vision is blurry and all my senses feel like they are being ripped from my body.

I’m scared. I don’t want to feel this pain. I don’t want to lose my senses. _I don’t want to die._ Especially not without a reason.

It’s not right. It’s not fair. I can’t accept it. What did I fight the headache, the uneasiness, the anxiety and my fear for to come here if I am to fade away now?

I can’t give up. I have to get up on my feet again, no matter how much it hurts. I have to endure it all.

Because I have yet to fight of my own volition and on my own terms!

“So, you’re not as pathetic after all,” a voice said, piercing the silence of my own battle against death. The owner of that voice was clearly looking down on me. Probably because I was weak enough to get myself into this situation in the first place.

“But since you didn’t give in and kick the bucket yet, I might help you out to get into some fun fights myself,” they added. I’m not sure what kind of person or being is talking to me. Their blood lust seems not any less than that of the effigy that effortlessly struck me down.

“Don’t worry, _I_ won’t kill you!” With those words, two of the colourful windows break and a light is cutting through the gloom. I manage to move my head to see what’s happening.

Something, no, some _one_ is slowly rising in the middle of the platform. It’s a short, blonde girl with blueish green eyes, wearing red armour-like pants and a red top that didn’t cover more than her chest, barely.

She slowly approaches me, grinning, and holds out her hand to me. “So, I guess, you are my Master?” I’m not sure what she is talking about. But she said she won’t harm me. I believe her and hope she will stay true to her word. I nod weakly and take her hand. “Yes.”

She helps me up on my feet again. “Quiet type? Not that I mind,” she says and I believe that is her way of accepting me as her Master.

I feel a sharp pain on the back of my left hand, the hand she is still holding. As I look at it, I see a strange, red symbol. I look at the girl confused but before I can ask, a noise behind me catches my attention.

I turn around and see the effigy from before, still wanting to fight. I wince. It almost _killed_ me once already just minutes ago. Before I can react at all, the girl jumps in front of me, her eyes showing the same blood lust as her voice did short ago.

“My last fight’s been a while,” she says. Looking at her I’m more than happy that she is fighting on my side and not against me. I have never seen anyone scarier in my life.

Putting her full strength into her sword strikes she easily destroys the effigy within seconds. After it broke down completely, she sighs in boredom and seems disappointed in this fight.

But I can’t make out her exact words. The pain on my hand grows more intense and takes my consciousness.

**_The mark imprinted on your hand is your Command Seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a Servant._ **

**_You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells._ **

**_It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for some reason, you will die._ **

Despite my thoughts the previous time, the voice returns. I somehow manage to ignore the pain and my fading consciousness to listen to its words.

The voice explains the Holy Grail to me, as something that grants wishes. It explains Servants as the weapons used in this war. As a _Legendary Soul_ that’s existing to clear my way to the Grail. That’s what the blonde berserker next to me is.

The voice says its last words but the increasing pain on my hand, my Command Seal, becomes completely unbearable. It’s too much, I completely reach my limits and pass out.

**_Now, let the Holy Grail War begin._ **


	2. awakening/binary heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> I'm just uploading all current chapters to get it up to date here.

# awakening/binary heaven  


_The mire of the everyday sloughs off._

_A war between magi._

_The wheel of fate turns._

_Weak one, temper your sword,_

_And defend the value of your life._

**Combatants remaining: 128**

_Never forget._

_“I” was born from perdition._

_What that means-_

_Somehow, please don’t forget it._


	3. ROUND 1 - Remaining Days: 6

It seems I had a dream just as distorted as the recent events themselves. With that thought I wake up. It’s bright around me, most of the room is white or a very light grey colour. It’s clear that I’m in the nurse’s office. Someone must have brought me here after I collapsed.

Or was all that happened perhaps just a dream? There was no effigy almost killing me? There is no “Holy Grail War” and no “Servant”?

The nurse’s office seems familiar, yet different. It’s not exactly the one of my school even though it must be almost the same, at least. I sit up.

“You finally woke up after all,” a familiar voice remarks. Before me my _Servant_ appears, the blonde girl that helped and saved me from death. “You passed out yesterday. It was quite boring since then,” she says. Even though she did not admit it, she probably was by my side all the time while I was unconscious, protecting me. Even though she doesn’t show much of it, I’m sure there is a caring side to her.

She tells me I am just in time for the start of the _Holy Grail War._ She asks me if I know what the Holy Grail War means. “Holy Grail War?” Of course, I wouldn’t. I remember the voice mentioning it, telling me the Holy Grail can grant wishes but I know nothing more of it than that.

“You know nothing of the Holy Grail War?! How did you manage to become a Master in the first place?” the Servant is visibly shocked of my inexperience but she decides to enlighten me nevertheless. “I guess I have no other choice but to tell you.”

The Holy Grail – the basis of an entire body of western religious history. A holy relic said to perform miracles.

But my Servant tells me, this Holy Grail is a different object than that. She tells me, the Holy Grail War is a ceremony _magi_ held to gain the Grail. And by ceremony she means a bloody battle to _death_ while only the survivor would be granted the Holy Grail. While, considering the Grail’s power, this seems fair it’s still too cruel to be true. There is no way such a war is happening.

“This little tournament is nothing like a _real_ Grail War though.” So, this is not the war she explained to me just now. She tells me that new magi emerged in this time, where thaumaturgy has all but faded away.

Is she trying to tell me I am a _magus_ myself? I can hardly believe that. “What a hopeless case. It’s simple. Win and live or lose and die,” she says nonchalantly. I wince at her words. “The rules aren’t harder either. You are assigned an opponent and you have to fight them. The defeated loses their Command Seal and their life as well,” she tells me and I can’t help but look at my left hand.

There is the symbol that’s called a _Command Seal_. So, as long as I have it in this war, I can live. My Servant tells me that there will be a series of battles until I reach the Holy Grail. She does not explain any of the rules to this war to me, except for the, in her opinion, most important one: **_Win._**

It sounds simple but too simple to be so easily manageable. “I am confused but I think I understood the basics now,” I tell her reluctantly. There’s no helping it now, I am a participant in this war. I don’t think I can just turn back. “Just don’t cause our loss in this war,” she glares at me. I don’t know why but somehow winning is more important to her than it is to me.

“Now then, do you know what a _Servant_ is?” That’s one of the questions stuck in my head since I’ve heard the word. “Sorry. I don’t have a clue,” I tell her with the most honest apologetic expression I can. It must be hard for her to be paired with a useless “magus” such as me. She shouldn’t have to explain such things to her “Master”, I suppose.

“You don’t know that either?! Your ignorance is more than hopeless,” she calls out irritated. Nevertheless, she continues her lecture to me. “Servants are Legendary Souls called from the past to help Masters win in the Holy Grail War. Only those whose deeds are acknowledged long after their deaths become Legendary Souls,” she tells me. So, the young girl in front of me must be a hero from history as well.

She describes Servants as soldiers, their purpose to guide and protect the magus who summoned them, their _Master._ She tells me there are seven classes in which the Servants are divided. She names them to me – Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker.

“A Legendary Soul’s main traits are aligned with a class and then given form. It’d be safe to assume that an enemy Servant’s class will give you clues about their powers.” So, by figuring out a Servant’s class one gets a great advantage over them in battle. “Not that the class matters too much. I will cut down every of our opponents anyway,” she says, sure of herself.

Then she asks, as to test my knowledge, what class I believe she belongs to. She wields a sword. And even though her fighting style somehow screams _Berserker_ to me, that doesn’t seem correct. “Are you perhaps a _Saber_?” I’m not all sure but her grin tells me I was right. “True, I am of the Saber class. I also qualify as Berserker for some traits however,” she tells me. So, my whole guess was spot on after all.

She tells me to refer to her as _Saber._ As the silence gives me a few moments to process the information I’ve just learned, I can’t help but wonder. “Saber, who were you in real life? Before you…,” I pause slightly. I don’t want to mention her death to her. “Before you became a Servant,” I say instead. It is the same meaning but feels much more comfortable to ask.

She simply ignores my question. “Aren’t you going to answer?” I’m really curious, especially now that she apparently refuses to let me know. “It doesn’t matter much,” she says. “Also, I don’t see why I should tell a hopeless case of a magus about my true name.”

Saber tells me that after I have proven my skills to her, she might reconsider telling me. I know she has the right not to tell me, after all I’m probably really a more than hopeless case and I can tell she’s frustrated to be paired with me. I give up about that topic for now.

“Say… Don’t you think your armour is quite revealing, especially for a _girl_?” For that question she shoots me a death glare and points her sword at me. “Don’t ever call me that again.” I can feel the hatred in her glare. This feels much more life threatening than the effigy yesterday. “I…I’m sorry. I won’t,” she has her sword disappear again and seems to slowly calm down.

I don’t understand what’s her issue about being called a _girl_ – she clearly is one and is showing off enough of her body to have everyone be able to tell so on the first look. But as I still value my life I will remember to _never_ bring up her gender ever again. “By the way,” she says, “Usually Servants follow their Master around in their spirit form, invisible to others. Don’t expect that from me though.”

As I have learned from the gender matter I should rather not ask for a reason and just accept her to tail me everywhere. I think that to be more comfortable than the other option anyway. In this war, it seems like you have no friends, the only “person” you can trust is your Servant so it’s less lonely to have your only ally around, I guess. As I stand up and head to the door of the nurse’s office, a purple haired girl walks in.

I don’t remember her but somehow, I know her name, _Sakura Matou._ She says she’s relieved that I’m finally awake. As I don’t have any physical injuries, she lets me leave. “Also, all of your memories have been restored by the SE.RA.PH so do not worry,” she says.

But that’s not true. I have not regained _any_ memories at all. I don’t remember anything but my name and my face and I only know these because I looked at my student ID. She says that Masters have their memories suppressed and are given the memories of general students until they prove themselves worthy to join the Holy Grail War, as I did.

And yet, no memory came back to me. “My memories have not been restored. I don’t remember anything at all,” I tell her. She looks at me doubtfully. “I cannot help you. I, Sakura Matou, am just a custodial AI.” I want to complain but Saber keeps me, “Don’t even bother. She is not programmed to answer complaints of such a case, it was never anticipated to happen.” I have no choice but to give up.

Sakura hands me a device. “As a participant, you should pay attention to any messages that appear on your terminal,” she explains. This _terminal_ is supposed to be a messenger, I suppose. After she explains how it works to me, she mechanically sits down at the table and stares at nothing.

Like an NPC that needs to be talked to, she probably will not take any action unless someone provokes it. I walk out of the nurse’s office. The school building I end up in seems just like the only building I remember – the school I came from. And yet, it feels different.

Everyone is wearing the same school uniform as me. It feels nice to talk to _real human beings_ for once, not repetitive dolls without memories. One tells me the view from the _rooftop_ is beautiful. As I have no other idea on what to do now, I walk up the stairs to see it for myself, Saber too uninterested to follow me up to the rooftop, she prefers to wait in the building.

There I see a black-haired girl with a red sweater and a short, black skirt. She pats the walls and floors and murmurs things to herself which I can’t make out. Judging from her looks, she must be _Rin Tohsaka._ Good grades, beautiful, the personification of perfect. The girl that makes girls as well as guys confess to her. I’m not sure why I know any of this, it might be the “general student’s memories” I’m supposed to have instead of my actual memories.

And what I know now: If she is here, she must be a Master as well. She might be the one taking my life. As she notices me she gives me a smile. “Hey, you over there,” she looks at me softly, approaching me. “Hmm, I haven’t checked the NPCs out much yet,” she says. “But I’m not—” She cuts me off.

“Aha, I know a simple way. Don’t you move.” Rin doesn’t give me any chance to explain that I’m not an NPC. She gets even closer than before and slowly runs her fingertips over my cheek. At the touch of her soft fingers my cheek immediately heats up and I blush. I can’t bring any word over my lips now, this is just too embarrassing of a situation.

“Imagine that. You’re warm, though you shouldn’t be,” she softly giggles to herself. Noticing my reddened face seems to get her thinking. Our faces are so close, they are almost touching. My heart races. I feel her warm breath on my cheek and her hair tickling my bare neck softly. I lose myself in her crystal blue eyes.

She pats my shoulders and stomach, proceeds to run her fingers over my body. I still stand transfixed, no chance to stop her. Rin comments on me being “well-built” and feeling “real”. Well, I actually _am_ …

She turns around. “Hey, what are you laughing at? It’s to our advantage to look into everything, even the NPCs…,” she scowls. Just like Saber is always close to me, her Servant must be behind her, though invisible.

Her eyes widen in shock from what her Servant told her. “Huh? She’s a Master, too? No… A Master should be more…” Her face turns just as red as mine as she realizes the whole situation. “W-Wait. That means when I felt up-” I wish I could have told her sooner.

Even now I don’t get a chance to talk, she just keeps talking to herself. “Ugh, how embarrassing,” she says. I feel the same. Turning to her Servant again, she defends herself, “Shut up! I can make mistakes too, you know! Don’t call me a pervert!” Apparently, her Servant has called her so just now. And for people watching, not knowing the context behind her actions, it really must have seemed like her just feeling up a fellow student.

She turns to me again. “Anyway, you’re to blame for being confusing. You’re too bland to be anything but an NPC. Nothing but a blank look on your face, even now. Were the prelims too boring to jog your memories?” There she hit a nerve. My memories. The most important for a human being, I think, and the one thing I lost.

“I don’t have any memories,” I tell her. She stares at me in disbelief. “That’s…really not good,” she says compassionately. Yet, she reminds me that the only way out is to win, if I have my memories or not. No matter if I have battle experience or not. The concern in her voice disappears and she tells me I will be beaten soon enough. In other words, I will be _killed_ soon enough.

I know it’s not personal. Rin doesn’t despise me. It’s just that everyone in the Holy Grail War is your enemy. Saber appears behind me and pats my shoulder, “Do not worry. With me at your side, you will not die as easily.”

Unlike Saber, I don’t have much confidence in myself. Especially not if one of my opponents will be Rin Tohsaka. If anything, I would rather not fight her. Or anyone, for that matter. But I don’t think I have a choice. I have to win so I don’t die. “Well, I guess I pity you,” Rin speaks up, not facing me. She tells me I should investigate if my soul got jarred later on. And she tells me what I’ve always known – I’m not cut out for fighting.

I have no memories. I don’t know who I am or what’s my story. I only know I’m stuck in this war with my only partner being the blonde, berserker-like girl, my Servant. I let most of the day pass.

\---

In the evening, I talk to a girl in my classroom. “Once your opponent has been decided, it’s like the tournament has officially begun,” she tells me. That reminds me of something. “I don’t know my opponent. How…how do I find out who I’m fighting?” Saber sighs behind me. She tells me that I should ask _Father Kotomine._

As I leave the classroom and walk down the stairs, as Saber leads me, I see a man. “Congratulations. You have been deemed worthy to be a participant in the Holy Grail War,” he tells me. Undoubtedly this must be Father Kotomine. He introduces himself as an NPC with the task of supervising the Holy Grail War.

So, he is one of the few who won’t try to kill me. He repeats the basic nature of this war again to me, emotionless and crueller than Saber did earlier today. “Masters get a six-day _preparation period_ before Elimination Battles, which occur on the seventh day.” He advices me to prepare well within those six days as the Elimination Battle will decide who lives and who will die. He tells me the loser is deleted.

He warns me that information is crucial in this war and it makes sense – the more you know about your opponent the better you can prepare and the better your chance at beating them. He wishes me good luck. Looking at my disoriented expression, he asks if there is something troubling me. “I don’t know my opponent. That’s why I came here,” I tell him.

He seems surprised. He tells me there is a system error and he would locate my opponent by tomorrow. He gives me the password to my _private room_ which can be accessed through the doors of the classroom next door to mine. He tells me where the _Arena_ is, the place where I have to find two Cipher Keys within the Preparation Period to gain access to the Elimination Battle. If I fail to get them… I won’t even have the chance to fight an Elimination Battle.

Thinking about the password I just received I can’t help but wonder what my private room looks like. I head to classroom 2-B, in which I can access my private room, hold up my terminal and enter it. It’s completely empty, except for some tables and chairs that look typical for a classroom. It seems like I have to redecorate this room myself to make a place to sleep.

Saber comments on the boredom of this room but accepts to help me redecorate it. We take tables and put blankets on them to make beds and push the chairs aside for now. “Should be good enough, for now,” I say, quite exhausted. I’m not as strong as Saber and even this bit of physical work is enough to exhaust me. She’s shaking her head. “We need to work on your condition, Master.” I nod in defeat and we proceed to leave the room for now.

Since there is nothing else for me to do, I head for the Arena. Using my terminal, I see that there are two floors. Only the first one is accessible for me at the moment though. I choose it and step into the Arena.

“The Arena is where we are allowed to kill our boredom by cutting down several weak enemies,” Saber tells me. She informs me that here are Enemy Programs created by the SE.RA.PH, just like the ones my effigy beat the last day. As she sees my worry and slight fear, she reassures me that there is no need to be scared as she could never be harmed by such powerless opponents.

I trust her. I want to trust her.

The Arena is made of the same light barrier walls as the path from yesterday. It’s just as dungeon-like with Enemy Programs at every corner. But Saber, wielding her sword like a berserker, obviously enjoying fighting to the fullest, destroys them easily one after another. She was right that they could never do any harm to her. I get more and more used to this situation. Without much fear or worry left I continue to explore the Arena, Saber by my side.

At a certain point, however, Saber tells me that the coming Enemy Programs are beyond my abilities, for now. She advices me to call it a day for now and return to our room. “I hate to tell you but I have to. While in the Arena, I noticed that I cannot access my full power,” she tells me, irritated. Apparently, my inexperience holds her back, a lot.

As she notices my guilt-ridden expression, she adds, “But it will not be needed for now. I can easily beat any of the opponents without my full strength. Do not worry.” I still can tell she is annoyed by having someone as useless as me as her Master. I don’t want to disappoint her any further.

I will work hard to get stronger myself and to help Saber access more and more of her full power.


	4. ROUND 1 - Remaining Days: 5

As I get up to leave the classroom, I hear a short ringtone. Knowing it must be the terminal I received yesterday, I take it from my pocket to see for the cause of the ringtone. It appears to be a message.

**_: : The next combatants will be announced on the second-floor bulletin board._ **

So, I will find out who is going to be my first opponent now. I’m nervous. If it’s a strong Master or just a Master with a Servant of great strength I am sure to fall. Yet if it is a weak opponent… it means I will _kill._ I cannot fully process the idea of doing so, of ending one’s life, so before I lose myself in those thoughts I feel Saber patting my shoulder. “Don’t worry Master, I’ll kill them. The blood won’t really be on your hands.”

By taking the guilt of battle on herself she tries to comfort me. Somehow it works but makes me wonder if she has killed in her previous life already. Or rather, _how often_ she did so. I can hardly believe the prideful, short girl I see as my partner to be a _murderer_. But in the end, every Servant and every Master who doesn’t die in their first battle is inevitably turning into a murderer sooner or later. It’s _kill or be killed_ after all.

Calmed but somehow embarrassed at how easily Saber could sense my discomfort I make my way to the bulletin board. “Sorry for being so weak and useless, Saber. You deserve better than me.” I truly believe these words to be truth. “Yeah, I probably do.” I sigh. She doesn’t have to be so brutally honest. “But you summoned me, so it’ll have to do.” I hope it’s her way to accept me as her Master and not wishing for just anyone else.

On the bulletin board, I can spot a paper posted there, two names are written on it. The first name is _Hakuno Kishinami_. It is my own. So, the name next to mine has to be my opponent. It is… _Shinji Matou._ I wince at reading that name. _I remember him._

Shinji Matou is part of the “average student memory” I still have. He is a smart, popular student – at least that’s what he believes and what he wants everyone else to think as well. In fact, he is average at best but somehow his boasting still makes him popular with girls. Except for _Rin Tohsaka_ who is known as the only girl to ever reject him.

I’m surprised on what detailed memories of him I have. “So…you’re my first opponent? I’m surprised you even managed to qualify,” I hear a guy saying behind me. I turn around to see no one else but _Shinji Matou._ “But hey, all things are possible here. Who knows, you might even be the most powerful magus here,” he says, grinning. “I don’t really think so…” For some reason, I don’t feel comfortable around this guy. If possible, I would love this conversation to end as soon as possible to leave.

“What kind of jerk is that?” Saber asks me. I feel like her choice of word and timing isn’t really good. “ _What_ did you just say?” Shinji glares at my Servant now. “N-now now, let’s calm down. Saber, Shinji is…uhm, someone I remember from before I really joined this war.” I try to defuse this situation and give Saber a short explanation that should be enough to keep her from angering Shinji _again_ so soon and that wouldn’t make Shinji too mad.

Now that this question is out of the way, Shinji keeps going. “Anyway, we’re at quite different levels. But since we’re friends—” I’m definitely not going to let him keep talking. “Friends? Us? I have lost my memory but I’m sure my choice of friends wasn’t as bad.”

As I cut him off I see the shock on his face. Partly because I “dared” to cut off the “great Shinji”; partly because of the words I used, I suppose. Saber, next to me, holds her hand in front of her mouth to silence her chuckles a bit. Grinding his teeth, Shinji growled at me, “Didn’t _you_ just barely squeak through the prelims?! A charity case like you should not have such a big mouth.” I shrug. “It takes one to know one, I guess.” His face red from rage and the embarrassment of having a _girl_ talk him down, he stomps away.

Saber now laughs fully. “Better than I expected, Master.” She praises me, in her own way. “I just didn’t want him to make any more moves, okay? He is…creepy.” My declaration is met with approval. “I think so, too. So, it’s good that you managed to fend him off.” Considering he will be the one to fight me, angering him might have not been a smart move though…

In the evening, my terminal chirms again.

**_: : The primary Cipher Key has been generated._ **

“You should head to the Arena soon and claim it, Master,” Saber tells me. I can see that she’s also looking forward to the battles that come with going to the Arena. “I guess we should. You seem impatient to get there anyway,” I state the obvious.

“It’s been a full day since I could use my sword. Of course, I am.” She replies as if killing was nothing. Sure, it’s just Enemy Programs we defeated until now but still. I don’t know how to work with a partner that enjoys battles so much.

In that regard, we definitely are opposites. But I know she fights for me and she protects me. Even though she doesn’t show, she probably somehow cares for me after all. At least I hope so. I can’t help but wonder who she was in her real life. And I hope I’ll find out soon.

I head down the stairs. On the first floor, I see Shinji. As I approach him, he doesn’t seem to have calmed down at all. “Going to get the _Trigger_ , too? Sucks to be you.” I don’t understand. “Excuse me…?” He grins. “I’m going in now as well. A total cretin like you won’t even find it, but good luck anyway!” Shinji leaves, laughing.

“He’s way too self-opinionated. It’s irritating.” Saber groans. I can understand her, I actually feel the same. “We can’t help it, can we?” That’s just how Shinji is. “Also, he insulted you and you don’t even care?” Saber asks me. She clearly is surprised by that. “Yeah… Something wrong with it?”

She shrugs. “Nothing. Just found it weird, that’s all.” I can’t make sense of her words. “I don’t understand?” She groans again, slightly frustrated. “You should get mad and want to kick his ass over such a thing, you know. That would be normal. Just why don’t you care?” So, that’s what she meant.

“I don’t know. Maybe…because I don’t even know who I am myself I can’t really feel insulted? I don’t know if what he said about me is true or not in the first place, so—” But Saber cuts me off. “That’s no good. As your Servant, if you don’t want to kick his ass, I’ll do it for you. Let’s head straight for the Arena so I can get your revenge!”

As we enter the Arena, Saber suddenly grins. “What’s wrong, Saber?” She tells me, “That jerk is here, I can sense it. Along with his Servant. Let’s go.” I’m not so sure about that. “Wait, Saber! We should be more careful. We don’t know what kind of Servant he has.” Saber looks at me disinterested.

“So? Then we’ll go fight them to find out. I was summoned to fight, wasn’t I?” I sigh. “You’re right.” That girl… But I guess we have no choice. Information _is_ crucial in this war after all. This is a one timed chance for information. Who knows when I have another one to get to know something about his Servant and their abilities? I’m a bit scared but I can’t let it pass.

As we explore the Arena once again, Saber slashes through the Enemy Programs like a berserker just as yesterday. “Seems like you got a little bit better already, Master. I can use more strength today than I could yesterday.” Interpreting it as a praise, I’m happy. “I’m glad I can make you stronger.” I really hope I can grow even more to support her.

Straight down the path, I can see him already, a pink-haired woman by his side. She must be his _Servant_. As I slowly approach them, Saber comments, thankfully not loud enough to be heard by them, “We found them. The useless guy and what must be his Servant.”

“Hakuno, you’re late. While you kept crawling around like a pathetic insect, I obtained the _Trigger_ already,” he tries to mock me. “You went in before us, so I don’t think that’s so surprising.” It seems like he’s biting back an insult. “Anyway, let me introduce my Servant to you. Not that it matters much, I’m sure to win after all. You can’t even get your Cipher Keys, it’s basically already Game Over for you.”

He is definitely not lacking any self-confidence. “Again… We just got here. And with you blocking our way, we can’t really go obtain it in the first place. So, could you please move out of our way?” Saber says in my stead, clearly irritated by Shinji as much as I am. His Servant speaks up, “Hey, girl. Sorry but when it comes to talking to others, my Master is quite a social retard, right? Seeing him having an actual conversation, I thought this would end peaceful but apparently…”

“Apparently, that won’t do, exactly,” Saber says. Shinji seems even more angered by his Servant now. “Why in the hell are you engaging her in a friendly chat?! She is my _enemy_! Hurry up and maim her already!” He shouts at his Servant but she just chuckles. “How tough. I have to admit, it’s admirable that you’re evil enough to give a friend a beat down. Especially a _girl friend_.”

With that, she charges forward and so does Saber. They are facing each other now. Every second could be an opening none of them would want to miss. The air is tense. I’ve never been in a battle like this. The killing intent of the effigy was _nothing_ compared to the killing intent of this woman. And Saber is no different.

Before Shinji’s Servant can shoot her gun, Saber charges and strikes her with her blade. However, she defends herself letting the steel of Saber’s blade meeting nothing but the steel of her gun, shooting at Saber with her other gun, hitting her shoulder. Saber jumps back, her expression showing the pain her left shoulder must give her. Shinji’s Servant keeps shooting but Saber manages to dodge every other bullet, panting.

“Master, what now?!” Saber yells at me. I know, we’re _partners_ and it’s my responsibility to keep her healthy and to command her in battle. Strategy is also my responsibility. I must try not to panic now. “Keep guarding, please… We can’t try to attack with your shoulder being like this.” I hope this is not a bad decision. Saber groans. “That’s boring. But fine, if you say so.” Shinji chuckles, he doesn’t appear to be any affected by this situation. He treats this like a _game_.

As Saber holds her sword in front of her, none of the bullets manage to hurt her anymore. They are stopped by her blade without exception. Suddenly, a force pushes both Servants to a certain distance of each other. “Crap… Looks like the _SE.RA.PH_ has its eye on us,” Shinji grumbles. As battles between the Masters are forbidden until the _Elimination Battle_ , the SE.RA.PH seems to enforce that rule even in the Arena. That saved my life.

“You know what? If you beg hard enough I might make you my underling, Hakuno.” Shinji grins at me. He’s sure he’d have won if not for the SE.RA.PH and I know this myself to. I grit my teeth. “Who knows. Maybe I’ll even share some of the prize money with you!” He laughs, it feels like he’s a lunatic for me. “I would rather die right here, right now than to even consider that.” I say, trying to keep my voice as harsh as I can.

Shinji harrumphs and teleports himself and his Servant out of the Arena. Next to me, Saber falls onto her knees. “Damn, she got me.” She is gripping her left shoulder. I can’t imagine the pain she must be going through right now. I would just love to help her. “You can’t do anything about it, can you?” Saber asks me openly but I am not sure on what to do.

I bring my right hand in front of myself, almost touching her bleeding shoulder and support it with my left hand. I concentrate. I whisper, “Heal();” A warm light emerges from her shoulder and the wound closes. I don’t really understand how I did this or why I knew what to do, it just seemed natural to me in this situation.

“Thanks,” Saber stands up, looking surprised. Apparently, she hadn’t expected me to be as useful either. “That woman used guns. She might be an _Archer…_ ” I give it a thought. “Are you sure about that, Saber?” She shakes her head. “Not really. Something just doesn’t add up there. Sorry.” I shake my head, “No need to be, Saber. You did great.” She grips her sword tightly again. “Now, let’s kill some small fry and train,” she says. I agree and we keep going.

Far into the Arena, I finally find the _Trigger Code **Alpha**_. “So, this is a Trigger,” I say. My terminal somehow saves it. “There are two per round, so don’t forget the second one. I wouldn’t want to lose for such a silly reason.” Saber warns me. I know she is right. Somehow, I feel the same. I don’t want to fight but losing for such a reason feels even worse. As we have what we needed now, we leave the Arena and head for our private room for the night.

Saber sits on a table and sighs. “Today was a disappointment. We clearly lost.” I agree and apologize to her. If I was stronger… The battle might have gone better. “But more importantly… I was surprised to see you know a _Code Cast._ ” I don’t understand. “ _Code Cast_? What’s that?”

My Servant is visibly disappointed at my inexperience, yet again. “You used it to heal me in the Arena. It is the combination of a magus’ spell and a programming code. It is the casting this Grail War uses.” She explains to me. Programming code… This might explain why Shinji came to treat this like a game.

“Also, thanks to your command it didn’t get worse. Thanks, I guess.” I feel happy by hearing Saber thank me. I’m glad I made the right decision. “Also, we obtained information and the first Trigger,” I say. The first round isn’t going too bad for now. I can just hope it stays this way.

I don’t want to die.


	5. ROUND 1 - Remaining Days: 4

After wasting most of yet another day in classes that were pointless for every student except for one, the winner of this War, Saber, who generally slept on the table next to mine, opened her eye. So, at least, I wouldn’t have to wake her. “Master,” she says, “You remember that knowledge of the enemy’s tactics is your job?”

I don’t know what made her decide to remind me of that now but considering she does the fighting and takes the damage, it’s not even fair if I am just in charge for tactical matters. But then again, it’s not like I could do anything else. I can’t fight. I’m not even an amateur magus. And neither can I code.

“I do. What about it?” Saber groans, frustrated by my apparent naivety. I can understand her reaction very well. She risks her life for this battle, _for me_ , and I barely learned the basics at this point. Truly frustrating.

Our conversation doesn’t draw too much attention anymore, however. At first, other Masters found it weird that Saber didn’t use her astral form but preferred to be by my side physically instead but soon they stopped caring. I wasn’t their opponent now so they probably just had no second to spare just to think about an inexperienced girl’s Servant and her decisions.

Maybe they also just consider my toleration of Saber’s stubbornness very carefree but I couldn’t care less. If there is just one single person not intending to kill me I’d rather have them around for company.

Also, I have to admit, having Saber by my side somehow calms me done. She keeps me from the despair of this mess and from giving up and thus, dying.

“I’m saying, you should try to gather information every day. After going to the Arena I’m too drained to walk around with you anymore, so remember to do whatever you want before that.” I nod and Saber adds, murmuring, “Talking to others might prove helpful once in a while, too.”

It’s not a bad thought at all; Shinji is just the person to boast about his Servant to others that are not his opponent for the current round. If I happen to find someone who has information, I might be able to raise my chances.

Also, maybe if I ask Rin—

No, she surely wouldn’t help me. To her I’m just one of the potential opponents being after her blood. Rin Tohsaka has absolutely no reason to support me in any way.

On the other hand, though, maybe I’m being too pessimistic. Rationally speaking, it would be thoughtless to prefer Shinji as possible enemy over me, an inexperienced, amnesiac girl without any skills.

I should give it a try at least. I owe Saber to do whatever I can to help us.

“You’re right, Saber,” I say as I get up from my chair, “Then, shall we go?” Sighing, she joins my walk out of the classroom. “You’re helpless without me, Master.” I’m not completely sure, but I think I saw a faint smile.

As we get out of the classroom, at the end of the hall I hear an annoying voice and spot a blue-haired boy. “Oh, look who we got there,” Saber says. I can hear a minor annoyance in her voice and she subtly shifts to her combat persona.

“Calm your bloodlust for now. We might be able to find something out if we approach him, right?” My blonde Servant obviously is not too fond of engaging in any conversation with Shinji of all people, showing that by pouting, but she knows the information we might be able to get could bring us closer to victory. So, she wouldn’t really object.

And after all, she was the one who told me to go talk to other Masters for information to help forming our strategy. In the end, I’m just doing what she told me to.

So, we slowly walk towards him, the surrounding air feeling more tense the closer I get to him, though Shinji doesn’t seem to notice us. He is in the middle of a conversation with _Rin Tohsaka_ , as I know him he is probably trying to impress and hit on her.

“How do you like the Arena, Rin- _chan_? On the first sight, it seems amazing but actually it’s kind of primitive,” he tries to break the ice, apparently, to which Rin reacts with an annoyed expression, though hidden behind a smile.

But just when one would think he couldn’t be more irritating, he goes on. “Kidding, I really dig the sea theme. Have to admit, this game is quite well done.” I feel honestly sorry for Rin, being caught in this exchange which is mostly Shinji talking.

“Would you cut out the _chan_ maybe? I’d rather not be called _Rin-chan_ by _you_ ,” her emphasising showing her hostility clearly. I can’t see Shinji’s expression from my position but I’m sure he just grit his teeth.

Rin doesn’t stop there, though. “Seems like you summoned a decent Servant, _Shinji Matou_ , premiere hacker of Asia?”

She is clearly provoking him but apparently, Shinji is quite famous for his coding skills. So, I have an even greater disadvantage in this first round than I anticipated. This isn’t looking too good for me still.

“Maybe I took a lot of your crap in the past, but this time I won’t. Thanks to her _Armada_ I’m practically invincible, you couldn’t even touch me.” An armada is a fleet of many ships. So, his Servant definitely has something to do with the sea.

Rin chuckles, “Quite confident, aren’t we? Giving out crucial information about your Servant like this, Matou.” Shinji flinches at those words, apparently, he noticed his error.

“Uh, yeah. Sure! If I didn’t tell you, you wouldn’t have any chance and one-sided fights are boring, right? Also, who knows, it could have been a lie or bluff!” It is highly unlikely for Shinji to react this flustered had that been a misinformation.

Rin’s gaze meets mine for a second, probably unnoticed by Shinji who is still trying to cover up his mistake. “True. And either way, a single word rarely ever exposes a Servant’s _True Name_ anyway.” I feel like she is subtly trying to help me.

“Though, a Servant with an Armada would thin out the candidates. What might her attacks be like? Bombardment? Frontal assault? Either way, her attacks will be physical, hm?” Feeding me small but helpful data while making Shinji insecure about his place, Rin manages to kill two birds with one stone easily.

And I’m more than thankful for that.

“Gah…!” Shinji’s reaction makes it clear: Rin hit the nail on the head. “So, to win I only need to prepare physical barriers,” she adds. Whenever I think Rin couldn’t possibly give me another hint so subtle, she proves me wrong. She’s an amazing girl, magus and Master for sure.

Shinji takes a small step to the back, he is visibly afraid of Rin now that she started making plans to be dangerous to him. “I wonder if the _Invincible Armada_ rings a bell for your Servant.” Shinji grits his teeth. “Does she perhaps have bad memories related to it?”

“W-Whatever. Your strategies and ideas mean _nothing_. We will probably never face each other in battle anyway!” His final attempt at a comeback was pathetic, he sure seemed cornered. To prevent himself for causing more damage, he turns around and starts stomping away, before noticing me.

“Uhm… Hi, Shinji?” His face goes completely white as he realizes what me standing here and greeting him means. “You… Don’t tell me you were there the entire time?!” Saber grins. “Sorry to break it to you, but we heard _all of it_.”

Shinji clenches his fists. “T-That’s still not enough to help you. R-Right, there is no need to worry. Hah! My victory is assured,” he says more to himself than to me, somehow getting back to his usual high self-esteem, “Catch you later, Hakuno!” And he runs off, after bumping into my shoulder intentionally.

Rin sighs before making her way out of this hallway. She slows down her pace when she’s next to me and whispers, “ _El Draque.”_ Before I can ask for the meaning, she’s gone already.

“What did she say?” Saber asks, her brows narrowed. “She said _El Draque_ ,” I repeat Rin’s words. My Servant asks me what that means but I can only shrug as reply. “We could research it in the library, I guess.”

Not too pleased with that idea, Saber groans but follows me. “Fine.” Luckily, this hallway is the one leading to the library. I scan the shelves, filled with books, for anything that might be useful while Saber waits behind me, visibly bored. “El Draque…that sounds Spanish… And _Armada_ …hmm,” I mumble to myself as I pick out a book about Spain’s history.

Scanning the pages, I spot a term Rin used. “ _Invincible Armada…”_ I voice my finding. That draws Saber’s attention. “Isn’t that something that girl had said to the peasant?” I nod. “Rin said something like that. Here it says, the Spanish Navy was given that name in the _Age of Exploration._ They had over a hundred thousand-ton ships.”

Saber’s expression shifts to worry. “So, our opponent might be of the Spanish Navy?” Without looking up from the printed work in my hands, I agree, “That’s possible. In the worst case, we might face the person in charge of the whole _Invincible Armada…”_

It was stated that because of the navy’s power, Spain was called the _kingdom on which the sun will never set_. “A terrifying opponent, most likely.” Most hopes I had on a victory lost me at this moment. I did not know Saber’s true name or if she could compete with Shinji’s Servant, even if she could use her full power, but if the worst case was the reality, I would probably be done for.

No, _we_ would be done for.

“Don’t give up yet, Master,” Saber pats my shoulder, “We don’t know yet what position that woman had in the navy for sure. Anything about that... _El Drake_ thing?” I smile at her attempt to cheer me up but have to correct her. “El Draque, not Drake, Saber.” She averts her gaze and shrugs, pretending not to care for her mispronouncing. “Whatever.”

To answer her question, though, I shake my head. “As far as I can see, no. Nothing.” In the end, we didn’t get much further with our research.

“Then it’s a question for another day, Master. Your eyes are gonna get tired if you work through many more books.” Saber is right, I shouldn’t overwork myself. I pull out my terminal from my uniform’s jacket and put the information I gathered today into the _Matrix_. The more data I can collect and put into it, the higher my chance to figure out that woman’s _True Name_.

Tonight, after more training, I will go through our current data and try to think of a first strategy. Also, I should collect information about Saber. I feel kind of bad to do such a thing behind her back but I want to know more about her.

However, for now, Saber and I head to the Arena’s First Floor yet again, both of us need more training and especially I need more experience. I don’t want to drag her down even though she barely complains about it anymore. At least vocally.

She still makes it somehow clear that she isn’t happy with being so limited due to the incapableness of her Master. I feel bad for it but all we can do now is use as much time as possible for training. To strengthen me and also our bond – The closer we are and the greater our bond, the better Elimination Battles should go.

And the more Enemy Programs we fight, the less problematic battles become and Saber gets faster at killing them with every fight. I’m unbelievably happy we’re making progress after all.

After a long day, we find ourselves in our private room. “I’m done for, Master.” Saber drops herself on her table bed. I chuckle at that. “What is it?” She looks at me now, pouting. “Nothing. You deserve rest, Saber. Sleep well.”

“Hmph.” She turns away from me and seems to doze off soon enough.

I take out my terminal. “Related to a fleet for sure, possibly the Spanish navy, huh… _Archer_ seems like the wrong Class after all,” I mumble to myself. Though I give up thinking too much on it. After all, I don’t have any more research material here and due to my lost memory, my own knowledge is very limited.

I switch to Saber’s Matrix database. As her Master, I can access some information about her, such as the name of her weapon – _Clarent_. It doesn’t ring a bell for me, sadly. And there is no other information about her besides her height or measurements but those are no help either.

I sigh and turn off my terminal. I’ll leave these matters for tomorrow or maybe even the day after. I take off my uniform’s jacket and put it over Saber. Her light clothing seems to cold to sleep comfortably.

I lay down, facing away from her and it doesn’t take me too long to fall asleep either.


	6. ROUND 1 - Remaining Days: 3

After my morning classes end, I leave the classroom alone. Saber generally doesn’t attend these classes with me as they start very early and she seems to prefer to sleep in. Since she is the one doing the more exhausting work, as she does the fighting, that’s quite understandable. Yet, it feels lonely and somewhat scary to walk through a school full of people who are after my life all by myself.

Though, not everyone here wants to kill me. There are some NPCs here after all. But they are...different. It’s hard to describe the difference between them and the actual Masters, except for the fact that they are wearing a black uniform, but it appears they have _no soul_. They don’t initiate conversations and unless one asks or says something they are programmed to answer to, one will get no reaction.

They only exist to answer a Master’s questions about this war or support them. Just like _Sakura_ in the nurse’s office who treats wounds, other NPCs serve as a kind of guide to give you the easier kind of advice on what to do – like checking the library for information or collecting both _Cipher Keys_.

In the school’s hallway, I meet a familiar person – a boy, smaller than me with blond, straight hair, wearing an orange uniform. I remember him from before joining the Grail War, his name is _Leo Harway_. He was an exchange student, or rather, that’s what he said he is back then.

Behind him stands a man clad in armour, taller than Leo and taller than me with light blond hair. Despite his very calm appearance he has a somewhat dangerous aura, marking him clearly as a _Servant_.

The moment Leo notices my presence, he turns to face me. “Oh, it’s you,” he remarks with barely any change of expression except for showing a faint happiness. “I believe I had said we would meet again. I am glad you qualified for this tournament.”

His voice shows no hostility and yet I can’t help but feel slightly on edge, it might be due to the fact that his Servant is right next to him while Saber isn’t by my side at this moment. “Yes, you really said so...” I’m sure my nerviness showed in my voice and I couldn’t help but eyeing his Servant.

“Ah, how rude of me,” Leo remarks, aware of my gaze, “Gawain? Introduce yourself, please.” The blond in armour came forward. “As you wish, Master.” The tall man bows down before me. “I am Leonardo Bistario Harway’s Servant, Gawain. Pleased to meet you and I hope and expect you to be a worthy opponent eventually.”

Gawain accompanies his introduction with a polite smile, fitting for his general behaviour. At this point I am sure, he must be a _knight_ , which would make him a _Saber_ class. “I’m Hakuno. Hakuno Kishinami. Nice to meet you, too, Gawain,” I return his courtesy.

This team might be one of the few, maybe the only one, who treat me like another human being instead of an obstacle. However, I’m not sure if that should put me on edge even more or relax me around them.

“No need to be afraid, Hakuno,” Leo says, “I do not plan to end your life before our battle comes.” He speaks with certainty. “You mean, _should_ we end up facing each other,” I correct him. The blond smiles knowingly, his Servant staying a silent enigma. “No, indeed I am sure we will meet on the battle site.”

With those words, he raises his hand in farewell and leaves, walking down the stairs, Gawain following him. “Please fight courageous with honour, until we meet,” are his last words before he vanishes from my vision, his Servant nodding approvingly.

As soon as he left, Rin is standing next to me, grumbling. I did not even hear her coming. “I knew one of the _Harways_ would be here. But sending their _heir_ , of all people!? Seems like the plutocrats see a threat in the Holy Grail’s power.” The twintailed girl stops her monologue to grin and look at me.

“But _my_ power as a magus is superior to him. Anything that was borrowed on Earth will be repaid in Heaven.” I’m not sure what she is talking about but apparently, she knows what kind of person Leo is, unlike me. “Sorry…?” Rin sighs. “Just stay away from him, Hakuno. He might seem like a nice person, but he really isn’t.”

Then, she storms off. “To risk him… They are going to regret it,” she murmurs to herself while walking away. I am confused as to what she was talking about. I decide to check the library later for information about Gawain but I don’t think I would find anything about the “Harway family” there.

The school bell interrupts my thoughts however and signs to go back into my class room for my afternoon classes. Thankfully the afternoon classes are mostly about programming – though they currently cover the basics, the theory. Not how to actually write a code. And yet, this is the class I pay most attention to as it’s the one teaching me how to be a good partner for Saber.

After the final classes for this day end, I leave the classroom and immediately bump into the black-haired girl who left me confused right before – _Rin Tohsaka_. She rubs her forehead, just like me, groaning, “Ugh… Can’t you watch where you’re—”

As she realises it’s me who bumped into her, she switches from frustration to minor annoyance and understanding, holding her hand towards me. “You’re helpless, really. Come on, get up,” Rin says before I grab her hand, having her help me back on my feet. “T-Thanks, Rin. And…sorry,” I apologise sincerely.

She simply shrugs it off. “It’s okay, I’m fine. And, you seem to be fine, too. Well, about this crash, that is.” I try to smile at her to which she responds with a look of worry and understanding. “So, your memory still isn’t back, huh?” She hit the nail on the head, I’m too easy to read for her.

“No, I still remember nothing but the things any NPC would also know about the world and the Masters here. But I remember everything since I came here, at least.” Rin nods. It appears that she is pondering. “Uhm, Rin…?” I try to get her attention a bit away from her thoughts and back to our conversation. “Yeah, sorry. But in any way,” her voice turns more serious than before, “Remember that information is _crucial_. You can’t go through this whole tournament with blind luck.”

“I know…” The reality is harsh. Hearing it so bluntly is even worse. Rin puts her hand on my shoulder, as to comfort me. “Check the library as often as you can. It’s like a treasure trove of information.” I am grateful for her advice and help once more, but, more importantly…

“Why are you doing this? Helping me so much, I mean.” The black-haired girl in front of me is visibly taken aback by my question, as she blushes slightly while taking her hand off my shoulder, “W-Well, it’s just that I have a feeling, that _you_ might come out victorious here. Also, Matou is skilled but a real idiot.” I smile at her bashfulness. “So, in other words, you prefer to have me around and not Shinji?”

Rin averts her gaze. “Don’t read into it too much, okay!? Just…don’t let yourself get killed.” And with those words, she takes her leave one more. I’m genuinely happy that I can be sure now to consider Rin as something like a friend, in a way. At least until we might have to face each other.

Exhausted from the educational part of the day, I enter my private room to find Saber, still asleep. Usually she joins me before the afternoon classes at least but it appears she was really tired. I am unsure what to do now but I know I should wake her. So, I go to sit down next to her on her desk-bed and put my hand on her arm softly. “Hey, Saber,” I almost whisper at her.

I don’t know why such a small voice should wake her but if I happened to be too loud or forceful at it she might just hit me out of a reflex…or out of morning grumpiness. After all, waking up in the evening, she wouldn’t be able to tell it’s not exactly the correct time for _morning_ grumpiness.

As my first attempt gets no reaction, I get closer, whispering to her, my lips just millimetres away from her ear, “Saber, it’s late already. Time to get up?” To which she reacts with a deep red blush and figuratively jumping up. “W-What? Master!! What was that for!?”

I couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at my tomboyish Servant’s subtly embarrassed reaction, covering her ear. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t wake you up and didn’t know what else to do.” She seems to realize that it was mostly due to her sleeping in so she can barely complain anymore. “I-I see.”

“Besides,” I add, “You still have some drool on your face.” Saber starts frantically rubbing her mouth with her arm which makes me chuckle again. “I was kidding, geez.” The blonde seems mildly annoyed but at the same time caught of her gullibility towards me. “Don’t make fun of me like that, Master,” she tells me seriously and I feel a small threat of violence from her.

“G-Got it. Sorry, Saber.” She nods, approving of my apology. “So, Master, any interesting new information yet?” I collect my thoughts a bit to then report them to her, starting with what Rin had told me and how she showed her support towards me, until Saber interrupts me, “It’s good to have a somewhat ally here. But don’t trust her too much, you may end up facing her.” I nod at her. “Yes, I’m…well aware of that.” Am I really?

Next up, I tell her about meeting Leo. “His Servant’s true name is _Gawain_. It shouldn’t be too hard collecting information about him. I think he’s a Saber.” At hearing the name of Leo’s Servant, Saber tenses up. “Gawain,” she murmurs. I am confused. “Is something wrong?” My Servant shakes her head, seeming to bite back something she wants to say.

“I was thinking of checking his information in the library later, as well,” I tell her. “No need,” the blonde says, “Give me your terminal.” I reach into my jacket’s pocket and hand her the device, she starts typing into it and then returns it to me. “Good enough for now?” I don’t understand why she is in such a bad mood now.

I read the typed information in the Matrix. “Saber class, his prowess rivals King Arthur’s and his holy sword is on par with Excalibur…? How do you know that?” Saber averts her gaze. “I don’t want to talk about that.” She seems quite pained, somehow, about this matter. As her Master and also as her _friend_ , this worries me. “Just who are you, Saber?”

To which she replies with seconds of silence, that felt like minutes or maybe hours. “I’m sorry, Master. I’d…rather keep that to myself still. Please understand.” I want to make her feel better and less nervous, so I gently hug her. “It’s okay, Saber. I still trust you.”

…

As we both step out of our private room, Saber almost back to her usual overly confident self, we make our way to the library. Going in, we spot a blue-haired, male student. To have to run into _Shinji_ at this moment is really bad luck. Even worse, it appears he had waited for me in the library. “Yo, Hakuno,” he greets me.

“Shinji…” I say under my breath but Saber voices my thoughts, “What are _you_ doing here?” Her demeanour spelling _I’d love to cut your throat, right here, **right now**. _ I’m so thankful that she didn’t do as she pleased as it would get us in trouble and it doesn’t feel right to act in such an aggressive way. Even if it is towards Shinji.

“Oh, was just checking out some information about your Servant,” he tells, chuckles and continues, “Who am I kidding!? It’s a _miracle_ you qualified in the first place! As if I would need to seriously prepare just to beat two _little girls_.” I vaguely remember the one time I made the mistake of calling Saber a female.

This won’t end too well for Shinji.

“So, you wanna die, huh?!” I hug my Servant tightly from behind, as it’s the only way I, as a physically much weaker human, could even just hope to keep her from doing anything we might regret. “Let go, Master!!” She yells at me in anger but I just hold onto her tighter. Still, she moves towards Shinji centimetre for centimetre as I’m clearly not enough to stop a _Servant_ , just being a human.

“W-what the hell?! Stop your berserker, use a _Command Seal_ already,” Shinji shouts at me, cowardly. I almost forgot about the three Command Seals I can use to give three _absolute_ orders that Saber has to abide by. I guess, in this moment, I don’t really have another choice but—

“Stop this at once, both of you,” a familiar, soft voice calls out. In the blink of an eye, _Gawain_ is standing between Saber and Shinji, apparently ordered so by Leo, who is appearing next to him from behind of me. “The _SERAPH_ is watching. Whichever dispute the two of you might have, I doubt it worth to face the punishment for a fight like this.”

Leo seems to be the voice of reason here and Saber manage to hold back right away, seeing Gawain in front of her. He is raising an eyebrow at her behaviour. “Excuse me, have we perhaps met before?” Gawain asks Saber a question like this openly. “Tch. Highly doubt that,” is all Saber responds to him before she directs her next words to me, “Master…you can really let go of me now.”

I almost forgot I’m still having her in an awkward hug. “Ah…Sorry.” I let go of her instantly, and I feel my cheeks heating up a bit from this small embarrassment. Saber folds her arms, facing away. As the danger for him is gone, Shinji can go to his usual, even more annoying self, right away.

“Hahahaha!! You can’t even control your Servant properly. As a Master, you _failed_! Maybe she listened to you if you were smart enough to offer her a share of the prize money!” Even Leo glares at him. “It might be better should you take your leave now, Matou.”

Shinji seems to respect Leo or he prevents a fight for another reason. “Fine. The failure Master here can waste as much time with these books as she wants,” he says, pointing at me while going towards the door of the library, “I hid the book with hints about my Servant in the _Arena_ anyway. And even if she found it, she’d have no chance!”

As soon as he left, Leo speaks up to me, “You should perhaps try to find the book containing information crucial enough to have Matou worry about you finding it.” In my stead, Saber responds to him, “We _know_ that. Now goodbye.” After that, she drags me out of the library.

It’s very rude of her, even though I know I shouldn’t trust Leo. He is another Master and even Rin told me to be wary. “Lancelot should have killed him twice in the _Battle of Camlann_ ,” Saber mutters under her breath. I pretend I haven’t heard it, but this makes it clear – Saber _knows_ Gawain personally.

As we make our way towards the Arena for our daily training, my homeroom teacher, _Taiga Fujimura_ , almost jumps at me upon noticing us. “Hakuno- _chaaaan~_ ” I’m sure she just has a favour to ask me. “You really like your teacher, don’t you?” She is behaving almost like a child who wants something and hopes their parents to say ‘yes’.

“Uhm, sure. So, what is i—” She cuts me off. “You know, on the Arena’s second floor there should be a _tangerine_.” I can’t believe she wants a _fruit_ of all things. “A…tangerine? Okay…?” From the corner of my eye I can see Saber facepalming. “Yes! If you could get it for me before the end of the first round, that would be _fabulous_! Also,” she explains, almost ecstatic, “If you manage to do this for me, I’ll get you a _real bed_ for your private room!”

Saber’s eyes sparkle, although she tries to hide that, at the thought of sleeping in a real bed instead of on a table. “We’ll do it!” She’s very enthusiastic about this, apparently. I can just follow suit. “Yes, we will. Thanks, Fujimura-sensei,” I bow to her, showing my gratitude in the proper polite way and, now having yet another reason, we continue our way towards the Arena.

Though, we are stopped by a priest in black clothes – _Father Kotomine_. “You succeeded in collecting the first Cipher Key, I see,” he says nonchalantly, “Do not forget to look for the remaining one on the second floor.” Even I, as bad of a magus and Master I might be, don’t need a ‘tutorial’ of this level anymore. Yet, I am thankful for his reminder. Who knows if there might be a time when his help might actually be required.

“Also, have you gone to the _chapel_ yet? If not, you should do so,” he says. “What’s the chapel for?” Even Saber seems a bit curious, as far as I can read her. And she barely shows what she thinks or feels. “They do _Alterations of the Soul_ there. In easy words, strengthening your Servant.” This seems too good to be real.

I give my thanks to the priest and head to the chapel right away, Saber doesn’t object in any way. Of course, after all, getting stronger is a very important objective of both of us. Stepping into the chapel, it looks exactly like one would imagine a general church; except for the small couch and the two girls, one sitting at each side of the couch, both on their own chairs.

“Hey there, welcome. You want to do an _Alteration of the Soul_?” The red-haired is the first to speak up. “Uhm,” is all I can mutter before the blue-haired joins the conversation. “Ah, you’re that… What was it? Hm. Odd, that _I_ forget something. Not that details matter. Either way, you’re here for an _Alteration of the Soul_ , right?”

Both of them confuse me, really. “Well… What exactly _is_ an ‘Alteration of the Soul’?” Both at the same time lash out in disbelief, “You don’t know what’s an AS and you still came here?!” The red-haired adds a sighed “Amateur.”

Thankfully, the blue-haired girl is kind enough to explain it to me, “Let’s see. Me, Touko, and my sister, Aoko, do the _AS_ here. That’s short for _Alteration of the Soul_ , by the way. For it, we hack into each of your souls, Master’s _and_ Servant’s, and force a connection. This is allowing a much better _mana flow_ between the both which, ultimately, leads to the Servant being able to fight with more of their original strength.”

This sounds too good to be true. “Are there…any side effects? Or risks?” I must ask this, just to be sure it’s as good as it sound. “Barely,” Aoko says, but Touko corrects her sister, “Unless that monkey there is doing it. She might screw up and break both of your souls in the process.” This…sounds not too good.

“But not to worry – I never let her do the AS by herself since that one incident. But I should warn you – linking your souls means also partially linking your memories. So, if you have something big to hide from your partner, you should rather not do this.” I have nothing to hide, I don’t remember anything after all. But what about Saber?

My blonde partner seems to be in thoughts for a while, but then she sighs. “We can’t help it, can we? I’m fine,” she says. I’m glad that she is willing to do an Alteration of the Soul with me despite it meaning I will see fragments of her memories. And maybe I will learn more about her from this.

“Now, both of you, lay down on the couch, next to each other,” Touko orders us and we do as she says. She puts her right hand over my eyes and from the corner of my eye I can see Aoko doing the same to Saber, before Touko’s hand fully blocks my vision. “Close your eyes,” Aoko tells us.

They start hacking into our souls right after I closed my eyes, meaning Saber did so as well. Discomfort spreads through my whole body, starting from my head. It feels almost like the day when I met Saber, but less life-threatening. I can’t help but feel slightly nauseous.

Suddenly, my vision is filled with an image. I’m not _seeing_ it with my eyes, my mind is showing that to me. That means, it is a memory of my Servant. It’s a battlefield, for sure. The whole air feels so tense and the air appears reddish, colouring the whole field, as far as one can see, slightly red. This only adds to the cruelty of the whole picture.

There are a lot of dead knights, no matter where I’m looking. I cannot be sure of their death but considering the blood puddles around most of them and the fact that they are not moving, I can be sure they are not alive anymore. My mind shifts a bit forward in time and I feel a sharp pain through my whole stomach.

Looking down, I’ve been impaled by a spear. I’ve been impaled, I am sure to die, but all I can feel is anger and also sadness. Those feelings are stronger than the pain and they almost make my body numb. I feel a tear running down my cheek and the helmet I’m wearing breaks. The girl in front of me is still holding the spear, not facing me and crying.

Her words are but a soft murmur at this point, I can hardly make them out. “I never despised you.” I raise my sword and charge but that’s where the memory cuts off. Touko’s hand is long gone from my eyes, I sit up, sweating, as soon as my mind can focus on my actual vision again.

I look at Saber but she avoids my gaze. She went to the memories of hers I have seen as well. I’m sure it was her _death_ that I saw. To be reminded of this exact memory must be harsh. Going through the same pain another time, emotionally, is something I cannot imagine feeling. I reach out to her, but she gets up immediately. “It worked, so let’s go into the Arena finally.” Aoko gives me a slightly apologetic look while Touko doesn’t seem to bother.

I give my thanks to both of them and proceed to leave the chapel, following my Servant. Before we step out, Saber turns to me, “I’m sorry you had to see that.” So, she was more worried about _my reaction_ to her memories than she was in pain for reliving it. “It’s okay,” I tell her, “Are you…fine, though?”

Of course, I worry about her, too. But Saber just shrugs. “I guess. It’s not like I could change what happened.” That much is true. But, something is bothering me. “The one who…killed you… She looked a lot like you. Who…who was it?” It’s really hard to talk about this. I don’t want to mention such dark memories of my partner and friend more than needed.

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Saber says as she clenches her fist, “Maybe someday.” I’m fine with it, I don’t know her reason for hiding so much about herself but I’m in no place to judge her for that. “Sure,” I smile at her, “And now let’s test our new strength, shall we?” That seems to get Saber in a better mood immediately.

Finally leaving the chapel, it looks like Shinji got into a fight with an elderly man who looked similar to a knight. “A chapel is for quiet reflection. I do not know who you call your god, but still, you should understand that much,” the man says in a calm but serious tone. But, of course, Shinji would simply _not_ understand that.

“Oh, so, so sorry! I’m an _atheist_ , so fuck your god!” The blue-haired boy could not have said anything worse in this situation. The elderly man simply harrumphs. “I had thought the Japanese were very polite. It appears I was misled.” He steps up the few stairs of the chapel and continues, without looking at Shinji, “It appears that in your haste to learn how to fight you forgot the more important matters – dignity, pride and considerateness.”

He nods at me as to greet me and approve of my maturity to not step into this matter and vanishes into the chapel. “Tch. I hate such old geezers, thinking their high age makes them so much better and smarter than me,” Shinji grunts, “No matter if he dies in battle or not, it’s not like he has long left anyways.” And with that, he walks off, laughing to himself.

Shinji is really _the worst_.

Just as I want to walk to the Arena, my terminal rings. I take it out to read the message.

**_: : The Second Cipher Key has been generated on the Second Floor._ **

Now that we have more than enough reasons to go into the Arena, we can finally do so without any more hindrances. As soon as we, so to say, _spawn_ in the _First Chimeric Lunar Sea’s Second Floor_ , Saber tenses up. “I sense an unpleasant aura. That _peasant_ and his Servant must be here.”

“That is to be expected, isn’t it? Though, what would you suggest to do?” I’m not sure how to handle this. We could simply turn back and leave again but that would be too cowardly and it wouldn’t really help in the end – should we decide to run instead of facing him would simply keep us from collecting the last Trigger and thus he would win and we would die without a fight.

“We should try to face them. Being attacked from behind would have us mostly off-guard and surprised,” Saber advices me seriously. It makes sense so despite my worries we go forward, my Servant slashing quite a few Enemy Programs on the way. It’s much faster now so apparently the _Alteration of the Soul_ at least really worked.

In the middle of a path, my Servant suddenly comes to a halt which makes me stop as well. “What’s the matter, Saber?” She sighs in minor annoyance. “There is a _hidden passageway_ ,” she points at the apparent wall, “Can’t you sense that?” I shake my head. “Since I’m too bad of a magus, I suppose I can’t.” Saber puts her hand on my shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter much. But, that place would just be perfectly fitting as a hiding spot for the book that rat hid. So, let’s go,” she says but waits for me to make the first step into the wall – I am the _Master_ after all. I close my eyes and step forward, expecting to crash right into a hard wall with my face but I feel nothing. My feet land on a passageway that’s just the same as the normal one, the wall I passed was really merely visual.

“Told you so. You should trust me more, Master…” Saber sounds disappointed as she follows me through the path but I can’t really blame her. My doubt in this hidden path she told me about was just too obvious. “Yes. I’m sorry.” She shrugs in reply.

I feel like I really broke the small base of trust we built until now with my silly doubt just now.

In front of us is an orange cube, made of a similar light than the walls all around that. “I suggest you open it,” Saber says nonchalantly. I nod. Her coldness hurts me somehow so I’m not in the mood for long talks with her. I put my right hand in front of myself, almost touching the cube, supporting my right hand with my left one.

**_Open(BOX);_ **

The box shines brightly and disappears, leaving a floating book around that falls as soon as the light disappears and I catch it. “Looks like…a journal?” Saber gets closer to take a look into the journal as well. It’s really old and hard to decipher.

_xx.yy.zzzz_

_Today ………. ..island._  
T..e crew ………… …. ….. tired a…d. ……..  
………… ship …………. Golden Hind, …..  
………………gold…….. ……treasure…. …..

_-F…c…. Dr……e_

Even the least damaged page was barely useful. The only information we could get was the name of a ship – The _Golden Hind_. The mentions of gold, treasure and a count of islands meant, this must be the journal of a _pirate_. The captain of a pirate’s ship, to be exact.

“Too bad her _True Name_ isn’t legible,” I sigh. But still, this information isn’t completely useless at all.

“Damn, Hakuno, didn’t expect you to find it so fast.” Behind me, blocking the only way out, the hidden passageway we used to come here, is Shinji. “You damn weasel planned to lead us into this dead end.” Saber doesn’t even try to hide her anger. “Of course! Now that you can’t run, I wonder how long you’ll manage against us.”

His Servant steps forward from behind him. “Shall we?” She ignores me and directs her battle invitation to my Servant. “Gladly.” As Saber steps in front of me, I grab her shoulder and stop her to whisper to her, “Block her attacks at all costs, please. As soon as there’s an opening, strike and aim for her guns. Then we’ll run for it.” My Servant nods. “Not bad for a first plan.”

As soon as our Servants got closer to each other, they charge. The pink-haired woman shoots bullet after bullet, but Saber manages to reflect every single one with her blade, Clarent. “What a coward you are! Not trying to attack?!” I’m afraid the provocation of Shinji’s Servant will get to Saber but she is still very controlled.

Shinji’s Servant grind her teeth in frustration as she couldn’t harm Saber and couldn’t provoke her to give her a chance for a successful shot either. At that moment, Saber charges and swings her swords at full strength. “Hyaaahh!!” As soon as steel hits steel, the guns break apart, the gun-user watching in shock.

“Not as cowardly as you thought, now am I?” Saber grins while I run towards her, grabbing her hand so we could run away together. Pushing Shinji out of the way was no issue for my Servant. Behind us we can hear an angry yelp. “Damnit, _Rider_!! You just let them escape like this?!”

“And with this we can be sure, our opponent’s class is _Rider_ ,” Saber says to confirm my thought. “Yes,” I confirm, panting, “We got…quite far today.” The blonde stops her run to take me on her back. “I know your condition is bad, Master, so… Just to get out faster.”

I cling to her tightly as she runs again, to not fall off. “Thank you, Saber. I’m glad _you_ are my Servant.” She harrumphs as a response.

As soon as we leave the Arena, my mind recalls something. “Ugh… We forgot the Trigger. _And_ Fujimura-sensei’s tangerine, too...” Saber shifts around a bit. “Well,” she reaches towards her back and holds an orange fruit to me, “Actually, I found this earlier. I was mad, so I didn’t tell you.” My eyes light up as I take the tangerine from her. “Saber…!!”

I am so overjoyed, I hug her. “H-hey, Master, cut it out,” my Servant pouts. “Yes, yes~” I can’t help but tease her as I let go. “Let’s give this to Fujimura-sensei as soon as we see her,” I say, holding the fruit in my right hand.

**_Store(TANGERINE);_ **

The orange fruit disappears shining slightly. “You learned another _Code Cast_?” Saber asked me, surprised. I shake my head. “Not really. I took computer classes mostly in the afternoon courses and, well, I tried writing my own Code Casts. I started with ‘Open’ and ‘Store’, since they seemed to be easy to make,” I explain as I take out my terminal, showing Saber the file that contains all the Code Casts I can use.

“Here, I can use those two as well as a _Heal_ cast. But I have to rework that code for more efficiency, I guess… Not sure how to do that well yet.” Actually, at this point what I can program is almost nothing, especially compared to other magi here.

It appears as if I have absolutely no talent whatsoever as a magus but at least I can learn to write Code Casts. Saber pats my shoulder. “Good job, Master! I didn’t expect you to ever get the grasp of it, to be honest. So, I’m pleasantly surprised you already wrote two own CC’s.” I blush slightly at her praise. After all, it’s rare for the blonde to have such nice words for me.

We finally reach our private room and step into it, laying down on our table-beds. “Do you think Shinji is going to be…such a pain tomorrow again?” I’m not sure I even want to know the answer. “Of course, that’s all such a peasant is good for,” Saber grunts.

I give her a weak laugh in response. “I guess so… Well, good night, Saber,” I say, before turning away from her. “Good night, Master. Rest well,” she replies and no words are spoken anymore this night.

The _Elimination Battle_ is getting closer and closer.

We have to win.

I don’t want to die.

_And more importantly, I don’t want to be separated from my new-found friend so soon._


	7. ROUND 1 - Remaining Days: 2

Morning comes sooner than I’d want to and I’m woken by my terminal. “So very kind of them to build an automatic alarm that can’t be turned off into it,” I grumble dozily. I have not a clue how Saber can sleep through this deafening noise every morning, she doesn’t show _any_ reaction. As if the alarm had never gone off.

I get up and get through with my morning routine and leave for the classes, looking a last time before noon at my Servant. _With such a peaceful expression, it’s hard to believe she shows such bloodlust in battles_ , I think before silently closing the door.

\---

Deciding not to bother and wake my Servant yet, I go to the rooftop for my lunch break. There I meet a familiar twin-tailed girl – _Rin Tohsaka_. Resting her arms on the railing and looking at the landscape, she doesn’t seem to notice me.

“Morning, Hakuno,” she says grumpily as I step closer. So, she had noticed me after all. “Uhm, _morning_? It’s noon,” I remind her. She groans in response. “I _know_! But it’s still too early for a day to start, if you ask me.” I chuckle at her remark. Her sleeping habits remind me of Saber.

“Anything you want from me?” Rin turns to me, showing genuine concern. She knows that, besides her and Saber, there is no one at this school I could ever ask for help or support. I shake my head and explain to her that I came just to not disturb my Servant’s sleep.

“That’s so sweet of you,” Rin smiles. I blush slightly, “Not really… I just want her to get all the rest she needs. She works hard to make up for my incompetence, after all.” The black-haired sighs, I’m sure it’s because I seemingly take my lack of skill too lightly.

But apparently, that’s not it.

“You are _really_ scared of your first _Elimination Battle_ , aren’t you?” I nod weakly. “It’s not that I don’t trust Saber. But I’m no good as a magus and I’m just starting to learn writing own CC’s. Shinji is far ahead of me in all Master-related matters, so… I can’t help but worry, really,” I admit, honestly.

Rin seems to ponder whether to mention something or not. “Not in _all_ aspects as Master,” is all she says. I give her a questioning look. What could _I_ be better at than Shinji, or any Master here, for that matter? “Your _bond_ with your Servant is pretty strong already. It’s more like you are friends, growing closer. That can’t be denied and hardly happens between a Master and their Servant, especially in such a short time.”

So, my friendship with Saber is not exactly normal, usually Masters don’t treat their Servants equally it seems. But I’m happy I can call that girl my friend. “That’s no way to compete with skill such as Shinji’s, though,” I say.

Rin shakes her head. “Actually, having such an affectionate and trusting base, it _can_ compete with any skill level easily.” Now she got me intrigued. “How? Please, Rin, tell me,” I beg her as I notice she hardly wants to talk more.

That’s very understandable, as showing me a way to compete with actual skill could also be dangerous for her in the future. Rin blushes. “You… You have to get closer to your Servant,” she explains and, noticing my dumbfounded expression, adds, “Physically, I mean.”

I still have no idea what she is referring to. “But… She carried me on her back one time and I kind of hugged her once. Do you mean that?”

Rin’s eyebrow twitches in irritation and her cheeks’ reddish tone deepens. “How can you be _this_ dense?!” I wince at her sudden outburst. “I-I’m sorry! Can’t you show me what you mean?” She looks like she is going to slap me for suggesting such a thing.

“…Fine,” she says before turning around and order, “Leave! I don’t need some _perverted_ guy watching.” I cock my head at her. What does she mean, _perverted_?

As soon as her Servant has apparently left, she turns to me again. “Give me your hands.” Not sure what she was going to do, I hold my hands towards her. Reluctantly, Rin takes my hands, caressing the back of my hands with her thumbs softly. I can’t help but have my cheeks heat up at this sweet sensation.

“You need to do things like this… Y-you know, affectionate things,” she says, stuttering. While I’m still reflecting on what she means, suddenly, I feel her lips gently pressing on mine. My eyes widen in surprise, the seemingly perfect girl is so close to me.

Pressing up against me, I can’t think about anything but, _this feels nice_. It’s a warm kind of feeling, a safe kind of feeling, simply put just _really good_. After merely short seconds, Rin distances herself from me, averting her gaze.

“Got it now?” Her question is barely more than a whisper. “I-I think so,” I say, flustered, though I don’t really understand why this kind of contact embarrasses me so much – after all, Rin is not more than an opponent, maybe a friend. “Then go already, geez! Shinji won’t be wasting time like this, neither will other opponents. Get your ass into the Arena!!” Rin tries to sound harsh but instead, especially with her deep red face, it’s clear even to someone as oblivious as me that she’s merely flustered.

I leave, going for the afternoon classes.

\---

After a more than tiring school day, I’m happy I can head to my private room now, where Saber is still waiting, probably asleep. As I’m opening the door, I’m greeted by my Servant sitting up on her desk. “Yo, Master,” she says drowsy. I can’t help but smile at her attempt to have me believe she’s actually been waiting for me, like a puppy.

“You just got up when you heard me coming in, didn’t you?” Saber harrumphs in response but in the end admits to it. The thought was very sweet so I’m more than thankful for her attempt to make me feel more wanted. “Any news?”

As Saber asks that, I can’t help but think about what Rin had told and _showed_ me. “More or less,” I say, getting a rather confused look from the blonde, “No news on informational stuff, neither about today’s classes. But well… Uhm, if there _happened_ to be a way to grow stronger… Would you do it? Even if it’s kind of…embarrassing?”

The confusion of my partner doesn’t decrease, if anything, it _increases_. “Depends on what exactly it is. Why?” I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what I am going to suggest. “Rin showed me a way to use our friendly relationship to improve the connection between us… By getting intimate. So,” but Saber cuts me off, blushing furiously.

“W-what do you mean, _intimate_?!” I scratch my cheek softly, growing nervous. “Well, like embracing each other and…kissing,” I murmur. Somehow, with Saber this kind of talk is much more embarrassing than it was with Rin earlier. Especially now that I know what Rin meant and also what it feels like to do this kind of thing.

The blonde seems to be lost in thoughts, her cheeks coloured light reddish still. “I suppose… We could try,” she says, “But only before the Elimination Battle! Just to make sure I won’t get badly hurt.” Her eyes add _I wouldn’t lose either way_. I nod at her, relaxed that this question is somewhat solved now.

“Now, let’s head for the Arena,” my Servant voices my plans, probably she also wants to distract from the earlier topic. As we reach the entrance, we are greeted by Shinji. I only manage to sigh, before he starts talking. “Seems you’ve been training seriously every day here, hm? Don’t forget your protein shakes!”

I’m glad Saber is holding back from attack him now, physically, at least. “Yeah, we’ve been. Now _move_ so we can prepare to kick your ass!” The blue-haired laughed. “Oh, come on, I’m doing bottom feeders like Hakuno a favour! I sealed the Arena, it’s dangerous after all.”

“How are we…?” Shinji grins at my question before I can even finish it. “Going in now? You gotta find the two magic sigils I’ve hidden in the school, loser! Have fun and good luck – you’ll need it.” After finishing his provocation, he steps into the Arena, laughing like a maniac. “…I hate this guy.” Saber agrees with me.

But there’s no helping it, we have to find the sigils.

“Let’s start at the library? A book seems a great hiding place for a sigil,” I suggest and Saber agrees, despite her apparent frustration. “Looking through so many books will be a pain…”

\---

“Master, look at this!” I run towards my Servant who just called out for me, surrounded by piles of books. “Did you find a sigil?” Saber shakes her head. “No, but the ship’s name from the log was… _Golden Hind_? It’s mentioned in this book.” She gives the book to me and I take a look at it.

“Originally called _Pelican_ , a 16th century English galleon… Renamed to reflect the crest of its chief benefactor… raids against Spanish shipping interests,” I read aloud, “The only really useful information is that it’s from the 16th century, I guess. But it’s something!”

However, we still have no clue on where both of the sigils are. After writing the newly acquired information into the Matrix, we leave the library and head downstairs. “Wait, what’s this?” I ask, pointing at the door of the Nurse’s office. Strangely glowing marks appear on it.

“There’s mana emitting from it. Must be a sigil,” Saber remarks, looking at me expectedly. After a short moment, she asks “Don’t you want to deactivate it, Master?” That’s what she meant. I’d _love_ to, but I really don’t know how. Except…

I take out my terminal and start typing. “What are you doing?” the blonde asks. “Writing a Code Cast to deactivate it…at least trying to.” Saber nods accepting, yet in confusion. When I’m done, I kneel in front of the door, put my hands in front of the seal and run the program.

_**connect(MoonCell);** _   
_CONNECTION SUCCESS!_   
_**check(front);**_   
_SIGIL FOUND!_   
_**check(sigil[0][creator]);**_   
_CREATER OF SIGIL: SHINJI MATOU_   
_**disconnect_from(sigil[0][“SHINJI MATOU”], MoonCell);**_   
_DISCONNECT SUCCESSFUL. SIGIL DEACTIVATED._   
_**disconnect(MoonCell);**_

The sigil disappears and Saber gives me a thumb up. “Nice work!” I nod at her but at the same time remind her there’s one more sigil to find. Making our way through the school, the blonde suggests, “We haven’t checked the classrooms yet, have we?” Thankfully there aren’t much.

First, we head for my own. On the way, a white-haired, slightly tanned girl passes us, mumbling to herself. “I-… I must find him. I _must_ find the one my professor spoke of.” I turn around but before I can take another look at her, she’s gone. “…weird.” My Servant agrees.

Finally reaching classroom 1-A, where I spend a lot of time, mostly before noon, we don’t have to search for the sigil. “What kind of dumbass _hides_ a seal on his own desk,” Saber wonders irritated. I can relate, but in the end, it saves us time. As last time, I proceed to remove this remaining seal as well.

_**connect(MoonCell);** _   
_CONNECTION SUCCESS!_   
_**check(front);**_   
_SIGIL FOUND!_   
_**check(sigil[1][creator]);**_   
_CREATER OF SIGIL: SHINJI MATOU_   
_**disconnect_from(sigil[1][“SHINJI MATOU”], MoonCell);**_   
_DISCONNECT SUCCESSFUL. SIGIL DEACTIVATED._   
_**disconnect(MoonCell);**_

At last, we can now go into the Arena. Saber badly needs this, she seems still somewhat stressed out from our earlier conversation. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up… It’s weird, after all. Maybe it’s going too far for friends, especially since we are supposed to be _Master and Servant_ to begin with.

\---

“Huh, they got here faster than expected.”

“Got scared? Should I go and have that swordsgirl eat some bullets?”

“…Nah. Leave them be. Just means they didn’t prepare so well.”

“What a coward you are, Master.”

“Shut up, Rider!”

\---

Stepping into the Arena, I am on edge. It’s another floor of the very same underwater spectacle that I came to love for its raw beauty. If not for this violence of a death match tied to it, I couldn’t imagine a more calming surrounding. What keeps me from enjoying the view; besides my worries for my Servant; is that Shinji could be hiding behind any next corner.

Or he could have prepared traps. Anything is possible.

As much as Saber enjoys cutting through the big and strong Enemy Programs to hone her skill while making short process of the smaller ones, I know she feels the same. She as well cannot focus completely on the short battles she’s fighting because, just like me, she’s expecting a bullet or dirty trick from any possible and impossible direction at any second.

The whole mood makes this day in the Arena so much more tiring than even the short sparrings we already had with Shinji and his Servant before.

Finally, we find the next Cipher Key – _Trigger Code **Beta**_ –  the last thing we needed to qualify for the _Elimination Battle_. Holding my terminal up to it to save it, we are done here for today. “We can leave now, right?” Saber asks in annoyance.

Not because of me, but because she’d been on edge as well and would just love to end this day for good. “Yes, nothing else to do here.”

_If we just had an actual bed in our room to rest tonight._

Leaving the Arena without any more of a hassle, Saber seems even more irritated than before. “That son of a…!” I look at her bewildered, I _knew_ my Servant wasn’t one to speak really formally but this amount of swearing is still a surprise. “Calm down, Saber,” I say, but I doubt it will do much.

“No, I will _not_ ‘calm down’! He is such a cocky little shit and then he ended up being too much of a coward to even show his face in front of us?! I’m gonna—“ I stop her small fit of rage by kissing her, just for a short second, but it helped.

Her face is flushed, she is visibly trying to comprehend what just happened. I am not so sure myself why I did this, it just seemed like the best idea to calm her down in this situation. After all, words are no help with her and she outpowers me easily. The awkward silence now makes me feel like it was a mistake, though.

Maybe I’ve gone too far? But then again, it’s just a _kiss_. Rin kissed me much longer and I know her less than Saber. Yet, it feels…different. This kiss felt better than the one I shared with Rin, like sparks in my veins – but in a good way. A _very_ good way.

I wonder, does my Servant feel the same? Or just any similar?

“Haku—,” interrupted by a cough as to correct herself, “Kishinami-san!” It’s obviously Fujimura-sensei, but she is trying to sound like a really responsible, harsh teacher. “What you two did just now, uhm, it’s _wrong_ between two girls! If you want to improve your link, please do that privately!”

Saber averts her gaze and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Well, in fact, she _did_ nothing, unlike me… “Y-Yes, I’m sorry, Fujimura-sensei,” I apologise, despite not really understanding why it’s a problem. It wasn’t something indecent, after all.

My Servant nudges my arm softly to get my attention, and that reminds me: This is the perfect opportunity to give my teacher the _tangerine_ she asked us for! Using a short Code Cast, I get the digitally stored tangerine to materialise in my hands, before holding it towards her.

“Fujimura-sensei, here’s the tangerine you asked us for.” Her eyes are sparkling, like a little child’s when you get them a new toy. She grabs it from my hand, “Oh, _thank you two so much!_ ”

Then, she runs off. “O-oi, what about—,” the blonde next to me speaks up. “The bed? Oh, no worries! Just step into your room, it’s flagged to appear right after you gave this to me,” my teacher explains and I’m reminded she’s just an NPC as well.

Of course. This isn’t reality. There is furniture scripted into our room even though it doesn’t show, and we can unlock it in one way or another – just like in a game. Maybe I should try tinkering with our room’s code to unlock them earlier or mod it….

But, then again, if I mess up we might end up with explosives or inside a volcano. So rather not.

My Servant grabs my wrist and pulls me towards our room, overly excited to check out our new and for now only piece of furniture. I feel the same anticipation, this is _just_ what I need to relax well at night. It’s highly likely to work the same for Saber, and thus simply having a bed should improve our chances at the Elimination Battle.

When we step into the room, my Servant’s cheeks appear to turn slightly red. “So, uh, she meant _one_ bed for _two_ people…?” I nod at her. I’m not sure what she expected, after all Fujimura-sensei had said she will give us _one_ bed. And so she did.

“Yes, we’ll have to share. Is that…a problem?” She shakes her head furiously, as to not have me think she’d despise me. Taking off the covers, we see my teacher even provided us with sleep wear – a red shirt with a yellow pattern that reminds of her chest piece and dark red shorts for Mordred and a long sleeve light brown nightgown for me.

“Huh…this makes up for it, I guess,” Saber says, holding her new clothes. Before I could even answer, she’s dematerialising her armour, if you may call it that, and slips into her pyjama replacement. Being a Servant comes with perks in the Moon Cell, I suppose, being able to dematerialise your armour just like this with no need to take it off yourself.

“You didn’t have to go full nude to wear it,” I chuckle at her. Maybe in her time underwear wasn’t really a thing, maybe it’s just her. “Hm? What do you mean?” I take off my school uniform, making her see that _usually_ girls wear a bra and panties underneath their clothes, then get into the soft, silky nightgown.

“Well,” I explain to her, “You wear something under your usual battle wear, don’t you? Like…panties or maybe a bra?” I am almost sure she doesn’t wear a bra; if she did it would have been obvious due to the amount of skin her chest piece still shows.

“Panties? You mean, like the super short kind of pants you wear?” I stare at her in utter disbelief. “D-don’t tell me…” My face heats up at the thought.

Turns out, Saber is not just _not_ wearing a bra, she also has _no_ _panties_. Doesn’t she ever worry with an unlucky gust of wind or some unfortunate movements her crotch might be seen? Doesn’t it feel uncomfortable? Isn’t she embarrassed?

I sigh, which seems to irritate her slightly. “Sorry, Saber. Let’s talk this through tomorrow, okay? I’m pretty tired,” I take her hand softly and pull her onto our queen-sized bed. Burying my face into the soft pillows, I know it won’t take me so long to fall asleep.

“Goodnight, Saber.”

“Goodnight, Master.”

Tomorrow is the last day to prepare. But, for once, I’m not as scared or insecure anymore. I trust my Servant and her skill and I will do my best to support her in any way I can.

There’s no way we would lose.

 

 

…

At least I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, we're now completely up to date.
> 
> And as on Fanfiction.net, I'm asking you guys here the same, since I'm not completely sure what to do.  
> I really enjoy writing this (for various reasons) but on the other hand, I only have limited time and writing around 3k (or more) words per chapter takes a while... I will surely finish writing the first round, which would get the Elimination Battle as own chapter as well as an own epilogue. (Every round would get a short epilogue)  
> Then, I'm not sure. Either I could continue writing one chapter per day, though I would stick a bit less and less to the original game and the chapters would be shorter than currently.  
> Or I will skip basically the rest of it and only write the Elimination Battles, and eventually the FINAL battle (which is quite different from the game's).
> 
> Leave a comment to state your opinion. I won't count opinions to decide, I'll read your whole opinion and whatever seems well reasoned will have an effect on my decision.
> 
> Thanks for sticking to this!


	8. Round 1-Remaining Days: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of preparation before the Elimination Battle.

_“Fa…ther…”_

Groggily I wake up to a quiet mumbling which’s words I cannot quite make out; I haven’t even heard my alarm go off yet. Getting up or even just moving seemed hard and upon getting used to another day with sunshine, despite it not being real, I realise why: My Servant’s face is buried on my chest while her arms are wrapped around my waist. It doesn’t seem like she’d let go easily.

Her peaceful, sleeping expression, her messy bed hair, and her closeness made me unable to contain a faint smile. I wrap my arms around her as well, pulling her closer and closing my eyes again, enjoying this moment. It feels warm and somewhat _at home_.

Only mere minutes later, I fall asleep again.

\---

Sitting in class, I touch my lips. It’s been a day since Rin kissed me and a bit less since I kissed Saber. I cannot make out why they both are on my mind. Each contact felt good, despite their differences; I have to admit, Rin’s lips are softer. I wonder if they think about it, too? About _me_?

Rin seems to be avoiding to me, even skipping a class. Though, actually, it’s rarer for her to _not_ skip a class. Maybe I’m just overthinking. But I don’t think I should talk to her about this. She kissed me for demonstration only, she doesn’t want to form a “stronger bond” with me, like I do with Saber.

She, on the other hand… I should talk to her later. I am not sure why, but I feel like it is the right thing to do. I should also try to convince her to get underwear, while I’m at that…

As soon as the morning classes are finished, I find myself in front of my room’s door. Suddenly I’m anxious to get into my _own_ room. I wonder why things seem so awkward now? I know I can’t flee and I especially don’t want to, considering I’m not even sure what I’m running away from.

I take a deep breath, type in the password and open the room’s door.

My Servant is already awake for once, though still in her new sleep wear. Upon noticing my arrival, she frantically rubs her eyes. Don’t tell me… _Did she cry?_

I walk the very short distance to her, “Uhm, Saber? Something wrong?” She laughs it off. “Nah, I’m just tired. Just got up myself.” That relieves me, it was a misunderstanding. Thankfully, there’s nothing bothering her. “Good! But, don’t rub your eyes so forcefully, they’re kind of red.”

 _…And swollen_ , I notice when I get closer to her face to take a look at her face. After all, her well-being is something I, as her Master, care deeply about. “Uhm, Master? Are you gonna…you know…again?”

It takes me a short while to understand what she’s getting at. I shouldn’t complain… After all, I wanted to talk about this myself.

“N-no, I’m not! Well,” I try to bring my mind to order, “I just, I don’t know. I wasn’t really sure how to calm you down yesterday and…that just came to my mind. I’m sorry.” Saber holds up her hands in defence, shaking her head. “No, no! No need to be. Was just…surprised, that’s all! I mean, I did agree to…do that.”

“Later on – Before the Elimination Battle,” I add. She nods at me.

I’m glad we’re on the same page – she’s not mad at me and the awkward, tense atmosphere around us is gone, too. We can keep going like we did until now and there’s nothing between us. “How about some lunch?” I still have time until afternoon classes, so why not take Saber with me when she’s already up for once?

“Huh? You _do_ realise I’m not human and thus don’t _need_ to eat as long as I get mana from the Moon Cell?” I sigh. “I know. And me neither, since my body here is virtual or something, too. But it still tastes good and I’d feel weird not eating something once in a while.” My Servant seems to be pondering.

Finally, she gets up. “Okay, let’s go! You pay, though.” I agree, but one thing is somewhat bothering me. “Aren’t you going to change into your usual clothes, Saber?” She shrugs at me. “Why would I? This is comfortable to wear and the SERAPH forbids battling outside of the Arena.”

I know I can’t reason with her if she’s so set on it. “Fine. But next time you’ll at least wear a spare school uniform I’ll get you, okay?” Saber grumbles. “Fine.”

I already figured she wouldn’t really _like_ this idea and I suspect it’s the skirt bothering her, but that’s something I shouldn’t worry about for now.

\---

The school’s cafeteria is rather crowded, which annoys Saber visibly. “Can’t wait until there’s less participants,” she mumbles before we have a meal in rather silence.

She is looked at a lot, probably more because she’s a _Servant_ , not in spirit form and _having a meal_ instead of the fact that she looks like she just got up a minute ago – which isn’t really wrong, after all.

Against her will, I pull her into the afternoon classes. She would sleep either way, in our room or in class, and I enjoy the company of a friend in this hostile place, so I can’t really leave her a choice.

\---

After the last class, in which I almost fell asleep myself, Saber gets almost immediately more energetic.

Knowing that Shinji and his Servant avoid us, there is nothing to worry about in the Arena. No traps, no attacks from behind, no disturbance. We can train all afternoon and then, this evening, prepare a strategy for tomorrow’s _Elimination Battle_.

The sparring with the Enemy Programs couldn’t go smoother – Saber cuts through them with ease, as always. And yet, I feel there is a slight difference in strength to before. I see it as proof of Rin’s advice to strengthen our bond to make up for my own incapableness as Master.

Now that we’re back in our room, it’s my time to do actual work. And it’s the kind of work that decides whether we’ll win or lose…and _die_. I can’t disappoint Saber by making all our effort go to waste at the last moment.

So, I go through all the information we have about our opponent:

Shinji Matou, the Master, is a coward. No trick, no matter how cheap and dirty, would be beyond him. I’ll have to be very careful with any Code Cast coming from him in the whole battle, and I hope he isn’t as good of a hacker as he claims or he might even be able to cast a _debuff_ on us.

His, Servant, on the other hand… We know her class is _Rider_ , but in battle she only used guns. How does this make sense?

“Uhm, Saber?” She looks up from the paper I’m collecting our information on and looks at me. “Yeah, Master?” I hope she doesn’t hit me for this. “How is Shinji’s Servant a _Rider_ class? A person’s traits are aligned with a certain class they fit into, and with that class as a base the Moon Cell materialises them, right? And a Rider is supposed to…ride something. She only used guns against us, wouldn’t it make more sense if she would have been aligned with the _Archer_ class?”

“It must be her _Noble Phantasm_ , and she hasn’t used it yet. She’d be stupid if she revealed it just like this…” Upon noticing my confusion, Saber elaborates. “A _Noble Phantasm_ is basically a Servant’s trump card. It’s our strongest possible move. But to summon and use it, we have to call its name – That would reveal our identity, so it’s risky.” Makes sense.

“But in Elimination Battles that doesn’t matter since only the winner, the _survivor_ would be coming back.” My Servant nods, glad I understood right away. “It’s not a risk in that situation, since the loser can’t tell anyone. And they wouldn’t be able to form a counter strategy so fast.”

That just throws up another question – Why hasn’t Saber told me sooner? I know I’m a poor excuse of a Master, considering my skill and knowledge and I know she doesn’t want me to know her identity because of that exact reason… But it might make my planning easier if I knew her Noble Phantasm. From its kind, I could take a guess on their powers, I could prepare to face another Servant’s Noble Phantasm.

“What’s your Noble Phantasm?” Saber averts her gaze by looking down. “Telling you would be pointless… I can’t use it.” That’s a shock. “What do you mean, you can’t use it? Don’t you just have to call it?” She looks at me. “I don’t really know myself! The mana supply is fine, it’s directly from the Moon Cell, after all. You being unfit as Master shouldn’t be a problem. It’s more as if…you’re not complete?”

That…makes no sense. Is it because I lack skill and knowledge? No, wait… “Is it related to my amnesia?” Saber shrugs, but then nods slightly. “I’m not sure, but I think so. I guess whatever caused your memory loss is also to blame for my Noble Phantasm being basically locked.”

So, it _is_ my fault she can’t use it, even if I might not know why exactly. Saber puts her hands on my shoulders to cheer me up. “Don’t worry, against a wimp like that guy we wouldn’t need it! We can sort that thing out sometime later, then this whole tournament will be a breeze!”

I know she means it. She’s not really blaming me, and she’s completely confident in her swordsmanship.

Now, we need to get back to the information.

Going from the notes we found, Rider is probably a pirate. Which means…her Noble Phantasm would be her _ship_. And that ship was named _Golden Hind_. Rin said something like _El Draque_. We read in a book, the Golden Hind raided the Spanish, so they gave her that nickname. It was back in the 16 th century…

“I know her True Name,” I can’t help but shouting out. Saber flinches, obviously surprised by my sudden outburst. “Sorry, but it just hit me.” Saber seems genuinely curious now. “So, who is it?”

“Francis Drake. The first person who successfully circumnavigated the globe. She was a key in making England a global super power back in her time.” My Servant looks at me doubtfully. “You are _really_ sure?” I nod at her. She can’t possibly be anyone else.

“From England, huh… Makes this almost personal,” she says under her breath. “Well, I’m gonna sleep now. Don’t stay up making plans too long, ‘kay?” Saber immediately jumps on our bed, snuggling into the soft comforter.

“Yes, yes… And you make sure to get up on time, we’ll have to talk through our strategy tomorrow. Also,” I sit myself down on the bed as well, “I’m getting up early either way, I’ll finish off our plans then. You remember, right? What we…wanted to do before the Elimination Battle?”

Saber’s cheeks heat up slightly. “Y-Yeah. Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for having a delay in updating here.  
> Otherwise, the important AN from fanfiction.net:
> 
> "Now to the main part - I decided I will continue it like this, giving every day an own chapter. However, as I think I already mentioned, they will be generally shorter than you're used to, but I think I'll manage more updates still, so I guess it makes up for that.
> 
> Next chapter will be an EXTRA (basically HakuMor fluff), then comes the Elimination Battle, then comes an Epilogue for the first round - which I will not talk about yet. You'll see."


	9. Round 1 - EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HakuMor fluff, basically. And short.

We are sitting on our bed, facing each other. I’m wearing my nightgown, while my Servant is still in her shirt-shorts combination. I’m not sure how to initiate. Of course, I _know_ what to do. Of course, it isn’t hard. Of course, I kissed her before.

But back then I did so without thinking. I didn’t know before our lips touched that I would be kissing her. I was surprised by myself as well. Now that I know we are going to kiss, I can’t help but feel somewhat nervous. Nervous, and reluctant.

“Master, if you aren’t gonna hurry up, I might,” Saber interrupts my inner monologue. Somehow, I think I wouldn’t mind her taking the initiative here. It would take the stress and responsibility, if you may call it so, from me. But looking at her, tensely biting on her lower lip, the chances of her actually taking the lead are rather slim.

We would be sitting here like this tomorrow still… I know that. My Servant is an impulsive person, rather big-mouthed yet still somewhat shy towards skinship and attachment.

She will punch you in the face when you irritate her but you can hardly expect her to act on her feelings when she has positive emotions towards you. This trait of her is something I really like and if I wouldn’t fear losing her trust or her hating me for it, I’m sure teasing her would lead to a lot of cute reactions _. If only I could…_

But that’s just distraction. I shouldn’t think about such nonsense – Saber is my Servant and _friend_. I shouldn’t take her for granted, but appreciate the good bond between us. We treat each other like equals, while usually that shouldn’t be the case with a Master and their Servant. I can’t possibly consider risking this kind of relationship for selfish idiocy.

Also, I don’t want to lose her. I _can’t_ lose her. I’m not as afraid of dying myself as I’m of Saber being _killed_ because of me. I _need_ to woman up and do this. And keep her safe.

There’s no reason to be nervous. There’s no reason to hold back.

We did this before. We both agreed it’s fine. We’re friends. _Close friends_ , in fact.

I bring my hand to her cheek, softly caressing the now more reddening skin. She seems to get the hint, as she closes her eyes and slightly leans in – This face of her is unbelievably cute. Impatient for what’s following, yet too wary to look into my eyes right before.

Only mere seconds later, I lean in as well and close the distance between us, my hand wandering from her cheek to the back of her head and nape, pulling her close to make sure she wouldn’t pull back. There’s slight resistance from her first, but it dies down within milliseconds. Most likely, it was a knee jerk reaction from her to try pulling back.

It feels good. Better, more intimate than the last time. I want to _never_ separate from the girl ever again, the lack of oxygen doesn’t bother me right now at all. I _need_ to feel her closer, so badly. So, I gently push her down on her back, being on top of her now.

This is the point where my lungs prove me wrong, and I _do_ have to pull away, breaking the kiss, to fill them with much needed air again. Saber is panting, just like me. Maybe I should have allowed us to take a breath a bit sooner… “ _Damn_ ,” she muttered under her breath.

“I overdid it, didn’t I?” She’s visibly taking a while to be able to refocus and think somewhat clearly again. “Yeah… I mean, _n-no_! Well, yes, but,” her voice gets louder the more she talks, “Agh! I don’t know.” Her face is beet red right now, she looks too adorable.

I can’t possibly keep myself from a peck on her reddened cheek, which only embarrasses her further. “ _M-Master_!” She yelps, then pouts cutely. Cutely to _me_ , I suppose, not that she ever intended for it to look cute. However, I shouldn’t overstep boundaries more than I maybe already have…

I clear my throat, “Well, now… Do you feel like it worked? Are you stronger?” Saber seems in deep focus for a second or two, then she nods. “I-I suppose. Time to sleep then, good night,” she hurries burying herself under the comforter.

Either she’s mad because I overdid it, again, or she’s just too embarrassed to face me… Or she’s really tired.

Tomorrow is the Elimination Battle, the most important battle we’ve fought yet. I know Saber wouldn’t let personal feelings, such as embarrassment, get a problem there. If I really happened to overdo it, we will have a talk afterwards…

_Assuming we survive, that is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, look at this - another update for this fic. Enjoy some HakuMor fluff for now. I would have loved to write more (like, the M-rated spinoff oneshot) but that would seem a bit rash and too out of character for both so randomly. Not to mention, Hakuno was too dense to read between the lines when Rin told her about this... Let's see whether she figures out what she'd actually have to do or not, right?
> 
> Either way, I'm not sure when I'll update the next chapter, the big battle. I always hated writing battles so it will take a while, even when I actively write on it.
> 
> Look forward to it and never be too shy to comment!


	10. Round 1-Elimination Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elimination Battle VS Shinji and his Servant, Rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally managed to write this.  
> I suck at describing battles, I'm sorry. I still hope it still makes sense and all...  
> Well, enjoy!  
> Next up will be the epilogue for Round 1.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!~

Earlier than usual my alarm rings. Apparently, that forced function is making sure one would be up early for last preparations to be completely ready for the decisive fight. The Moon Cell, the unimaginably big and powerful computer running this virtual war, seems to be making sure this tournament is as fair as can be.

But that’s not for something humane, such as morals, it’s reasoned with the fact that the Moon Cell would only grant the promised wish to the _one_ person worth it. And logically it can only be a person that can win even if they don’t have much of an advantage, such as sneakily killing their opponent in secret.

The Moon Cell oversees everything. Without exception.

Saber is still sleeping soundly. I will not wake her up yet, it might be better to make up our strategy now that she is not awake. I find it hard to work out somethings while being watched, after all. It makes me even clumsier than I usually am.

Now… Let’s go through all the information we have. It’s safe to say that, should I have Saber fight completely offensively, as she just loves to, we don’t have a good chance. A bullet would hit and hurt Saber before her sword would get any close to her opponent, and as this is a _Servant_ we are fighting, it’s also safe to assume she will not have to reload but she can fire endlessly.

Waiting for an opening like the last battle is hardly going to work out, they will neither underestimate us another time nor would they forget we already successfully _did_ that. They will be too careful to leave us an opening to attack.

If we stay defensive, however, we cannot really win either. It would be stalling, Saber would hate it and we might lose either way, depending on whose stamina runs out first. And that’s surely the one wielding a big sword to defend herself, not the still standing woman shooting two guns.

Adding to these difficulties, Shinji will also have dirty tricks up his sleeve, most likely Code Casts of the _Debuff_ kind. But maybe…

_That’s it!_

\--

“So, I’ll just have to wait for that sign of yours, and then go full frontal?” Saber makes sure of the plan as we are walking down the stairs, heading for the big door towards the Elimination Battle’s Arena. “That is simplifying it greatly, but…not wrong.” I sigh. She could at least _try_ to be a bit more strategic about these battles…

“I know, I know,” my Servants grins at me, “With that plan of yours and your preparation, I can’t just mess up and have us lose this.” I am glad she is trying to well to stick to my plan, despite me being fully inexperienced when it comes to battling and war. But I can see, she is nervous. So am I, however.

While walking, I turn to her and softly turn her face my way, then shortly peck her lips. “For…good luck, I suppose,” I mutter. This is so embarrassing, there’s so many possibilities of who might have seen. Saber’s face is flushed right away.

“But…d-don’t you need some, too?” I softly chuckle at the remark. “Considering how far I got already, and considering I got paired with such a strong Servant, I think you can tell I already have a lot of luck. Sharing with you won’t hurt.”

Saber grumbles almost cutely, saying something like “of course you do” weakly under her breath, supposedly referring to me calling her a strong Servant.

At the door, before I can put in the Triggers to open it, stands Rin.

A faint blush on her cheeks, she clears her throat, a sign that she’s going to lecture me. “You shouldn’t just… Ah, forget it,” she interrupts herself, “Are you fully prepared?” I nod at her. My expression must show my determination as she isn’t questioning me.

“Shinji went in already. He was sweating, so I suppose you gave him a hard time?” This makes me smile. Seems like he _is_ as afraid of battling me as I was of fighting him. I’m glad Rin is here to calm my nerves. She puts her hand on Saber’s shoulder. “Make sure to protect Hakuno, okay?”

The blonde is taken aback, but strengthens her resolve. “Of course I’ll make sure my Master isn’t hurt. I don’t need an _opponent_ telling me.” There is hostility in her words but I might just be imagining it. After all, she has no reason to be hostile towards Rin. They are both my friends, after all.

Rin glares at Saber. “Good.”

Saber returns the glare. “Indeed.”

I take my Servant’s wrist and pull her towards the big door, to diffuse the situation. Connecting my terminal to the door handles, it accepts the Triggers and unlocks the seal on the door.

As we step through, we find ourselves in an elevator that is separated by a barrier, Shinji and Rider on the other side. “Yo, Hakuno,” he greets me with a cocky smile, “Finally left your _harem_ to go fighting?” At the word ‘harem’ Saber turns visibly furious.

“She doesn’t have a harem, you pathetic freak.” What is a _harem_ anyways?

Shinji sweats nervously, seemingly regretting to have made such an irritating remark right before my Servant has the actual chance to go for his throat. But Shinji wouldn’t be Shinji if he did not immediately think of a way to weasel out of this.

“H-Hey, Hakuno? Why don’t we agree that the fight is Servant against Servant? Besides Code Casts, we should stay out, right?” There is a shimmer of hope in his eyes. I know I am probably too kind and naïve for such a tournament. “Of course,” I reassure him.

Saber, slightly calmed down, adds, “We’re not pathetic enough to have to resort to such means.” The blue-haired is visibly angered but grits his teeth rather than letting things escalate.

His Servant, however, finally breaks out in laughter. “Such cowardice from you, Master? Even I’m surprised,” Rider remarks, though coming from her, it is clear she means no offense. Like a sailor, or rather _pirate_ , of her calibre, she just speaks her mind, not considering the consequences of offending anyone with it.

It is an open and direct approach that makes me feel like I probably would have gotten along with her well, if not for the fact that she is my opponent and thus a threat to my life as a whole. Noticing my gaze, she speaks up. “Li’l girl, don’t be too rough on my Master, okay?”

Surprisingly she seems like a really caring woman after all. I cannot help but smile at that. This might be pushing my luck a bit, but I don’t see a reason on why I should not ask her. “Your _True Name_. It’s _Francis Drake_ , right?” Rider smirks and her expression is a clear nod to my assumption.

However, especially in front of her Master, it would be disadvantageous to disclose your True Name to your opponent. Even someone like Drake can keep it to herself under such circumstances.

“Yes, she is! What about your Servant, though?” Shinji barges into our conversation, shocking Rider a bit less than me. In hindsight, it probably doesn’t matter anymore. I have showed that we figured out Rider’s True Name, so it is safe to assume we have some kind of strategy. They have nothing more to lose in such a conversation.

On the other hand, I messed up. If they did not know yet that we figured them out, they would have been surprised. Saber is going to be _really_ mad later – assuming there is a _later_ for us. “So then, who’s your Servant?”

That questions catches me off-guard. Even if I wanted to, just to be fair, I _could not_ tell him. Because I don’t know that myself. Saber won’t tell me. “Why not figure that out by yourselves? We did nothing to hide any information,” Saber barks at them.

Of course, they have no clue, otherwise they would have asked. She was right not telling me her identity, because most likely I would have told our enemy now. I feel bad for that, even though it did not really happen.

The elevator halts. We arrive at the Arena – it is another part under the sea, stunning to see. We step out and I look at Shinji. I do not want to fight him. I would rather befriend him and his Servant. But this is not my choice to make.

**_Begin the Battle!_ **

**_Do not dare to insult the Moon Cell. Give it your all._ **

To whom did the voice speak…?

It does not matter, before I can give that a thought, guns are audibly fired. I look at Saber in shock, but she manages to fend every single bullet off with her sword.

“That tactic again?!! And I almost thought you’d be a _knight_ ,” Rider yells in frustration, as her attacks do not bear fruit. Saber flashes her teeth, showing a small fang. “Me? A knight? You gotta be kidding, a knight would at least give a damn about honour.”

Bullet after bullet is approaching faster and my Servant has more and more of an issue blocking them all but luckily, she manages. Until…

**stun(Hakuno_Kishinami[Servant]);**

All of a sudden, Saber seems in minor pain and is unable to move. “That dirty…” is all she manages to say, seeing another bullet heading straight for her face.

I don’t know what came over me, but before I realise what happens, I am in front of her, taking the shot meant for her to my right shoulder, going down. “ _Master?!”_

Saber catches me, in shock. Whether it is because she is still unharmed or because of my recklessness, I cannot tell. Most likely it is both. “They…He didn’t stick to the promise, huh? Letting…our Servants do the fighting,” I feel my voice turning weaker.

The pain in my shoulder is strong, tears are dwelling in my eyes. It is hard to bear, but I have to get through it, even if I cannot stand up straight anymore.

“Even better! That’s our chance, Rider!” Not a hint of worry in his demeanour.  This attack could have killed me, and he would not have lost a second of sleep over this. This is what this tournament is about, though. This reality hits me harder now than before.

“ **Hunt of the Golden Hind** : Golden Stag and the Eventide Tempest!!” Upon calling its name, Drake’s Noble Phantasm shows – a gigantic ship, the _Golden Hind_ , leading a whole fleet of ships. Their fire power must be close to unlimited.

We expected this to happen. But we did not expect the _whole fleet_ to be a part of her Noble Phantasm. And we did not expect me to be injured.

Still, I have to do my part or we are done for.

I close my eyes and focus. I need to ignore the pain. I have to think about Saber, I want to spend more time with her. If I lose here, I will lose her forever…and my life, too.

**blind(ALL);**

A blinding light envelops the whole Arena. “Now…!!” Saber knows what to do now. We talked this over.

Back before the battle. Her instincts are superior, she will manage to find and slay the opponent even if she cannot use her eyes. Blinding ourselves as well also marks this Code Cast as a general one, not a _Debuff_. Even with a Debuff Protection, our opponents would be affected. This is our only chance.

I can’t exactly see what happens, but when the light disappears, Saber’s sword has impaled Rider’s chest. Blood is flowing, dirtying Clarent as well as the floor, now that the fleet has vanished. Shinji is staring in disbelief.

“Tch.” Saber pulls out her sword and walks back to me, panting. She has wounds as well. Rider must have hit her as well before she could put an end to this fight. She looks worse than me, although she does not show her pain.

“We…how,” Shinji mutters. This is it. We…won.

“Rider!! This is all your fault. How can you be this incompetent?!” He is crying now. But he does not seem afraid. He is angry, frustrated. He wanted to win this badly. Suddenly, he grips his chest and sinks to his knees. “…what…?”

Rider sighs, falling down. She doesn’t have the strength left to stand or sit up. Saber must have stabbed her heart, the puddle of blood around her only confirms that. “I told you,” Drake puts all her effort into keeping her voice loud enough to be heard and to not show her struggle, “This is no game. You bet your life…and this time, you lost the bet.”

Shinji’s tears are flowing out freely now. “This can’t be. I can’t die. No way, this is just an online game…?!”

My chest feels heavy and uneasy. I knew one of us would die. But I did not expect him to not know about the seriousness of this battle.

“This ‘game’…as you call it…makes no exceptions,” Rider croaks. “Even if you’re just 8 years old.”

Their bodies distort, it reminds of a glitch. Shinji is _8 years old_? That can’t be. He’s merely a child? No way. I killed a child.

I want to reach out to him, but an invisible wall separates Saber and me from Shinji and Rider. “N-no…”

“Hakuno… Hel—“ He disappears before he can finish.

I sink to my knees, tears running down my face. The pain in my shoulder feels numb compared to this. Saber averts her gaze, seeming somehow ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” is all I can mutter repeatedly. I didn’t mean for this to happen.

_I killed a child._


	11. Round 1 - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update! Mostly because it's rather short, but then again, this is a bit of a "filler".  
> Such epilogues are an extra chapter because I wouldn't want to squeeze them into a normal chapter that introduces a new round and opponents.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!  
> Hope you're looking forward to Round 2 <3
> 
> =At the end of the chapter you find an information batch on the world of MOON CELL OF RED=

I notice the soft surface I am on, a faint greenish light emitting from my right hand, merely millimetres away from my Servant’s skin. _Ah, I’m healing her…_

How I got back into our room is but a blur. A distant memory. I know basically what happened – Saber supporting me out of the Arena, my legs refused to move. I think they still do. Rin helped her, together they brought me here.

But that’s all. I know the talked, but I couldn’t make out the words. Well, I could, at that time, but I’m unable to recall it, I didn’t process _anything_ from the moment the battle ended to now. I just remember one thing clearly: I killed a person. A child. My hands are blood-stained, even if just figuratively.

“It’s not your fault.” Spoken softly, these words catch my attention. _Ah… Saber is talking to me._ I’m not sure what she means. _Of course…_ She’s referring to the battle earlier. The image of Shinji’s face right before he vanished comes into my mind.

I feel like throwing up, holding my mouth shut with my hands instinctively.

“He called out for me,” I whisper. He called out for my help. His face showed unadulterated _fear_. An eight years old child shouldn’t die like this. A child _shouldn’t_ be _killed_ in such a deathmatch tournament.

“There was nothing you could have done…” From a rational point of view, I know that’s true. I do. But I can’t help blaming myself. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. This is too much, I can’t face this anymore.

Suddenly, Saber pulls me into a tight embrace. “Rin is worried about you, you know. Don’t beat yourself up like this,” she says. Someone is worried about a murderer like me? But, since Rin is still around, she is probably a murderer as well. Who knows, Saber might be one, too.

“Easier said than done.” I can’t just ‘cheer up’ or stop worrying about this. “He was a _child_.” Saber sighs deeply. She realises that’s hard to swallow. I feel a small wetness on my shoulder. Is my Servant… Is _Saber_ crying? Before I can look at her, she’s rubbing her eyes with her arm. “I’m sorry, Master. I don’t know what to tell you,” she looks…frustrated.

She is trying so hard to get me through this. “I _know_ it’s rough. Just…please. Be your usual self again…” Saber’s voice cracks. I would have _never_ expected her to care this much about me. I can’t let her down…

The next round starts tomorrow. “I’ll try,” I kiss her on the cheek. It’s not exactly easy and I’m not sure how much fruit my “try” will bear but I don’t want to see my Servant like this. Looking worrisome, on the verge of crying doesn’t suit her.

Her mood lightens up upon hearing that from me, though the little intimacy flushes her cheeks slightly.

“But, one thing… Can you keep your arms around me tonight?” I don’t exactly know why, but I feel like this would help me catch some sleep, despite the circumstances. Saber clears her throat. “I-if you _really_ need me to, I suppose there’s no harm.”

She’s a petite girl, compared to me, and yet, in her arms, I feel protected and, most importantly, _welcomed_.

_Tomorrow is going to come, whether I’m ready or not._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Time for an information batch on this fanfiction's world - as it's based on the game "Fate/EXTRA" but I changed the world for this. The information will not contain spoilers of any kind, and future epilogues will also contain such information batches in case some things were not clear.

**CODE CASTS  
** There are different kinds of Code Casts usable in the Moon Cell.  
Code Casts themselves are programs, written by humans, that can be executed anytime from the Master's memory (as they are only in a virtual world). The better the coding skills of a Master, the higher effect the Code Casts have. In the end, it's not only hacking skill that matters but also creativity.  
 _Note:_   _The Code Casts are not written in an existing programming language, but on general concepts of programming, heavily based on PHP together with SQL, as they're easy to understand._

**Support  
** These Code Casts have a positive effect on somebody else, such as healing. Some might also be called  **Buff** , should their effect improve the target's status above their general maximum,  **Support** Code Casts only help the target back to their usual state. If they are directed to oneself or the own Servant (which is the general way), they are easy to programm and execute as the Master has all required rights to access such data.

**Debuff  
** Code Casts that access an opponent's state and change it for the worse; such as lowering stats like defense or stunning them. It requires gaining access to another Master or their Servant - the latter is easier to do, however both are difficult. It requires hacking skill and knowledge that not even all Masters in the Moon Cell have.

**General  
** All kinds of Code Casts that have nothing to do with other humans/Servants, such as storing items.

**Offensive**  
Code Casts that cause damage.  
 _Note: "Defensive" Code Casts are no own kind, they are either Support or Buff._

**MOON CELL  
** The Moon Cell is the super computer running the virtual world and thus is used as a name/synonyme for this world.  
It is known and said to control the real world as well, granting the winning Master a wish, but that is a rumour. It gives Masters and Servants different access rights to it so they can tweak the virtual world (their own/their Servant's stats) within certain limits to prove their skill.  
 _Note: This will play a role in later chapters, as to how the Moon Cell works and how it grants a wish._

**SE.RA.PH**  
The SE.RA.PH is, so to say, a moderator. It is its own AI (such as NPCs, but with a higher rank) and punishes whoever it catches violating the Moon Cell's terms. The SE.RA.PH is absolute and only the Moon Cell can access and change it.


	12. promise/binary life

# promise/binary life  


_There are but two Roads_

_That lead to an important Goal_

_And doing of great Things:_

_Strength and Perseverance._

**Combatants remaining: 64**

_“Who are You then?”_

_I am Part of that Power_

_Which eternally wills Good_

_And eternally works Evil._

* * *

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Another round is about to start!

And since this fanfiction became somehow bigger than I anticipated (in the way that I'm going more and more originally on it...) I also decided to give the rounds  _own_ names instead of the titles the game uses from now on. (I am not even looking these up anymore)

For these, there is a pattern. The first word is basically the title itself. It was "awakening" for Round 1, which works fine with my idea, as that Round is Hakuno's actual awakening to the mess she's finding herself in. For the second part, I'll keep the "binary" and add a noun, one that is either fitting or not - true or false.  
"binary heaven" - either you go to/are in heaven (1) or you don't/aren't (0). That's all. This one is rather loosely related to the round... In example of the first Round, it refers to the Moon Cell itself. It might be seen as a "heaven" of some kinds due to its nature as virtual world, but on the other hand it's not.

I  _will_ talk about the ideas behind this round's title after it's finished, until then it's up for interpretation!~  
Feel free to speak your ideas into comments, though, I'm pretty curious.

As for the "poems"... The ones for Round 1 I obviously took from the game. From now on, though, it'll be quotes from Faust (Goethe). Partially because it is my favourite book/story, partially because I can pick fitting ones depending on the mood.

There is also a certain pattern here. The first one is generally a kind of advice or general thing, while in the second one there is  _somebody_ speaking. Who might it be? We'll see.

Tell me how you like that idea, I put a lot of thought into this!

The real next chapter should be updated within this week, unless something gets in the way.

_Note: In the original version, the last verses are "Which eternally wills evil and eternally works good", but switching those made it more fitting._


	13. Round 2 - Remaining Days: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it done earlier than expected! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I mean, I already announced that chapters will be shorter starting now, so I can keep working on this fanfic more continuously.
> 
> Remember to leave comments, they help me stay motivated!

It’s too early. The alarm hasn’t gone off yet, but I cannot stay in bed much longer. Whenever I doze off, I see Shinji’s face, but not the way I met him here. Instead, he was the same, but younger; probably the way he looks in the real world.

He is crying, clinging to my skirt, or my arm, begging me to make the pain stop. Begging for mercy, as he slowly disappears, crying out in pain. And then, with a loud yell, he’s gone and my eyes open, my heart rate speeds up and tears dwell up.

I don’t know how often I woke up like this, but at this point I think I’m better off not sleeping at all. I’m glad Saber is still fast asleep, I wouldn’t want to worry her more. I run my fingertips softly over her cheek. _I tried, Saber. I really did. I’m sorry._

I get up and get dressed, leaving the private room. It’s too early for any class to be attended, and honestly, I don’t think I would be able to listen either way. I’ll be ditching my classes today, just like most other Masters do. It feels even more of a farce now.

Actually, I would be glad to _not_ meet anyone today. This reminds me of the rooftop – it’s usually empty, no one would go there.

I walk up the stairs and sit down on the highest spot, looking down. A few Masters are walking around, talking to each other. If I didn’t know this is a tournament to death, where _half the participants already died_ , this would seem like just a usual school. But it’s _not_.

Everyone here is a murderer by now, and I’m not different.

I’m even pretty sure that I’m one of the worst here, I killed a child. A helpless, naïve child, who didn’t even know he was betting his life in this ‘game’.

“Hakuno? What are you doing here?” Of course… Rin is mostly seen around here, so it makes sense to meet her here, even though I’d rather not. I won’t face her. “Nothing much, just a bit relaxing.”

There’s silence, and she sits down next to me. “That’s a lie.” She looks at me and I look at her back, her eyes widening slightly in small shock. “You…What’s wrong?” The worry in her voice sounds so sincere, but I can’t bring myself to care so much.

“I’m a murderer and I killed a child, that’s all,” I state as a matter of fact. Rin’s expression softens. “I see, so you found out.” I cock my head at her.

“Shinji is…well, _was_ a known genius in hacking. It was a game for him, no matter how illegal his doings. A child won’t be legally punished, you see?” She takes a breath. “He also liked to mod computer games, most of which he modded himself. He bragged a lot about his mods, online. They were popular, too, which just gave him this cocky attitude.”

I just listen in silence. There is so much I didn’t know about his life, and yet I took it. I’m the worst.

“He got into the Moon Cell, so he…should have been prepared. Masters supposedly know the risk it bears, excluding you. It’s not your fault he ignored the warnings.” I sigh deeply. “As a child, would you have thought such a ‘game’ could take your _real_ life?”

Rin falls silent. “Probably. This world is cruel.” This came unexpected. While I don’t remember a thing from before I gained consciousness in the Moon Cell, this seems too fictional. But it makes sense. 128 Masters, excluding me, 127 people preferred an almost certain death in a virtual world over staying alive.

It can’t possibly be only adrenaline junkies here. There must be a reason for them, each of them _must_ have a wish that would be worth their own death, and should it be granted the deaths of over a hundred other people. Maybe the real world is much more of a nightmare.

“Just so you know, he would have died either way. His cheap tricks wouldn’t have worked well on any experienced Master, and no one would have showed mercy. If not you, I might have killed him.”

This takes a while to sink in. Maybe his death wasn’t avoidable. But why was _mine_?

Rin proceeds to pull me into an embrace. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, I’m glad you survived.” This puts a faint smile on my face. This makes it two people who are glad that it wasn’t me who gave her life. “If you get out of the Moon Cell, make sure to give the Matou family my sincere apologies… Please.”

Rin promises me to do so.

She sends me off to rest in my private room, and lean onto my Servant’s shoulder for comfort. I agree and make my way back down the stairs, where I bump into an older man, clad in green armour. _He looks like a knight… Is he a Servant?_

Before I can apologise, he holds his hand towards me, planning to help me up. “Oh, we have met before, haven’t we? Last week,” he says. Now I remember him. He had a minor argument with Shinji in front of the chapel, when I walked out with Saber.

I nod at him and grab his hand so he can help me up. “I’m sorry, for bumping into you.” He shakes his head. “It is alright, I can see your mind is elsewhere.” I bite my bottom lip. “I can imagine how hard it is, but you should not fret. Take your time, but don’t let this poison your thoughts.”

I’m grateful for this stranger’s words. _Someone_ who understands the feeling, who seems like he knows, from own experience, that this guilt will fade. “Excuse my manners – I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dan Blackmore, former knight of the Harway house.”

He smiles at me grandfatherly as he introduces himself. But… Harway? So, he worked for Leo? And he is a _real_ knight. I shake his hand. “Hakuno Kishinami, pleased to meet you, Mr. Blackmore,” I return his politeness. “Just Dan is fine. However, I must take my leave – I will be looking forward to a well-mannered opponent.”

Dan disappears in the hallway, leaving me confused. But this is a matter for another time, first I want to rest for today in my private room.

“Where have you been? You haven’t been in your classroom,” Saber sulks. She caught me ditching. “I’ve been on the rooftop.” Lying to her makes no sense. We need a base of trust, after all, considering she is my partner. “I know you haven’t really slept, but just leaving?”

How can she know?

“But, you were fast asleep?” She sighs in apparent frustration. “I notice when you pull me closer or suddenly are completely gone. And I notice when you’re thrashing around all night, how could I really _sleep_ then?” Oh. “I’m sorry, Saber… I didn’t mean to keep you up.”

I rub my eyes, despite the night being too dreading to make me even _want_ to sleep again, I’m still tired. And exhausted. “That’s not the point, Master! You _should_ wake me when you can’t sleep.” I wince at the harshness in her words. “Next time I will. I promise.”

“Good. And now get yourself into the bed, you’ll catch up on the sleep you missed tonight. I’ll be watching.” That idea sounds health-wise good for me, but she can’t be serious. “No way. That would be boring, wouldn’t it?” Saber shrugs.

“Otherwise we would get killed by small fry. I bet you didn’t even check the bulletin board for our next opponent yet.” I gulp. I forgot. Rather, I didn’t want to remember I’ll have _another_ opponent I am supposed to kill…who will otherwise kill me. I feel sick again.

“I-I didn’t mean it like this,” Saber immediately feels bad pointing it out. I wipe off the new tears. “I know… I know. I just can’t help it.” Saber pushes me down on the bed. “Just…rest. We can figure it out tomorrow… Leave it to me, okay?” I smile.

Saber has such a caring side to her, almost unexpected but I feel a bit more at ease. I close my eyes, hopefully for at least _some_ useful rest, as Saber sits down next to me on the bed, reluctantly grabbing and holding my hand.

_Tomorrow we’ll have to catch up what I failed to do today._


	14. Round 2 - Remaining Days: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, currently (and due to shortening my length expectations for my chapters) I really get to update much more often, huh?  
> It's also due to me being in a good mood to write lately.
> 
> By the way, I finally got to write out all the future chapters' short summaries, I expect this to help me write it out faster and more properly.
> 
> Again, don't forget to comment, as it's the best source of motivation for me!

As I wake up, Saber’s head is resting on my chest. _She fell asleep looking after me, huh?_ She has such a sweet, peaceful expression like this. Checking the time, I’ve been asleep for almost 5 hours – it’s about midnight now. I had a dreamless sleep for once again but I can’t exactly say I feel very rested.

I run my hand through blonde strains gently, accidentally awakening my Servant. “Huh? M-Master?” It takes her a while to wake up mentally as well, but as soon as she does, Saber hurries to get up from me, her cheeks being a slightly pink in colour now. “I-I just closed my eyes for a bit!”

She’s so bashful, but I already miss the small weight on my body. “Of course,” I calm her. Not that I really believe her. But I don’t feel like arguing now. “It’s late, though… Would you mind?” I hope I don’t have to finish the question for her to understand. There’s a look of bewilderment I’m facing. It lasts for mere seconds, then she seems to realise. “Ah! Sure.”

Saber changes into her shirt and short pants, then slips under the blanket right next to me. I cling to her arm. As she looks at me questioningly, I explain, “Sorry… I just kind of need this, I guess.” She turns her head slightly away but moves her body a bit closer. “If we can’t help it…” I’m worried I’m overstepping boundaries right now but to stay sane now I really need her company badly.

I’m sure she _knows_ that and that’s why Saber is not as persistent about keeping distance, even though it makes her visibly uncomfortable. I’ll definitely apologise to her in the morning for this.

===

Today again we are skipping my classes.

“Let’s head for the Arena – some training is going to get your mind back on track!” That’s what Saber suggested. I don’t think it’s a good idea but she seemed so excited to get some action, I didn’t have the heart to refuse. And I guess I owe her for letting me hold close to her last night, so I really have no right to reject her like this.

Saber pulls me by my wrist excitedly towards the Arena’s door, I can’t help but get at least a bit fired up myself. I connect my terminal to the Arena’s door, gaining access for the both of us.

The Arena changed. It’s still deep under the see, but it became more stunning, more beautiful. The Enemy Programs have changed as well, their attack pattern is more aggressive. Saber realises that as well and its motivates her just so much more. “Just see, Master,” she shouts proudly as she charges forward.

However, the Enemy Program she is facing, looking like a bull albeit its appearance much squarer than any real living being would be, does not go down with a swift strike, unlike the sparring targets last week. Instead, its horn clashes with Saber’s sword, pushing her back easily.

Saber grits her teeth in frustration and irritation. But she wouldn’t be Saber if she let this faze her, so she charges again. This time, the Enemy Program seemed to have analysed her attack pattern, thus it blocked her sword, used another strike to push Clarent out of her hands easily and then heads for my partner.

“M-Master!!” She shouts out to me, taking be out of my passivity. At this point I realise: I have just been standing there. Not participating, not supporting her as it would be my _duty_. In the next second, Saber is on the ground a metre away from where she previously stood, blood flowing from her side.

I feel sick instantly. _Is she going to die? It’s **my fault**._ “D-Damnit… Master,” she croaks, but it’s obvious she wouldn’t be getting up by herself, her sword dematerialising. Her strength is fading and she needs to be healed. _I know that._ But it takes a while until I can get my legs to move.

The _Bull_ seems to lose interest in us and walks away through the next light barrier hallway. I run up to Saber. “I’m sorry… Are you alright?” _It’s my fault._ “Sure, it’s not like I’m bleeding.” Her sarcasm is tainted with a hint of anger, though she doesn’t show it openly. I’m not sure what to do. I’m not sure whether I should heal her or first go to safety, back into the school?

I decide for the latter.

I take her arm over my shoulder, a slightly awkward position considering our difference in height, and support her walk out of the Arena. Back in the school building, Rin just so happens to walk towards us.

“Hakuno? Wait, what happened?!” She runs straight towards us, inspecting Saber’s still bleeding wound. “It’s not as bad,” my Servant says, pulling herself away from Rin as good as she can. Rin is visibly annoyed by this reaction but directs a glare to me. “How could this happen?”

I struggle to find the words. “I…” Thankfully, Saber saves me here. “None of your concern, move out of the way.” I don’t exactly understand why she’s being so hostile, but Rin actually moves to let us pass. “I’m sorry,” I whisper. As we stumble forward slowly, Rin scolds me, before she disappears into the Arena as well.

“Your Servant’s health is _your_ concern and _you_ are supposed to look out for her and keep her safe. I knew you’re not cut out to be a Master, but I didn’t think you’d be _this careless_.” These words sting most, though they aren’t the whole content of Rin’s scolding. The worst part is, I know she is right. It’s my fault.

As we pass the bulletin board, Saber stops me. “Wait. We should check it already,” she pants. I would prefer to get to heal her sooner, but a look shouldn’t take long.

Next to my name, there is another one written: _Dan Blackmore_. My eyes widen in shock. “Do you know him?” Saber asks, but I tell her I would explain later, thus we head for our private room.

“Yes, I do. I met him yesterday on the hallway. He was really kind to me, I didn’t think…” Saber looks down. “To face him so soon?” She finishes my sentence, and I nod in approval. Finally, her wound is closed after quite a few minutes of healing. Saber moves her arm and upper body around, checking if movements would still cause pain, which apparently is not the case. At least I could kind of make up for this mess up, though I still feel really bad.

“I’m sorry!” Both our voices echo at the same time. We look at each other confused for a second, after which Saber is the first to keep going. “I knew you were still in bad shape, and yet I pushed you. It’s my fault.” I shake my head. “No, that’s not true! I could have refused or tried harder.” She seems relieved at my words, knowing I don’t blame her at all. And it takes weight off my shoulders that she doesn’t think of me as guilty either.

“Tomorrow we’ll do better, okay?” I nod at her. “By the way, what’s our opponent like,” Saber asks, as she changes into her sleep wear and lays down to rest. “Hmm. He seems like a former knight of some kind? Like you would imagine one. He honours battles so I don’t think there will be any cheap tricks like last round.”

This brings back memories. _Why does this always happen?_ Saber pulls me close and holds me tight. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Just rest,” she says. I’m glad for her support but I wouldn’t exactly agree it’s ‘fine’ yet. However, there’s not much more to do now.

I free myself from her embrace and change into my sleepwear, joining Saber right after. “I hope you’ll get some decent rest tonight,” Saber says, her way of telling me ‘goodnight’ and to ‘sleep well’. “Goodnight to you, too, Saber. And…thanks.”

She mumbles something incoherently and then comes silence.

_Tomorrow I’ll have to pull myself together. I don’t want Saber to be in any more danger._

_I have to try._


	15. Round 2 - Remaining Days: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer this time - busy shedule!   
> But at least it turned out a bit longer than the last ones.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> And don't forget to leave a comment~

For once this week, I’m attending classes. The teachers scold me; after all, they’re NPCs. They exist so this ‘school setting’ seems and feels real. So, of course they would scold someone who ditches classes, though there would be no repercussions either way. I wish this made me not feel bad for ditching.

There is quite a bit to catch up on, keeping my mind occupied. Just what I need right now. Having no time or capacity to overthink, worry and remember. Though the time goes by fast, as it always does when you’re busy and don’t exactly track the time. The last school bell signals the beginning of lunch break, so I go to my private room and check if Saber has woken up yet.

As I step into my room, I see Saber hugging the big pillow we usually share, nibbling on its corner. I chuckle softly to myself, this looks just adorable. With my terminal, and a new _screen();_ Code Cast I wrote in today’s class, I take a picture. Saber should _never_ find out about this, but I doubt I’d see her exactly like this another time. So, I’ll need to cherish it.

After taking the picture and checking if I’m content with the result, I step closer to my still sleeping Servant and softly push her shoulder. “Saber, it’s lunch time. Would you like to go with me?” Immediately she shoots up, fully awake. This is enough of an answer. Before she can dash out of the door, heading for the cafeteria, I hold her wrist to stop her, from which she trips and falls over, pulling me with her on the floor.

“What the hell, Master?” She pouts at me. I did not exactly plan for this to happen, but it doesn’t seem like any of us is really injured. We didn’t fall down from height, and we didn’t land any disadvantageous. “I told you last time, you can’t just go into the cafeteria like this.” Trying hard despite her morning confusion to make sense of what I said, this doesn’t seem to get her anywhere.

“Your clothes,” I hint. Saber groans in frustration, she seems to remember the last time I told her she would have to wear a spare school uniform of mine for another trip to the cafeteria. “I refuse. I don’t _need_ to eat,” Saber states stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Technically she’s right, I know that much. But I _also_ know that she would still love to have a nice meal right now. The chewing in her sleep just made this obvious.

“Fine. I’ll go by myself then.” Saber bites her bottom lip, like a child who tried to get her will but, in the end, was still denied. I move slowly to the door, waiting for a reaction of her, for her to change her mind. Nothing of that sort happens, and I don’t think I should go back on my word. Also, I feel like this might be a nice trip anyways, though I’d miss the company.

In the school’s cafeteria, I happen to have a table to myself. I’m having a foreign meal, for once, not a Japanese one. I think the dish was called _Jägerschnitzel_ , but I’m not completely sure. Either way, it tastes really good, albeit I’m sure it would be better if Saber was with me. She’d love to try it; after all, it’s meat.

Suddenly, the Masters’ attention is focused on the entrance. I take a look as well and almost spit out the water I just drank. There stands Saber, her hair still down just as she wears it only when she sleeps, wearing a school uniform that’s probably a bit too big for her. After all, it’s mine.

That, however, isn’t very obvious, as she wears a white blouse with the blue ribbon lazily tied, the blazer open. The skirt looks longer on her than it does on me, covering about half of her thighs. Although this look is very unfamiliar, it suits her well. It makes me wonder what life would be like, being in a normal world, going to school with Saber.

As soon as she spots me, she walks over to my table and sits down, facing me. “You owe me,” she says, her voice slightly cracking from feeling embarrassingly uncomfortable. “Lunch,” she adds. I push my plate towards her. I didn’t eat more than a third of my meal, if at all, but I don’t feel like I have much of an appetite anyways.

Saber raises an eyebrow, suspicious of me, the one who asked her to eat lunch together, just giving most of my dish to her. But there was no complaint from her side, and it didn’t take her long to clean the plate. “It was good, wasn’t it?” She nods approvingly. “Now, do you feel like hitting the Arena today? But don’t dare to push yourself.”

Saber glares at me. I’m not sure, does she just want to prevent herself from more needless injuries? Or does she _worry_? About _me_? I contemplate the idea for a while. I’m not completely fine, of course. And while I managed to focus on classes today, somewhat, I’m not sure the Arena wouldn’t be too much for me to handle now. Yet…

I’m not even _decent_ as a Master, I’m holding Saber’s potential back a lot. We _need_ this kind of training _badly_. And we also need to figure out Dan’s Servant’s identity, we never even met him, we don’t even know their class. This round starts out in the worst possible way, days passed and I did nothing to fix this.

I get up from the table without a warning. “Let’s go. If we take it slow, I’m sure I’ll manage.” I answer Saber’s doubtful frown with a smile. “I promise we’ll retreat should I notice I can’t do it,” I add, taking the last remainder of any concern out of the way.

Saber gets up as well, and we head up the stairs. The outside catches her attention. “I didn’t realise there was such a big field in front of the school.” It’s not that _I_ knew it, but it’s one of those things every student would know, being in the Moon Cell, so it doesn’t feel like anything new to me. “Do you want to go out?”

“Hmm, sure.” Being outside of the school is a nice change, I know it from the times I went up to the rooftop. The air feels much cleaner, it’s really overall nice. I think it would be good for Saber to enjoy the outdoors. It may improve her fighting capabilities – or so I hope.

Outside, on the field, we walk around almost aimlessly. There are flowers, though none I could name. There are bushes, a few trees, some beautiful looking gardening. Saber seems to enjoy the look, maybe even the whole idea of being in a bigger place than closed rooms, or a closed building for that matter, though she doesn’t openly show it.

“Master, watch out!!” Suddenly, Saber jumps at me and pushes me out of the way hard, so I end up falling on the ground. Mere milliseconds later, if at all, there is a green arrow with a purple glow sticking out from her hip, colouring the skin slightly purplish around the small wound, despite the fact that she pulls the arrow out and crushes it in her hand.

“Saber!” I walk towards her, follow her glare up the school building where a man stands, clad in a green cloak with orange hair.

“Is that…?” It must be a Servant. But this arrow was meant for _me_. Who would use such unfair tactics? Within a second, he is gone and appears right in front of us. “Too bad, I missed the target,” his eyes wander to Saber’s wound. “Happens rarely, but at least I didn’t miss completely.” A smirk decorates his face upon noticing his attack’s effect.

Saber tries to materialise her sword, but pain pulls her down on her knees, paralysing her. _This is it. We’re done for._ That races through my mind, but I step between them. I know I cannot hope to compete with a Servant, but I can’t leave my Servant alone. If I paid more attention, maybe there wouldn’t have been a need for her to step in to begin with.

Suddenly, a figure in green armour emerges from the school building – Dan Blackmore. “Archer. I told you to refrain from such actions.” So, _this_ is Dan’s Servant after all. And his class is _Archer_ , which makes sense, considering his ambush was shooting an arrow.

“Who cares about the _how_? We need to fight them, and win. _This_ is how I fight, since always, and you knew that,” Archer barks back lowly. He doesn’t seem mad at his Master, though irritated at his high expectations. “And _you_ know I cannot except this.” Dan raises his right hand, his red Command Seal facing Archer and lighting up. “You can’t be—“

“Archer. I, Dan Blackmore, your Master, order you by the might of the Moon Cell’s omniscience and the Command Seal given to me: Any and all attacks on Masters and Servants out of the Final Arena are _forbidden_.” His Command Seal’s light turns blinding, a third of it disappears and envelops Archer in a red light. “Damnit,” he mumbles, disappearing immediately.

Dan steps towards me and lowers his head in apology. “I formally apologise for Archer’s actions and I hope the usage of a Command Seal makes us even.” I know he is sincere, and thus I accept his admission of guilt. I shake his hand and see him off as he takes his leave.

Saber is surely not ready for a battle in this condition. It’s farfetched, but she seems to be _poisoned_. I carry her up to our private room to have her rest. She seemed to have lost consciousness mostly, but not completely. “Sorry, Master… You were just ready…for the Arena,” she breathes weakly.

I hold her hand with both of mine. “No, it’s okay. It’s fine! You saved me. Thanks, Saber. If not for you, I’d be dead already.” Flashbacks of Shinji’s last moment go through my head again, but I push them away. _Not now. Saber is more important._

But, I don’t know what exactly to do now. Out of no better possibilities, I take my terminal and text Rin. She is my last hope to help Saber.

* * *

 

_Hello, Rin! It’s me, Hakuno. Do you have any idea how to cure poison?_

_Hakuno!? …you or Saber?_

_Saber. She protected me._

_Sounds like her… I will come see you tomorrow, okay?_

_Yes, sure._

_Do you think, you can heal her?_

_I should be able to._


	16. Round 2 - Remaining Days: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Have another chapter here.  
> Not much to say for now.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!

I awake next to Saber. I’m not lying on the bed, merely my upper body rests on the bed; I’ve been worrying about and caring for Saber pretty much all night. Her face is contorted in pain and she’s been mumbling in her sleep; half conscious, half unconscious; all night, barely comprehensible.

“Father… _why_ ,” she repeats again and again. “I…loved you.” Is this a side effect from the poison or does Saber have such nightmares _every_ night? They seem to be related to her past. I know close to nothing about her life, and she wouldn’t want me to pry. Yet, I can’t help but worry about her well-being.

Suddenly, there is a sound resembling a door bell. I get to the room’s door and check with my terminal – it’s Rin. She’s earlier than I would have expected, but that’s probably for the better. I open the door and Rin immediately dashes in, towards the bed in which Saber is still barely conscious, due to her condition. “Come right in,” I mutter anyways, albeit too late for the words to carry any meaning.

Rin looks at Saber, then holds her hand towards her after which a greenish light emits from it. “Are you—“ The ravenette interrupts me. “Scanning her, yes. That gives me more information than you could…No offense.” I shake my head. “None taken.” After all, I know I’m not the best Master or magus around, I’m barely mediocre at writing Code Casts by now.

“Hm. That’s weird,” Rin says. I step next to her, as if I could see what she means this way. “What do you mean?” There is a moment of silence; Rin seems to be pondering whether to tell me or not, and probably what exactly to say. “The link between you and Saber is…broken. No, more, your access rights are more disabled than they should.”

She continues her explanation after I show no sign of understanding the meaning behind her words, “It’s like a punishment of SE.RA.PH. When Masters break one of the Moon Cell’s rules, the SE.RA.PH. denies them part of the access to their Servant, which limits their supporting abilities and the Servant’s strength.”

“But… I did nothing that deserves punishment.” I’m confused, why am I being punished when I did nothing wrong? “No, it’s not like that. If there was some rule breaking you did, I could see that, but there’s nothing of that sort. You really are a weirdo.”

I laugh weakly at the name-calling, but this throws up an important question – what should I do to fix this? And what exactly caused the punishment? As if she can read my thoughts, Rin tells me what to do. “You should ask those witches at the church. Looking into your soul and hacking it is their job, after all.” I nod at her, I’ll be sure to do that as soon as Saber is fine again.

“So,” I look at my Servant, then back to Rin, “Can you help her?” Rin is pondering again. “Well, yes. If not for this anomaly, you could, too. But like this, I have a better chance. Did you collect the Triggers already?” _Oh._ I was procrastinating this, again and again. I avert her gaze by looking down.

“Not…really. Not a single one,” I mutter weakly, to Rin’s shock. This is a rough situation; taking away today, there’s only two days left to get them. I can’t possibly go get a Trigger by myself, the Enemy Programs would slaughter me.

Suddenly, a blue-haired man in a black and blue suit appears, most likely Rin’s Servant, who I’ve never formally met before. “How about I go get a Trigger with her?” He can’t possibly be serious about this offer. Aren’t they my _opponents_? Even if not now, but surely someday, if I don’t lose earlier.

Rin doesn’t exactly seem happy about this idea either. “It’s the only choice, isn’t it?” She really plans to send me off with a stranger Servant. He probably notices my uneasiness. “Don’t worry, Missy. I wouldn’t harm you. After all, you’re my Master’s little girlfriend,” he says, to which Rin’s face turns bright red, probably out of anger.

“Shut up! And you should go already,” she yells at her Servant before turning to me, “Leave Saber to me. I promise she’ll be fine.” I have no other choice but to trust them, so, with Rin’s Servant following me, I make my way to the Arena. Before stepping in, I come to a halt. “I’m a poor excuse of a Master, so… I cannot really help you in battles,” I warn him.

He merely chuckles. “Yeah, I know. You don’t remember a thing, all you can do you learned here. Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.” This alleviates my concern, though this attitude reminds me of Saber. I hope she’s fine. I hope nothing happens to Rin’s Servant because of me, because I can’t focus again.

Then, I feel a soft push on my back. “Stop beating yourself up about last round. You did nothing wrong, and there are two very special girls who can’t help but give everything for you. Cheer up a bit, Missy.” It sounds really easy, coming from him. Without wasting more time, we go into the Arena.

We walk in silence through the halls, him using a blood-red spear, longer than his own height, to destroy every Enemy Program on the way. “So, you’re a _Lancer_ ,” I try to start some small conversation. He nods. “Yeah, your Servant’s a Saber, isn’t she?” There’s no reason for me to hide this fact. After all, I’m sure after her scan, Rin would know Saber’s class anyways.

“Yes, she is. But I don’t know her _True Name_.” There is silence for a short time. “Do you think Rin’s scan will make her know, Lancer?” He rests his spear on his shoulders, coming to a halt. “Don’t think so. Our True Names are pretty well encrypted.” So, information-wise, we’re still on the same level.

“Who’s your current opponent? The Servant, I mean,” Lancer continues our conversation. Despite my initial impression, we get along decently. I’m glad Rin has such a nice Servant. “I don’t really know. He’s an Archer, wears a green cloak and apparently uses poisoned arrows,” I explain.

Lancer seems to be brooding for a while. “Maybe it’s _Robin Hood_? From the Sherwood Forest in Nottingham, ahaha,” he jokes. But, that might be not too far off. I’ll definitely keep this in mind. At worst, they are just similar, and even then this would help our battle.

“Oh, look, there’s the Trigger,” Lancer points at it. I save it in my terminal, _Trigger Code Gamma_. “Thanks, Lancer. I owe you.” He smirks. “Sure, I’ll make sure to have you pay that favour back someday.” With that, we head back to my private room, though Lancer goes back into his spirit form for the way.

Upon arriving back, Rin sits on my bed, watching Saber. Her face is more at ease and less pained. “Did you—” But again, before I can finish my question, Rin interrupts me with the answer. “Yes. But she needs to rest tonight. Tomorrow she should be completely fine, though.”

I can’t help but jump on her and embrace her tightly. “Thank you so much!” Her cheeks heat up slightly before she softly pushes me away. “It’s not _that_ special… Besides, what about you?” At first, I’m not sure as to what she’s referring to, but then it hits me.

“Well, I’m still having…nightmares. When I can sleep, that is,” I tell her truthfully. She pulls me into a hug, which is quite contrary to her usual personality. “It’ll be alright, don’t hate yourself, okay?” So many people worry about me and try to cheer me up. I really shouldn’t be such a downer.

“A-Anyways,” Rin breaks up the hug, “I’ll need to go now. Make preparations and all. Hope to see you still around next week. Bye!” And suddenly, she’s gone out of the door. I take a look at Saber and pull away the blanket. I run my fingertips softly over her hip, where the arrow wound used to be, but it’s gone. All I feel is her smooth, seemingly flawless skin.

As soon as I catch myself keeping the touch for longer than intended or needed, I pull away my hand fast and feel my cheeks heating up. _That was awkward._ I’m just glad Saber is fast asleep.

I take off my school uniform and change into my pyjama and lay down in our bed, hoping for a relatively normal day tomorrow. As soon as I slip below our blanket, Saber instantly clings to me. “Don’t leave…father,” she mumbles. Her adorableness puts a smile on my face and I’m sure, I’ll be able to catch at least some sleep today.

And tomorrow, _we’ll go see Aoko and Touko in the church._


	17. Round 2 - Remaining Days: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a while longer!  
> I'll keep it short, but admittedly I managed to accidentally burn down my bathroom by forgetting a candle and was so busy cleaning up all the resulting mess... (No one got hurt and the insurance will probably cover all the damage, though)  
> I'll see how fast I can get to update again!

As I step into my private room after my morning classes, I find Saber awake, poking around her previous wound. “Good morning,” I greet her. She turns to look at me, her expression indifferent. “Morning, Master.” Usually she is either in a good mood or really grumpy, so this neutrality feels off.

“Is something wrong?” Saber looks down, then back to me, as she gets up from the bed while materialising her usual barely-armour. “Not really… I don’t know. Yesterday feels sorta hazy.” It must be the side effect from being poisoned so badly. “What day is it?” She won’t be too happy about the answer. “It’s…the second last day of the Preparation Period of Round 2,” I answer truthfully.

Saber’s eyes widen in shock. “The…Triggers? We didn’t get any yet after all.” I shake my head, before a mild anxiety overcomes me. Saber is probably not too happy that I trusted Rin and her Servant Lancer so much when she herself was unconscious. “I got the first, Trigger Code Gamma, yesterday. Lancer, Rin’s Servant, helped me.”

Immediately, she pouts, although she’s visibly relieved as well. “So you cheated on me?” My cheeks heat up, then I notice her sly grin, signing it’s a joke. Of course, what else would cheating on her mean? “And you’ve been with Rin all day.”

“I don’t remember a thing!” Saber gets visibly flustered about my remark, which is really cute. Adorable, even. “Geez, all she did was healing you.” Saber grumbles in frustration, but then we go back to being a bit more serious. As much as I enjoy and need such friendly banter, because it makes this whole situation feel comfortable for at least a moment at the time, we wouldn’t get far in this deathmatch tournament if we were just kidding around and teasing all the time.

“What’s our plan for today?” I ponder a bit. Of course, she would just _love_ to slash through some Enemy Programs now that she’s healed. But I don’t think it would go well if we went from zero to 100 this fast. “Well, I…we,” I correct myself, “Need to go to the Chapel. I have a question, regarding my lost memory. Rin said something like…your parameters and my access rights seem as if I am receiving a punishment from the SE.RA.PH.”

“But…we didn’t do anything. Or did you?” Saber shoots me an accusing glare. “Of course not… Not that I remember, at least. That’s why I’ll have to ask.” I’m almost offended Saber would think I could have done something that deserves such a harsh punishment. “It might unlock your Noble Phantasm, too, if we solve it,” I add.

Saber averts her gaze. “Yeah.”

=x=x=

“Oh, you’re _early_ this week,” a sarcastic greeting reaches Saber and me as we push open the chapel’s doors and step in. Before my Servant could possibly bite back, I answer. “Yes, we’ve been hold up. Anyways, this time I have a specific question.”

“Oh? Take a seat,” Aoko gestures me to the couch Saber and I lied on last week for the Alteration of the Soul. I sit down, while Saber prefers to just stand behind it, resting her arms on the backrest. Even Touko seems slightly curious as to what my question might be.

“Well, I’m sure you noticed something about me the last time… So, what’s wrong with me?” Aoko chuckles at my question, which earns her a glare from Touko. “It’s surprising you made it through the first Elimination Battle in your condition. So, you finally noticed?” It’s not really that _I_ was the one to notice, though. But it doesn’t exactly matter right now, so I nod.

Aoko starts an explanation. “You have a punishment debuff, though there’s no cooldown on it. That’s unusual. You can’t fully access all of your Servant’s data and you can’t even access your memory.” Touko continues. “Usually, such punishments last for a Round at most. But you started in this condition, so you can’t have done something as bad. It limits your Servant’s parameters, too.”

It’s about as Rin has already said, it seems. “Then, what can I do?” Both of the NPCs seem to be pondering, hinting that this may be the first time in all history of the Moon Cell that this happened. “Alterations of Soul _may_ help long-term, I suppose,” Aoko says. Touko nods approvingly. “But who knows if _hearing_ about her memories actually triggers the access rights to be activated?”

“Couldn’t we give her those rights, when we hack into their souls? It should be possible.” Touko groans in frustration. “Do you _really_ want the Moon Cell to punish you for ‘quasi-legal’ Alterations _again_?” Aoko pouts in response. “But they did _nothing_ wrong and we already helped another Master with this exact thing. Nothing happened! The Moon Cell probably knows it messed up with this and is thankful if we fix its bug.”

Aoko states her illegal hacking as if it was something to be proud of which brings Touko to merely facepalm. “Fine,” Touko gives in, “But not this week. And even starting next week, we’ll do it step by step.” Saber is starting to get irritated, she was never too fond of long-winded discussions and I’m sure she’d want access to her full power as soon as possible. “Why delaying it so much? Do it now,” she practically barks at them.

If glares could kill, Touko’s surely would have killed Saber at least twice. “Your Master is an _amateur_. If we make such rapid change to her cyber self, it would break and that would _kill_ her.” Saber swallows. “S-Step by step sounds pretty good,” I mumble more to myself than to the others in the room.

“It’s not like that’s free of risks, but they should be minimal,” Aoko says, patting my shoulder. “At least when it’s not that monkey doing it,” Touko adds, “Also, to help this process, remember to always tell each other what sort of memory you saw.”

Saber averts her gaze, I don’t really understand. “Why? Didn’t we _share_ the memory through a link?” A minute of silence separates my apparently dumb question from the seemingly obvious answer. “Share, yes. But it’s more like switching. You see your Servant’s memory, while she sees a similar memory of yours. If you saw her first lover, she’d see yours, for example.”

Oh. _Oh._ I saw Saber’s last minutes, her _death_ , the last time. What could she possibly have seen from my memories. “I saw nothing. Just black,” she says, not facing me. “That would mean your Master has no similar memory…yet,” Touko adds, sternly observing Saber.

“Do you want another Alteration of the Soul now?” That’s what we probably need this week, don’t we? “No need, we’re fine,” Saber says as she makes her way out of the chapel. Dumbfound, I follow her, excusing us from Touko and Aoko.

“Saber, what’s wrong?” I try to catch up with her stomping. “Nothing,” she says, though it’s obviously a lie. “But…” I see her eyes slightly wet from dwelling up tears. “Okay, we’ll talk about this…sometime later,” I compromise. Saber nods and wipes her eyes.

“Damn this dust,” she excuses her tears, hoping I would be too oblivious to notice. For now, I will be playing along.

Whatever it is that she’s keeping from me, _I’m sure sooner or later I’ll find out._


	18. Round 2 - Remaining Days: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this one out faster! And the second round is near its end.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!

At last, Saber and I are on our way to the Arena to get the second Cipher Key for this round. We cannot procrastinate this any longer as this is the last day of this Preparation Period and thus tomorrow would be the Elimination Battle – _if_ getting the remaining Trigger qualifies us for it, that is.

My worries became rather more than less, but I will put my whole focus on Saber, to support her in the way a Master should. I need to learn to push such worries aside for the moment in a situation like this to still be able to do my duties as a Master.

“We don’t have any clue who’s our opponent, do we?” Saber asks along the way, in frustration. She blames herself as half the reason this round isn’t going well by any means as being poisoned took her pretty badly. I shrug my shoulders. “Well, Lancer…Rin’s Servant suggested it may be _Robin Hood_?” Saber ponders for a while. “They are really similar, aren’t they…”

Though I am already sure we feel the same, I ask anyway, “So, do we assume it’s Robin and base our strategy on that?” Saber looks down, then back at me. “It’s our best shot. He’s at least similar enough and it’s better than going in blind. But you do the reading.”

“Of course,” I chuckle. It is almost as if we are not in such a bad situation with big disadvantages.

In the Arena, Saber cuts through most of the Enemy Programs with ease, though for some stronger and bigger ones she actually needs me to heal her or slightly raise her strength. It is most likely the best kind of training we could possibly get the day before the big battle. But, it is not the only thing we can do in preparation.

“Saber,” I ask her as she charges at another opponent, there’s hardly more than five seconds between defeating one and attacking the next with her, “Are we going to…do the same as last Round? Kiss, so you can access more of your strength?”

At the word ‘kiss’ she blushes and almost trips over her own feet. “The hell? C-Couldn’t you have asked that _later_?!” Her cute, flustered expression puts a smile on my face instantly. “Sorry,” I half-lie. I _am_ sorry that she almost tripped, but I feel like her overall reaction makes up for that – for me, at least.

“But, yes,” she mumbles, turning her attention towards fighting through the halls full of Enemy Programs again. After quite a long while, and I am sure her kill count is over 100 at this point, we finally find the last Cipher Key – _Trigger Code Delta_.

“We made it,” I embrace Saber cheerfully. There is a faint smile on her face. I know she does not have the heart to tell me that the Elimination Battle is not won yet, but at least we will make it another day. As we are done here in the Arena, we make our way back into the school.

In the hallway, we are stopped by an older man – Dan Blackmore. I am unsure on how to talk to him, now that I know I will be facing him along with his Servant, the person who poisoned my Servant, aiming actually for _me_. “Good evening, Hakuno,” he says, not a hint of hostility in his voice.

“Y-Yes, good evening.” He notices Saber’s glare and my insecurity of being near him. “Archer is in spirit form with me. But do not worry, I forbad him from any traps and poisonings outside of the Elimination Battle. I hope we can still have a fair match,” he reaches out his hand.

I shake it. “Yes, I would prefer that as well.” Seemingly not sure if he should bring it up or not, he asks anyways. “Is there something bothering you? You seem not focused, like your mind and heart are both elsewhere.” I unconsciously look at Saber. I _do_ know where my mind is at least.

“Shinji was a _child_ in reality.” It takes Dan a few seconds to realise what I am trying to say. “I understand,” he says calmly, putting his hand on my shoulder, “But do not fret. His life may have ended now, but that is no bad thing. _Everyone_ has to leave the world of living.” That…doesn’t exactly make me feel better about it.

“I should have lost instead of him. I don’t even belong here, I’m a mere amateur,” I voice my thoughts on this for the probably first time completely genuine. “I doubt that. Your Servant seems to deeply care about you, going as far as to take the poison meant for you…it would have killed neither of you, after all.” I only realise this now.

Saber could have used Clarent to defend against the arrow, but instead she just jumped in front of me. With her reflexes, any reaction with her sword should have been easily possible. Why did she rather risk her own health?

“Listen, young girl. There are people caring about you and your life, just because you are such a kind and genuine soul. That boy did not care about these bonds. Had he grown old, there would have been nothing but regret. For you, there is a future you can aim for. A future in which you have others by your side, for just being yourself.”

I nod at him. “I need to excuse myself now – Archer would like to practise his aim for tomorrow. Rest well,” Dan says, as he walks past us. I hear a “sorry” said under one’s breath, the voice almost sounding like _Archer_ , though that couldn’t possibly have been him.

For now, Saber and I will go to our room. _There’s one thing left to do before the battle, after all._


	19. Round 2 - EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Finally managed to get back to writing. I hope for now I can keep working on it more, so I can make more progress... I apologise again for not updating so long.  
> Either way, enjoy this EXTRA!
> 
> Don't forget to review/comment!

As soon as we reach our private room after the training session, Saber dematerialises her armour without any warning, leaving just her nude body. In a matter of seconds, she pulls out her sleep wear from below the blanket of our unmade bed and gets dressed. No matter how often I would see her behave like this, like a boy, it would always make me feel slightly embarrassed to so suddenly see her naked behind.

“Could you be a bit more decent, Saber?” I ask, though I could have bet on her clueless reaction. “What do you mean?” She asks back, as she pulls the red tie out of her hair. _She’s even cuter with her messy hair down_ , I think. “Like, not just going nude in front of someone else.” It still does not seem to occur to her as to why I would ask her not to do that.

“It’s embarrassing for others. And it should be for you, too.” It seems to dawn on her, finally. “So, you mean to tell me you’re embarrassed seeing me without clothes?” Saber deadpans. _I don’t even…_ I really am unsure how to reply to her. “Kind of, yes,” I admit truthfully. Saber shrugs. “I don’t see the problem.”

_How can a **girl** be this carefree?_ But that reminds me of the one time I called her a girl – if I value my life I probably still should not repeat that. So, I won’t. Seems like the whole concept of being embarrassed about showing off skin is completely new to her. “As far as I know, uhm, you don’t really reveal that much of your body unless you…” This explanation is harder to get out of my mouth as I thought it would be.

Innocently, Saber seems slightly curious now. “Unless I what?” I take a deep breath, groaning inwardly, “Unless you plan to sleep with someone.” First, she looks at me like I have three heads. Then comes a remark I probably should have expected. “But we sleep together every night.” _Saber. No._

“I mean, the other kind of ‘sleeping with someone’. Geez, having sex!” Finally, what I implied completely dawns on her. “Oh,” she says, understanding. “ _OH,”_ she repeats, as soon as the new information sinks in, her cheeks almost as red as a tomato. “I-I see now. I’ll do it when you’re not looking.”

“Thanks,” I say as I gesture for her to turn around so I can change into my pyjama as well, “I…appreciate it.” Saber does as I gestured and I could swear her blush turned a shade darker. But that might have just been my imagination.

As soon as I’m done, I wrap my arms around her shoulders from behind and pull her down on our bed. “H-Hey—”

“Rare to catch you off-guard. Where’s your great reflexes?” I can’t help but tease her about it, Saber is just too cute when she is flustered. “W-Well, what about yours,” she says as she turns around on top of me, placing one hand on each side of my head and lowers her head to kiss me.

This _really_ catches me off-guard, and I cannot help but wrap my arms around her neck to pull her closer in and, most importantly, keep her from pulling away. This seems like her turn to be caught off-guard again, so now it is her turn again to catch me.

With a bit force, as it is just her personality, she slowly slides her tongue into my mouth, finding mine. “Mmnh,” I moan out, though my voice is caught in her mouth, thankfully. As if this fuelled some kind of hunger in her, she sucks on my tongue and proceeds to softly bite it, making me feel her fangs.

This causes a weird, fuzzy feeling in my groin, so I try to push Saber off me but to no avail. I cannot help my voice leaking out more as she continues her assault. After a moment Saber pulled away, a victorious grin decorating her face, though she is slightly panting; just like me; and with as much of a blush as it feels that I have, too.

I bring my hand in front of my mouth, not sure why. Part of me misses her lips and wishes she would have continued, part of me is slightly afraid of this weird feeling. “Y-you won.”

Saber rolls down from me, visibly content with the result.

“I know.”


	20. Round 2 - Elimination Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdly, I was really productive and due to request of a close friend of mine I'm finishing the uploads of Round 2 now. Hope to get Round 3 done within this week as well, considering I have holidays.
> 
> Don't forget to comment! :)

As I sit in the school’s library, surrounded by books, feeling a hand suddenly resting on my right shoulder startles me. “Shouldn’t we have done this yesterday?” Saber asks me. Sure, she is right. But it matters not much, as we still have about half an hour to go. “Don’t you mean _me_?” She groans in frustration, then sits down beside me on the floor.

“So, what do you have? What’s the plan?” I close the books I have left open, in consideration to read a paragraph or two again. “We’re assuming it’s Robin Hood. And reading about his tales makes me almost sure it’s really him. He would rely on poison.” Saber interrupts me. “No shit.”

A soft glare makes her apologise and let me continue. “Don’t let yourself get hit by his poison arrows… I know this is really obvious. Sorry. All I know is, his defence would be bad, especially with close combat. Get close and strike.” Saber lets herself fall down on her back. “You really got up earlier for _this_? It’s not any different from my usual approach.”

She is right. I was not of any help this round. “I know. But…please, be careful.” I expect her usual cocky attitude or to feel offended by me feeling the need to specifically ask this of her, but instead her blueish green eyes just meet mine. “I will. I promise.”

As soon as I have the Trigger Codes open the door and we step into the elevator, we meet our opponents again. Dan Blackmore, standing patiently with his eyes closed, while Archer leans his back against the wall. “Good to see you so well, Hakuno,” Dan greets me, nodding at Saber.

Seconds, tense seconds that feel like minutes, maybe an hour pass before Archer, of all people, breaks the silence. “Boring, isn’t he? My Master, I mean. No smalltalk. Nothing. Just try,” he says to me. He doesn’t sound so happy, though I cannot quite make out why. Dan does not even glare at his Servant, he acts as if he did not notice his Servant’s rudeness.

Saber looks at me expectantly. _Really? You take him seriously?_ But this silence crushes even my spirit a bit, so I need to try starting a conversation. I try to think of a normal topic, one people who meet under normal circumstances may talk about. One that would not make this ride more awkward, but more the opposite.

“Do you have any hobbies, Dan?” _That didn’t come off well, did it._ He arches his eyebrow, before answering. “I do gardening. Though it is not a hobby of mine, but it was my wife’s. I tend to her flowers since she died.” _...Damn._ The silent ride just got so much more awkward and even a bit depressing.

“Sorry for…Uhm, my condolences,” I say. I really do not know how to handle such a situation. Not at all. “See? Anything you ask, it’ll turn boring or depressing with him.” A small glance at Saber shows that even she notices Archer is being really tactless here.

I am sure our expressions show, as Dan continues. “No need to be sorry. I am not sad over her death – I will join her, sooner or later. I am more happy for the years she spent by my side.”

As if on cue, the elevator stops and opens. “Well, it’s time,” says Archer, as he grumpily steps into the Arena. _Did he just want Dan to show some emotions for once?_ I still cannot make sense of this Servant. “About time,” adds Saber and I follow her into the Arena.

“Are you ready?” Dan asks me. This does not feel like a battle to death. This feels like a chivalrous duel, that we both agreed on and where we are keen on not hurting each other badly. Sadly, it is not. I nod in reply, to which Archer starts shooting arrows rapidly.

Saber materialises Clarent in a matter of milliseconds – if at all – and deflects most arrows coming her way, evading multiple ones she could not hit in time with Clarent. She really seems to be taking most care not to get herself hurt, just as she promised, but I still worry. What if an arrow happens to hit me?

“He will not hurt you,” says Dan, as if noticing my worries, “This is a battle between our Servants.” Saber takes this as a sign to charge forwards. _She’s been staying closer to protect me!_ Saber may not show it but it becomes more and more obvious that she cares about me after all.

Archer’s lips form a grin. “Gotcha,” he says, as he loads another arrow, glowing sickly purple, aims and shoots. “That one got poison!” I warn Saber, even though I am almost sure she knows it herself. The arrow is aimed at her face, and I could not see it flying away or her dodging it.

But suddenly, Archer’s eyes widen in shock. “You gotta be kidding me.” There is a snap and two halves of said arrow fall down before my still-standing Servant. “Archer, your Noble Phantasm,” Dan orders, or rather, reminds his Servant.

Archer, however, takes a step back, while Saber charges at him, faster than before. “Useless. If I don’t poison her before, _Yew Bow_ does close to nothing!” Before he can load another arrow, Saber strikes his crossbow, effectively destroying it before the next hit stabs his ribs. “Damnit,” he mouths, as Saber pulls Clarent back out.

Dan gives me a warm smile. _Well done_ , he means. Before we can do much more, a barrier is separating us. “Sorry, Master. I failed you,” Archer croaks, coughing up blood. Saber must have hit his lungs. He is going down to his knees, unable to support himself longer. Dan puts his hand on his Servant’s shoulder and shakes his head. “No, I also held you back. It is not your fault.”

Archer sinks further down, lying on the ground, his blood loss paling him more every second. “I enjoyed it. Since I was a boy, I’ve always dreamt to be a cool knight. This was as close as I’d get,” he smiles, before his eyes close. I can feel warm tears running down my cheeks.

Archer was not a bad person. His life just did not allow for him to follow a path he would have wanted to follow. I wish I could tell him that, but history is done. There is no way anymore to change his life.

Dan looks at us, the SE.RA.PH’s deletion program slowly starting to consume Archer and him, though Archer seems to be lifeless already. “You remind me of a knight, young woman,” he says to Saber. “Don’t call me a _woman_.” the hand in which she holds Clarent twitches, but I hold it to calm her. “Though it seems like…you’re lacking something.”

Those are the last words of Dan Blackmore, as he disappears right after he finishes this sentence. Saber is trembling, I cannot make out whether it is out of rage or sadness and I can see tears dwelling up in her eyes. I wrap my arms around her, Clarent is dropped but dematerialises before it could hit the ground.

“I lack _nothing_ ,” Saber mutters.


	21. Round 2 - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, Round 2 is finished. You'll find another info batch at the end of the chapter

“How do you feel?” Saber asks me, genuinely concerned. I cannot blame her, the last time we fought an Elimination Battle I was traumatised. “Fine…Better. You?” Saber shrugs, back to her usual self though something is still off. “I’ll manage.” I can tell she still thinks about Dan’s words, though.

“You know,” I start, as I get closer to her below our blanket, “I wasn’t really any good all week.” Nonchalantly, Saber answers. “I noticed. It was pretty obvious.” I pout slightly. I did not know  _how_  obvious it was but I would probably feel better that way. I roll over, lying on my back and facing the ceiling.

“I don’t know. When it finally sunk in that I… killed a person. A  _child_ , who didn’t even understand his life is at stake. I felt so horrible, like it should have been me. I still think it should.” I hold back the tears, I do not want to cry over this again. “Bullshit. I wouldn’t let you die.”

“I know, but… I killed an innocent person. I can’t make up for that.” Saber waits a moment, not sure if I would go on. “What about the old guy, then? He wasn’t some bad person either.” I know what Saber is getting at. “He seemed content with it… Losing and dying, I mean. He was calm and I feel like he was happy, knowing he’d meet his wife again.”

“Doesn’t mean he wanted to die.” At this point I am not sure whether she tries to cheer me up or make me feel worse. “I know…but he knew what’s at stake. I can’t explain it!” Saber chuckles. “I know what you mean, Master. I sorta enjoyed battling him and Archer. They wouldn’t blame you for killing them, even if they could.” Hearing this makes me feel better, for whatever reason.

“Besides, it was me who killed them. Not you. The blood’s on my hands.” I never really thought about this, but it’s true. “Oh…sorry. I shouldn’t be the one moping, huh?” Saber shakes her head. “It’s okay. I wouldn’t be a Heroic Spirit if I never took any life before, I suppose. Don’t worry about me.”

I inch closer and wrap my arms around her. “I worry about you anyway, though. Because I care.” Saber turns away, probably flustered. By now I have noticed she cannot deal well with affectionate words. “G-good. I mean. Goodnight,” she murmurs.

Time for another restless night, with a nightmare or two, though I already feel more at ease with Saber still so close to me, in my arms.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Time for another info batch! Again, it will cover things that I couldn't put into the story well enough. They are not utterly needed to understand the story, though they may be interesting.

**ANOMALY**  
While the Moon Cell is a super computer that calculates everything that may and will happen...there are still anomalies happening, that cannot be explained. Their nature depends on the person; as it can happen to real people or NPCs the same. Usually it is to one's disadvantage, if it was the other way around, the SE.RA.PH would take action.

**PENALTY**  
The Moon Cell's way to punish Masters, and thus their Servants. Usually, a Penalty will mean the Servant's Noble Phantasm is locked or their stats are lowered. In close to all cases this is a fatal disadvantage, though you can make up for it. (As Hakuno does).  
Depending on how severe the rule violation was, the penalty will last shortly or longer. However, it doesn't generally carry over to  another Round. You can understand it as a sort of gift by the Moon Cell, that you receive should you win despite your penalty holding you down.

**BOND**  
In usual Fate/ works, the "mana transfer ritual" (sex) is a thing. Here, I had to change it, due to "Mana" not being a magic thing, since this focuses on hacking (and general Computer Science).

You can imagine a person as game character. They have their stats (even Masters, though theirs barely matter as they don't usually fight) as well as their "humanity", which is turned into code. Emotions, as well. Every person is basically an illogical AI.

Those AI's can be connected (think of the Link Cable, for example, and Pokemon trades) and as such trade informations. This "mana transfer ritual" uses the connection the ritual creates between a Master and Servant to give a portion of the Master's stats to the Servant.

E.g. if Hakuno's Attack stat is 50 and Saber's is 90, by performing the ritual (depending on how far they go), Hakuno could give up to 100% of her Attack stat to Saber, making it 140, which is a really high improvement. It tires out the Master (but it's hardly noticably as sex would tire them out either way) and the stats get a "reset" for the next Round.

Hope this makes the whole concept clear. If there are still questions, feel free to ask.

**ALTERATION OF THE SOUL**  
Similar to above, Aoko and Touko force connect to the read-only-memory of Master and Servant and create a stronger link, which increases both of their stats constantly. (The next round will not reset this)

Basically, it emulates the "transfer ritual" in a soft stage being done constantly in both ways, giving each of them a small amount of the other's stats as a bonus.

The downside is, it means sharing memories, so it shouldn't be done if you want to hide something from your Servant/Master.


	22. sickness/binary friend

# sickness/binary friend  


_As soon as you trust Yourself,_

_You will know how to live._

_One sees in the World_

_What one carries in their Heart._

**Combatants remaining: 32**

_Who holds the Devil,_

_Let him hold him well,_

_He hardly will be caught_

_A second time._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

As another round is to start, I'll reveal the meaning of last Round's introduction and title.

**Promise**  plays an important role. For example, Saber promised Hakuno to be careful, which she keeps (and will generally keep).  
Rin also promises to take care of Saber.  
Hakuno promises to wake Saber, should she have a nightmare and pull back should she notice she isn't ready...but she doesn't keep it.  
In the end, Hakuno is the only one who did not keep her promises, though she "promised" Dan a fair battle, both of them stuck to that. [This is the most important part of it]

**Binary Life**  is a really easy variable. Either Life is true (you live) or false (you don't). It's appropriate as Round 2's chapters mostly dealt with Shinji's lost life and Hakuno's kept life, whether it was right for her to win or not. [Of course it was right. No yuri otherwise.]

**Introduction 1**  has a more general meaning for the whole story, though it was most important for this Round. It says, that to reach a certain goal or to come far in life, you have 2 ways - being strong or being persistant. It's obvious that Hakuno is not strong, so it tells her that she doesn't need to be, as long as she keeps going, she will be victorious. (Saber is less persistant, but stronger. They fit together so well because of this, too.)

**Introduction 2**  starts with a question asked by someone I'll for now call Y, which is then answered, as a riddle, by X. They are, more or less, currently not included in the happenings, but they will play a major role for the end. They are behind a lot of things in the story.

Now, feel free to make guesses about the meaning of this chapter's introduction!

Also, don't forget to review and comment.


	23. Round 3 - Remaining Days: 6

For once, I actually manage to sleep in. I am unsure as to how I could have overheard the Terminal’s alarm and especially how there was no nightmare to awaken me for once, but here I am, at almost noon. Saber is still in my arms, her face snuggled to my chest. The sight is too adorable and I feel really bad about getting up, but another week has started and I should check the current opponent on the bulletin board.

I should not really procrastinate it like I did last Round, this time Saber and I will prepare well. We got so far already, maybe there is a chance for us as well. For _me_ to survive this and get my memories back. The chance and especially the thought to have Saber by my side for another week is enough to get my morale up.

Slowly, I move out of the bed, though it still wakes up Saber who mumbles incoherent things into her pillow. “I want to check this week’s opponent. Want to go with me?” Though, I am sure she will decline. It is still a bit too early for her. “Sure,” she surprised me and gets up. “Shouldn’t we get dressed first?” I ask, though I know Saber is the last person to care about such a thing.

“Nah. Besides, everyone else should be in class, right? No need for even you to care.” Well…she has a point.

Maybe going barefoot is not so smart, however, the floor is really cold. But together we walk towards the bulletin board. Next to my name is my opponent’s name.

ALICE

“Just _Alice_? Doesn’t she have a last name?” Saber rubs her eye, it is too early for her after all. “I don’t know. Maybe a bug.” Though, honestly, something like this should not surprise Saber anymore, her Master being the probably biggest anomaly in this tournament.

As we make our way through the hallway back to our room to get dressed, we eavesdrop on some students talking. _Seems like break time_ , I think.

“Did you hear about that brunett Master of a blonde Saber?”

“Yeah. She cuts through her opponents with ease, Enemy Programs or Servants. Scary.”

“I hope I don’t have to face them.”

“Maybe someone else beats them before?”

“Yeah. Like who?”

“Tohsaka!”

“Or that Harway boy. Isn’t he the most likely to win, anyways? His Saber is really another league.”

The remaining talk was mostly girls swooning over Leo. I cannot really understand their infatuation with him, considering he may just be the one to take their life but this should be none of my concern.

Back in our room, we first get dressed. I am really thankful that Saber took my complaint to heart and will not suddenly go nude before I turn away. After she materialises her armour and I got into my school uniform, I remember. “Ah, I have something for you.” Saber is instantly curious, like a child anticipating a present, and I almost feel bad considering she probably will not take it well.

I hand her a folded, red piece of cloth. As Saber takes it, gives her thanks and unfolds it, it reveals itself to be a panty. “Uhm…what for?” There is not even a hint of embarrassment on her face. _I can’t believe this girl…_ “Wear them, below your armour.”

She holds the panties I crafted myself (with a Code Cast, though) up in one hand, eyeing it doubtfully. “But it doesn’t seem like it’d protect anything. So why?” At this I am so close to lose my patience. _So_ close. “The rest of your armour isn’t much better! Besides, really, wear it. You can’t keep flashing your bottom like this.”

“Huh… If you say so,” she agrees, probably mostly so I stop bothering her. As soon as she put it on, it is obvious Saber is not really content. “Feels weird.” I groan. “Get used to it.”

Finally, we go towards the Arena. “Isn’t it strange that we didn’t meet our opponent yet?” I give it a bit of a thought. It is true, we met Shinji as well as Dan pretty early on. “Not in particular,” I say, though. After all it may have been just a coincidence that I ran into them. “Besides,” I add, “We don’t even know whether we met her yet.”

“Talking about those girls we heard earlier?” I nod. “For example, yes. One of them could be Alice. Or a guy, who tinkered with the bulletin board so we can’t figure him out.” Saber’s expression shows that she did not even consider this possibility. “You think someone did that?”

“Possibly…”

In the Arena, Saber seems in her element. Especially now that we got access to a new part of the Lunar Sea, one in which the Enemy Programs are more aggressive and stronger. At first, she has some trouble blocking them as well as attacking, particularly when there is more than one Enemy Program to fight, but she manages.

I have to heal her more often than usual and I am glad I worked on my **Heal();** Code Cast lately, so now it works faster and more efficient. I can even run more instances of it at the same time, not taking up much of my _Mana_.

Though, in the Moon Cell, Mana does not work the same way as it does on earth. It is no real energy form that will be drained by casting spells, it is a limited resource the Moon Cell grants every participant so their Code Cast use is not endless. The limit raises with each passing day, granting the surviving Masters more freedom to write really costly Code Casts.

But in the end, no Code Cast I know could prevent Saber from getting exhausted after a whole day of fighting. “Do you want to look for the Trigger, or save that for later?” I know Saber hates admitting that she is tired. “Take a guess,” she grumbles.

Of course, she would not do me the favour of confessing that she needs rest, but that’s fine. “Let’s go back then. The Trigger can wait,” I suggest, though I could also just say I decide. Because, in the end, it’s what we do.

“How was your sleep?” Saber asks back in our room, as we go to bed. “Hmm…Fine, for once.” There is no response whatsoever from her. “Why did you ask?” She slips below the blanket, almost ignoring my inquiry. “Just wondering. Come on, you need sleep,” Saber says, patting my spot on the bed.

I join her, hopefully for another dreamless – rather, _nightmare_ -less – night.


	24. Round 3 - Remaining Days: 5

Walking down the hallway after my class, a small hand suddenly grabs my wrist and soon after another one holds my other hand. “Come, Big Sis, play with us,” says a childishly innocent voice, coming from the white-haired girl on my right, while the girl on my left looks like an exact copy of her, except that their clothes are different in colour.

The girl on my right is wearing a black dress and hat, while the seemingly shyer one on my left wears the same dress, albeit in a light blue with thin, white stripes. “Uhm, I’m sorry, but I don’t have the time…” I am not sure if this is the correct reason as to why I would not play with those strange girls. While they do not seem any dangerous in particular, I cannot help but feel wary around them.

“Aww, that’s too bad. Alice looked forward to play with you,” the girl in black pouts, disappointed of my rejection. “…Please, Big Sis,” mumbles the girl in blue on my left. It is hard for me to refuse anymore, seeing those puppy eyes of hers. _But wait….Alice?_

I turn to face the girl on my left, she cannot be older than 10, I would assume. “Is your name Alice?” I ask, though it could not be more obvious. She nods, while her ‘twin’ voices a response. “Yep! We’re Alice, your opponents for this round. Let’s have lots of fun!”

And with that, she lets go of my wrist, takes Alice and they run off. Before taking the corner, they stop, turn around and Alice’s twin speaks up again. “Let’s play Hide and Seek! We hide, you have to find us. Better not think about fleeing into the Arena!” And off they go, before I even get the chance to repeat that I cannot play with them.

Somehow, the last part sounds like a warning, though. _Better not think about fleeing into the Arena_ , she said. Maybe they set up a trap, in case I refuse to play along? No, not _maybe_. They _definitely_ did. I have no clue as to what I may be facing here, so for now, I better follow their plan. Especially if it just means playing with them.

I take a step, as realisation suddenly hits me – this was _Alice_. The one who is my opponent for this Round. The one who seems to have a twin, though I never heard or thought two Masters could share a Servant. The one who already _killed twice_ , just like me. Suddenly I feel sick. They cannot be much older than Shinji really was, and now I have to repeat trying to _kill a child._ No, not _a child_. This time it is two of them, making it twice as bad.

However, unlike Shinji, they are not innocent. No matter how they did it, they survived two rounds; meaning, they already killed two Masters and two Servants. I doubt anyone but me could get this far by sheer luck, even me pulling this off seems so unlikely I still have trouble believing this is all real and not just a kind of dream. Lost in thought, I fail to see where I am going until I bump against someone.

“…’s sake,” I hear an irritated mumbling and when I come to, I see Rin sitting on the floor. _Did I seriously run into her again?_ “S-sorry, Rin,” I say, as I reach out my hand to her to help her up. “You again? Hakuno, you can be such an airhead,” she remarks as she accepts my aid to get back on her feet. Rin pats her skirt to get off any dirt that may still be lingering on the fabric, though I suppose this is more a habit or reflex from real life. I have never seen any clothes getting dirty in the Moon Cell, unless they got bloody in a battle.

“I see you made it to another week? I’m glad,” she says, her cheeks taking a faintly pink colour. I chuckle a bit – it is kind of funny, the possible enemy of another week being genuinely happy that I am still around. “Yes, you made it, too. Though that isn’t as surprising,” I say. Of course, I never saw Rin in any form of combat. But from rumours and her help with Saber’s condition last Round I can tell she is not an enemy you should underestimate.

After all, about as much people see her as a possible winner as do so for Leo. And thinking about it, them having a duel for the victory of this deathmatch tournament is an idea that does not seem far off at all. It seems actually quite likely. Should it come to this, I wish Rin will come out victorious.

“How’s this week’s opponent? Did you meet them yet?” _Them_ is really the right pronoun, now is it. “So to say,” I respond. I tell her about my meeting Alice and her twin earlier, and their warning. “Alice of all people? That’s…tough. Are you even over Shinji’s death yet?” Rin is really blunt about such a matter, but, then again, this attitude is probably much more normal here than me still moping.

“More or less,” I continue giving answers that barely reveal anything, though I add to it, “I still have nightmares. And I’m not sure I can pull this battle off, to be honest. Saber will yell at me for hesitating, though.” At this, Rin sighs. “Sounds like her. But I can identify with that. Really, no one at this point is any innocent anymore. Everyone’s a murderer, don’t hesitate to take their life, because they surely won’t.”

I nod. Of course, I know Rin is right, but that does not make _killing_ any easier for me. “What do you know about Alice and her Servant?” It may be a useless question, considering Rin cannot probably have faced her. Otherwise only one of them would be around anymore. But maybe she caught onto some information that I have not heard of.

“Not much, honestly. I just know they seem kind of similar to you? You know, like something’s wrong about them. But I can’t really tell what,” Rin says, seemingly in thought. _Similar to me?_ “Anomalies, you mean?” She seems glad that, for once, I caught on. “Yeah, that’s my guess.” If Alice is an anomaly like me, maybe that is why they looked so forward to “play with me”. Maybe she knows and wants to spend time with someone who understands.

“I gotta go now, though. Get some training in and all. Good luck,” says Rin as she turns away and waves, disappearing from my sight pretty soon. “You’ll need it,” I hear Lancer’s voice, though he is still in spirit form. “Shut up,” Rin scolds him.

I spend all day looking for Alice and her twin, but I cannot seem to find them. The sun sets and I know I should go to my room. I have not seen Saber all day, she is probably worried about me. Though, not like she would admit it. She will only seem mad.

My guess turns out to be very accurate as soon as I get into our room. “Where the hell have you been?!” Saber practically shouts at me. I have barely ever seen her this enraged, not counting her general expression in battles. “Sorry. I really am. I met Alice and—”

“You met _Alice_?! And you didn’t call me,” Saber interrupts me. Apparently, I just poured some oil into the fire that is slowly turning into an inferno. Not much more to lose now. “How could I? She and her twin—” Yet again, I am interrupted. “I don’t care about her _twin_! And to call me in such situations, just use one of your Command Seals. That’s what they’re there for!”

In her rage, she does not seem to notice that a Master being with their twin is really strange. I sit down on the bed next to her and wrap my arms around her softly. “I’ll keep that in mind. And I _am_ really sorry… But I’m unharmed and fine. Okay?” This seems to ease her anger enough. “But this day’s wasted.”

I cannot do much else than agree. We did not get to train or even spend time. “Sorry…again. Won’t happen another time.” I slip into my pyjama and pull her down as well. “Let’s sleep? Please? I’m tired,” I say, and it is true. This whole day tired me out so much, I think I can now understand how Saber feels after a day of training. “Fine,” Saber says and wraps her arms around me tightly.

“Just so you won’t escape anymore without me noticing,” she explains. _She’s that worried, huh._ “I won’t,” I promise. And I really mean it.

From now on, I rather face her grumpy morning self than to worry her like this another time.


	25. Round 3 - Remaining Days: 4

My decision last evening is easier said than done, though I should have expected this. I have been trying to shake Saber awake for full five minutes now, to no avail. She just will not wake up, not even grumble or show any reaction. If I would not hear her breathing, I would worry if she is even still alive.

This does remind me of one fairy tale I have read in the library lately – I did not look for tales to begin with, but for information and I just stumbled upon it, it seemed interesting and was short so I read it. In this fairy tale which’s name I cannot seem to remember, a prince found a sleeping princess who was doomed to eternal slumber, nothing would wake her – except for this prince’s kiss.

Of course, I am not any close to a prince, neither is Saber. And I would believe no one who told me Saber is a princess or of royal blood but I am so out of options, it cannot hurt to try.

Well, that is really optimistic, because I am almost sure Saber _will_ hurt me for trying. “If you don’t wake up now, I’ll kiss you…Saber. Are you fine with that?” I ask as to make myself feel less guilty for what I am going to do, considering I am not sure if she would be fine with this. I hope she understands after I explain, if she lets me.

There is no answer from her, of course, so I lean in until our lips touch. No matter how many times we would do this for the sake of strengthening Saber, it would feel just like the very first time, albeit not entirely as awkward and I am not as unsure as to what I am doing anymore.

Without appearing to wake up, Saber reciprocates the kiss which, honestly, surprises me. _In her sleep?!_ But before I can pull away, her eyes flutter open and her soft cheeks are decorated with a delicate blush. “M-Master?” She does not seem as mad as I feared she may be, _thankfully_ , but more confused. Though, so am I.

I clear my throat, before explaining myself. “You wouldn’t wake up and I was out of ideas… Sorry.” Saber gets up and does not bother much for being mad or telling me what else I should have tried. Maybe she is just self-aware enough about her heavy sleep to know that she could not blame me for trying such measurements. Besides, she was the one who wanted to not let me go anywhere by myself anymore.

It takes her a moment until she sobers up from her morning drowsiness, though at least she did not seem to be in any bad mood despite that. Then, suddenly, she seems to remember something I said last evening. “Wait. Alice has a _twin_? How?” _Finally,_ she wonders about that as well.

“I don’t know, can siblings share a Servant?” Saber appears to consider this possibility, then shakes her head. “Never heard of such an occurrence. But I never heard of an amnesiac Master before either…” Well, she has a point there. Alice and her twin being two Masters may not be much more unlikely than me being a Master. “Rin also said they seem similar to me, being probably some kind of anomaly as well.”

As soon as I say this, I instantly regret it. “ _Rin_? How come she always knows such crucial things before me?!” She got it all wrong, really… But then again, I should have talked to Saber before going along with the Hide and Seek play, especially since I failed there. “I met her on the way to my room... I figured she may have a tip or two, or know something about there being two Masters as one participant.”

This seems to ease Saber’s mood a bit, though not completely. I do not understand why she would get angry over this, why does it matter whether I tell Rin or her about something before? Does she think Rin would betray us, and sell us out to an enemy? Or gain my trust to backstab me, should I face her? I really do not think Rin is a person who would do such a thing.

“Let’s head for the Arena today. I need some training,” Saber decides, but I am sure she just wants to blow off some steam. Usually I would not discuss over training, especially since we still need the first Trigger, but Alice’s twin’s words echo in my mind. _Better not think about fleeing into the Arena._

“I’m not sure,” I tell Saber, “Yesterday Alice and her twin kind of warned me about going into the Arena. There might be traps or—” But, as she does so often lately, Saber interrupts me. “Or what? Even if their Servant is waiting there for us, they couldn’t really fight us, the SERAPH wouldn’t allow it. Let’s just go.”

Since Saber is growing impatient and I would not want to get on her bad side, I stop discussing. Besides, I trust her. And I also have faith in her strength. She is right, there cannot be much that would really harm us badly.

As soon as we step into the Arena, Saber seems more on edge than usually. “Something wrong?” I ask her. I know she would hate and try not to admit any sort of fear or concern, but in really important moments she would rather inform me than to risk our lives. “Kind of. Something pretty strong and aggressive is here, might be a Servant.”

So, their Servant really is waiting for us here?

“Let’s go,” I say and step forward, but Saber holds me back. “Just have my back, ‘kay, Master?” I nod and cannot help a slight smile forming on my lips. She knows a dangerous opponent is probably ahead, so she would prefer me to be behind her so she can protect me. In her own way, she is really protective and I find that cute. I know that I would not be as comfortable with any other Servant, this must be what it feels like when you and your Servant are a really good match.

We do not have to walk much until we face a really big form that reminds of a human body, though seems slightly inhumane. Its cry upon noticing us is just as inhumane, after which Alice’s twin, the girl in the black dress, appears right next to him. _Did she use a Code Cast to make herself invisible?_

“Oh, I thought I told you not to flee from playing,” she says, genuinely disappointed I would abandon them, then she looks at Saber. “You brought your friend to play with _Jabberwock_?” Before I can reply, Saber does in my stead. “If by ‘play’ you mean ‘cut his neck’, then yeah, let’s play.”

Alice’s twin chuckles. “Just try, but Jabberwock is really, really strong. You won’t get past him to get the Trigger, I’m sure!” This is bad news. Saber glances at me, and I nod to sign for her to attack – I will have her back, just as she asked me to.

Saber charges forward and strikes, but Clarent cannot break Jabberwock’s skin. A single swing of its arm is enough to send Saber flying into a wall. “Damnit, it’s strong,” she mumbles as I run towards her to heal the bruised rips. “Told you, told you,” Alice’s twin says in a sing-sung voice. “At least we can be sure that thing’s a _Berserker_ ,” Saber says. I nod, there is probably no other Class fitting for this thing.

But that would mean our only way to win is a really good strategy – which we have yet to develop. On the other hand, Alice’s twin already gave us its True Name – _Jabberwock_. It should not be too hard to figure him out, we just need to hope there is a weakness to exploit. I support Saber’s stance and lead her out of the Arena.

As much as a loss pains her, she knows she cannot match this Berserker before we know what exactly to do, at least not with her strength limited as they are, thanks to me. “Oh, so you’ll play with Alice after all? That’s good, it’ll make her happy! Bye, Big Sis and her friend,” Alice’s twin says, but before she can make herself invisible and go wherever again, I have a question for her.

“What’s your name?” She seems a bit taken aback by this question. But nonchalantly, she replies. “Why? I am Alice, of course.” And with that, she disappears again. No wonder I could not find them yesterday if they can make themselves invisible… With Saber’s good instincts I might have been able to find them, but for now we need to worry about how to get past this thing.

“Ugh, I hate those brats already,” Saber sighs as she lets herself fall back on our bed. I can sympathise with her, though I cannot shake off feeling bad about having to fight them. They do not seem evil or bad, just like children who want to play.

“That seems more creepy to me,” says Saber as I voice these thoughts of mine to her. As if she knew the thoughts I kept mostly to myself (and Rin), she adds, “They’re not like the peasant from the first Round. He was a jerk but didn’t understand how fatal this is. By now, those children bloody do. Sorry to be harsh, but there is no time for empathy.”

She says the same as Rin, but I just cannot be cold about killing someone.

_I just cannot._


	26. Round 3 - Remaining Days: 3

This morning goes as the last one, though I am unsure whether I would want kissing Saber to stay as a routine to wake her up or not. I _do_ enjoy it, for some reason, but on the other hand it also feels slightly bad doing it when she is not really there, not really conscious.

But it works and maybe exactly because of this routine she is not as grumpy anymore in the morning, though that would make close to no sense. It is merely a kiss, I cannot see how something as simple would lead to such a change in one’s mood.

“So, library time?” Saber asks, already annoyed even though I did not answer yet. Going to the library seems like a great idea, after all, we do know our enemy’s True Name. “Seems so,” I answer happily. Unlike Saber I found I enjoy reading and the silence of the library. And as much as she does not want to, I will make her aid me in checking books for information.

“Nothing. Plain nothing,” Saber groans, and I am about to get just as frustrated. Once, just once we get to know the True Name of our enemy so easily and then we cannot find any records of this person. Nothing at all. We also asked the NPC student responsible for the library if anyone came here to take books or destroy them, since Shinji already had such an approach to keep us from finding crucial data on Rider.

But no, turns out they were not here at all. “Maybe they did it invisible,” I say. Yesterday, the second Alice appeared out of thin air and disappeared, so they were able to find a Code Cast that can do such a thing. If they went in and destroyed anything about Jabberwock, then of course no one would notice.

“I think floating books wouldn’t go unnoticed,” a familiar voice speaks up behind me. I turn around to face her. “Rin,” I exclaim, probably a bit too happy since I can see Saber’s mood worsening in mere seconds, though it is subtle enough that Rin just might not notice, considering she does not know Saber as well and probably does not care about her as much.

“Why are you so happy?” Of course, Rin would wonder about that. Sure, I am always sort of happy to see her, even more so at the beginning of a new week because it means she survived and I still have another good friend but Saber around. But telling her about this would be weird, she and Saber would just scold me for being too friendly again.

“Well,” since we do not have much more of a choice, it could not hurt to ask Rin, “We got to know the True Name of Alice’s Servant but can’t find anything about them. Does _Jabberwock_ sound any familiar to you?” Rin does not need to think much about it.

“Yes and no… From what I remember, it is part of some kind of fairy tale or something. I can’t tell you more, sorry,” she says. I am not really surprised that Rin is not that knowledgeable about fairy tales, it would not really suit her. Lancer materialises besides her, though her rarely joins any conversation.

“Yo,” he greets Saber as well as me, to which both of us nod at him, “Do you know its Class it least?” Saber, who is resting her head on her arms on the table we are sitting at, answers for me. “Can’t be anything but a Berserker, really.” Lancer seems to be pondering, it is almost surprising that he is about as much of a help for us as Rin often is.

“How good is his defence?” This follow up question of Rin is important. Usually, from what I have gathered, Berserkers are known for being glass cannons – they are extremely powerful, but at the same time, due to their madness, their defences and mind suffers greatly. As soon as you have them figured out, most of them are not as difficult to beat, if you can dodge and then attack. I am sure Lancer would barely have any trouble at all, though if he was my Servant even he would be weaker due to the limits.

“Pretty good. Saber’s sword didn’t even leave a scratch,” I say so Saber would not have to admit that herself. Besides, I honestly fear she would pretend we are fine if I left the answering to her. Looking at her is almost enough to prove me right, as she sits there sulking like a child. _She can look really cute like this_.

“You’re still limited?” asks Lancer. I cannot be surprised he knows, since Rin also knows about it. I nod. “Wouldn’t be any trouble if I could use my full power, I swear,” Saber grumbles, which earns her sympathising expressions from Lancer as well as Rin. I feel bad for holding her back as well.

“You should go to the church, maybe those witches can do something,” says Rin. “Also, I can try to work something out for you.” Going to the church is a great idea, I am sure Aoko and Touko can help us in some way. Even if it is just another Alteration of Soul – assuming Saber will not refuse it again. “What do you plan to do?” asks Saber warily.

I cannot blame her so much for distrusting Rin, but I still feel she could be a bit less hostile towards her. Without Rin, I am sure we would not have made it as far. “Just a Buff Code Cast for Hakuno to use, it will improve your sword’s strength and add burn damage. If you want to, at least.” _Great, now Rin joins the hostility._

“Keep it down, ladies,” says Lancer, sighing. I can only nod, I could not have put it any better. I just fail to understand why Rin and Saber cannot seem to get along at all. “We’ll go to the church then,” decides Saber as she pulls my wrist to follow her, though I would have gone along anyway.

“I’ll send over the CC by tomorrow morning. Good luck,” says Rin and, just as Lancer waves us off before going back into spirit form, faces a bookshelf. _She came to search for information herself, huh?_

At least now we have some sort of plan.

In the chapel, Touko and Aoko do not seem to be too happy upon seeing Saber. Of course, she declined their service rather rudely last week. “Want an Alteration of the Soul, after all?” Touko asks nonchalantly, not holding a grudge. “I’m surprised you made it last week,” Aoko is a bit more direct, but I could not be mad.

“No…yes. We need your help,” I say, which gains us their full attention, if we did not have it already. “Last week you told me about the penalty and this limiting Saber’s stats… Can you do something about that?” I am sure there is some despair in my voice, even Saber does not dare to interrupt me or belittle the fact that we badly need their help. There is not much time left and we have no Trigger yet.

“An Alteration won’t do then,” Touko informs us, “There are ways but I won’t do it. Not sure if it’s legal.” She looks at Aoko. “Yeah, I don’t mind much. It’s quasi-legal enough. But it’ll strain both your cyberframes, so I would suggest to rest for the remaining time today.”

Resting would leave two days for us to get two Triggers. That will be a close call, but we cannot be too picky as there is not much of an alternative. “Okay,” I say, “We’ll do it.” Aoko chuckles. “Not ‘we’. It’s just you I’ll have to work on.” _Oh_. But that is fine, I suppose. After all, it is only because of me that we are in this situation.

Aoko steps close to me, holds up her hand in front of my face and suddenly my consciousness is gone. Completely _gone_. This must be what it feels like to be dead.

When I come to, I have no idea how much time passed, but my body is numb. “Master!” I hear Saber’s familiar voice, but I cannot move much more than turn my head to see her. My Servant, who I am used to see in a red so-called armour that barely covers anything now has her whole body covered in silver armour, the only thing free of it is her head.

“So…it worked?” I croak weakly. Aoko responds in Saber’s stead. “Yes, though you were gone for three hours. Your Servant almost cut off my head for it…” Saber blushes, but even this cannot dim her happiness. “This armour will make fighting much easier! My defence should be as good as that Berserker’s with this. Though I wish I could use my helmet.”

“I can knock out your Master for a few more hours, if you really want to.” But Saber declines the offer. “We should go to let you rest now, Master,” she says as she dematerialises her armour. “I wish I could…but I can’t move.” Without missing a beat, Saber takes me onto her arms and carries me bridal-style. With her being quite a bit smaller than me, I somehow keep forgetting how strong this petite girl is. Being carried is somewhat embarrassing, though.

“Thanks, both of you! See ya next week,” says Saber as she kicks open the door and then carries me to our room.

I do not think I ever saw her this happy, but just seeing her like this warms my heart. Being comfortable like this, I cannot help but dozing off in her arms.


	27. Round 3 - Remaining Days: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, you'll get a foreword. I am unsure, but I may happen to take another hiatus after this Round is finished. I don't know, my motivation really hit the basement again lately.  
> I'm not sure, I may be able to update once a week or a bit more often, but I cannot promise it.
> 
> This may seem a bit attention-whorey, but, honestly, the lack of comments that are more than "great story, keep updating" etc is kind of a bummer. I'd like some actual feedback... Like, some suggestions on what I could do better or what I suck at and could improve, inconsistency, grammar errors...anything like that. Or general discussions about my fic. Really, I'm not sure if much people really are enjoying it (and then the time I put into writing this would be a bit of a waste...)

We take a deep breath before stepping into the Arena. There was not much progress for us to make to find information about Jabberwock, but we only need to get past it, not _beat_ it. Yet, that is. Eventually we will have to be able to kill it, but for now with Saber’s new armour and the Code Cast Rin sent to me we should be fine.

At least the armour will prevent Saber from getting hurt again, or so I hope.

As we step in, Saber materialises her heavy armour and we move forward, to the place we lost to Jabberwock. “Isn’t this armour uncomfortable?” I cannot imagine feeling comfortable in this big chunk of metal. “Not when you’re used to it,” Saber shrugs.

Right, after all, she probably wore this armour most of the time of her actual life, so now as a Servant it is especially unbothersome. That reminds me of what Dan said – Saber really seemed to be a knight. She surely does not seem the fairy tale image of a “knight in shining armour”, but she is surely much stronger than that, so that makes up for it.

It does not take much of a walk until we face the big Berserker, who groans inhumanely upon noticing us. Though there is no trace of either Alice yet. Maybe they are invisible, or waiting around the corner? Not that it matters yet, first we have to get past their Servant.

Saber glances at me, nonverbally asking for my consent to attack. She did not seem to notice anyone else’s presence, neither do I, so it should be fine. I trust her instincts and reflexes regarding traps, too, and in the worst case I can still heal her. I nod at her, then raise both of my hands to activate Rin’s Code Cast. **_Blade_Burn(0.9);_**

Clarent is engulfed in red flames right away, and Saber does not lose any second before sprinting towards Jabberwock. Yet, it is faster and strikes her with its arm, though Saber’s boosted strength deflects the attack almost with ease, after which she slashes its torso, leaving a fire on the wound.

Jabberwock screams out – probably in pain, though it is impossible to make out – and goes _berserk_. It thrashes around wildly, and if I would not be so sure that the light barrier walls cannot be destroyed, I would fear the water may break in and drown us. This gives Saber a harder time to place an attack as she is busy dodging the attacks, though whenever his fist hits her still, her armour seems to protect her as well as I hoped it would.

“No, Jabberwock!” Suddenly, Alice runs past me towards her Servant, but her twin materialises near it and holds Alice back. “Sorry, Alice. He needs to go now, home,” she says bitterly. Alice faces down, but seems to accept this. “Okay. Be a good boy, yes, Jabberwock? We’ll play again,” she says and waves him goodbye, as the second Alice lets Jabberwock disappear in a blinding light.

“Wait, what?” Saber is just as confused as I am. They cannot possibly have _killed_ their own Servant, right? That should not be possible. Or, even if it is, why would a Master do that? Alice turns around to face me. “Why did you hurt my friend, Big Sis?”

“We— Sorry, he was in our way and…wasn’t he your Servant?” Alice tilts her head. “Servant? No, he was Alice’s friend. And he played with me, too,” she explains, until her twin steps to her side and holds her hand. “Yes, he was our friend. But don’t worry, Alice, I’ll never leave you.” She smiles at Alice and I do not know why, but this makes me somehow sad. But if Jabberwock was not their Servant, then who is?

“Let’s go play now,” says Alice, as she runs off. Before following her, the second Alice looks at me. “You should be nicer to Alice, after all, you should understand her the best, shouldn’t you?” Before I can question her, though, she is gone. What does she mean? Maybe, that I am the only one of the Masters they have faced yet who tried to get along with them? I do not know.

“Weird. Time to get the Trigger?” Saber asks, as she rests Clarent, ceasing its flames, on her right shoulder. “Yes, let’s go get it.”

We did not meet either of our opponents in the Arena anymore, and with Jabberwock gone it did not take us long to find the first Cipher Key: _Trigger Code Epsilon_. Finally, we can take a breath and everything is closer to fine, as long as we also manage to retrieve the second Trigger tomorrow. But for now, we head back to our room.

When we sit on our bed, a bit earlier than usually, I am still pretty awake, just like Saber. I remember a question that has been on my mind for a week now and since this Round does not look too well, I should ask or I will never get an answer.

“Saber, last week, after Aoko and Touko told us that we swap memories in the Alteration of the Soul, you said you only saw black. But you seemed down afterwards, so… What was wrong?” She seems very surprised by this question. Of course, probably she has hoped I would forget about this and not ask again. “I kinda lied,” Saber says, facing away. “About what I saw, I mean.”

Why would she do that? Maybe she did not want Aoko or Touko to know, because she does not trust them. “What did you see then?” It seems that she is looking for words, before she faces me; I have never seen her this tense about a mere conversation topic. Can it be as worse as what I have seen, her being stabbed? Being killed? Her last moment? _…Wait._

“I was in some kind of capsule. In front of me was glass, it reflected your face. I felt so confused, and scared. And tired, so tired. I couldn’t keep my eyes open, they slowly closed. And then…black, just black,” Saber explains, as she trembles.

I am speechless, nothing will come out.

_Does this mean I am dead?_


	28. Round 3 - Remaining Days: 1

The night has been rather restless. How could I possibly have slept after what Saber told me? I do not think Saber had a better night. She seems just as shaken as I probably should be, but I do not feel like this. I feel empty. I feel unsure. I am afraid. But shaken? Not so much.

“Are you awake, Saber?” According to the time, it is already our last day of Preparation Period, so we have to use it. We do not have the luxury to be able to take it easy or be moping around, especially when we still need the second Trigger to even qualify for the Elimination Battle tomorrow.

“How couldn’t I be?” Saber’s tone is grumpy, but I cannot blame her. I know she does not take a lack of sleep too well, and this should not even be her issue to begin with. Whatever happened to my body, to me, out of the Moon Cell, I do not know. I cannot remember a thing. Maybe it is not as bad?

But that is just my optimism. What Saber saw is for sure the last memory of my real self. I wrap my arms around Saber. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure,” I tell her, even though I honestly have no idea whether that is true or not. But chances are, I will die sooner or later in this Grail War. Worrying about what comes after makes close to no sense. After all, there is not much we could do now about it.

Saber does not talk back to me, even though I am pretty sure she knows I am just as unsure as she is. Maybe she _wants_ to believe everything is fine. I will go with this too, though I wish there was someone to talk to about this. Then I remember – I could ask Rin. Saber may not be really happy about this idea, so for now I will keep it to myself. I will just bring it up when I run into her again, hopefully soon.

And on our way to the Arena, this wish of mine is granted – we really happen to run into Rin. “Oh, Hakuno,” she greets me, “How did it go?” I am proud to tell her the results, after all, her Code Cast played a major role in the success. “We beat Jabberwock. Well, Alice’s twin then made it disappear, completely. It’s dead.”

It takes Rin a moment to process the information. “So, this wasn’t their Servant? Then who is?” _I wish we knew._ I shake my head. “Well…good luck for tomorrow, then. I doubt you’ll figure out much today. Did you even get both Triggers?” Rin is harsh, but honest. I know she is not wrong, she just puts it as it is. “We’re on our way to get the second one…”

“Oh.” Rin does not even seem very surprised, as if she would expect me to be so slow about this. Or maybe she just understands how rough it is to face a child like Alice and her twin, especially with me being…well, me. I will never know which of these two it is. But just as Rin decides to move on, I grab her wrist. I cannot just let her go, I still have a question after all.

“Rin, wait a moment! Please,” I add as I face the irritation that is written clearly on her face. “What is it?” She seems concerned now. Of course, me being the amnesiac anomaly, it must be something big if I badly need to tell and ask her. I explain to her about Saber’s and my Alteration of the Soul, what Saber saw about me and that it must have been my ‘last moments’, considering I saw Saber’s.

Though I do not tell Rin about Saber’s memory, I feel that would hurt the trust between us. I know she already is uncomfortable with _me_ knowing about it, spreading will do no good. Also it may give Rin a clue to Saber’s True Name, something even I do not know yet. Not really a good idea, considering I may face her later on.

“That’s…strange, to say at the least. Even for an anomaly like you,” says Rin, though she offers no explanation. “Does this mean, I’m…dead?” This is hard to ask. You are not supposed to ask whether you are dead or not. You are not supposed to wonder about that. And yet, being the anomaly I am, of course, I get into this kind of situation.

“Not necessarily,” says Rin, rubbing her chin. “It’s the last memory of your life outside of the Moon Cell. You might just be in cold sleep, or comatose instead. Not that it’s much better…” _But it is!_ If I am in cold sleep or comatose, it means I can still wake up someday. It should ease Saber’s worries, should it not?

“How can we tell for sure what it is?” Saber asks, surprisingly. My body’s state must be really important to her, considering she asks Rin of all people for advice. “I don’t know, but I’ll do some research, okay? I’ll keep you updated,” she promises. And I know she means it.

Rin excuses herself but she needs to do some errands for today, and we head for the Arena. Despite the news, Saber seems still somewhat tense – albeit not even close to as bad as she was last evening or this morning. We will talk about it, after the Elimination Battle. Now is my time to be there for her, even though this is an issue that is supposed to concern me more.

In the Arena, we meet neither of the twins and no Servant either, though me manage to find _Trigger Code Zeta_ and with that we will be able to face Alice tomorrow. After Saber blew off enough steam by cutting through helpless Enemy Programs, we go back to our room.

“What Rin said is good news, isn’t it?” Saber nods and gets into her pyjama, so do I. “Are you…mad?” I have not heard her talk since she asked Rin. “No, I don’t think so. I’m not sure,” she says. I already noticed Saber is really bad at expressing emotions, but maybe she is just as bad at placing them. Maybe she really most of the time does not know what exactly she feels.

I wrap my arms around her from behind, holding her close enough to not let her go but not too close to possibly make it physically uncomfortable. “It’s fine,” I whisper softly.

Tomorrow is the Elimination Battle, and having no information we need to make up for this badly.

_We need to be closer than ever._


	29. Round 3 - EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload, because comment here and review on FF made me happy.

Saber turns her head to face me, but I do not allow for any words of hers, as I seal her lips with mine before she could say anything. I am not waiting for her consent, I know she will not mind. She knows as well as me that we need this boost of strength more than ever, even though she probably does not feel as drawn to me as I do to her whenever we are this close.

But this time it is my turn. With my thumb on her chin, I gently part her lips just enough so my tongue can slip right through them, right after I softly nibble on her lower lip. Saber softly whimpers in response, but her hands just grip onto the sleeves of my pyjama. Inside her mouth feels so hot, did it feel the same last week? I feel the need to explore every little centimetre of tissue in her mouth, run my tongue over every tooth, especially her fangs.

I see them whenever she grins victoriously or opens her mouth wider to scold me and I found them cute since I first spotted them. Now, feeling their sharp tips against my tongue sends small jolts through my body. _I want more._

Saber pushes against my tongue with hers, to get rid of the intruder in her mouth, but to no avail. I circle her tongue with mine, softly rub against it and then suck it into my mouth. _Payback time_ , I think, as I hear her voice getting louder, vibrating through my throat. I cannot help my own moans slipping out softly, and I wonder if it feels as good for her as it does for me.

I pull away and face her flushed, panting face. She seems speechless, but I am not much better. While kissing her, I completely failed to notice how taxing it is and now I wonder if I really held my breath through the whole time. But I feel it is not enough yet. I want more of Saber, I want to hear more of her cute voice. I want to see this side of her that she does not show to anyone else.

Never before have I realised how white her skin looks, and how soft. I wonder if it is as soft as it looks like, so I lower my head to kiss the side of her neck, which seems to surprise her. _It is just as soft…_ And a bit salty, I notice. I softly suck on the soft skin, eliciting a sigh from Saber who then holds the back of her hand over her mouth to silence herself, seemingly embarrassed about the noises she is making. _This is fine, too._

I pull away again, leaving the small spot wet from my saliva. It seems that there will be a small mark staying, and I do not mind this thought at all. In fact, it pushes me to keep going. “Stop me if I’m going too far,” I whisper, though I am sure Saber would not. I really _hope_ she will not.

I pull her shirt a bit to the side to gain access to the skin between her shoulder and neck, then softly bite it. Saber arches her back in surprise and whimpers so suddenly, she fails to keep her voice down. _I need to surprise her, huh?_ This realisation made me more daring. The fuzzy warmth in my groin would make me do almost anything to hear even more of Saber, to elicit even more of her cute reactions that I could never imagine before.

I slide my hands below her shirt, over her flat stomach, and instantly I can feel her tensing up. I softly caress her belly as I suck on the spot I have bitten before. Instinctively, I move my hands upwards to cup her small breasts and squeeze them slightly, to which Saber arches her back and moans out. “M-Master,” she whimpers, “Stop, please…”

As much as I enjoy teasing her, I would be as much of a failure as a friend as I am as Master. I take my hands back and readjust her shirt, then softly kiss her forehead. “I’m sorry. I went too far?” Saber does not really face me, most likely too embarrassed to do so. “I’m not sure. It just…felt weird.”

_So, maybe she feels the same after all?_


	30. Round 3 - Elimination Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go with the Battle, the Epilogue will follow tomorrow. When I upload the "introduction" to Round 4 I'll also be able to tell whether I will be taking a hiatus or not.
> 
> [Careful - note at the end involves spoiler for this chapter!]

Another restless night has passed. I did not dare to hold Saber, since I am still unsure if I maybe have gone too far. I would never want to make this even worse, more awkward. I know it is morning by checking the time. “Hey, Saber?” _I wonder if she was able to sleep._

“Hm?” _Well, that doesn’t sound so ‘fine’…_ There is no clear annoyance or irritation apparent in her voice, but still, she seems off. I really did something stupid last night. Excusing it by claiming it was to enhance our strength and chances for today may work but it would be a lie. Not completely a lie, but for a big part.

I _wanted_ to do this badly, for another reason, though I am not really sure myself why. “I’m sorry. Really…” I must sound really desperate, but I could not care less. Saber and my friendship with her is so much more important to me than anything else. She turns around to face me.

“Let’s just never talk about it again, okay?” _Ouch._ I suppose this also means we will have to go back to do Alterations of the Soul starting next week. I cannot help but feel sad, and frustrated at the same time. Why does it bother me so much that I will not kiss Saber anymore?

We get ready and move towards the elevator, in which Alice and her twin are already waiting, but no one is with them. “So, one of you is the Servant?” I conclude. This should have been obvious, now that I think about it. The Alice in black would just disappear and appear randomly. It was not a Code Cast for invisibility, it was her changing to spirit form and materialising her body.

I feel really stupid now for not realising it earlier.

Considering she was able to summon _Jabberwock,_ though, she is most likely a Caster. I do not know much about Saber’s armour, so I would not know if it can withstand spells. Really, we are at even worse disadvantage than we were in the first round and now I am not even sure whether I should talk to Saber at all or not.

Just being near her feels uncomfortable, if it was possible I would like to stay away from her. Seeing how she makes sure that our eyes never meet she probably does not want to see me anymore either.

Even Alice and Caster do not seem to be in the mood for talking, they did not even respond to me. Does everyone hate me now? Maybe they know. Maybe they find I went too far as well. Maybe I really was stupid, and selfish.

The elevator comes to a halt and opens up to the Arena for the Elimination Battle. “So, let’s do it,” says Saber, though she seems to have her mind elsewhere. _This is a train wreck._ There is no chance we can win this, not when we even lost the only one thing that made us stand out from other pairs – our close friendship and the trust between us.

All gone because I went too far.

As soon as all of us are positioned to start the fight, more or less, Caster raises her hands. “We surrender.” _What?_ This must surely be a trap. Saber does not lower her sword, so she probably feels the same. “What do you mean?” She asks them.

“I played enough,” explains Alice, smiling bitterly. “I’m already dead, you know.” My eyes widen in shock. That is what Caster meant when she said I should be the one to understand how Alice feels. They must have figured out that I am very similar to her – I do not even know if I am still alive.

I look at Caster to elaborate, I know Alice never talked so much. She seems to understand my intent.

“Alice was very sick. Doctor after doctor came, they tried to treat her, but she never got better, only worse. Every treatment was more painful than the last one. She clung to stories and tales and had her parents read them to her, until her eyes just wouldn’t open anymore.”

“But…why? Why would you just give up?” I cannot understand this. Could Alice not win this war and use the Moon Cell’s power to revive herself? Such a thing should be possible!

Alice just shakes her head. “It’s fine. I’m glad I could have a friend for once, and a Big Sis like you,” Alice says and runs towards me to hug me tightly. I sink down, I just cannot find the strength in my legs anymore to support my stance.

Alice rests her head on my lap and I caress her hair. _This must be what it feels like to have a little sister, huh?_ Maybe if we met under different circumstances, we really could have been like siblings. Maybe I could have helped her. Saber dematerialised her sword already, so even she feels no killing intent from them at all.

“Alice, it’s been fun. I’ll always remember you,” Caster says, as she sets off an explosion in her body, marking her loss.

A force pulls Alice, now crying, away from me, the barrier between us forming. “Are you scared?” I ask her. She died before, so maybe it is not as bad the second time. Or even worse. She shakes her head. “I just miss Caster. She was my best friend, like Saber is to you,” she sobs softly.

Saber and my eyes meet. Yes, we were best friends. There is no one else I would call that but her. Alice disappears in a glitching mess and I wrap my arms around Saber, looking for comfort instinctively. She holds me tightly as well.

Then, we make our way back to our room.

_This does not feel like a victory._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another one at the end because it would have spoiled.
> 
> Yeah, there was no real battle. Sorry for anyone who looked forward to one but, honestly, I didn't see why Alice would want to fight Hakuno (or the other way around, but Hakuno doesn't want to fight to begin with) and she knows about her condition.
> 
> Slight spoiler: This is not the only Elimination Battle that won't involve an actual fight.


	31. Round 3 - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As quick information - I will take a short hiatus after all. Very short - I will upload the first chapter of Round 4 on Monday. (I may or may not be doing this so that updating daily will fit the actual day, ahaha...)  
> However, the introduction for the next round will follow right after.
> 
> Also no Info Batch this time - there is no new stuff I could cover there.

Back in our room, I already feel like apologising to Saber once again. But she asked not to talk about those things anymore, so I keep quiet. I still do not know for sure how she feels about all this. And as it is, I will never know. This is such a crushing feeling.

And the last minutes only add to that. “She really liked you,” Saber breaks the silence. She is right. “I never really realised it. Maybe I could have done more…be kinder to her.” I truly regret it. Maybe if I was not as slow, I could have realised in what condition she is. Maybe then I could have taken care of her, comforted her… But I did not.

Saber shakes her head. “You _were_ kind. I was the one who assumed they were cold-blooded killers.” We do not know for sure they were not. But they never harmed me, not at all. Even Jabberwock would probably not have fought us if I just played with them as they asked me to.

“She died again,” I state. It reminds me of Shinji, whose dead is still nagging on my consciousness every day. But this is different. “She had nowhere to go, even if she won,” Saber says. _Nowhere to go?_ What does she mean by that? “Couldn’t she have used the Moon Cell to revive herself?”

Saber shakes her head. “Impossible. If you’re dead, you shouldn’t even participate. The Moon Cell would just delete her as soon as she is the winner.” Alice and Caster probably knew that. Maybe they have given the victory to us because they want _me_ to win this whole tournament. But I would not know.

“Then why did they let us win?” Saber stays silent for a minute, before answering. “You’re kind, even to someone who should be after your life. Maybe they just wanted someone like you to get to the Moon Cell’s core. I don’t know, really.” Though, nobody knows if I am still alive. I may be unable to use the Moon Cell as well.

I am not as special, but Saber’s words comfort me. I feel like and I hope they are not only what she imagines Alice and Caster may have been thinking but also her own opinion on me. We decide to sleep, we do not know what dangers we may face next week but I suppose it could not get much worse than not really daring to talk much with your own Servant.

I doubt I will be able to catch much sleep, I cannot get Alice out of my head.

I wish I had read a fairy tale to her at least once, Caster said she liked having those read to her.

I wish I played with her, just as she asked me to.

_I wish I got to know her better._


	32. confession/binary love

# confession/binary love  


_Grant me one Hour_

_On Love’s most sacred Shores_

_To clasp the Bosom_

_That my Soul adores,_

_Lie Heart to Heart_

_And merge my Soul with Yours._

 

**Combatants remaining: 16**

 

_What I possess,_

_Seems far away to me,_

_And what is gone_

_Becomes Reality._

* * *

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Now to reveal the meaning's behind the last Round's introduction and title.

**Sickness** refers to Alice's state that lead to her death even before the Moon Cell as well as Hakuno's  _possible_ state out of the Moon Cell. She may be sick or, just like Alice, has been sick and died already. Generally this Round added this as a "problem".

**Binary friend** refers to how you can see someone - moreso how Alice and Hakuno stood to each other. Odds were against it, and yet Hakuno cared for Alice somewhat and she wasn't sure how she would be able to kill her. Alice on her own had hoped to become Hakuno's friend as well. Again, friend is a "binary" because either you are someone's friend or you are not. There's no in-between.  
It also hints at the current relationship between Hakuno and Mordred. They are friends but currently Hakuno is not sure whether they still are. She fears she went too far. Let's see if this binary stays  **true** or becomes  **false.**

**Introduction 1** was meant for Hakuno's "development" in this round. The first 2 lines are referring to her being unsure whether she should feel hostile towards opponents or not. She feels she shouldn't be but the people she trusted had another opinion - as soon as she would trust her own guts and decisions, she would be able to move forward. Being right about not feeling hostile about Alice should have been a proof that she  _should_ trust herself more.  
The last 2 lines are related to that. Hakuno carries kindness in her heart, and that's what side she usually ends up seeing in the people she meets. Not much more to say here.

**Introduction 2** is something I cannot really comment about without spoilering too much. This one is said by Y, the second person. Devil is not to be meant literally, however. The actual meaning and the relation between X and Y should be revealed as the story progresses.

This time the meanings should be much easier, and the Introduction 1 for Round 4 should be really obvious as to what's the main focus this time.

 


	33. Round 4 - Remaining Days: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I uploaded a bit later than I planned to.  
> Real life happened and all. Expect the following chapters at the usual time, daily!

I cannot remember when I fell asleep, I would not believe I actually did if I did not just waken up from a slumber, not remember the past few hours. Not that it was a really long time, the last time I remember checking the time was barely three hours ago. _This lack of sleep can’t be healthy_ , I think. Though I am not sure if I even _need_ to sleep here, in the Moon Cell.

Saber is still asleep. I am not sure if I should still wake her up, instead of leaving the room by myself. Yes, I have promised to do so. But that was when she still wanted to protect me. When I was sure she cares about me. But now it is different. I am sure I went too far. How much further could I have gone, really? Or rather – how much further _would_ I have gone had she not stopped me.

I sigh. “I’m so stupid,” I mumble, more to myself than to anyone else. I feel like running away. Far, far away, because facing Saber feels so wrong. It feels like my guts are turning inside of me, it feels scarier than anything I have faced here. Because in this I am _alone_. In any battle, Saber was by my side and I could rely on her. Now she is not by my side, she is on the other side. And I do not know if I can fix this anymore – I am afraid I cannot.

Suddenly, the blanket shifts slightly. Saber faces me, slightly confused. _Have I been staring at her the whole time?_ But then she just opens her mouth wide to yawn before getting dressed. If I really have been staring, she has not noticed. Thankfully.

“Let’s go,” she says. Right. We do not really talk much anymore, do we? After the last Elimination Battle I thought maybe things could become better. But as it is, it looks really bad. I do not even dare to initiate much of a conversion with Saber, I am afraid she would just ignore me or tell me to shut up. Our friendship really is beyond repair, and it hurts just so much more because I am not sure anymore if the friendship we had was really enough for me to begin with.

Still, I should not have risked it but… I am wondering what would be now had it worked out. Had Saber not stopped me, would there have been a positive development? At least we would still talk like before. I miss that. A lot.

Saber stops right in front of the bulletin board and I almost run into her, because I was completely lost in thought. Right. We need to check this week’s opponent. _Or rather, my future murderer,_ I think bitterly. I take a look at the names. On the left side is my name, _Hakuno Kishinami_. It feels more familiar now, like I got used to it. I still would not be able to tell if it is my name, though.

“ _Lil’ Ronnie_ ,” I read out the name on the other side. What kind of name is that? Definitely not a real name, but a sort of alias. A nickname. I can see in Saber’s expression that she is worrying about that as well. We really are not on speaking terms, otherwise she would have voiced this irritation.

Suddenly, there is a menacing chuckle behind us, to which we turn around. I stand face to face with a very tall woman, her sleeves so long I cannot see her hands. She appears to wear a mask that reminds of a clown’s make up, only her left eye is visible. The other one is covered by her deep orange, very curly hair. She has the appearance of a clown, a scary clown, to be exact.

“Look who we have there,” she says, and I could swear she has been licking her lips behind her mask. Her intonation is weird, she stressed every second syllable she says. “E-Excuse me?” I am not sure how to face her. I just wish for this moment to be over rather sooner than later. “I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I? I should. My name is _Lil’ Ronnie_.”

She sounds excited, though I cannot understand why she would be. “Such white, tender skin. You must be _delicious_ , aren’t you? I can’t wait to have a taste,” she whispers, her face at a threatening small distance to mine now. I can stare into her wide opened eye for just mere milliseconds, before Saber pushes her back, making her almost fall to her back, had her Servant not materialised to catch her.

“Back off,” growls Saber. Why did she do that? But before I can ask, she and Lil’ Ronnie’s Servant are at each other’s throat. “How could you dare to reject my Master’s _love_?” The man with white hair and a dark armour does not seem much saner than his Master. _Is that blood on his left arm?_

“Love?” Saber asks threatening. I am sure she would enjoy beheading both of them right now, but probably not for my sake. Just to get this over with. “Yeah, _love_. Not like kids like you would understand those complex feelings,” he mocks. He might not be too wrong, at least about me.

“But, haven’t you heard, Lancer? The rumours! Those two have been caught kissing in public. They’re a couple!” _How does she—_ But I cannot even finish my thought, before her Servant turns to face her. “ _Kissing_? They don’t even talk to each other. They are fooling around, unlike you.” Lil’ Ronnie lets her body sway from left, to right, back to left, supporting her insanity. “True, true. No real love, is there? But that would have been way _too tasty_ , wouldn’t it?”

With that, and a croaking giggle, they walk off – not even saying any goodbye.

I cannot even be mad, they may not be too wrong. But looking at Saber, she looks like a beaten puppy. Why did their words affect her so? How much I would love to just take her into my arms right now and comfort her, but I am not sure if I should.

Maybe it would just cross another line, so I do not.


	34. Round 4 - Remaining Days: 5

I wake up covered in sweat, panting heavily – this was a whole new nightmare. I got almost used to a younger Shinji or now Alice dying in my hands, begging me to make the pain stop. But running away, in darkness, while all around are orange, insane eyes watching me – that is _scary_. It must be Ronnie who affected me so much, but why? Why is she haunting me in my dreams, when we barely even talked?

Saber looks at me, undecided. I am not sure what she was pondering about, maybe she wants to ask me if I am fine? Or she considers yelling at me for waking her up with my reaction, though the bags under her eyes suggest she herself did not sleep much either. I wish I could still just _ask_ her about that to possibly make her feel better, but I do not dare.

“Just a nightmare,” I tell her, though. Just in case she really was worried, not that I would really assume that. “Ah. Good,” she says. _Good?_ I am not sure what she meant. Does she think I _deserve_ nightmares now, because I really made her hate me? I do not dare to ask this, I am afraid of the answer. Sometimes not knowing is better, I suppose.

“I suggest we try not to meet Lil’ Ronnie again,” I say. No complaints from Saber – good. But I really need someone to talk to now, since I cannot really expect Saber to be the person I can rely on out of battles anymore. “I’ll go for a walk, I’ll be back soon,” I inform Saber as I get dressed, to which she just nods her head.

“Afterwards Arena? Trigger and that,” she asks me, not really facing me. I agree, and with that the conversation for this morning has already ended and it pains me to know if I had not done this one mistake, she would hold me right now to make me realise my nightmares are just that – nightmares. Sleeping in her arms also calmed me down to get more rest, but now I am all alone with my nightmares and fears. Maybe I deserve this. I have killed two children and destroyed the closest friendship I remember I ever had.

So, all I can do now is to find the second closest friend to me – Rin. _If she even made it to this Round_ , I think bitterly. On the other hand, she is a skilled Master and her Servant is strong, there should be no way she would lose. _No way_. I make my way to the rooftop, looking behind me once in a while. I am not really sure if I am hopefully checking to see Saber following me after all, or to make sure there is no clown behind me.

Thankfully, I really find Rin on the rooftop and it makes me almost wonder if she spends most of her time here. Either way, it is lucky for me. I run towards her, way too happy to finally be able to have a conversation with someone who does not hate me. “Rin! I’ve been looking for you,” I greet her.

She turns to face me and jumps from the ceiling she has been sitting on to face me. “Hakuno! You made it?” I nod at her and cannot help a smile forming on my lips. It feels just so nice to have someone appreciate my presence right now.

“So, what’s your problem this time?” Rin catches me off-guard. Have I really been always bothering her with every problem I ran into? Thinking back, yes, I really did. I should make up for it somehow, someday – if I know how. I nervously scratch the back of my head.

“Well, I’ve gotten unlucky this week… Have you heard of ‘Lil’ Ronnie’, the clown?” Rin’s eyes widen in shock.

“Honest condolences… I’ve heard of her and I really hoped I wouldn’t get to face her,” she admits. This opponent is someone that scares even _Rin_? I must have gotten unluckier than I originally felt. Serves me right, I think.

“I…can understand that. Anything you know in particular?” I am way too hopeful to get any suggestion that is different from what my guts tell me – _RUN_.

“I’ve heard she is a cannibal… I’m not sure, but I don’t think it’s beyond her,” Rin fumbles with her hands, obviously distressed for some reason.

Suddenly, what Ronnie said makes sense – talking about me being _delicious_. “She plans to _eat_ me?” I voice my conclusion. Rin bites her bottom lip and nods.

“Probably, I’m afraid.” This is not the end I would have expected to find for myself in this war. “But you have Saber, I don’t think she would let that happen,” Rin adds. I bite my bottom lip so hard, I can almost taste blood. I do not know why suddenly I feel so close to crying.

“Yes,” I croak weakly, clearing my throat after. “Well, I need to go. Training and that, see you!”

Before Rin could stop or question me, I am already down the stairs. _What am I running away from?_ I ask myself. I do not really want to talk to Rin, or anyone, about what happened. Maybe I am afraid Rin will hate me as well for going too far? I do not know. I would not want to risk losing my last remaining friend here.

When I am about to open my room’s door, my terminal beeps. I take it out and see that I have a message – from _Rin_. I am almost too afraid to read it, but I do it anyway.

_Here, hope it helps – somehow. Sorry I can’t do more._

There is an attachment, which is a Code Cast. I skim through it and the involved comment to make out its use – it makes the user and their Servant _invisible_. Just what I thought Alice and Caster did last round is now something _I_ can do to prevent facing Lil’ Ronnie.

_Thanks. I appreciate you. Without you I’d be done for._

After replying, I get into my room just to take Saber with me. I tell her about the Code Cast we will be using, and she does not seem to mind. It is surprising, I would have expected her to be against such cowardice. But maybe she hates talking to me so much that she would not even bother discussing with me.

I activate the Code Cast, and we go into the Arena. It turns out that even Enemy Programs are unaware of our presence with this, so our search for the _Trigger Code Eta_ goes smooth, and soon after we can go back into our room. I feel bad for not giving Saber a chance for fighting, but she does not complain so maybe she, for once, did not feel like fighting herself.

That just worries me so much more about her. But I am in no position to worry about her, or ask her about it. I can do nothing, which makes me feel way too useless.

“G’night,” she says before she turns away, probably falling asleep right away.

“Yes… Goodnight,” I respond. It is not much, but we are talking more than yesterday. For some reason, it is hard not to cry myself to sleep, but I would not want to wake Saber and have her hear me crying – I am in no position to do so.

It is _Saber_ who has been wronged by me, not the other way around. I just have to accept the consequences of what I have done.

Hearing her calm breath next to me is enough to feel at least a slight bit at ease.


	35. Round 4 - Remaining Days: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter will either release a few hours earlier or later, since I'll have plans tomorrow. Just a note in advance!

I awake to the noise of my terminal’s messenger.

_Meet me on the rooftop in 15min – Got something for you. ;)_

The message is from Rin, and I wonder what exactly she has for me. Another Code Cast? Anything else? I look to the other side of the bed, where my Servant – and former friend – is still asleep. I stare at her for quite a moment, until I make up my mind. I miss her so much, especially the skinship we had. So, I softly kiss her cheek. For shorter than even a second, it felt like everything is fine and nothing happened.

But, instantly, regret comes over me. I should not have done this. Saber made it clear that she would not want it. She does not know I did this, but if she asked I may confess to it anyways. I probably just made it worse. Not to get tempted to another kiss, taking advantage of Saber’s heavy sleep, I get dressed and go up the stairs to the top of the roof, where Rin is already waiting for me.

“Oh, you’re early,” says Rin, greeting me, before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me against the fence. I can feel my cheeks slightly heating up, this is a really embarrassing situation. _What is she…?_ Then, her expression is stern. “What happened between you and Saber?”

I face away from her. I feel the strong need to run away, giving the next best excuse, just like I did yesterday. Now I realise why she put me into this position. “N-Nothing,” I lie. Poorly. I am sure even if she did not know already that things are not fine between Saber and me, she would not have believed me. Why am I such a bad liar?

“As if. Yesterday you didn’t bring her, neither today. You’re inseparable usually. Something _must_ have happened, something bad.” She is more correct than I would like her to be, or than I would like to admit.

“What did you have for me?” I try to chance the topic, though I can be sure it would not work. Rin sees through it, of course, and she would not get distracted. Why does she care about my relationship with Saber anyways?

“That’ll come after. I have a good guess on your opponent’s True Name. I’ll tell you, if you tell me what happened first.” Rin must have sadistic tendencies, but I suppose I do not have much more of a choice than to take this offer of hers. Risking that she will scold me harshly for going too far.

“Fine,” I say, admitting defeat. There is no way to beat Rin anyways, not for me, at least. “Last week before the Elimination Battle, when I kissed Saber… I think I went too far.” Rin seems confused, she cannot seem to imagine what I could possibly mean. Maybe it is _too_ weird of a thing. My face flushes before I even continue. “W-Well, I felt…like I wanted more and I sort of lost control over myself and ended up groping her breasts…”

“That’s all?” Rin seems almost disappointed that it is such a, in her eyes, minor thing. “You need to do this bonding thing, don’t you? Otherwise your battles would be really rough and I honestly don’t think you’d have made it as far.” Rin states this as a simple fact and I know she is right – for the most part, that is.

“Yes…no. I didn’t do it for that reason, I just feel like I want to be closer to Saber. _Really_ close, I don’t know what would be enough. And now we agreed not to talk about it and to be honest we barely even exchange any words since then.” Now Rin seems really concerned, and I could swear I saw her pouting for a second.

“You didn’t ask her if she’s fine with going further?” I shake my head. I know I should have asked.

“I kind of figured she would be fine with it, considering the week before she was the one who made our kiss… _intense_.” I really hope Rin will catch on what I mean. I do not know if that is how you usually kiss someone, but I already feel way too embarrassed and, if possible, I would avoid explaining in detail.

Rin’s cheeks turn a slightly pinkish colour before she clears her throat. “All in all… You need to stop running, you both really need to talk.” Inwardly, I groan. I _know_ I should, but it is easier said than done. I am really afraid that Saber will _say_ that she hates me, assuming she does is already painful enough.

“Yes, I will…thanks.” Rin lets me go, though there is still something she is supposed to tell me. “What about what _you_ were supposed to tell me?” She seems to almost have forgotten about that.

“Ah, right. I’ve done a bit of research and asked others, but it’s most likely Vlad III. I can’t think of anyone else, but to find stuff out about him is your job.” That is much more help than Rin ever gave me. Maybe she wants to take at least one burden off my shoulders? She is way too kind, we are supposed to become opponents, possibly.

“Thanks,” I say. I think I would never be able to repay Rin’s kindness to her.

“Also,” Rin says, pulling me closer to her smoothly before closing the distance between us with a gentle kiss, “G-Good luck.” Instantly after, Rin’s face flushed but I am sure I am no different.

I mumble another ‘thanks’ and make my way back to my room. _This kissing stuff gets out of hand_ , I think. I sigh and collect my thoughts before entering. This cannot go on forever. I need to pull myself together so we can work out as Master and Servant again, and hopefully even as friends.

As I step in, I find a small sheet of paper – Where did Saber even get this? In sloppy handwriting, it reads:

_Felt bored and went to the Arena. Just killing some small stuff. See you later. – ~~Mo~~ **Saber**_

_Mo?_ I wonder. Maybe she accidentally, or out of habit, almost signed her small letter with her _True Name_? Nevermind, that is something for another day.

I wait, and wait, and wait… But Saber just would not show up. She is most likely avoiding me, now that she saw I have been doing the same. I lay down in our bed, which feels sad and empty without Saber.

I do not exactly know how, but eventually I fall asleep before Saber returns.

_I hope nothing happened to her._


	36. Round 4 - Remaining Days: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> Was busy drawing a new cover pic for this fic and the restaurant took quite a while.  
> Sorry to have left you all with a cliffhanger for quite a while. Hope this chapter makes a bit up for that.

When I wake up, Saber is fast asleep next to me. I feel angry. But not just that, I also feel hurt and disappointed. I spent the last night, at least the long time I was awake, worrying about this girl and here she is, as if nothing happened. As if she did not just disappear for the whole day. I am slowly growing sick of this situation, it just cannot go on like this.

I need to take action.

The first thing that comes to my mind is going to the chapel – an Alteration of the Soul means _sharing memories_ , which may in fact be memories that could help mediate between us. Hopefully, at least. I shake Saber awake, who merely grumbles at me. _Fine_ , I think. I wait for her to get dressed, not that it takes long, then I pull her to the chapel.

“Where’re we going?” She asks, drowsily and for a moment I think if I should even answer her. After all, _she_ left me hanging yesterday. But I am not someone to really hold a grudge, I think, so I decide to tell her.

“To the chapel, we should do an Alteration of the Soul.” My answer is short, but there is no more complaint. I may be imagining it, but I feel like there is a bit more resistance and I need more force to pull Saber behind me, but that will not help her. We _need_ to do this so we will.

Aoko and Touko do not ask much, they seem very skilled at reading moods for NPCs. Without further ado, they start the Alteration of the Soul, and my vision fades to black for a short while. Then, like I am opening my eyes, I am inside of Saber’s mind. _This can’t be…_

As soon as my mind shows me the memories of Saber I am supposed to relive now, I wish I would not have dragged her here. Especially because this memory link also conveys _emotions_ and because Saber will see my version of this memory.

And here I am, looking into my own eyes, feeling my own lips on Saber’s, as if I was kissing myself. _This is how kissing me feels like, huh?_ As weird as this feels for me, Saber’s emotions are stronger. It reminds me of what I feel when kissing or touching her, this warm, fuzzy feeling in my lower stomach. _She feels the same after all._

Then I feel my mouth forcefully yet gently opened, and a tongue sloppily sliding inside. _I need to practise kissing like this…_ But even though for me it feels so embarrassing and bad, compared to how Saber kissed me, it seems that she instead enjoyed it. _A lot_. At least, that is what this link conveys to me.

I can feel goosebumps spreading over my – or rather, Saber’s – whole skin upon feeling the warm hand that is my own softly, barely noticeable, sliding over my belly. This just makes the fuzzy feeling spread more throughout this body. It feels weird, and somewhat scary, very unlike how _I_ felt in that moment. I had felt a desire to touch Saber more fuelled with every touch, but for her it feels different – slightly uncomfortable.

_I really messed up._

But not completely uncomfortable. I cannot really make sense of this – I wonder if Saber can – but it feels _at least_ as good as it feels uncomfortable.

Suddenly, my vision goes over black back to normal.

“That’s it,” says Aoko, ending the link established through the Alteration of the Soul. I do not dare to look at Saber, but I am sure we both must have a tomato face.

“What did you see,” jokes Aoko, “How your partner slept with their lover?” If only she knew how close to the truth she is. But I would rather keep this to myself, and Saber. Would _lover_ not mean we _love_ each other? I am not sure how that would feel, or if I have these kinds of feelings for Saber. Or, if she would return those feelings.

I shake my head in reply, because if I tried to talk now, I am sure I would stutter. And that would give any lie away just so much more. “Let’s get the second Trigger,” Saber suggests, effectively saving us from this mess of a situation. I feel like talking to her just became even harder.

I follow her to the Arena after thanking Aoko and Touko for their help, even though this is probably silly – thanking NPCs. This is what they are here for, after all. Though they seem more alive than most other NPCs, but with my limited knowledge of the Moon Cell it probably just seems like this to me.

In the Arena, I activate the **invisible(SELF, SABER);** Code Cast to make sure not to run into Lil’ Ronnie, her Servant or any possible attacks or traps of them. I feel like a coward doing this, but I cannot help it – meeting them could be very well lethal, I cannot really expect Ronnie to wait for the Elimination Battle to bite my head off. Better safe than sorry.

Due to being ignored by Enemy Programs, it would not take us long to collect the second Trigger, but this time Saber attacks some of them. Of course, she has not fought all this Round and fighting is almost a core part of her personality. It slows us down, but it is also a way for her to clear her head, I think, so I just let her.

Finally, we make it to the _Trigger Code Theta_ – so we are qualified to fight the match this week, thankfully. Now that this matter is out of the way, there is nothing else I could use to procrastinate.

“Saber,” I begin, “We need to talk.” Saber seems tense after that and I can see she is about to shrug it off. “No, we _have to_. We’ll talk as soon as we’re back into our room.” We do not talk all the way, but that is nothing special this week, sadly.

However, it feels worse. Because now it is not only uncertainty, but the certainty that we _will_ talk in just a few minutes. I will get to know if Saber hates me and I will have to face any consequence, and my weird feelings for her.

As soon as I closed the door of the room behind me, I take a deep breath. _Let’s go_ , I tell myself inwardly. “I’m sorry,” I tell Saber. “I went too far last week. I know we didn’t want to talk about this again but… I can’t. You’re important to me and I can’t stand this. I _need_ you, Saber, and it hurts me not to be able to talk to you.” _Or hold you_ , I add in my mind.

Saber seems surprised at my sudden outburst, and at that second, I notice I started crying. But I could not care less about that now, I just want my dear Saber back.

“Yeah…well… Same,” Saber stutters. I am not sure if I can believe my ears, I need clarification.

“Same?” Saber bites her bottom lip before going on – seems like this is hard for her.

“I miss you, too. I…overreacted, I think. It wasn’t _that_ bad,” she says, but looks to the side to avoid facing me. “In fact, I enjoyed it,” she adds under her breath, but loud enough that I could hear it.

“Me, too. Then why—” But before I can finish my question as to why it had to end up this awkward, Saber bursts out.

“I don’t know! You saw it, didn’t you? My…memories. It felt _weird_ , I just dunno!”

That is…understandable. But now that we are talking about this, I feel we cannot leave it at this. Risking another rejecting, I pull Saber close to me. “I want you, by my side… Always and forever,” I whisper into her ear.

“I’d like that,” she whispers back. This just throws up a very important question, and while it is probably a strange thing to ask, I need to know.

“Are we… _in love_?”


	37. Round 4 - Remaining Days: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As apology for the delay yesterday, I am updating early today.^^  
> Tomorrow I will go back to around the usual time, though.

I have slept more peaceful than I probably ever did since I can remember, so, since I am in the Moon Cell. Yesterday’s talk really helped a lot and I am glad we did it. I softly caress Saber’s cheek, smiling to myself, while she is still fast asleep.

_“In love?” Saber asked, cutely blushing. It was the only explanation I had for how I feel about her. I do not think I ever was in love before, but without a memory I cannot be sure. Yet, Saber is the only person I would want. Always. I want her to be as close to me as possible, or even closer._

_I nodded at her. “I’m pretty sure I do love you,” I said, though I could hear my voice breaking slightly. How could such a thing be so hard to say? Was I afraid of her reaction, that she would reject me? That this talk would go to waste and we will be back to not talking at all?_

_Saber looked like she wanted to say something, but somehow could not. I could understand, it was hard for me, too. But I really wanted to hear her say she cares about me that much, too. So that I can be sure and not have to worry about misinterpreting her feelings anymore. I wanted to be certain of her feelings towards me._

_Suddenly, she kissed me – sloppily, but I understood the gesture. She feels the same. “I l-like you, too, okay?” I did not think I ever saw her this flustered. Her expression was just adorable, I was almost sad that I may not see her like this every again._

_“Like?” I asked, teasingly. A small part of me still worried I could have misunderstand, however ridiculous that may be, considering Saber made her feelings pretty clear. Saber gritted her teeth before answering clearly, and I was sure her cheeks could not turn any more red._

_“I love you, Master,” she almost shouted out, having lost parts of her voice control in utter embarrassment, “Happy now?!”_

_I chuckled, then I returned the kiss she gave me earlier to confirm my feelings for her. I was not completely sure I loved her when I confessed, but this felt so right, like I should have been doing this all along. Kissing Saber, holding Saber. I must be in love, maybe since I first met her._

Saber awakes, asking me for the time and if I would not want to go to classes today. I actually do not, I would rather spend time with her, making up for the days we barely spent time. Not that it is less awkward between us now. We talked and we both know of our feelings, but we never really talked about what we plan to do from now on.

“Saber?” I ask, waiting for her affirmation that she is listening to me, “Should we…date?” This question brings the reddish pink colour back to her cheeks. Maybe it is cruel to ask this so early in the morning.

“I-I guess,” she says, before turning away to get dressed. Teasing her for a clear ‘yes’ would be a bit too much, I think. I already teased her enough yesterday and, given we win this round, I will have plenty more chances to tease her. My sole reason for wanting to survive and win this war is now to stay by Saber’s side, for as long as possible. Ideally, forever.

As she materialised her barely covering armour, I lean on her back and wrap my arms around her from behind. “I missed you,” I say. And I mean it. I know she understands, that I do not mean physically but emotionally.

“I’ll be there now,” she says, trying to sound casual, but in fact her uncomfortableness with skinship is showing.

“Forever?” I ask, almost afraid of the answer. However, I do not think Saber would hurt me like this. Not anymore.

“Forever,” she promises, having caught her own voice to give me certainty of it.

I almost jump out of the bed and get dressed, to Saber’s surprise. It is a bit embarrassing, but I could not be happier. “We’ll go training,” I tell Saber, so she can share my cheerful mood.

“Without hiding?” She asks, and I am not sure if she wants to provoke meeting Ronnie and her Lancer or not.

“Do you want to?” I will let her decide this. I am sure as long as Saber is by my side, she would not let me get hurt and I will do my best to protect her as well. We should not be scared, even if our opponent is an insane, cannibalistic clown.

“Yeah, it’s no fun if the Enemy Programs don’t even react,” Saber says. I could have figured as much. Saber is not the kind of person who would enjoy slaying anyone – or anything – who cannot defend themselves. I am sure this girl never could hurt someone badly, she must have been a really heroic person in life.

I agree and we make our way through the school halls to the Arena. On the way, we meet Rin. She seems happy, though I could swear I saw a slight sadness in her eyes when she saw us.

“I see you made up? That’s good,” she says. I know she means it, though I can feel Saber’s hostility towards the fellow Master. _Just what’s her problem with Rin?_

“Yes. In fact, we…uh, started dating,” I tell Rin, though I do not know how she would react. It is probably strange for a Master to fall in love with and date their Servant, but with Saber and me we cannot help it. It seems just so natural that we would become this close.

Rin’s eyes widen in small shock a little, after which she first looks at Saber, whose cheeks are now pinkish yet again, then back at me. “You and…Saber? That’s…great,” she says, though somehow her happiness about this news does not seem as genuine to me. “Congratulations,” she adds, and I feel like she just pouted. It must really be weird to date your Servant, but I do not think I want to care about that. As long as Saber is with me, I will be happy, no matter how anyone may react, even if it is Rin.

Rin excuses herself and needs to leave, making preparations and she is gone before I can even tell her goodbye. I consider asking Saber what is wrong with Rin, she may be more observant than me.

“Let’s go,” she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her to the Arena. Saber is really bad with words, but I have known her for long enough now that I think I understand her – she does not want to talk about Rin now. So, I will not ask, I can ask Rin when I meet her again.

In the Arena, Saber still has no issues with killing Enemy Program after Enemy Program. I am not sure if it is the Alteration of the Soul that made her even stronger or if she just feels as happy as me about our new relationship and that is why she can fight without any worry. I hope it is the latter.

Though, in the end, I do not know if this training is worth it. As if noticing my doubt – am I really that easy to read? – Saber quells her killing spree and comes to my side. “Is something wrong, Master?” I do not know how to bring this up, but I should not hide anything from my _girlfriend_ , especially if it is something that bothers me.

“I just feel like…this training is a waste. I mean, I’m probably dead, anyway.” We have no confirmation, but it is very likely. That is probably why I am such an anomaly. Even if we win, the SERAPH would delete me and I could not use the Moon Cell to do anything. My time with Saber is limited, very limited.

“So am I,” Saber says nonchalantly. How can I keep forgetting that? Saber is not a normal person anymore, she died long ago. I saw and _felt_ her death. Even if I was not dead, as soon as I leave the Moon Cell, she would be gone. “That’s no reason to sulk or give up.”

I know she is right. Maybe there _is_ a way out of this, maybe I am not dead and maybe I can use the Moon Cell to stay with Saber. Or, maybe I am dead and we can meet in some kind of afterlife. I should not worry about things that are so far in the future, I should enjoy the time I still have with Saber, just in case it really is as fleeting.

I take her hand. “You’re right, sorry.” I apologise, though Saber does not see any reason in me doing so.

“No problem, Master.”


	38. Round 4 - Remaining Days: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mad at myself but there'll be a delay (few hours) for the next chapter, the Extra. I feel just so randomly sick (the kind when I feel stressed) so I'll need to rest before I can finish it...I apologise in advance. Enjoy this chapter, though!

“Master. Master, time to get up!”

For once, it is Saber who wakes me. I wonder what time it is, since usually I am not the one to sleep longer. Checking the time reveals it is noon. “I overslept,” I notice. This is a first time. Saber seems quite amused that our places have been switching this ‘morning’.

“Yeah, you’ve been in pretty deep slumber,” she teases. “I could poke you all I want, no reaction.” I am not sure if she _really_ means that. Has she seriously been poking me for who knows how long while I have been asleep? To be fair, I kissed her when she slept so maybe we are even. Maybe.

But I doubt it, and teasing Saber is something I feel I could always do. “Meanie,” I say, as I softly poke her side just below the ribs, eliciting a surprised squeal from her. For a few seconds, I do not know how to react. I never really expected Saber to be _this_ sensitive, but her eyes show a murderous glare while she covers her mouth.

“You’re dead,” she says, obviously a bit mad at me. I jump off the bed, running away from Saber.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t know you’re so ticklish!” It is a weak excuse, but it is true. Though, even if I did know, I would have poked her anyways. I am sure Saber knows, because she keeps chasing me all around our room until she pins me down on our bed.

“What about you?” She says, grinning victoriously – that smile that I am sure is one of the reasons I fell for her. I knew running away was nothing but a joke, Saber is faster as well as stronger than me anyways. If she really wanted to, I am helpless to her.

“Nooo, please,” I beg jokingly. I expect her to pay me back any second, but instead she just gets off me.

“I’ll save that for tonight,” she says, not realising that she implied something really embarrassing. Or maybe she actually intended to do so, I would not know.

“So, what’s our plan?” I ask, as I sit up. “Do we go train some more or are you fine?” Saber shakes her head. So, no training for today. Before I can ask or say anything else, Saber sits down on the bed, facing me.

“I need to tell you something,” Saber says, and I can see it is bothering her and she is afraid of telling me. Not in the embarrassing way as I was about the confession, but like someone who confesses to be a _murderer_. I am sure this can only be one thing.

“You mean your _True Name_?” It cannot be anything else and despite the fact that I am sure I would love Saber either way, I cannot help but feel anxious. Maybe she has been a really bad person? But I cannot imagine her to do something really cruel, or bad. There is just no way. Saber bites her bottom lip and nods.

“Go ahead,” I say, holding her hand. Maybe that will assure her that I would not hate her, no matter what she would tell me now – but from her hand’s grip tightening I can feel that she is not so sure of that.

“My name is _Mordred Pendragon_ , son of Arthuria Pendragon, the king of Britain. The… Knight of Treachery,” Saber starts, before she goes in depth about her life.

“I wasn’t really a legitimate child. My mother, Morgan le Fay, had raised me and she wanted me to take the throne. For the most part I didn’t even know I was the king’s son. She only told me later and…you wouldn’t believe how happy I was. I mean, _I_ was the perfect king’s son?

I was one of the Knights of the Round Table, because of my skill with the sword. And at that time, I realised why mother told me to wear my full armour at all times, including the helmet. The king didn’t know about me…so, in my happiness I told her. That I’m her son and heir to the throne.”

Mordred, the Knight of Treachery…who was killed by the holy spear Rhongomyniad, by King Arthur’s – or rather, Athuria’s? – own hands. So, in the first week, when I saw Saber’s last moments, I saw…

“She didn’t accept me. She wouldn’t acknowledge me as her son and told me I don’t have the qualities of a king. I was enraged and…well, you know how it ended up. I died, she died, Britain was ruined. I destroyed a whole country, just because my father wouldn’t accept me,” Saber concludes bitterly.

I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly. “It’s okay,” I say, though my words hardly mean anything. “What’s done is done…you can’t change that and…” But I am lacking words to comfort her. I am a failure as Master, friend and lover.

Saber shakes her head. “It was selfish, I was a brat. I think I know that now. I thought father deserved it, though.” I feel the wetness of her tears soaking my uniform and wetting my shoulder underneath. I am so close to crying as well.

“I don’t mind. Everyone makes mistakes, you’re not selfish or a brat anymore. I love you, just the way you are,” I tell her truthfully. It may be hard for her to believe, but I am serious about that. What she did back then, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe the kind had it coming. Who am I to judge? I was not present. I am sure her mother also deserves part of the blame, it seems she raised Saber to end up in that path, after all. It is not completely her fault.

“Then, in the first week… The girl I saw?” But before I can finish my question, Saber answers.

“Yes, that was my father… King Arthuria.” This makes even less sense. I have read about Excalibur, and its effect to halt the aging of the wielder, but no parent would look like almost an identic copy of their child… or rather, the other way around.

“Then why do you look almost the same?” Saber takes a deep breath before answering me, like this will be even worse for her to admit than what she already told me.

“I’m not a real human, haven’t been. I’ve been a homunculus, to look exactly like father. Something like that,” Saber says. So, in a way, both of us are a special kind of anomaly. Maybe that is why she became my Servant and partner.

“I don’t mind,” I repeat. “I still love you, Saber. The past is the past, you’re with me now.” I can only hope this lightens the burden on her shoulders, though I can imagine it takes a while to leave that behind. I am not going to voice my concern now, because I do not want to bring Saber more down, but I remember about Leo’s Servant now.

Gawain.

_Another Knight of the Round Table_.


	39. Round 4 - EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this delay. The Elimination Battle will come right after, however the Epilogue will be updated tomorrow, along with the first chapter of the new Round.  
> Sorry again!

Saber has been staring into my eyes for what starts to feel like an eternity. After I reassured her – or at least tried my best to – she just took advantage of the moment to pin me down on the bed yet again, just as she has a while ago. Before she told me about her identity. It seems like she wants to keep her promise, to ‘save that for tonight’, but since she has me pinned down, nothing happened.

The insecurity in her face seems to rise with every passing second and I figure she does not really know what to do or how she wants to go about this. Honestly, I am not much better. Yet, I feel like this just cannot go on or we will still be in this position next morning, so I wrap my arms around my Servant and pull her down. Accidentally, albeit lucky, our lips meet, which makes Saber recoil instantly.

“S-Sorry,” she stutters repeatedly. Saber could not be any more adorable, really.

“No need! We’re now…lovers, you know,” I remind her. Maybe it has not yet sunken in for her yet, I am not even sure if it has for me. We are back to how we were before this week’s issues, but at the same time this is like a new issue. We kissed before, but besides that little incident none of us has gone further.

Her blushy reaction to my words makes me completely certain that Saber will _not_ be able to make any first step in this. I could, possibly, but… I am still afraid of going too far again, even though there is no logical reason to be. I ponder for a while as to how to approach this.

It is not entirely necessary, comparing Lancer with Saber, we sure have an advantage in strength; as long as I can keep Ronnie in check. And I think I can trust Saber’s armour, too. However, I feel like we need to do this. I feel like _I_ need to do this.

For a lack of better ideas, I take Saber’s hand and put it onto my chest. Immediately, I feel my heartbeat speed up and my cheeks feel instantly hot. _What was I thinking?!_ But Saber takes this sort of invitation and squeezes my breast, I cannot help but sigh at her rough and inexperienced touch – it is _Saber_ ’s touch, so of course it would feel good.

“S-soft,” she mumbles, as she uses both of her hands, sitting on my hips, to grope me, her hands getting much gentler soon. _She’s a fast learner_ , I admire, almost losing myself to these feelings. I slide my hands below her shirt and softly run my fingertips up and down her spine, to which she arches her back. “M-Master?”

I chuckle at her surprised reaction. “Off-guard again, hm?” I cannot help but tease her. It is just way too tempting. But at least this sparks some sort of motivation in her – I do not mind if she sees this as some sort of ‘battle’ she wants to win, I would gladly let her do so. Anytime.

Suddenly, Saber gets up from me and pulls the nightgown I am still wearing over my head, stripping me almost nude, except for the white panties I am wearing. Instantly, her face turns a dark shade of red and I can see she is trying not to let her eyes wander over my body. A failed attempt.

_This is too embarrassing_ , I think. And I am sure Saber’s thoughts are similar, if her overheating head is still able to process and sort of thought. Possibly not. So, again, I will be the one who has to move further. In moments like this I miss Saber’s shamelessness. I figure, maybe it would help if we are both the same. So, I tug at her shirt and pull it over her head.

I carelessly throw her shirt to the side, to where Saber probably also left my nightgown. _I was wrong. That’s no help at all._ In the end, I just feel as embarrassed as Saber. I have already _touched_ her upper body, last week, but _seeing_ it is too different. To me, Saber seems just perfect – her flawless skin, her small, cute breasts, her slightly toned abdomen.

I see most of her upper body every day, but somehow in this situation it feels different. Without thinking about it, I pull Saber close and embrace her tightly. Before she can ask, I already explain “It’s just too embarrassing.” Saber nods, agreeing. I do not know if I really should ask, but I do anyway. “Should we stop?” I am not even sure what answer I would be hoping for right now, but I can feel my own heart pounding, as well as Saber’s on top of me.

“No way,” Saber says, determined. She holds my gaze easily, albeit with a flushed face. But I am sure I look almost the same.

“You want to go all the way?” I ask, for clarification.

“Yes.”

This takes every doubt I still had from taking it too far from me. I now know that she would want me to do anything I would think of in this moment to her, so I could not just stop here. I switch our positions, pinning her down instead. Like this, it should be easier.

“I’ll be gentle,” I promise. In the heat – literally – of the moment I do not even notice how clichéd that sounds. I softly graze my lips down over her neck, stopping at her collarbone. Additionally, I run my fingertips, barely touching her skin, up and down her sides, eliciting goosebumps on her skin.

“Is it cold?” I tease her, yet again, to which she turns her red face away.

“Shut up, Master,” she mumbles in response.

_This will be a long night_ , I think as I smile to myself.


	40. Round 4 - Elimination Battle

When I awake, I am almost worried I overslept. I cannot even remember falling asleep, but as soon as I fully waked up, I realise I am lying on Saber. Naked. Just like her. Suddenly, the embarrassment washes all over me again. _Right. We went all the way. Ways,_ I remind myself.

Images of last night flash through my head – Saber, grasping the sheets as she moaned loudly. Myself, barely conscious anymore, clinging to Saber’s back. It had hurt at first and felt sort of uncomfortable, but after a short while it felt so good, we did not even want to stop. And well, we did not. We literally had sex until both of us were so exhausted, we simply passed out.

This is so ridiculous and I am more than glad that no one would know about this. Otherwise, I would probably die in shame. I do not even want to _think_ about what may happen if someone _heard_ us. I am sure we were loud enough. I get up from Saber to get myself ready – after all, today we will have an Elimination Battle. After last night, this feels not real, though.

I gently shake Saber awake – or rather _try to_.

“Nnh…can’t…go on,” she mumbles drowsily in her sleep. It reminds me that maybe we really overdid it. Just maybe. I still have no regrets, though. And I am sure, if Saber could be completely honest to herself, she does not, either. After all, she could have stopped anytime as well, but she did not.

Before I need to think of any other method, though, Saber wakes up.

“Morning already?” She asks, as she rubs her eyes to get rid of the sleep. I sigh.

“More like noon…we need to go soon. The Elimination Battle?” Saber seems really out of it, but it may just be the fact that she is not a morning person. I almost worry for this battle.

“Do you regret it?” I ask her, as she materialises her full armour to be ready for the battle. I know I for sure have no regrets, but I cannot help but wonder about Saber. She just shakes her head.

“But I wouldn’t repeat it either,” Saber admits. I take no offense, I know what she means. I still feel way too exhausted myself. I use a **heal();** Code Cast on her, and magically it takes off at least her exhaustion. Now that we are as set as we could be, we make our way to the elevator.

I cannot make out Ronnie’s expression, but she seems to be glaring at me. It really is bothersome and feels just creepy.

“Something wrong?” asks Saber, still unable to read the mood. Where was this side of her yesterday? It would have saved _me_ a lot of embarrassment.

Ronnie giggles menacingly, before getting as close to the barrier in the elevator as possible, facing me directly. “Wrong? WRONG? No, no. Everything is already. _Perfect_. I just _love_ food that’s running away.”

Her weird intonation makes me shiver. And I have a small feeling that she in fact took offense to me and Saber avoiding her all week.

“We weren’t running,” says Saber. Why is she in such a fighting mood now? She is back to being so sure of herself. I am not sure if I love this side of her or if I should be mad at her for just causing trouble right now. This is a confusing mess of emotions.

“You, shut up, _Servant_ ,” Ronnie almost shouts. “I was talking about this cute _pudding_ that hid from me.” _I am…pudding?_ That just came out of nowhere.

“She doesn’t taste like pudding, though.”

_Saber. No. NO. You can’t just—_ But I cannot bring myself to really _say_ anything. How _could_ Saber be shameless enough to make such a remark in front of our opponents? Does she not realise how inappropriate this is? I hit the back of her head with a soft karate chop.

“Oww,” she whines, but I do not care. A look to my face, reddened and angry, makes Saber instantly open her mouth to apologise, but she gets no chance.

“You… _You,_ ” Ronnie’s murderous intent was clear in the one eye she is showing. “Kill her. _Impale_ her, as many times as you please!” Finally, her Servant took this chance to join this conversation.

“Gladly, my love.” I am not even surprised. I am not even questioning this.

The elevator comes to a halt anyways, and so we get out. Before I could even react, there is the sound of metal clashing with a big chunk of other metal – Lancer has already tried to strike Saber, but to no avail. Her armour deflects every blow of him, though his armour does the same for Saber’s strikes.

I am sure Saber would win either way – I have full trust in her and her abilities. But her dying is not the only way we would lose. And just in time, I jump to the side and I can see Lil’ Ronnie, the lower half of her mask shattered, just closing her mouth. _She just tried to bite me!?_

This is the first time one of our opponents directly threatened my life and she is fast. _Too fast_ , despite her weird movements. In this moment, I really regret that I never made any offensive Code Cast, all I can do is running away. Until I trip. How stupid can a person be, tripping over her own feet?!

I close my eyes, expecting my head or at least a big part of my shoulder being bitten off, when there is suddenly a gargling sound in front of me. I open my eyes again to see Ronnie – her body, blood spraying from her neck for short, where her head was supposed to be. Next to her, her head, lifeless, is falling down. It seems to happen in slow motion and I and I can feel my heart pounding. _I almost died._

Saber glared back to me, before her gaze softened. It must be the glare she would only show the enemies whose life she would take under any circumstances. She feared for my life and, however she did that, rushed over to behead Ronnie before I could have been hurt. I owe this girl my life. Now more than ever.

Lancer does not take this turn of events too well. He screams in insanity – maybe he should be a Berserker instead? – and charges at us. Saber readies her stance and Clarent. “Don’t worry, Master. I’ll protect you,” she says. And I know she will, no matter what would happen.

Just mere milliseconds before Lancer could reach us, though, the barrier forms, separating him and Ronnie from Saber and me. He disappears in pain, holding the lifeless, headless body of his Master in his arms, shedding a tear or two. At this moment, I imagine it would be Saber to lose me. I can imagine her reacting just like this. But I am sure she would even break such a barrier to kill my murderer, even if she dies doing so.

She helps me back up. “Let’s go,” she says. “We won.”

But I cannot feel too happy about this, I feel still shocked.

_I almost died._


	41. Round 4 - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we finally finished Round 4. I had a bit of a writing block the past few days and I feel like it really shows in the last 2~4 chapters. (Sorry)  
> But once again, I am really satisfied with this one.  
> The first chapter of Round 5 will follow soon, and then we are back to daily updates!

After the Elimination Battle is won, we make our way to our room. I am not sure I have calmed down yet, such a near death experience really is something, but I could not stay in the Arena for forever. Besides, Saber is supporting my stance, so I have no trouble walking. Weirdly, we spot an open door.

“Where does that room lead to?” I ask. I have never really paid attention to that room, but I am sure that is because it was always locked. What point is there, caring about a room I could not step into anyways?

“Let’s check it,” decides Saber. I am glad she is more the curious kind of person, though even if she would not care, I am sure if I asked her to we would go check it out. As soon as we are in front of the door, Saber opens it fully and we step inside, closing the door behind ourselves.

Saber looks around, seemingly on edge. “Something wrong?” She seems to take her whole surrounding in, waging a response but finally making one.

“Not…really. Someone was here, not too long ago. Their presence is gone, though.” Saber seems to calm down, and so do I. I trust her instincts and guts more than my logical thoughts in moments like this one. Suddenly, a kind of projector starts running and the wall in front of us shows a film – though, as I look closer, it is not a film.

There is Rin, fighting a girl with lilac hair. She does seem familiar, but I cannot exactly remember why. What worries me, however, is that Rin seems to be in distress. Is she really having trouble with an opponent? Lancer does not seem much better.

Their opponent is a big warrior, clad in red. He utters not a single word, only inhumane shouting would come from him. “Berserker,” I notice. It does not look good for either of them, they seem to be equal in strength and skill. However, a sinister smile forms on the other girl’s lips.

“The battle’s result does not matter. He told me to get rid of an obstacle like you, so either way would be fulfilling my mission.” She activates a Code Cast which’s effects I cannot make out from the mere glow. “I will just take you with me.”

Rin’s eyes widen in shock, so do Lancer’s. “Y-You’re going to let yourself explode?!” I wonder how Rin knew, but maybe if you saw it directly and not over a cheap projector, it was obvious. _Wait. Explode?!_ This would take _both_ of them down, there would be no winner. Why would a Master do this?

The barrier should be able to hold the explosion of, but for that Rin would have to beat that girl first. Lancer would have to kill Berserker within just mere seconds, but that seems unlikely. _Rin is doomed either way._ My heart suddenly feels like it weighs a ton. I do not want Rin to die.

“Can’t we do something?” I ask Saber, though I am afraid there is nothing we could do. I am not even sure interfering would be allowed. We may face punishment, though, we have been all this time and neither of us did anything wrong, so I do not worry as much.

“Not really,” Saber pouts slightly, averting her gaze from the projection. _Not really_ is not a _no_. I cannot believe Saber would hate Rin enough to keep anything I could do now from me. Well, I can, she is supposed to be our opponent. But still!

“Saber, you need to tell me. There’s no time!” Saber groans in response. _This girl…!_ Then, she takes my left hand and pulls my uniform’s sleeve slightly down, revealing the red symbol engraved into the back of my hand.

“The Command Seals you got can make it. Just gimme a command with them, and I’ll have no choice but to do it. Even something impossible like this should work.” Saber grits her teeth. It is obvious that she is not too fond of this idea. I can understand, but still.

“Risks? Downsides?” I do not feel like I have the time for full sentences, or this conversation will be meaningless because there will be no one to save anymore. Saber shrugs in response.

“If I don’t make it fast, I’ll be blown to bits as well.” I would be risking Saber’s life to save Rin’s. This is a hard choice to make. I cannot ask Saber to make this choice for me, she would be against it.

“Would you?” I want to know how high the risk is. I need to know to make this decision.

“I’d never die, I promised you,” Saber states sternly, without facing me. We both know what will be my decision. Both of us knew all along, if there is a chance to save Rin, I would take it. I would do the same and more for Saber.

I think back on when Dan used a Command Seal on Archer and repeat the words.

“ _Saber. I, Hakuno Kishinami, your Master, order you by the might of the Moon Cell’s omniscience and the Command Seal given to me: **Save Rin, without dying.**_ ”

A part of the red symbol on my left hand disappears in a blinding light, engulfing Saber. Before I open my eyes again, she is gone. Looking at the projection, Saber now appeared next to Rin, taking her on her arms. “S-Saber? What—” Rin is surprised, shocked even, but there is close to no time. Saber is engulfed in a reddish light, that shines stronger every moment. She will soon be teleporting back, hopefully in time.

Knowingly, Lancer grins. “Thanks, girl. I owe you, for saving my Master.” Then, he charges at the enemy Servant to distract him from Saber and Rin just enough so they can teleport back. Suddenly, the power is out.

No noise.

No light.

Nothing.

I am worried for Saber’s life. Maybe my decision was wrong.

Then, the light comes back, and Saber appears in front of me with the unconscious Rin in her arms. This whole thing must have put a strain on her, so she passed out. Maybe she will not even wake up, and if she does, she will be a worse anomaly than me. What have I done?

But for now, I am just glad that Saber is – more or less – all right. Now it is my turn to support her, and first we take Rin to the infirmary. I trust the NPC nurse Sakura to take good care of Rin, and I will check on her regularly. I really hope she wakes up soon.

On the way to our room, I want to support Saber, but she brushes me off.

“That was dumb,” is all she says.

“I’m sorry. But I had to do that.”

“I know.”

There is still a sharp, barely ignorable pain on the back of my hand. I wasted one of the three Command Seals that I could have used for harsher situations, endangering me or Saber.

_Of course, she would be angry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note:   
> HakuMor is now called "Puddingship" while HakuRin is "StrawberryChocolate". You can thank my best friend (and me) for this.  
> Pudding because Ronnie referred to Hakunon as "pudding" (due to her hair colour, chocolate pudding) and Mordred would be vanilla pudding, going from the hair colours. This is super silly and just for fun.


	42. protection/binary death

# protection/binary death  


_The matter now seems turned about;_

_The Devil’s in the house_

_And can’t get out._

**Combatants remaining: 8**

_I am the Spirit that negates._

_And rightly so, for all that comes to be_

_Deserves to perish wretchedly._

_‘Twere better nothing would begin._


	43. Round 5 - Remaining Days: 6

In the morning, I wake up as early as usual. Thanks to the terminal alarm, which I do not overhear this morning. Saber is still fast asleep next to me, just as usual as well. We have not talked much last evening, I know she was angry. And she has every right to be, so I figured I would let her be angry and maybe calm down until today. Well, _hopefully_.

I get up from the bed and get dressed, today is the start of another round. We will have to check this week’s opponent, and I will check on Rin. Though I probably should do that by myself, without Saber. Maybe it is better if the two of them do not spend as much time together. I am afraid they may be killing each other if I would leave them alone together.

I am unsure if I should wake up Saber, as I am afraid she may still be angry. But I cannot let that scare me. I am her _girlfriend_ , and we told each other that we are in love. That would not change just because of anger from some silly decision. Or, some possibly deadly stupid decision… I hope.

Gently, I shake Saber’s shoulder. “Saber, it’s morning. Time to get up,” I say, and it feels like I have not been doing this for an eternity. I really missed waking Saber. As soon as she wakes up, I duck to avoid a punch. “S-Saber…!!” I scold her.

Right after, she comes to. It seems she was not yet fully awake. “Ah…sorry, Master.” She sounds drowsy, but I know she means it so I let it slip. After all, it is not new that Saber is not a morning person and I am actually surprised she has not really hurt me sooner when I wake her up. Without much of a talk, she gets up and materialises her usual outfit. This reminds me a bit much of last week.

“Are you still angry?” I feel like this is the most stupid question to ask someone who is quite possibly rightfully angry at you. Saber shakes her head.

“Not really, I think.” So, she is not so sure herself. I softly kiss her lips, keeping the contact for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry, really,” I repeat. I truly am sorry, but at the same time I have no regrets. I hope I could convey that. Saber sighs.

“I know, I know. I couldn’t stay angry at you for long…” _That’s cute_ , I think as I see the faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“Felt different last week,” I say. And it really did, I felt like she really was angry all week at me for going too far. Does that mean she was not?

“I wasn’t angry! I was…unsure on how to face you.” So that was it. She basically felt just like me, and I have a feeling it was just the time that passed that made it harder and harder to get back to normal. Maybe if we had talked right after, things would have been easier. But there is no point to cry over spilt milk now. It happened, we got over it and now we are happily together. I should just cherish this time more.

I embrace Saber and hold her tight, and soon after she returns the hug.

On our way through the hall, we decide to first check for Rin. Well, I do, Saber will stay at the bulletin board to wait for me. I go into the nurse’s office and ask for Rin, but she is still unconscious. Unconscious, not dead. Sakura assures me, she _will_ wake up, it is just uncertain _when_. I do not think I need to tell this to Saber, she would prefer Rin to wake up rather later than sooner.

In front of the bulletin board, I meet Saber again. “Bad news?” I ask, as I approach her and can make out her expression. She does not seem too happy.

“Sorta,” she admits. I stand next to her, looking at the bulletin board myself. Next to my name, another one is written: Julius Harway. _Harway_? That must be a relative of Leo, it seems. That really _is_ bad news. But the last name Harway is not the only indication of bad news here.

Instead, the knife stuck in the bulletin board feels a bit more dangerous. With it, a not is pinned to the wall. It reads:

_You will not be any harm to Leo’s victory.  
I will make sure of that._

_-J. H._

“I’d say he’s thrown the knife,” says Saber. She probably sees that in the way it got stuck. If it was not Julius, it was his Servant who did this, which would make it seem like it is an _Assassin_. But we cannot be sure of that, it might as well be Julius’ work.

“Let’s go to the Arena, try to get the Trigger,” I suggest, and Saber agrees. There is not much else to do. We could be hiding again, but I feel that would not be what Saber wants. And I do not have _that_ much of a reason to be afraid of Julius or his Servant yet. I doubt there is another cannibalistic clown around here.

In the Arena, Saber seems tense. She does not have much more trouble than the usual ‘none at all’, though. Yet, she is always checking our surroundings, and I am the same. Somehow I have this weird feeling of being followed, but Saber cannot make out anyone’s presence nearby and neither can I. Maybe we are just paranoid.

Thankfully, we have no real trouble to acquire _Trigger Code Iota_. It is almost weird that nothing happens in the Arena, not even on the way back. Is Julius hiding? Or are they watching us, to set up traps? I feel like this paranoia will be crushing us.

Back in our room, in our bed, I cling to Saber tightly, and she wraps her arms around me. I fall asleep peacefully. Whenever I am near her, I feel like nothing bad could ever happen.


	44. Round 5 - Remaining Days: 5

Today, our schedule included me going to classes again. I have not done that for quite a long time, but it does not feel like I have missed very much. Maybe it is because in the classroom there is no one but me and Saber, so the NPC teacher can focus completely on teaching me. I am glad Saber does not snore in her sleep or she would be pretty disruptive.

In the end, I managed to rework most of my Code Casts and even understand a bit more about the coding language the Moon Cell uses. It comes in handy when writing new Code Casts, just a bit more work and the only hurdle to strong Code Casts will be my imagination – after all, I could not write a program if I had no idea what it is supposed to achieve.

It is noon, and we still have not met our opponent for this week. Every time I am about to walk around a corner, I fear there will be some kind of sneak attack, anything. I can barely even concentrate; this feeling of paranoia just will not leave. Whatever I do, wherever I am; it always feels like someone is watching my every step. From Saber’s expression I can read she feels the same.

Considering Saber’s credible instincts and guts, I can tell we really are in potential danger. If we were not, Saber would not be so on edge, though she keeps telling me nothing would happen. Of course, the SERAPH is there to prevent any sneak attacks and similar, but it is not like it could not happen. In the second round, Saber was poisoned by our enemy on the schoolground. I just cannot trust the SERAPH as much…

Also, currently Rin would not be available to help us, should we get in bad trouble. That just makes me feel so much more scared of what may be happening any second.

I would ask other students, but there are not much left. Supposedly, besides Julius and me, there are 6 other Masters left at this point. I barely run into any of them anymore, this school has really become lonely. But I have Saber by my side, so I suppose I am fine. And as soon as Rin comes to, I will be perfectly fine again.

As we make our way out of the classroom, a teacher NPC approaches us – _Taiga Fujimura_. It has been long since she talked to me out of the lectures, and the last time she did Saber and I earned ourselves the bed we have now.

“Hakuno-chan! You’re such a kind student, aren’t you? You surely would have some time to spare to do your favourite teacher a favour, wouldn’t you?” This feels like such a déjà-vu. Saber and I do not really have that many other plans, and the second Trigger will not be available to be collected until tomorrow, so I am open for any favour. Especially because it may get us something in return.

“Yes, sure – if I can do it, I will.” Saber does not seem too happy about extra work, but she does not complain. Maybe she has some respect for authority after all? Though, considering her story, I should not really be _this_ naïve. This is the probably most stubborn rebel I am talking about. If she really keeps her complaints to herself for a reason, it is probably just for my sake. How much more could I even love this girl?

“That’s wonderful,” beams Fujimura, as she explains the errand further. “I really am starving for a pudding.” Somehow, the word ‘pudding’ makes me feel slightly offended, but I cannot really figure out why.

“What kind?” asks Saber. I am surprised she even joins this conversation, but maybe she just wants to hurry into the Arena for her training.

“A chocolate pudding with vanilla sauce – that would be my _favourite_! You should be able to find one in the Arena.” _Chocolate pudding with vanilla sauce._ This sounds oddly familiar, but I really cannot put my finger on it. Just what does this remind me of?

“Okay, we’ll get one for you,” I promise her, but Saber has something else on mind I would not dare to ask.

“What’s in it for us?” _Saber…!!_ It is just rude to ask this question. This is my teacher, so naturally we should try to do her a favour, if it is possible for us. But of course, Saber would not care. Thankfully, Fujimura does not seem to take any offense.

“I could get your room a bigger bed – and an additional bathroom with a really big, luxurious bathtub.” Fujimura winks at us, as if to imply something. It takes me a while until I realise her intention.

She wants me and Saber to be able to spend better quality time together – having a bath together, having a probably softer, much bigger bed to ourselves… I could never express my gratitude. Saber does not seem to catch any implications, though. She is just excited like a kid waiting for the toy she always wanted, which is cute but almost irritating. How can such obvious suggestions just go over her head? Even _I_ understood!

We say goodbye to Fujimura and make our way to the Arena. The prospect of such great rewards seem to have Saber fired up, because she is cutting through Enemy Programs even more easily and faster than usual. It takes us quite a while to find the pudding Fujimura asked us for. It is embarrassing to admit, but fetching this was harder than getting the first Trigger. I **store(“chocolate pudding + vanilla”);** it and we leave the Arena.

Back in the school, however, we cannot find Fujimura. It is just so irritating that such NPCs can disappear without a trace. Like a set event in a game, at a certain day we will run into her again and finally get our reward. Hopefully soon, I do not see Saber as a really patient person.

“I’ll go check on Rin,” I tell her. I have not done so earlier today, but I hope I could be with her when she wakes up. So that I could explain, to not have her too confused.

“’kay, I’ll wait in our room.” Saber pouts cutely again – though I doubt she is intending to look cute. I kiss her cheek.

“It won’t take long, promise.”

It is really easy to keep this promise, since Rin is still unconscious. I have no other choice but to go back to our room, where Saber is waiting for me, like a loyal puppy. As soon as I meet her there, she barely gives me the time to change into my nightgown before she pulls me into a tight embrace. She will not really let me go before next morning, I suppose.

_But I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I had to make this pudding reference.


	45. Round 5 - Remaining Days: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but update this chapter already. I liked it too much and didn't want to keep it from you for another day. I'm such a bad author, am I not...[this totally breaks the regular cycle that was fitting for the storytelling...but whatever]  
> (Tomorrow will still get an update, though)

The first thing in the morning I do is checking for Rin. For some reason, Saber decides to tag along. Maybe she feels the same? Somehow, I have the feeling that Rin would wake up today. It is the third day after she passed out, and three just seems like a good number of days. It is really unreasonable, but there is nothing to do but to check.

In the nurse’s office, Sakura gives me a chair to sit beside Rin’s bed. She is still unconscious, maybe my feeling was wrong. Saber is leaning against the wall, looking out of the window for the most part. She seems lost in thought? But I cannot really tell, and I am not going to ask.

Suddenly, Rin’s eyelids seem to move, until her eyes eventually open. In my surprise, my knee jerk reaction is to instantly hold her left hand tightly with both of mine. “Rin!” She looks around to face me, seemingly disoriented.

“Hakuno? Where am… What happened?” She does not even finish her first question, probably because she regains her sense of orientation and remembers the nurse’s office. I am at least glad she does not seem to have lost her whole memory, like I did. Before I can open my mouth to answer her second question, she remembers. “Oh. Right. You saved me.”

I do not avert my gaze from her, anticipating any form of gratitude. Instead, she forcefully frees her hand from my grip and punches my arm repeatedly.

“What did you do, idiot?! What was that for? You shouldn’t have done that!!” She turns to look at Saber. “Why didn’t you stop her?!” _Wow. Rin went from comatose to bitch in three seconds flat._

“I tried,” says Saber truthfully. “But when Master set her mind on something… There’s no helping it.” Saber seems slightly annoyed but I feel like it is not because I am a little stubborn at times – that would be very hypocritical of her – but more because of this specific case.

Rin groans. “Unbelievable. Really, unbelievable.”

I feel like I should apologise, but at the same time I do not want to. I am not sorry for saving her life.

“I’m sorry I made you…some kind of anomaly.” That is something I am genuinely sorry for. I hope this will not cause more trouble for her. “What does that mean for you?” Maybe she knows?

Rin ponders for a short moment. “Either I am now dead in real life either way or after this tournament ends I will wake up. So, you haven’t really made anything worse.” This really alleviates my worries. If anything, I made a positive change.

“That’s good. How did it happen, though? I mean, you being so close to losing.” Never would I have imagined to be the one to save Rin, or that she could have any trouble with an opponent.

“I underestimated her. That was my worst mistake,” Rin starts to explain.

“I knew Rani was a strong Master, and skilled. And she’s really smart as well. But never did I think she would go as far as to suicide bomb, just to get _me_ out of the way. Just who did she mean with ‘him’? I don’t get it.”

It really makes close to no sense. “Me neither.” But, that leaves an important question. With Rin gone and Rani, what seems to be the name or Rin’s opponent, dead, how can eight Masters remain? Should it not be seven? “What happened to Rani after?”

Rin shrugs. “How could I know, I passed out. I don’t think it should be possible for her to still be around but… This is wouldn’t be the first anomaly in this war.” She is right. There is absolutely no reason why Rani would not still be around. This means, I could end up facing her.

“Don’t worry, _we_ ’ll easily kill her off,” boasts Saber. She seems to have hurt Rin’s pride with that comment.

“That’s what _you_ say, midget.”

“You’re barely any taller than me, peasant!”

Suddenly, before I can even step in, Rin sits up and pulls me close to kiss me. In front of Saber’s eyes. Her lips feel as soft as ever…but, _wait_ , this is not what I should think. Is this not considered _cheating_? But I am not doing anything. But on the other hand, I am not really stopping Rin either.

In the end, I do not have to, because Saber grabs my arm and pulls me away harshly, catching me in her arms after I lose balance from being practically thrown into her direction.

“Back off from my girlfriend, bitch,” Saber barks. I can really understand her anger, but both of them should calm down… Just what is their problem with each other?

“Make me.” Rin’s eyes show determination that she should not have. Is she _really_ planning to flirt with me just to fight with Saber? I would not think Rin would be a person to do such a low thing.

“ _Gladly._ ”

But before any blood could be spilt, Sakura sends us out for today. Actually, Saber got completely banned from visiting the nurse’s office as she apparently caused too much trouble. Understandable reaction. Before I can tell Rin that I will still visit her, Saber drags me off to our room.

“What’s your problem with Rin, Saber?” I ask, because I really cannot understand it. Do they just dislike each other so much?

“Nothing you’d understand, Master.”

_Saber grits her teeth._


	46. Round 5 - Remaining Days: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in upload!  
> There has been some sort of RL incident that kept me busy for almost all of yesterday, and in the evening (which is when I usually write the chapter to later upload it) I literally fell asleep when I laid down for a minute. And the chapter was only half-done at that time. Really, really sorry!  
> (Of course this means there will be another chapter later today. Maybe even one more...we'll see how well the writing works)

When I wake up, Saber is still clinging to me tightly. She would not let go of me since we got back into our room last evening. On the one hand, I can really understand why she does this. Saber is a really protective person, I have known that since pretty much the beginning. I just never thought that she would be trying to protect me from a _friend_.

Trying to get up would be fruitless, Saber’s grip on me is too strong. I will need to wake her up first. I think back to yesterday. I would really like to understand why she got so mad yesterday. And I think about it – how would I feel if I saw Rin kissing Saber?

…It would hurt, somehow. It would feel like something important is being taken from me.

I sigh. How could I not realise this sooner? Saber does not really _hate_ Rin, she just takes Rin fooling around too serious. Rin would never want to steal me from Saber, I am sure of that. We are just friends, after all. Close friends – but still friends.

I run my fingers through Saber’s beautiful blonde strains. Sure, she could at least try to comb her hair more often, but the messy look of her hair just suits her so well. She would look weird – and a bit more like her father, from what I remember – if her hair was neatly combed.

I kiss her lips softy, probing if it is enough to wake her up. Weirdly, it does not seem to be but instead she reciprocates in her sleep. _Kissing me in her sleep…?_ Of course, _I_ initiated it, but I would not have thought that she would really be able to react in her sleep.

“Morning,” she grumbles. _Oh._

“You have been awake already?” That makes more sense, actually.

“Yeah. Didn’t wanna get up yet, though.” And with that, she snuggles closer to me and I caress her back. Saber seems to just have wanted to spend more intimate time with me, close like this. Just the two of us. I should really learn to understand her better, after all, I am her _girlfriend_ …

I really hate to break this mood, but after what probably was an hour, we need to get up. Preparations will not do themselves, after all.

“Saber?” I ask, waiting for a short ‘hm’ that indicates she is listening. “Is there more, like your armour, that you cannot access?” Saber seems almost surprised I care about that.

“Yeah, my second Noble Phantasm. _Secret of Pedigree_. It’s the helmet of my armour, it prevents anyone from reading my parameters, identity or anything about me.” Saber has something like _that_ up her sleeve? This would have been handy all along.

“How viable do you think it would be here?” I think this should have been the first thing we should have fixed. But as it is part of her armour, as she said, she probably could not have used it without getting her armour back first anyways.

“Very. Especially with such a sneaky opponent this round.” Just as I thought.

“Would it also cover any buff Code Casts I’m casting on you?” Saber nods. This is just perfect to set up a real sound strategy for a battle where we do not even know our opponent, but they may know anything about us. “I’ll try to fix that limit later. I think I understand how the SERAPH’s penalty is coded now.”

Saber seems thrilled to become close to her former glory again, and I am happy just seeing her like this. I am almost surprised myself, how fast I am coming to understand the Moon Cell. But in the end, it is made to be understood by us humans so that we can even work with it. I am sure, the Moon Cell’s own code is unreadable for us humans, so I am glad I can access the source code and the Moon Cell compiles it fast enough to run codes instantly.

We agree to first collect the second Trigger for this week, and unlike the pudding we find this one rather easily as well. Still…

“I feel like we are being watched,” I state. Saber agrees with me.

“But I can’t sense anyone around. Either we’re imagining things or those cowards are good at covering their presence.” Somehow, I fear it is the latter.

Due to this, we hurry to get the _Trigger Code Kappa_ and Saber does not make any special moves in her training. In case we really are being watched, we would not want to give any of our tactics away so they could prepare.

As soon as we are back in our room, I begin to work. It is really necessary that we gain access to as much of Saber’s power as we can. After all, she was the rebellious knight who brought down Britain; she should probably be one of the strongest Heroic Spirits available. Despite her height and adorableness.

Saber watches me closely, though I feel like she has no idea about what I am doing.

**_connect(MoonCell);_**  
                _CONNECTON SUCCESS!_  
__**connect(Saber,“Mordred”);**  
                ACCESS TO SERVANT **SABER** , TRUE NAME **MORDRED (KNIGHT OF TREACHERY)** GRANTED!  
_**check(Status);**_  
_STATUS CHECK RUNNING . . ._

“How did someone as small as you even become a Knight of the Round Table so easily?” I ask, without looking up from the terminal. I would not know how long the check will take and I do not want Saber to be bored. Instead, it seems I have infuriated her.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I got in for my skill, as I’ve told you.” If gazes could murder, I surely would not be alive anymore.

“It’s just, I haven’t heard of many girls who became a Knight of the Round Table…actually, none besides you.” But, then again, I also thought _Arthur_ was the male king of Britain, while in fact it happens to be _Arturia_ , a female, as well. History has not been written accurately, it seems.

Suddenly, I remember why I tried to avoid the topic of my Servant’s gender. I feel like she would point her sword at me any second if her self-control faltered for just a moment. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay. I’ve been raised as boy and if I wasn’t I probably wouldn’t have become a knight anyway.” I feel like that is not the only thing. Had she been aware of the fact that she is a girl, she would have had to accept to never become a _king_ as well. I do not mind either way, whatever Saber considers herself. I love her just the way she is, I love her for being Mordred, _my_ Saber.

_SERVANT’S STATUS:_  
                               _NOBLE PHANTASM **CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR** : Unlocked_  
_NOBLE PHANTASM **SECRET OF PEDIGREE** : Disabled_  
**check(NoblePhantasm,“Secret of Pedigree”);**  
                STATUS: DISABLED  
_REASON: PENALTY_  
_**overwrite(NoblePhantasm,“Secret of Pedigree”[status]);**_  
_ACCESS DENIED._  
_PASSWORD REQUIRED._  
**delete(NoblePhantasm,“Secret of Pedigree”[reason],MCoRsu16Fa17PuStrCh996);**  
                REASON **PENALTY** DELETED.  
_ANOMALY FOUND: NO REASON FOR DISABILITY OF NOBLE PHANTASM._  
_NOBLE PHANTASM **SECRET OF PEDIGREE** STATUS CHANGED: Unlocked_  
**disconnect(Saber,“Mordred”);**  
                DISCONNECTED FROM SERVANT **SABER** , TRUE NAME **MORDRED (KNIGHT OF TREACHERY)**.  
_**disconnect(MoonCell);**_  
_DISCONNECTED FROM MOON CELL._

I sigh as the program is finished – this was a piece of work. It feels almost like a miracle that I was able to get the correct password by myself, but in the end, it seems to have worked out. Despite of the danger of accessing my Servant’s data, though I am sure the Moon Cell would prevent me from doing actual harm to her.

Saber, however, seems to lose balance and I stand up right on time to catch her. “What’s wrong?” Maybe I messed up after all?

“Nothing… Just feel dizzy.” Saber rubs her temple. Is she sure _nothing_ is wrong?


	47. Round 5 - Remaining Days: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR IMSOSORRY.  
> I didn't update for quite a while and I really have no excuse. I got into a new ship and it just so occupied my mind. Please forgive me...  
> On the other hand, I have good news?  
> Well, I finally decided I will write a sequel for Moon Cell of Red.  
> While thinking about this, I thought of 3 scenarios I would like to write and find interesting. And because it is partially due to you, the readers, asking me about making a sequel, I have made a survey so you can, more or less, have an impact on the sequel.  
> No worries, the survey does not contain any spoilers and it is not of your concern how I tie it to Moon Cell. Please take the 3~5 minutes it takes to fill out the survey, I would appreciate it! (It will be available up until the Round 7 - Epilogue is online)  
> Just click [here](https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/YDDW82X) tofill out the survey.  
> If there are any issues, feel free to contact me.  
> Have fun with this chapter, I will hopefully bring Round 5 to an end today as I will keep writing now!

_Suddenly, Saber got much heavier. And it did not take me long to realise why – her whole armour had suddenly materialised, along with a helmet that covers her whole head. I could not really keep her from falling, all I could do was to slow down her fall. Her armour was that heavy._

_It disappeared just a moment after, but left Saber unconscious. And nude. Why did her whole armour dematerialise? Maybe I messed up really badly?_

_I took her into my arms and carried her to our bed, then covered her with our blanket. She was still breathing, at least. And another check revealed nothing out of the ordinally. I chalked it up to this process being somewhat draining, and Saber was just fatigued. After a night of well rest, she would be fine, just as usual._

However, even in the morning, Saber oversleeps. This is not any unusual and yet, due to the circumstances, it worries me. I check her status again – for the probably 20th time by now – but still, nothing seems wrong. Her stats are the same, there are no new penalties, really, everything should be fine. So why is she still fatigued? I wish the terminal could show something like a health bar for Saber. But that would make this just like some kind of RPG, which it is not – this is _real_.

Without Saber, I cannot do much. Thus, I settle for another attempt to meet Fujimura so I can give her this pudding she asked for. Not that I really expect to meet her, but who knows.

Against the odds – at least in the way I saw it – I do meet her in the hallway.

“Hakuno-chan!” She beams upon spotting me, as I am already walking towards her. “Do you have my pudding?” I feel like I can almost see drool dripping from her lips. Is chocolate pudding with vanilla sauce really _that_ good?

“Yes,” I tell her as I take the pudding out of the terminal’s storage, and hand it to her. “Here you are.” Immediately, she rips the pudding from my hands in anticipation and runs off. _Is running not prohibited in the school?_ I wonder. But at this point, with not many left, I hardly think anyone minds. Especially when it is an NPC.

Before my teacher is completely gone, though, I raise my voice to ask something very crucial.

“What about our reward?” This would cheer Saber up a lot when she wakes up, after all. And admittedly I am looking forward to an even bigger, softer bed and a nice, hot bath as well.

“Your room should have been updated the second you gave me the pudding,” Fujimura replies, like an automatic pop up text in a game. At least _something_ works out today. Somehow excitedly, I make my way back to our room. I doubt we could or should go train today, since it is already afternoon. And it is not like we would badly need it.

When I get back, the bed is almost twice as big as it was before. And sitting on it, I feel like I am sitting on a cloud – at least that is what I imagine sitting on a cloud to feel like, if one could. It feels like you are just physically unable to _not_ sleep well on this new bed. And its pale red colour suits Saber, so I like it even more.

“Mmnh…”

My head turns to Saber in an instant. She slowly sits up and rubs her eyes. Still drowsy, she opens her mouth wide to yawn.

“What happened?” asks my Servant, genuinely concerned. “How long was I gone?” I chuckle at this. I am just more than happy that she is fine after all, I rather worry for no good reason than to be right about my worries.

“Not much,” I tell her. “You passed out while your armour fully materialised, and soon after your whole armour…disappeared. I put you to bed then.” At this moment, her face flushes as she realises that I in fact forgot to dress her into her sleep wear. Not that she _should_ be this embarrassed, we are lovers now, after all. “Also, I just gave Fujimura the pudding.”

I glance to a new door in our private room – or now private room _s_ – which must lead to the bathroom we were promised. Immediately, Saber jumps up and drags me there. No hints of fatigue left in her demeanour. I really worried for nothing.

In the bath, I take off my clothes reluctantly.

“Why are we bathing together?” It is not that I mind, but I am wondering why. I feel like this is reasonable, in case Saber passes out or something like that but on the other hand… well, it is embarrassing after all to be seen like this by Saber. Even though it is irrational.

“It saves time and the tub’s big enough,” Saber states. But her gaze that is avoiding me tells another story – she just wants me by her side and is trying hard _not_ to look at me. I do feel the same, it is hard not to stare. To me, Saber’s body just looks so perfect but it would be really awkward to be caught staring so I try my best not to. Which is even more awkward, in the end.

Thankfully, it does not take long to prepare the bath. A simple **fill_tub();** Code Cast does the trick. I easy myself in right after Saber and the bathtub is _really_ way too big. I am sure a third, maybe even a fourth person could fit inside. I can feel all my muscles relaxing in this hot water and I am glad I got myself a hair tie similar to Saber’s so I can put my hair up – it would be annoying otherwise.

The steam also covers most of what I should not be staring at but badly want to. _Maybe another time_ , I tell myself, somewhat disappointed of myself. This is just immoral, I should not be _this_ much of a pervert, really. Not many minutes after we fell to silence in the bath, I can feel Saber’s shoulder touching mine. She inched closer, little by little, without me noticing it. Who would have thought Saber of all people could be sneaky?

“Feels nice,” she comments. I am not sure what exactly she means, so I am asking for clarification.

“The water, or me?” Her cheeks turn reddish way too easily, but it is still cute every single time. Especially when Saber turns into an adorable, stammering mess.

“B-both,” she admitted. “But I meant the water.” I am a little disappointed that hot water beats me on her ‘feels nice’-list. I wrap my arms around her, it feels different to be this close in water, but not any unpleasant. “M-Master?”

“Just felt like it,” I explain. And it is true, I have not much of a reason. I would not mind if there were more intimate touches to our relationship – even innocent things like hugging and cuddles – but Saber is just Saber. I know she enjoys it, but she is trying so hard not to show it and I do not want to spoil her too much.

“I see.” Saber shifts a bit and ends up leaning her head on my shoulder. In moments like this, I really appreciate my height. Minutes pass, maybe close to an hour, in silence. We both have our eyes closed and just enjoy the relaxation of the hot water on our skin, and our skin touching.

I will admit that I could not help but think about doing something _indecent_ to Saber in the bath. She is just so defenceless right now, it would be too easy to surprise her. But I just cannot bring myself to do it. There is a big battle coming up – yet again – and Saber deserves this nice rest. Maybe another time.

Then, another thing pushes its way into my mind. This is the second day I have not been checking on Rin. Is she even fine? How can I be this irresponsible? I was the one to save her, so now I am responsible for her. I need to take this more serious.

“Something bothering you?” Saber looks up to me cutely, not taking her head off my shoulder. This adorableness should be forbidden.

“Not much, just worried about how Rin’s doing. I haven’t seen her for two days.” Saber distances herself from me as if I just insulted her whole heritage.

“You’re thinking about _her_ now, really?!” She gets up and raises her voice. I do not really have time to gawk at her, though, and it is the last thing on my mind right now.

“Of course I am! What is so bad about this?” Saber looks almost the same amount of hurt as she looks angry.

“Fine. I’ll go to bed.” And with that, she leaves the bath. How can she be this irresponsible? I should not be in this all by myself. At least I do not feel too bad about sneaking a glance at her butt now in this perfect chance, which just makes me angry at myself for making her go.

I should apologise first thing in the morning – I doubt Saber would want to talk to me this evening anymore.


	48. Round 5 - Remaining Days: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever left the comment "Ravioli, Ravioli, you've done fine by me so farioli." on the survey: You made my day.

I am walking up and down the room. Up and down, again and again. I do not really want to think about how often I already did that this morning, but I am sure I effectively killed about an hour with it at this point. I am merely passing time until Saber wakes up, but I am nervous. I will apologise, though. I just hope it goes well. I sigh.

Maybe I am just way too oblivious to something that bothers Saber about Rin. I just cannot make sense of it, but it is not one-sided. Rin behaves similar towards Saber, so I really must not be getting something here. Just what is it? I sigh, again.

When I turn around for yet another walk along the wall, I see that Saber is up and looking at me like I have three heads.

“How long have you been watching?” I feel as stupid as this whole idea of walking back and forth is by itself.

“A minute or two,” Saber says. She does not really seem angry anymore, so this is probably my best chance to not get on her bad side.

“I’m sorry,” I say, sinking my head slightly. I really feel bad. “About yesterday in the bath, I mean. I was…tactless,” I add to clarify. Saber looks at me suspiciously, she probably doubts that I really understand that it was tactless and why so. She _is_ right, but I cannot help that much. I will try to be more considerate, though. Saber sighs.

“I can’t really stay angry, now can I?” She jumps up from the bed and materialises her usual outfit. “Let’s go see that twintailed b—” Saber stops herself and clears her throat, as if it was unintentional of her. “ _Friend_ of yours _._ ” I am really thankful right now, Saber is much more understanding than I give her credit for.

In the hallway, we meet a man. His hair is jet black, just like his big coat. In a way, he just has a very threatening aura behind him. _This can’t be—_

“Julius? Harway?” I ask, to check if he really is who I think he is. He just glares at me.

“If that isn’t the amnesiac and the treacherous knight.” _How does he…?!_ Saber seems about as taken aback as me, and really offended as well. I can understand, she entrusted _me_ with her True Name and story. Not this guy.

“Who the hell are _you_?” Saber does not even try to cover her anger. And for once, I am with her.

“How do you know about us?” We have been feeling watched this week, but the things he knows are from longer ago.

“How? Asking me _how_ … Really, you did absolutely nothing to keep anyone from prying on you in every possible moment, did you? Who would have thought _Mordred_ of all people would be such a little girl, though.”

_Ouch_. He just signed his death penalty, but Saber stays surprisingly calm. Not exactly calm, her whole figure is trembling from her fury, but she is not jumping him, at least. I step in front of her protectively – at least that is my intention. I am not as good at this as Saber is, though.

“You still did not tell us who you are,” I get back to the main topic.

“Julius Harway – brother of Leonardo Bistario Harway. Also hired assassin to make sure of his victory,” the man introduces himself. There is no mocking tone to him, not even before. He is just completely cold and emotionless. Is this what assassins are like? Well, I suppose, they must be, otherwise they could not live from killing people.

He scans us.

“And I _will_ make sure of his victory. A rejected brat like your Servant cannot be compared to Leo, who was _born_ to rule.” That must have stung for Saber.

“At least she fights for herself and does not need anyone in the shadows for that.” I am surprisingly proud of this comeback, and Saber is just surprised. I take her hand as confidently as I can – which is not much, I can feel my knees going weak – and walk towards the infirmary.

Julius just harrumphs and makes his way elsewhere.

“He spied on us since day one,” Saber notices, and I nod. There is no other way he could now so much about us otherwise.

“And we will be kicking his butt,” I say. Saber chuckles, never did she hear me being any rude. And I usually am not, but this man crossed a line with Saber, to the point that it hurt me as well. I cannot possibly imagine how she feels right now.

“Thanks, by the way,” murmurs Saber shyly. “But I’m not that offended.” That is what she says, but I saw it is different. Never would I let anyone talk so bad about my Saber, though.

As we step into the infirmary, Rin seems rather bored until she spots us. “Hakuno,” she greets me, “I almost thought you died already.” I do not think I will ever really get into this morbid sort of humour…

“No. No, I’m fine,” I assure her. “How about you?” I sit down next to her bed, but she immediately gets up.

“I’m not deadly sick or anything, you know? I’m fine. It’s just a bit boring here.” _And lonely_ , I think.

I look at Saber, and I am sure she already can guess what I am going to offer. She barely noticeably shakes her head, not really approving. But there is no other way.

“Would you like to come to our room?” I probably should not have asked this. There _will_ be casualties. Rin glances at Saber, smirking smugly.

“I’d _love_ to,” she says. I can almost feel Saber’s murderous intent, though she is at least a metre or two away from me. I am glad she accepts my offer.

Saber grabs my wrist, however, pulling me back out of the nurse’s office.

“I’ll take your room after this round, good luck for tomorrow!” Rin shouts after us. My wrist hurts from Saber’s strong hold, but I cannot really complain.

I _knew_ she would be against this but I cannot leave Rin by herself…

Faster than ever, we are back to our room.


	49. Round 5 - EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut. Have fun.

Before the door is even fully closed, Saber throws me down on our bed. If it would not be as soft, I am sure this force would have hurt, at least a little.

“Wha—” But I cannot finish my question…or rather, complaint. It would have been a combination of both.

Saber’s lips crash on mine forcefully, effectively draining any strength to even consider protesting anymore out of me. I am not sure what exactly Saber is doing, but it feels good. _Too good._ I cannot help but moan into her mouth as her tongue pushes its way into my mouth, exploring it thoroughly. This is turning me on so much, maybe _too_ much.

I try to push Saber off me, but to no avail. She is much stronger but, apparently, she does not want me to try to stop her, so she takes both my wrists with her left hand and pushes them down on the bed over my head. A feeling of helplessness rushes through me, especially as she sits down on my hips.

I can barely move anymore, even if I seriously wanted to, I could not stop Saber from having her way with me. _Just why is this so hot…?!_ I really cannot deny that being in this position aroused me just further.

Meanwhile, Saber’s mouth wandered down to my neck, sucking on it roughly. With no way to cover my mouth, my pleased sighs are free to echo through the whole room. I am sure Saber is leaving marks on my neck, but at this point I am too far gone in desire to care.

Saber rips my uniform’s jacket open, not caring for the buttons that ripped off in the process. She pushes the black sweater I wear underneath up to over my breasts, along with my bra. The air feels unusually chilly, not that most of my torso is bare. Saber bites my collarbone, just short of drawing blood, before she moves on downwards to suck on my nipple.

Her free hand massages my other breast. My moans grow louder and longer, this just feels too good.

“S-Saber,” I moan out softly. Saber, in response, bites my bottom lip roughly.

“Call me by my name,” she orders. I never really used her True Name for her like this, it feels too embarrassing to do this. “I’ll show you you’re mine,” Saber threatens. This sends a chill down my spine, though not completely unpleasant.

Before I could even reply anymore, she slides down to sit on my thighs. Saber pushes up my skirt and easily rips my black tights to shreds before she pushes her hand up against my probably damp panties. I groan in response and automatically thrust my crotch into her hand.

Saber, however, does nothing. I rock my hips involuntarily, trying to find friction – but it is not enough. The touch is too light.

“Mordred…please,” I beg her. This is torture, I really cannot take this much longer.

Slowly, Saber pulls down my soaked panties.

“ _Whose_ girlfriend are you?” She runs a finger softly down my folds, making me arch my back and whimper.

“Y-Yours,” I pant. “Yours alone,” I add. At this point I would say almost _anything_ to keep her going.

“Good,” she licks her lips seductively before bringing her tongue to my core. Saber does not need many flicks of her hot, rough tongue to bring me to my climax – making me arch my back even more than before, moaning out her name. Saber gets up from me and licks her hands as well as her lips completely clean of my juices.

“Remember that, Hakuno.”

_She never called me by my name before._


	50. Round 5 - Elimination Battle

When I wake up, Saber is clinging to me protectively. I smile at her. Last evening just made it obvious that Saber is jealous, and possibly afraid of losing me to Rin. While I think that is silly, I will definitely be more sensible now. I feel really ashamed that she needed to force herself on me like this – and she did not even stop after the first time – to make me realise how she feels.

I caress her cheek a softly push a strain out of her face. Within the night, at one point Saber actually managed to fully undress me. She did not let me get dressed afterwards either, I had to sleep nude and so did she. As Saber wakes up, she throws herself onto my lap _. Really clingy now, aren’t we?_ I smile to myself, but I cannot have Saber fall asleep again.

I run my fingertips down her spine, obviously surprising her. “We should get ready for the battle,” I tell her.

Instantly, Saber gets fired up – seems like she cannot wait to chop off that man’s head. I can relate for once, really. Saber stands up and materialises her full armour, along with the helmet. “I’m ready!”

“I can see that,” I chuckle. She really cannot wait, can she? Such a childish knight, but it is adorable in its own way. I get dressed, but leave out the uniform’s jacket as well as the tights. I cannot really repair them as soon, since writing a Code Cast for that would take a while…

This outfit works as well.

“Let’s go,” I say, and we make our way to the elevator, in which we meet Julius and his Servant. He must be Asian from the looks of his red outfit, suiting his red hair. His expression is strict and he gives off a similar vibe as his Master. _Probably Assassin class_ , I think to myself.

“No need to hide behind your Noble Phantasm, we know who you are,” says Julius. But that is not the point, we are not trying to hide Saber’s identity right now. We do not know what he and his Servant are capable of, thus having Saber 100% protected by her full armour seems a safe approach.

The elevator comes to a halt and opens its doors to the Arena, in which we step. Our plan does not exactly suit Saber, but at least she agreed to it in the end. She will have Assassin come at her and just stall his attacks.

He is fast – _too_ fast – when he charges at Saber, but no hit from his fist can put even a dent into Saber’s armour. However, he is pushing her back and she has trouble keeping her stance, while Assassin does not even seem to be any hurt from his knuckles repeatedly hitting metal.

He has not uttered a single word, either.

Julius looks at me, and there is still no kind of emotion on his face. “Stalling is all you do? Won’t help,” he says, as he slowly approaches me. _Just as planned._

We knew he had stalked us up until now, so he knows I am not good at combat, not even at defence. Ronnie got far enough to almost bite off my head, if not for Saber’s speed. That is probably why Julius has his Servant keep Saber busy with deflecting his attacks, so she could not come to my aid.

That is exactly what we counted on.

As soon as both Servants are out of his view, Saber _throws her sword._ Julius turns just in time to see the sword’s tip coming at him, impaling his chest. “What the…?” He coughs up blood.

Assassin seems shocked, but does not hurry to his Master’s side, and the barrier is already forming. That means, Julius’ death is certain and nobody could keep him alive at this point – our plan worked out. Saber dematerialises her helmet, getting her sword back and resting it on her shoulder, just holding the tilt with her right hand.

“You…!!” For once, Julius’ face shows emotion – raw anger flicks through his eyes. “If you just _dare_ to threaten Leo’s victory… I’ll have your head.” He grunts, but still staying on his legs, despite the large puddle of blood forming at his feet. Assassin still stay silent, I cannot read him.

Before I could even ask him who he is, both of them are deleted.

_They are gone_.


	51. Round 5 - Epilogue

Back in our room, I cannot help but worry. Julius cannot possibly ‘have my head’, can he? He is dead. Deleted. There should be no way… But anomalies seem to happen often enough, so you can never know. I hope that this time there will not be an anomaly, though.

“Saber, we need to talk.” Saber looks at me, as if she already knows what I am referring to.

“I’m sorry for last night?” _Saber…no._ That is nothing she needs to apologise for.

“No…that’s fine, no need to be,” I say, blushing slightly before I clear my throat. “About… Rin.” Saber groans in response. “She has _nowhere_ else to go… And we were the ones who saved her. So, could you please get along with her? Just enough so you won’t kill each other off?”

“If she keeps her dirty hands off you,” Saber stubbornly states. I sigh. She is not demanding too much, and even I think Rin should probably keep the teasing down.

“I’ll tell her to,” I promise. Saber seems at least somewhat content.

“Where’s she gonna sleep?”

Oh. I did not think of that… Our bed is big enough, but would that really be a good idea? It is not like I can think of any other way.

“For now, on our bed? Just until I can figure out how to give her an own space! I’ll take the middle,” I offer and try to make things not as horrible for Saber. But she just shakes her head.

“I don’t trust that girl, _I_ ’ll take the middle so she can’t make any moves.” I agree with that.

_Not that Saber would even notice, with her heavy sleep…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue this time, but there really wasn't much I wanted to include (and I don't like to needlessly bloat things).
> 
> Now, Round 5 is done and 75% of the story is finished!  
> The end is near, my friends!  
> So, don't forget about the survey.


	52. 6 - alternative/binary decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes today's upload batch. Sorry again for not updating 2 days, hope I made up for it!  
> (And I sure hope I will get the last 2 rounds done rather fast than slow)

# alternative/binary decision  


_The World turns grey,_

_The Air grows cool,_

_The Fog blows in._

_Only at evening can you really value Home._

**Combatants remaining: 4**

_When Scholars study a Thing,_

_They strive to kill it first, if it’s alive._

_Be lost the whole, for the Link that’s missing_

_Was the living Soul._


	53. Round 6 - Remaining Days: 6

In the morning, I take my time to wake up Saber. This would be our last time waking up together with just the two of us for quite a while, after all. I enjoy every moment with Saber an I would not trade these times for anything in the world, but at the same time, Rin is an important friend for me. I cannot abandon her, even if it may be a bit selfish of me…

I caress Saber’s cheek, like I do so often. Her cheeks are just so soft, I cannot help but want to touch them. I am positive there is close to no patch of skin on her body which’s softness could match her cheeks. I softly pressed my lips on Saber’s. “Wake up, _Mordred_.” It feels really intimate to use her True Name, and I know I should not do that in front of anyone else.

But it fulfils its purpose – Saber instantly shoots up upon hearing me call her by her name instead of her Class, along with a faint blush decorating her delicate face.

“Oh, you are awake,” I say, sounding as carefree as I only can at the start of a new round, when we do not know who we would face yet. There is a high chance it would be _Leo_ we are facing, since there should only be four Masters left. I prefer not to think about this, though, we will check our opponent soon anyway.

“Yeah, I’m,” Saber agreed groggily. Even being called by her True Name will not make her any more of a morning person, it seems. Though that is to be expected. “This is the second last round, huh?” Surprisingly attentive of her, in this state.

“Yes. If we win this one, there would only be one more opponent.” I can hardly believe we made it this far already. In the beginning, I felt like every day could be the last one. I have no skill or talent, I am just unfitting as Master. But now, at this point… Thanks to Saber, I overcame so many strong opponents. I feel like I may have a real chance and winning and making it out alive now.

If I am still alive outside of the Moon Cell, that is.

I pushed away any thought about this the last few days, but in the end, I do not know much more than I did before. I may be dead, or in a coma or _anything_. And as Saber has said before, if I am dead the Moon Cell would delete me even if I win. I would probably not even get to make any sort of wish. And yet, I will not give up. I cannot give up at this point and make everything Saber and I went through go to waste.

Spending as much time as I possibly have left with Saber feels like a good enough motivation to keep going.

I get up from our bed and get dressed, while Saber throws her sleeping clothes on the bed and materialises her revealing armour – I imagine while it offers less protection it is much more comfortable to walk around in. Of course, our first thing to do today is going to the bulletin board to check our opponent’s name.

However… This would probably not be my life if there would not be an unexpected irregularity. I am not even surprised anymore at this point. Written next to my name, barely readable, is:

**_E R  R O R   4 0 6_ **

Whatever this error means, I do not know who I am going to face. I turn to face Saber, who seems more irritated than me, although not as much. It probably just surprises us that this exact error has not happened to us before.

“Training?” I ask her.

“Training,” Saber agrees. “And let’s look for the Trigger.”

It is a great idea – we do not know who we will face yet, so they would not really be able to check it themselves, would they? This means, today is the safest day to look for a Cipher Key, it will give us a head start. In some way, at least. On the way to the Arena, I still do not meet Leo or his Servant. They are probably avoiding us, or they are too busy. That would explain why I have not met them for a long time. Or maybe they lost already? I could not know.

In the Arena, Saber has no trouble. I doubt any Enemy Programs would give her any trouble anymore at this point, but still, slashing through those poor, helpless programs makes her happy, so I will gladly let her do so.

I am surprised on how easy we find the **_Trigger Code Lambda_** , though. It is as if someone has just put it there for us to collect, but I chalk it up to the odds being in our favour this time and that is it.

Now that we are back in school, we cannot really procrastinate any longer. We have to take Rin to our room now, she is probably already waiting for us. (Not that she would ever admit that)

“Taking long, didn’t you?” There is no hostility from Rin, just a certain sweetness in her words. I chuckle.

“Sorry, we went to the Arena and lost track of time.” It is true, though somehow it sounds like a lame excuse. I could have also told her that I just wanted to spend some more last quality time with Saber alone.

On the way back to our room, the conversation stays just between Rin and me, Saber does not participate. Well, I do prefer this over them fighting, so I should not complain.

“Who’s your opponent this time?” That is a really good question. I wonder, too.

“The bulletin board showed ‘Error 406’, so we don’t really know.” Rin seems concerned, though she does not really know what to make of it either.

“I’ll look into it for you, don’t worry.” Moments like this would remind me why it was no mistake to save Rin or to risk tension by inviting her to our room. She is a close friend to me, and I probably would not have made it as far without her.

“Thank you, Rin.”

There is not much more talk before the three of us go to bed – hopefully there will be no reasons to fight any soon for the two of them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget the [survey](https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/YDDW82X) for the sequel!
> 
> For those caring about the current results... If I went 100% by votes (which I will not, sorry) we would have the Extella sequel.  
> Mordred's team would include Jack the Ripper, Morgan, Atalanta, Jeanne Alter, Scathach and/or Nobunaga.  
> If the votes still shifted to Grail War, those would be the Servants (if I disregard the ones that already appear in an anime adaption... in brackets the ones who really have themost votes):  
> Saber: Altera or Nero (Arthuria)  
> Archer: Arash or Nobunaga (Gilgamesh)  
> Lancer: Elizabeth (Vlad III)  
> Rider: Francis Drake (Iskandar)  
> Assassin: Hassan of Serenity (Jack the Ripper)  
> Caster: Merlin either way  
> Berserker: Kiyohime (Lancelot)  
> Other: Jeanne Alter (Jeanne)  
> To be honest, this feels like an interesting combination.
> 
> Don't forget the survey if you haven't done it yet, please!


	54. Round 6 - Remaining Days: 5

I wake up earlier than usual, earlier than even the terminal would dare to take me out of my slumber, because two girls just could not help but raise their voices.

“ _I_ never asked you to sleep here!”

“I never asked to sleep here!”

“Then _don’t!_ ”

“Hakuno invited me, it would be rude to decline.”

“Master’s too kind! You could’ve brushed her off!”

“And you could have told her, too!”

“ _I did!_ ”

“Maybe she’s bored of you?”

“ _Maybe_ your head’s been on your shoulders for too long?!”

With a swift motion, I put an index finger on each girl’s mouth to finally silence them to prevent any blood being spilled in this room. “Just be quiet for a minute,” I groan. I cannot believe they could not refrain even half a day from fighting. Actually… Thinking about it, I _can_ believe that. I should be more surprised why it has not happened earlier.

Saber and Rin turn away from each other so synchronous, it makes me think the two of them are more alike than they would ever want to admit. I turn to Rin.

“Was it even comfortable to sleep in your clothes?” We sadly do not have any clothes left to offer her to sleep in. Rin removes the blanket, revealing that she only wears her red sweater and panties, possibly a bra. Though, maybe with her size she would not need one…

“It’s fine, really. Actually, it’s pretty cosy.” I am glad this is no issue I will have to worry about. “But I’ll be out for today. I’ll have to run some checks and try to get some info on the error… I’ll be back in the evening, no worries.” And with that, Rin does not even take five minutes to get dressed – because she uses a Code Cast for that – and takes her leave.

This should ease the situation.

“Do you want to go anywhere today?” I ask, because there is not too much on our non-existent to-do list for now. We already got a head start by acquiring the first Trigger yesterday and Saber is in great shape. Well, everything about her is ‘in perfect shape’, if you ask me.

“Not really,” Saber admits and I can relate. Rin will be gone for the day, so we have time for us.

“Should we take another bath?” The last one did not end so well, but maybe this time it will. Saber at least agrees. Saber still seems to be sulking from earlier, though. Maybe Rin’s words really hit home? “I am not bored of you, if you think that.” I do not want her to worry about such a thing, how could I ever get ‘bored’ of the most precious person in my life?

“That’s not it,” says Saber. Though, she seems grateful that I at least stated it and gave her some assurance.

“Then what is?” I really want to know now. I _need_ to know, or this will not work out. They would kill each other…or, more likely, Saber would behead Rin.

“Can’t you tell, Master?” Saber looks at me pleadingly. She really wants me to make sense of this myself…

What could it be that I have missed? At first, they did not seem so hostile towards each other. It started, when Rin kissed me and I made it a habit to get closer to Saber, to raise our bond. For our survival, at first.

The closer I feel I got to Saber and the more I held her dear, the worse it got between the two of them. Wait a second…

_Rin kissed me. In front of Saber._  
“Back off from my girlfriend, bitch.”  
“Make me.”

“Rin…likes me,” I state in disbelief. Really? Rin? My _best friend_ here, she developed feeling for me? That…

“Finally…” Saber seems tired of my obliviousness. But now that I figured it out, I really want to slap myself for not realising this sooner. It should have been obvious.

“Explains why she kissed me once in a while…” The moment this passes my lips, I feel regret. I definitely should not have said this.

“She did _WHAT_?! I’m gonna kill this fucking—” But I wrap my arms around Saber from behind her to keep her from murdering Rin after all. I do not think I have ever seen Saber this angry.

“Sorry! Really, I am sorry! I…I did not think much of it, I will tell Rin that I do not like her in that way so that she will stop… It is my fault, okay?” It really is… I should have noticed earlier and rejected Rin. How much false hope did I accidentally give her? I am such a bad friend.

Saber sighs. “Fine. But any more moves on you, and she’s dead.”

I do not respond to that, she should know I would never approve of that. But I am tired of this talk and I do not want to waste this rare occasion of being alone with Saber – we would not know when it happens again – so I go prepare the bath, waiting for Saber to join me. Which she does, after not much of a wait.

The water feels hotter than the last time, it slightly hurts the skin but somehow this also feels a bit nicer. More relaxing, so to say. But I am sure that we cannot stay in the tub for long this time or we would get dizzy. This time, it is me who inches closer to Saber, until I wrap my arms around her.

“M-Master?” Apparently, she has not expected this. But I somehow miss touching her, the last time we had sex I did not really get to do anything myself, after all… It was really one sided.

“Call me Hakuno when it is just the two of us, okay, _Mordred_?” Whispering her True Name into her ear startles her, and her face is flushed instantly after.

“B-but…” _But_ I bring my finger to her lips again.

“No ‘buts’.” I nuzzle my cheek to hers, enjoying the proximity of this innocent touch. Just being by Saber’s side like this, forever – I would not mind it one bit. “Should I wash your back?” Saber probably knows I would not really accept a ‘no’ as answer, so she reluctantly agrees.

She turns her back to me, facing away. This is the back that has been protecting me for weeks, I cannot really help the impulse of wanting to kiss it. Instantly I sort of regret it, though, because it tastes bitterly soapy from the bath water. I take a soft sponge and gently rub it up and down Saber’s back, who seems to really enjoy it, according to her sighs.

After a while – and I am sure there cannot possibly be any sign of dirt left on her back, if there was any to begin with – I wrap my arms around her sides, softly pressing my front against Saber’s back, which she arches upon impact.

“Mas— Hakuno, w-what’s that for?” Saber asks surprised, her voice at least a pitch higher than she probably intended to.

“Washing your back, of course,” I half-lie. It would be somewhat cleaning, I suppose… But that is not really my intent, to be honest.

With the soap that is spread on Saber’s back, I can easily slide my own skin over hers, before I softly squeeze her small breasts, eliciting a soft moan from her. Before she can even complain or ask, I give her a full lie, not that she would buy it anyway.

“Just so I do not slip.” Not that I would, not in this position.

“Y-you’re unfair…Hakuno,” Saber whines. She is just too adorable. I wish I could see her expression, but one cannot have everything.

“I just want to make up for something,” I say. Maybe that is true for a big part, but at the same time I just do it because it is indeed hard to keep my hands off Saber for too long. And considering we will not have much privacy anymore, I have to take this occasion.

_This will be a long bath_ , I think as Saber’s moans out my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the one who wrote the comment on my survey about not expecting Moon Cell of Red to go as far and it having made them love HakuMor - I'm glad I sorta "created" ship you enjoy. We'll go down with this ship. :')
> 
> I'm not writing smut scenes like I do because I want it to be suitable for the general audience but because it's just so super embarrassing for me to write... (blame my being a virgin for that, I suppose. And yes, I'm female)  
> So I doubt I will make a really detailed smut chapter....sorry. I wish I could, really. (Just so I could read it myself, to be honest)


	55. Round 6 - Remaining Days: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! And a long one, on top of that.  
> Though...in advance, sorry to all HakuRin shippers.
> 
> On another note: I have decided that I will close the [survey to the sequel](https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/YDDW82X) **this Sunday**. You can still do it, if you haven't done so already, until Sunday. The results will be announced at the end of Round 7 (which sequel it will be and all that). Thanks to everyone who took the time until now and to everyone who is still going to!

When I open my eyes in the morning, Saber is clinging tightly to me yet again. Rin, on the other hand, faces away from us, having put as much distance between us as this bed allows. Which is enough space to fit one, maybe two other people. She does seem to have a bit of a rough time after last evening, when she came back.

_“Rin? We need to talk,” I said, knowing this one sentence woke the biggest fear in anyone. Especially when it came from someone you really cared about._

_“Okay,” she said, seemingly insecure. Well, it could be anything that I was about to say. From telling her that she has crumbles on her face up to sending her out of this room for forever. “What’s up?” I really did not want to keep her unknowing for too long. It would be mean, and cruel. Almost as cruel as not really avoiding advances of my best friend in front of my girlfriend. I was really indebted to Saber for not freaking out much more, or breaking up._

_“I… I know you like me,” I started. It was a hard and awkward thing to say. Usually a crush would not tell their admirer about their very own crush. Rin’s cheeks flushed. “But… I love Saber. From the bottom of my heart.” Rin took approximately two seconds to take this in._

_“I know,” said Rin finally. “I know, but… I can’t help it.” She was on the verge of crying, exactly what I feared would happen. I was more than sorry to break her heart like this, but there is no helping it._

_“I know it is hard, but this cannot go on… I do not want to be afraid of Saber killing you any second I am not there to stop a fight, or you provoking her.” I felt like I was sounding a bit too harsh, but maybe this was the only real approach to not leave any doubts. “Saber is right to be angry at you… You crossed a line a friend should not cross so, please, just get back behind this line. I do not want to lose you as a friend.”_

_This talk was so hard for me, I could not possibly imagine how hard it must have been for Rin, who was now wiping off the tears with her sweater. “I promise I’ll stop. Just…give me some time,” she said._

_And I knew what she meant, even though I was too dense for way too long – I was supposed to keep a bit distance towards her now. Hard when we all were sharing a room (and a bed), but it had to work out. Rin needed time to sort out her feelings, get accustomated to my rejection and move on, hopefully soon._

_Because it was me who broke her heart it is also me, as her only friend, who cannot really be by her side to help her get over this._

I wake Saber, surprised it works silently and I get dressed, trying to not make a noise. Rin seems to still be sleeping and she asked me to give her space, so it would be the easiest to leave before she wakes up. I have to press my palm on Saber’s mouth to keep her groaning and complaints down, though. She is just such a morning grouch.

Thankfully, materialising her red, light armour makes absolutely no noise, and within few minutes we are out of our room.

“Can’t believe we’re being sent out of our own room,” Saber complains. It really is off and should just not be a thing, but after yesterday’s rejection I would feel like a real jerk if I sent Rin away on top of that just so she does not have to face me. “You’re way too kind, Master.” Her compliment makes me smile, even though it is not meant as such.

“I know. Sorry, but please deal with this for now, okay? We will find a solution,” I promise. And while I do not expect too much from myself – I have absolutely no idea how to deal with this, how did I even get into this situation?! – I am sure Rin will find a way to avoid me while still not coming off as selfish or a burden. Another thing she and Saber have in common – they hate doing anything that would hurt their pride, and being a burden would be part of that ‘anything’.

“So, what now?” That is indeed a good question. We could go to the Arena, but I feel like this would tire us out and we would have to call it a day much too soon.

“We could go to the church, for an Alteration of the Soul,” I suggest. Not much speaks against that, there is probably nothing more that either of us would want or need to hide from the other, after all. So, it is decided – we make our way to the chapel.

“You’re back? Good to see you’re still alive and kicking,” greets Aoko us. Touko just glances up from some kind of book she is reading, nodding at us. That greeting works, too. I am sure neither of them has expected us to be back anymore, which is understandable. We definitely cannot be a team one would have any expectations of, and yet, here we are.

“Yes, we would like another Alteration,” I say. Aoko agrees gladly, but not before asking another question.

“What about your weird penalties? Seems like they got lifted,” she notices as she runs a check on us. I have not noticed it before, but she probably has been doing this before any Alteration of the Soul. Probably just routine.

“Ah, that… I sort of disabled the last penalty in the last round, so we should be fine now,” I say. Aoko seems surprised, if not shocked, and even Touko seems like she can hardly believe her ears.

“ _You_? Impossible,” Touko states. This would be offensive if I would not be thinking the very same. “It’s more of a miracle than this monkey not having killed anyone this time around.” She must be referring to Aoko.

“I know, but seems like I pulled it off after all… Thankfully,” I say. There is not really much more to it. Aoko grabs my shoulders.

“My bet’s on you, then!” She practically beams at me. This is a great encouragement, even though she is just an NPC. And, without further ado, we start the Alteration of the Soul, and I find myself in Saber’s mind, more specifically her memories again.

_I feel like I am in deep sea. Uncomfortable and suffocating, and I cannot tell how fast time passes. It feels like I am waiting for something, for someone. Suddenly, my heart throbs. Then, there is another heartbeat but my own, going fast. Way too fast to be healthy anymore._

**_“You have been called upon by a Master candidate. Will you answer their summon?”_ **

_My mind is set on yes, without questions or conditions. A light is shining down on my form, blinding me as I stare into it. While I pass through, I hear glass shattering and a lot of weight on my body is lifted as I rise up, through the light and find myself in a room reminding of a colourful chapel. I turn back to face a brunette girl, lying on the ground helplessly, obviously hurt._

_“So, I guess, you are my Master?” I say, as I walk closer to her and hold my hand towards her, offering my help to support her stance._

_“Yes,” she says weakly, and I immediately get the feeling that I want to protect this girl, from everything, for forever. She takes my hand and I pull her up to her feet._

_“Quiet type? Not that I mind,” I hear myself saying. My hand feels warm just from holding hers._

Suddenly, I come to, back in the chapel. Saber’s and my gaze meet.

“You went through all that?” She asks me in disbelief. I am right – we both have seen our first meeting, and the moments leading to it. I nod.

“How long have you been waiting to be called?” I really wonder, because I could not tell.

“I dunno. I can’t remember much of that, but usually we Servants only gain some sorta consciousness soon before we get summoned.” So, it was probably since the effigy tailed me, back then. I smile to myself.

“I knew that effigy was not just a puppet.” Well, in fact it was, but it also woke Saber up, so she could answer my summoning and my resolve. “And it is nice to see that you took a liking to me right away,” I tease.

Saber blushes madly. “Shut up, Master.”

“Aww, cute little lovebirds,” comments Aoko, which embarrasses me as well. This is just so unexpected. “You were gone for half the day, though. Both of you passed out for some reason.”

“It’s probably because the Alteration of the Soul is not meant to show memories from here, and it did so for you for the second time already. It puts a strain on your cyberframe, I suggest to rest,” advises Touko, who does not even look up from her book.

“We will take our leave then. Thanks, as always,” I say, as Saber and I leave the chapel. In front of it, we see a girl. She looks oddly familiar. Lilac hair. Darker skin. _Wait a second_. This is the girl who blew herself up, the one I saved Rin from!

“R-Rani..?!” I call out in shock. This cannot be her, right? Maybe she has a twin or it is a trick.

“Surprised to see me? I would be, too,” she says nonchalantly. Well, I _am_ surprised. “I am sorry about the error. But to tell you now, we will be facing each other this week.” Oh. _Oh._ Of course, how could I not have expected this.

“P-Pleased to meet you,” I say, though I am not sure about that. Even if I can beat her, what would stop her from blowing up the two of us?

“You are the other one, after all. The similarity is fascinating,” Rani says, as she takes a closer look at me. I do not dare to move, but I can feel Saber’s glare on us, ready to jump at her any moment it gets dangerous for me. “But the differences are, too. I am really looking forward to the result.”

And with that, she takes her leave. Just like that.

“W-Wait, what the hell were you—” But before Saber can even finish the question she was shouting after Rani, our opposing Master is gone. Completely, gone. Nothing left, we did not even _see_ her leave, at one point she just vanished.

“I am not exactly lucky with my opponents, am I?” I mutter. I think I would almost rather face another Ronnie.

“Not really. Sorry, Master,” says Saber.


	56. Round 6 - Remaining Days: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, whoop whoop!

Even after a full night of rest, I cannot make sense of Rani. Who was she talking about? Who is the ‘other one’? Is she referring to Leo, assuming that either him or I will be the one to win this? There is no other possibility, is there? Maybe I should procrastinate this for now, it is not important to figure it out. For all we know, Rani could be insane and there is no sense to her words at all.

I look at the new door in our room. Well, at this point, you may call it a flat instead. When Saber and I got back yesterday, Rin was not to be found in the room, but there was a new door, opposite of the door to the bathroom. There was a note on it, too.

_Made my own room here, so I won’t bother the two of you. If there’s something urgent, you’re welcome anytime, Hakuno._  
…You as well, Saber.  
-Rin

I knew I could count on Rin to find a solution, though I fear she feels lonely. Due to that, and because I want to talk to her about Rani, I knock at her door. I wonder if she is even awake already.

“Come in, Hakuno,” I hear her voice from behind the door, so I open it and step in.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Would Saber knock?” …Probably not.

“Good point.” Of course, Saber would not knock, she would just come in. That is just the kind of person she is. “She is still asleep.” Yes, that is a reason, too. Saber would not be awake at this time, unless I woke her up. “Nice room,” I add. It at least looks like a normal room, with a decent bed and desk and everything you would imagine in a teenager’s or young adult’s room, unlike the former classroom Saber and I share.

“Not so much, but thanks. Is there something you want to talk about?” Straight to the point, I see… Well, I cannot blame her. I know she wants distance.

“So to say… I have met my opponent. It is Rani,” I tell her, though Rin seems not that surprised to hear of that.

“I know. I found that out last night,” she informs me. “Her status is similar to mine… So someone must have pulled her out of her suicide bombing.” Someone else did the very same thing?

“She mentioned someone… He is supposed to be similar to me, but also different,” I tell her.

“Great, Hakuno, could be literally anyone.” Ouch. Her biting remark stings a bit, mostly because I am not really used to Rin acting like this towards me. “But there’s only three Masters around, apart from you. Well, Leo seems to have made it, so two.”

“Does Rani not count?” She is my opponent, after all.

“Not likely. She’s an anomaly like me, she shouldn’t exist anymore. That’s also why the bulletin board showed an error.” This goes way over my head.

“That means there is a Master around who will _not_ fight this round?” There is no other conclusion, or is there?

“Possibly. Or not. I don’t know, really,” Rin shrugs.

“Thanks for the talk,” I say disappointedly, as I leave her room.

“Anytime.”

This ‘anytime’ can stay as far in the future as possible, I do not look too forward to another conversation of this kind with Rin. I sigh, as I drop myself down on the bed. Apparently, this has woken up Saber.

“What’s wrong, early bird?” She asks while poking my cheek, as if to see if I am still alive and any responsive. I just let out a louder sigh and press the pillow to my face.

“Rin hates me. I know I hurt her pretty badly, but she cannot even talk to me like a normal friend anymore,” I mumble into the pillow, not even caring about how understandable my muttering is for Saber. “It sort of hurts, and I think I relied on her help too much.” It is true, I never should have relied on a possible opponent so much in the first place. One-sided feelings just make everything more complicated.

“Cheer up, now’s not the time to sulk,” Saber pouts. Well, I cannot see it, but from her tone of voice I am sure she does. I mumble incomprehensibly into my pillow in response. I do not even want to say actual words. Unexpectedly, I let out a yelp – Saber buried her finger into my side, effectively startling me with this sudden ticklish sensation.

“Stop that,” I say, pulling the pillow away. I wish I would be sounding just any serious or angry, but from Saber’s chuckling I can tell I definitely do not.

“You’re so red for once!” Does Saber _really_ have to mock me for that?

“T-That is just from the pillow. Really!” She obviously does not believe me and I have to be real fast to avoid her hands. “Okay, okay! I will stop. Let us just go to the Arena!” Thankfully, Saber agrees to the suggestion. We still need the second Trigger, after all.

“A frown doesn’t suit you,” comments Saber on the way to the Arena’s entrance. I can feel my cheeks heating up slightly.

“Shut up already,” I tell her off, increasing my speed.

The Arena still has not changed to much. The Enemy Programs still prove to be mostly not a real challenge for Saber and she seems almost bored to kill them off. Almost. But, not really.

“Does Rani never train here?” I really wonder about this. We have not met her in the Arena yet, and half of the Preparation Period is over.

“Probably no need. Her Servant’s Berserker and she seems to be a high-level Master,” Saber says nonchalantly, though it hurts a bit. We only have to train so much because I am a failure. But, in the end, being diligent got us very far. I should not complain or take offense, Saber probably meant no harm.

“I see.”

It takes us quite a while, but we find the second Cipher Key after all – _Trigger Code **Mu**_. With this, we are set to face Rani… more or less.

“What can we do from now on?” I ask, as we make our way out of the Arena. My **invisible();** Code Cast really is handy for such moments, as we do not have to fear being attacked and thus interrupted. Saber shrugs. “Do you need more training?”

“I think I’m fine. It’s more up to strategy at this point. Figuring out stuff about her Servant, I mean,” says Saber, looking at my apologetically, albeit not really in a genuine way. She probably thinks it serves me right for inviting Rin to us in the first place, now I have to deal with this. It _is_ fair but Saber could at least pretend she feels bad for me.

“Yes, yes. I will talk to Rin. Tomorrow or the day after.”

_Or, preferably, never._


	57. Round 6 - Remaining Days: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could either make this a filler or some HakuMor. I suppose it's sorta both now, but more of the latter. Enjoy!

“Master?” Saber touches my shoulder, slightly shaking me. “You’re not asleep anymore, are you?” I do not react. I could not check the time for quite a while, to be exact I have no idea what time it is. The last time I checked, it was almost noon but some time has passed, possibly an hour. Maybe even two. Saber sighs.

“I _know_ you’re awake. Your face looks different when you sleep.” Still no reaction from me. As long as I am not awake, I would not have to face Rin or try to come up with an excuse. How could it even get this far? Me pretending to be asleep in front of my girlfriend just so I do not have to talk to my best friend? This is a mess. “It’d look cuter,” Saber adds, whispering straight into my ear.

Feeling her warm breath on my ear is so hard to ignore and I fear that I shuddered, for possibly shorter than half a second. But, for someone like Saber, noticeably enough to know I am not asleep. Right? You would not react so sensitively when you sleep, would you?

But I cannot cover my ear now. Any movement might give a stronger hint that I am awake, even if it was a knee jerk reaction to cover your ear after a tease, even asleep. It would probably be different in speed and motoric when you are asleep. And now seconds, a minute or two have passed. It is too late for a knee jerk reaction to happen.

Suddenly, Saber bites my earlobe and I cannot help but jerk up and whimper in surprise, holding my hand defensively over my ear afterwards.

“I knew you’re up already,” she comments disappointedly. I can imagine she is slightly upset that I tried to trick her. It is not really an honest thing to do, especially since it has nothing to do with her.

“Sorry,” I apologise. I turn away. “I am a coward.” In this case, I really am. It is not really like me to run away like this, but… facing someone dear to you who is just cold towards you just hurts too much.

“I know,” says Saber, letting herself fall down on the bed next to me. “But it’s fine, just go talk to her.” Since when does she _want_ me to talk to Rin?

“Maybe tomorrow,” I mumble. Saber groans. It is only fair, I suppose. I made her face Rin for weeks while it surely hurt her, especially seeing me not really rejecting Rin up until now. “I will, okay? Just…give me time,” I say. I do not want to wrong Saber any more.

“What’s the plan for now, then?” asks Saber. Well… I have none.

“We could go train?” A weak suggestion, I know that.

“Meh.” Okay. Submission rejected. What did I even expect? I think for a while. Staying in our room, hidden below the covers is probably not an acceptable solution either. We also have both Triggers. We did an Alteration of the Soul. We had a bath.

“We could talk,” I say, before I could even consider that. _Great idea, Hakuno_ , I scold myself inwardly.

“About?” Saber eyes me. Well. There is not much we could talk about, is there? It is not like we have much free time here to do anything but participate in this tournament.

“Uhm… What are your hobbies?” Such a casual, small talk question, and yet it makes me realise I do not know much about Saber. Besides her story which I could have read in a book as well.

“Hobbies?” This question seems unexpected for Saber, but of course. You probably do not ask this of someone you are dating for quite a while already. “I didn’t have much time for such things. I enjoy winning…and I’d wanna travel, if I could. Really far,” she eventually tells me. “How about you?”

Of course, seeing victory as a hobby. That could just come from my Saber, Mordred. But travelling? I wish I could do it with her. It is probably fun, exploring a world neither of us really knows. Me, because I do not remember a thing; Saber, because she is from a long time ago. But when it comes to me…

“I have…no idea. I cannot remember and I am not sure what would be fun to do. I would tag along on your travels, I suppose.” This is really the only thing that comes to my mind when I think about what I would enjoy to do. Am I really this bland that I have no hobby? I have barely more personality than an NPC.

“Sure! Let’s go on a trip someday. I’ll drive,” says Mordred enthusiastically. I take her hand, making it some sort of promise between us, just the two of us. But… _wait_.

“You? Driving?” I do not feel safe about that at all. Back in her days, you did not ‘drive’, did you? They still rode horses. How would she be able to drive something of modern technology?

“My Riding skill is pretty good. I could ride anything easily!” _Or anyone_ , finishes my mind, but I brush that off fast enough. I am not going to turn this talk into any indecent direction. Yet, for some reason, I hope that maybe we will not really go on a journey together…or at least take some form of public transport. “You need some hobbies, though, Master.”

_Cannot loving you be a hobby_ , I wonder. Though, I do not think I am that serious about this idea. I think for a while. “Writing Code Casts is not half-bad. Maybe I could pick such a thing up as hobby?” Saber rolls her eyes.

“Great, _nerd_.” I throw my pillow straight into her face.

She talks weirdly colloquial in modern terms for her origin. But knowing Saber, I can imagine that even in her own time period she was not really paying much attention to speaking any formally. And I doubt I could expect her to still speak like she did in her lifetime – after all, now she is a Servant. The Moon Cell would get rid of all language barriers for sure, including outdated speech.


	58. Round 6 - Remaining Days: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, whoop whoop!  
> But this one is a short one, sorry. It's tempting to keep this cliffhanger as it is for a while though, ahaha.

Another morning and I honestly considering faking sleep again. But it has not worked out yesterday, so I doubt it would today. Maybe, just maybe there is no reason to communicate with Rin about this? Maybe we can fight Rani either way, and win. We did not know anything about Julius’ Assassin either. And still, it worked out.

But on the other hand, this time it is a Berserker. I remember how much trouble Saber had with Jabberwock in the third round, and he was not even a real Servant. Rani’s Berserker should be much, _much_ stronger. He may even kill Saber in one blow, if he really puts all his strength into it, despite the armour. I need to talk to Rin. _I have to_. But I just cannot bring myself to even walk to her door.

“Lost in thought?” asks Saber, half-awake, next to me. I nod at her. “Shows on your face.” I am that easy to read for her, huh? But, then again, it is the same the other way around.

“I just do not really know how to talk to her,” I admit. I do not want to hurt her more, and especially I want to respect her choice of keeping distance. But, at the same time, it hurt the last time I talked to her because it just is not the same anymore. I am afraid of repeating this feeling.

“Am I disturbing you?” asks Rin, all of a sudden. I have not even noticed her door opening, much less her standing in front of it now.

“N-no! Of course not,” I answer, not sure if I should gesture her to sit on the bed with us or not. I mean, I do not even know if she wants to have some sort of real conversation or just leave. Saber just eyes Rin warily, ready to send her off any second should she dare to offend me. Sometimes I wonder how someone could make this loyal knight in shining red (and silver) armour rebel.

But then I remember her stubborn and somewhat childish persona, and I do not question it that much anymore, I think.

“Can I…?” asks Rin, gesturing to the bed I am sitting on with Saber. I nod at her, swallowing hard. I have no idea what she possibly wants right now. Rin carefully sits down on the bed, keeping a noticeable distance to use, though. “I’m sorry,” she starts. “I’ve been a bitch.”

“I know,” deadpans Saber. _Saber…_ , I groan inwardly. She just cannot be nice to Rin, can she? Rin, on the other hand, simply ignores Saber’s comment.

“Tomorrow you have to fight Rani, so… I wanted to tell you what I know. If…if you want me to, that is.” Rin actually has come here for what I was too afraid to ask her for! Once in a lifetime, I tend to get lucky. Apart from summoning Saber.

“We really appreciate any help regarding this fight,” I tell her, speaking for Saber as well as me. Before Saber can even say another rude, uncalled-for thing, I glare at her. Or, at least try to. I do not think I can really manage any sort of dirty look at all.

“Okay, so… Her Servant’s True Name is Lü Bu Fengxian, some Chinese general. Not much of his story, matters, but – he is physically _really_ powerful. Especially due to _Madness Enhancement_ , the skill that makes Berserkers…well, go berserk.

Not only that, but Rani isn’t stupid. She mostly casts Buff type Code Casts, boosting Lü Bu’s strength or even defence. If she does that, you’ll barely lay a scratch on him. Don’t take his attacks either – just dodge.”

That sounds not so good. And the advice is just things Saber and I could and would have figured out ourselves.

“That’s obvious, not too helpful,” Saber voices my concern. _Really…This girl…_

“I know. Sorry,” Rin apologises, genuinely. “I could help another way, though. I think.” Rin’s cheeks redden at this suggestion. What could she possibly— Oh. I think… I have a guess.

“You do not mean to suggest…” _Please, Rin, you cannot be serious!_ Saber looks at me confused. For once it is _her_ not getting Rin’s intention?

“...Yes. A t-threesome would be the best sort of help, increasing Saber’s stats.” Now even Saber seems embarrassed.

But, this decision is not only mine, it is mostly Saber’s – after all, she should be on the most receiving end. My eyes meet hers, and I really hope she refuses because I do not think I have the heart to reject Rin again.


	59. Round 6 - EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wish I got just any reactions but.. I don't want to keep this until tomorrow or even later.  
> Enjoy this chapter!  
> You can expect me to wrap up this round tomorrow and make a statement about the sequel **tomorrow**. The survey will be closed then, as well.  
>  By the way - I doubt I will get to update on Friday and possibly not on Saturday either. I won't even be home then. Sorry! (That's part of why I did such batch updates this week...)
> 
> I may even get a start on Round 7 tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. Sorry again!

“ _Seriously?_ ” Of course, Saber is against this idea. Why would she not be? There is no way she would want to sleep with Rin.

“It…would improve your performance by almost 200% and that’s your best shot, I suppose,” says Rin. “You know, it’s not easy for me, either!” That…that does not really justify this! It is so out of the blue, too. I am really speechless.

“Okay,” Mordred gives in. “Fine. But only ‘cause of the strengthening. Touch my Master and I’ll rip your head off.” At least she still has the decency to keep Rin off me. Wait. _Wait_. Saber _accepted_?! She cannot be serious. Now I could not possibly refuse. Does she realise what this means at all? I understand that she wants to win badly and I do not really want to die either, but still… This seems a bit too much for me.

“Sure,” says Rin, as if it was the most normal thing to agree on conditions for a threesome with your crush and her girlfriend. “H-How to start?” _Do not tell me Rin never did those things herself on top of all…_ This cannot go well. No way.

“Kissing, I suppose?” Saber shrugs. How can she be so indifferent? I am just a bystander, I feel so frozen, so taken by surprise.

I cannot even process much thoughts before, and especially not after I see Rin leaning in and kissing Saber. My precious, beloved, rebellious knight. Blushing now, a face of hers only _I_ saw like this up until now. It hurts, and I can barely swallow.

Why can Saber not push her away? Why are they still going?! This is too much, I cannot watch this… Much less _participate_. I do not want my girlfriend being touched by anyone but me. I run towards the door of our room, smashing it close behind me and run. I keep running, not minding the hot tears flowing down my cheeks. I run, and run, and run.

I stop, due to my lungs hurting – which I have not noticed before, my whole chest hurts so badly anyways; emotionally, not physically. But I am not even sure anymore it is not really physically. I find myself quite a while away from the school building, on a field of grass. It is probably close to the limit of this whole simulation, I would soon run into an invisible wall if I kept going.

Or just be deleted, which seems quite welcoming right now. I sit down on the cold ground, pulling my knees to my chest, hiding my face. I just cannot stop crying, and I cannot stop thinking about what they may still be doing. Maybe Saber would leave me for Rin? I never doubted her love and I still do not, but…still. I am not really sure what to feel right now, besides pain.

Then, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I try to shake it off, whoever it is, I hope they just leave me alone. I am not going back, definitely not. “Master,” I hear Saber’s voice behind me, sounding worried. But I cannot bring myself to face her, not after what I have seen her do with Rin. Even though she did not initiate it, it was bad enough.

“Hakuno!” She still tries to reach me, but to no avail. _Just go to Rin and be happy_ , I think. But deep inside, I do not want her to leave. Then, she wraps her arms around me from behind. We do not talk for quite a while and stay just like this, up until my eyes seem to have run out of tears. She would not do this if she preferred Rin over me, right? Why am I so insecure all of a sudden?!

“I’m sorry,” Saber says, her voice breaking. Is she close to tears herself? “I should’ve seen you were uncomfortable with this. Really… I’m sorry.”

“I should have said something,” I sob. I must sound really pathetic. “It just happened so fast and hurt so much and I just feel like doing something really violent to Rin right now.” This makes Saber chuckle, which in turn angers me.

“It’s nice to see that even _you_ can get jealous, Hakuno.” So that is what I am, huh?

…So, this is how Saber felt, when Rin kissed me? Ouch. Or even whenever I mentioned her, possibly?

“Why did you never run off, crying like a baby?” I always thought Saber was overreacting, but now that I have been in a similar position… I feel like she has so much patience and self-control. This does not suit the ‘Knight of Treachery’.

“Ah, well,” Saber says, scratching her cheek. “Running away is like losing, not really my thing, I suppose.” But this cannot be all there is to it, right?

“And why did you not jump on Rin? Or…did you, just now?” Saber seems offended at my question.

“Of course, I didn’t! She started crying and ran off to her room as soon as you left. She kept mumbling ‘sorry’, I think. I tried not to freak out because I…care about you. I know that acting on hurt emotions won’t end up nicely.” Saber has such a distant, sad look in her eyes.

“You regret your past? Your rebellion?” Saber shrugs.

“I’m not sure, sometimes. But I know it ended badly for everyone involved, and even uninvolved people. I can’t help the past but I don’t want to repeat that.”

“It was a mistake?”

“…I guess you could say so.”

“Would you ever admit it to your father?” Saber’s eyes fill with hatred for a second, but she manages to swallow that, somehow.

“Never. She got what she deserved, whatever she cared about in ruins.” Somehow, I feel like Saber is not really honest with herself about this.

“Why did you agree to this?” It takes Saber a while to follow my change of topic.

“I didn’t want to lose you. No matter what,” she says, as if it was nothing.

But to me, those words meant the world. I feel so unbelievably stupid for ever doubting her love or loyalty. She is _my_ knight, after all.

My legs feel too weak, so Saber carries me back to our bed.

_I need to talk to Rin tomorrow…_


	60. Round 6 - Elimination Battle

I have not really slept well, again. It has been a while since such a situation occurred, but here I am. I simply _dread_ talking to Rin. In hindsight, rejecting the threesome right away would have been more sensible than running off crying. I am more than thankful that Saber came after me, though. But, I am sure, had it happened the other way around, I would have followed her as well.

This is just the kind of relationship we have – no matter what, we would care about and support each other.

I get to Rin’s door, and knock. I do not really want to procrastinate this as much as the last time, I fear it would only make things worse. I have muster up all the courage I possibly can, but it will be worth it. There is no answer to my knocking, though. What should I do now? Try again later? There may not be a ‘later’.

I decide to just try opening the door – after all, if Rin _really_ wanted peace, she could lock her door. Turns out, she has not done so. When I step in, I can see her still in bed, tapping around on her terminal. The dark bags under her eyes tell that she has not really slept tonight.

“I am sorry for running off like that, yesterday,” I say as I bow down slightly. I really feel bad about it. Not as bad as I felt yesterday and I still cannot help but feel somewhat angry and hurt looking at Rin, but I need to learn to swallow those feelings. If Saber can, then so can I. Especially because I should not have to worry about Saber’s loyalty. It meant nothing.

“No, it’s…not your fault. It’s mine. I shouldn’t have suggested that,” Rin gives in, though she averts my gaze. I do the same, though, trying not to meet her eyes.

“I could have refused. I was…stupid. And selfish,” I say. And I know it is true. The only reason why this has not worked out is because I felt so hurt, jealous and insecure upon seeing them kiss. If not for that, we would have had a threesome and Saber would have gotten such a boost that there would be no reason to worry about the battle later.

“You? Selfish?” Rin meets my eyes, visibly shocked about what I said. “You’re way too self _less_! I was selfish. I didn’t suggest it for what I said…for the most part. I just…” Rin does not need to finish this sentence, I do understand her intention. I sigh, then take a deep breath.

“Still, I should have refused but… I am doing this now. Okay?” Rin nods at me, understanding.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” promises Rin. I accept her apology and leave her room, giving her space.

I do hope she keeps her promise, because I cannot really stand up for her against Saber in any form of fight if she cannot treat me as just a _friend_. We will never be more, so I sure hope she finally accepts that.

When my eyes wander to the bed, I find Saber is already awake.

“Ready to go?” I ask her, and with a swift motion she jumps up, materialising her armour, but leaving out the helmet.

“Anytime. Don’t you want to repair your jacket?” Saber points at the black sweater I am still wearing as the only thing covering my torso, over a bra, of course. _She_ was the one to rip my uniform’s jacket, though.

“There is not so much time left. I am fine like this,” I smile at her. Also, what I would prefer not to admit, I do not want to have a perfectly fine jacket. The shredded remainders of mine will always remind me of Saber’s built up anger, when I leave her jealous for too long. I would like anything that reminds me of Saber.

In the elevator, Rani and her Berserker, Lü Bu Fengxian, are already waiting for us.

“I see you have come early?” I try to strike up a conversation with this mysterious girl, who may as well be nuts judging from the last time I talked to her.

“Of course. I do not particularly enjoy losing time,” she says nonchalantly. _Great. She plans to kill us off in a single strike_ , I think.

“Then, let’s just not,” says Saber irritated. She seems to have taken offense, but of course. She hates losing so the thought of anyone thinking they could beat her within mere seconds would majorly anger her.

When we step out of the elevator, Saber readies her stance. Now, in the Coliseum, the battle could start anytime, but charging in would be a bad idea. We will wait until Lü Bu strikes, dodge and when he shows an opening attack. Fast. Saber’s speed is probably our only advantage.

But, Lü Bu does not move from his spot. Saber seems tense, but very attentive. She would notice any small movement of his to react accordingly.

“Allow me one question – What do you fight for? Why do you want to win?” Rani surprised me with the question, and even Saber glances back at me. Of course, she would wonder about this as well. When we first met, I could not have told her of any reason to fight, but I think I have found one yet.

“I want to be with and protect the ones I love. I may not be able to do much… But I just cannot allow myself to give up, I want to live. I want to live _with Saber_ ,” I tell her. And this is how I really feel.

I suppose most Masters have a very important wish to them, one that is worth risking their life for. Me wanting to ‘live’ and risking my life for that seems a bit paradox in comparison.

“But, you will not live. You cannot. You know this, do you not? Out of the Moon Cell, you are as good as _dead_. What would your wish even be, if you could name one?”

I swallow hard. Yes, I… feared this would be the case. I may not be able to return to the real world, but I am sure there is a solution. Just _any_ solution to allow my wish.

“I want to keep going, I want a peaceful life for Saber. And I want to be there to share it,” I say. Yes, if I have to name a wish, that would be it. What I know about Saber’s life as Mordred does not sound nice. I want her to have a normal life, one without battles, death and rebellion. Just a normal life, one I have lead before this war.

And, if it is not asking for too much, I would love to be there to share this time with Saber. This happiness is all I want.

“Also, I want to save Rin,” I add. I do not want her to die, of course… even though I cannot really imagine how I could fit her into my wishful thinking of my life with Saber, I cannot abandon her either. She is my friend, after all.

“Interesting,” comments Rani.

“Are you done already?! Come at me!” Saber grows impatient. From behind her, I can only see that her ears have reddened, so she must be blushing. Maybe what I said was a bit too much for her? We never really talked about what I would wish for, should we win. Maybe Saber even disagrees, but we will talk about this later.

“We are,” says Rani, taking out her terminal, seemingly texting someone or at least typing a lot, really fast. “But, there will be no battle. He told me not to fight you, I was to study you. After all…”

Rani casts a Code Cast, similar to the one she used with Rin, though the barrier is forming already between us, despite the fact that we have not laid a finger on her, neither the other way around. Rani smiles at us, though she seems sad.

“After all, you are his _Soul._ ”

And with that, an explosion engulfs her.


	61. Round 6 - Epilogue (+sequel announcement)

I cannot make sense of what Rani said at all. _Whose_ ‘Soul’ am I? I am Hakuno Kishinami, am I not? I have lost my memories, but still, I am me. Saber stays quiet, though.

As we get back to our room, Rin is already waiting for us. “You won?” She seems relieved, and surprised. But mostly relieved.

“Yes,” I say. “But we… did nothing, really. Rani killed herself.” Rin’s eyes widen in shock. Well, this is not the first time Rani did this, and yet, she may have won against us.

“Why would she do that? She had the advantage, for the most part.” That seems a bit rude, but then again, it is analytically correct. And Saber as well as I know that it is true and Lü Bu could have killed us with a blindfold, if he really tried.

“She said ‘he’ told her not to fight me, but to study me… And that I am ‘his Soul’. But that makes no sense,” I tell Rin.

“Oh my god,” she gasps. Then, she takes her terminal and runs scans on me, I suppose.

“What—” I would like to know what she is doing, really.

“Shut up,” Rin commands. Saber sits down on the bed, watching us uncomfortably.

“It’s true, isn’t it,” Saber asks Rin. Do they _again_ know something that goes over my head? This feels unfair.

Rin puts down her terminal, bites her bottom lip and nods. “I can’t believe it. How could this happen? How long did _you_ know?!”

Saber crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. “I don’t owe you any answers.” Rin sighs.

“Could any of you please explain?” Really, I think as the one this concerns the most, I should know.

“Let your _girlfriend_ explain,” Rin says, leaving for her own room. Of course, even if it was something crucial, feeling jealous because I am dating Saber instead of her is more important. I look at Saber expectantly.

“You know, you’re…not really _you_ here, right? Like, not flesh and blood or anything, like in the real world.” I nod. This is some sort of digital simulation, so of course I am not real. My conscience is fused with a cyberframe, like an avatar, so I can move around and interact in this simulation. That is the gist of it, if I remember this correctly.

“A cyberframe is always made of three parts… Mind, Soul and Body. If you don’t have all three, you’ll vanish soon enough. Though, the Soul…is the least important for the cyberframe to stay intact.”

“And I am just a Soul?” I ask. What does this mean, anyway? Saber shrugs.

“From what her check revealed…you only have Hakuno Kishinami’s Soul. Her personality, her will. You _are_ Hakuno Kishinami, but without the _Mind_ you don’t have memories.”

“Then, if my Mind was elsewhere, without my Soul… It would not be me?” This is too philosophical.

“So to say. It’s your capacity of thinking, your logic and your memories. Usually the Mind is so influenced by the Soul that even without the Soul, the personality stays somewhat the same, though… I dunno how to put this. Less intensive, and more cold.”

“That person Rani talked about…” There is no other way, is there?

“Yes. It’s probably your Mind.”

“How could I get split like this? And…where is my Body?” Saber rubs her chin, thinking hard on this. I am sure Rin would be more suited for this talk, but she is not available.

“I dunno, really. But if that other you had the Body, you would have disappeared by now. Maybe your Body got destroyed? Then…whoever of you doesn’t die, will be the complete one in the end, I suppose.”

This goes way over my head. There is _another me?!_

* * *

 

_Why didn’t you accept me as your son?_

_Were you ashamed of the circumstances of my birth? Because I was born to Morgan le Fay, the witch?_

_Did you despise me because I’m not like others, a homunculus?_

_Am I not the son you can expect?_

_I gave my whole life to you. And never once, did I asked for anything in return._

_The one time I did, all I wanted was you to call me your son once. To accept me, you were the father I always looked up to, before I even knew of our blood relation._

_I wanted to be just like you, a supreme king. Strong, skilled. I knew, as your son, one day I would be._

_I loved you._

_But you hated me. You couldn’t accept me, Mordred, the witch’s son._

_There was no way I could have loved a father who couldn’t accept me. I needed to surpass you, because you were wrong._

_You were cruel, and cold._

_I wanted to take everything from you, because you took everything from me._

_But, father…_

_Why?_

* * *

* * *

Okay, time for the survey's results!

First off, I was surprised to see that 21 people did the survey through AO3, while only 14 did through FF. From the Favs, Follows/Bookmarks etc I would have expected this the other way around.

Either way - as I had said before, the  **Extella** scenario won by far. It got 63,16% of all votes, so it's a clear victory.

The sequel's title has been decided as well -  **Moon Cell of Red: REBELLION**.  
(Yes, this references Madoka Magica, Queen's Blade and Mordred's nature.)

The summary (not necessarily final version):  
_After the threat of the Umbral Star has been taken care of, a peaceful life has been the standard for Hakuno and her Servants - Nero, Tamamo, Altera, Arturia and Jeanne, while most of the others went off to their own lives and journeys. Yet, Hakuno cannot shake off the feeling that something crucial is missing, some part of her heart. She doesn't have the time to ponder on this, because the established peace is going to run out._

As a general timeline:  
First **Moon Cell of Red** happens. Then,  **Fate/Extella** happens.  **Moon Cell of Red: REBELLION** plays a while after the end of **Fate/Extella**. (meaning, nothing of Extella will be repeated by me at all.)

This time around, Mordred will be the antagonist - along with her party of  **Oda Nobunaga** (Archer),  **Jeanne Alter** (Avenger),  **Jack the Ripper** (Assassin) and  **Scathach** (Lancer). A new  **Caster** has appeared as well, stirring things up... Who might it be, I wonder?

 **Moon Cell of Red: REBELLION** will start right after  **Moon Cell of Red** is finished - if things go as I want them to, that would be  **Sunday, 3rd of September 2017**. I sadly cannot promise this, but I will try my best to make this happen.

 _Unlike_   **Moon Cell of Red** , the sequel will be updated weekly (because I will start school again in September). I have yet to decide whether or not this will be on a Saturday or Sunday. A cover pic is in the works already, as well.

Thank you, loyal readers, for all your support and please know - Your comments mean the world to me. <3

 

I would also like to answer comments I have gotten on the survey here. (They were anonymous, so I cannot really do it personally)

 **Ravioli Ravioli, you've done fine by me so farioli.**  
By far my favourite. Made my day, week, month.

 **This was my own answer, lol.**  
Yes, I answered my own survey. Ahaha

 **I kinda like Rin x Hakuno.**  
My...honest condolences. I really don't treat this ship nicely, do I?

 **Battles are always nice, but I'd like to see some mundane life for Hakuno and Mordred. Also great job with the fic so far.**  
For this, the School Life possibility would have been perfect. But it was the second choice (18.42%) so I may pick that idea up at some point as well, if I have the time - not promising anything.

 **I'm good with anything.**  
Flattering, but not too helpful with having me decide. But, really, thanks! I take it as compliment.

 **I think, if you chose to go with the Extella route you should consider including Artoria (alter) as a character and even put her into Mordred's faction. This will create a very interesting dynamic as Mordred hates Artoria though this will not be the same version she is familiar with. Also as they must work together to some degree they can't outright kill each other.  
** I have seriously considered this, since originally I said I may not follow the survey's results completely. But, in the end, Arturia Alter will not make an appearance, sorry. I hope you will still enjoy this fic and the sequel, because I have planned something similar.

 **if you do a grail war or extella it would be great to see a fight between Mordred and Arthuria**  
Let's hope I make it happen, right?

 **Do ur best :^)**  
I know who  _you_ are and sure, I will.

 **When I first started reading Moon Cell of Red, I didn't expect for it to go so far as having 50+ chapters. Sure I love Mordred, and your writing and story made me love HakuMor, I guess I got worried it's going to be dropped after a bit as some of the fics I picked up would. I am curious about one thing and it is a bit embarrasing to ask but here goes: will there be a detailed smut chapter? I noticed you stay on the "safer" side (like keeping it suitable for the general audience). Just want to know as a heads up.**  
I never expected to make it this far myself, to be completely honest. I'm actually stunned. And it makes me so happy that I made you love this crackship. ;w;  
And (before I started uploading on AO3 as well) I considered dropping this fic, when it was still in the first round. So I suppose your doubt was reasoned... I hope it was a good decision that I kept going.  
And I have already answered this, but... I doubt these fics will have a detailed smut chapter. It just is not really the focus (the focus is their relationship and while sex is a must in a healthy relationship I don't really want to write porn into these fics) AND it's really embarrassing for me to write. Maybe in some other fic, or maybe I pick up smut oneshotting and will do a HakuMor smut, unrelated to these fics.

 **Maybe some more actions and less fluff and... "things". I'm happy with Hakuno and Mordred in MCoR, but I'd personally love to have more development about their relationship and past in a serious mood and less Hakuno-is-clueless-and-oblivious as the reason for almost everything that had happened. Anyways though, I wish you luck on your next story!**  
You were one of the reasons I included this talk in Round 6 - EXTRA. You're right, they skipped serious talks about themselves so much. Partially I just feel like they don't have the time for this (but for sex, yes. Hormones and all lol) and partially I feel stupid for not having included this. The sequel should hopefully fix this? And thanks.

 **Thanks for the fic, dude. It's been such a fun ride and it's made me crave HakuMor fics so badly  
** You're welcome. I crave any HakuMor myself, sadly there is probably no creator for this but me. I'd kill a fly or something like that for an artist picking up this ship...

 **Yuri, fluff is good. Just continue what you been doing :)**  
Thanks! (Sadly I cannot say much more to that)

_**Sorry that I spammed this chapter with sequel stuff but it would have felt off anywhere else. Real sorry. Won't happen again.** _

 

 


	62. 7 - regality/binary knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The centered monologue from the last chapter was from Mordred and will play an important role for the upcoming chapters specifically.
> 
> I included it, because this story is told from Hakunon's point of view and thus she cannot know things like how Mordred feels about her father truthfully...though she has suspections.  
> Basically, I just wanted to flesh that thing out more than I really could in the talks yet.

# regality/binary knight

_As long as the Earth endures their Life_

_To deal with them having full and free Permission;_

_Human’s Hour on Earth is_

_Weakness, Error, Strife._

**Combatants remaining: 2**

_I do not pretend to aught worth knowing,_

_I do not pretend I could be a Teacher_

_To help or convert a fellow-creature._


	63. Last Round - Remaining Days: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I wanted to write another chapter and upload it yesterday already but an incident at the "birthday party" I've gone to sorta kept me from being able to set my mind on it.
> 
> I wouldn't really drag such private things into my work but because there's a good chance she's still reading this - this "incident" was my "friend" (not anymore) attempted to rape me.  
> Not much happened and besides some emotional...minor trauma (really, I've had worse. I'll be fine) I'm okay but I don't exactly want it to be forgotten. That's all. Thanks for your attention, guys!

I wake up, feeling somewhat strange. I remember having some sort of dream, last night, but the details escape me. It was not a good dream, and it did not feel as much like a dream. It reminded me of how it felt when I saw Saber’s memory of her death. Does that mean…

Yes, I am almost sure that we have shared some sort of memory last night. Just, it was not enough for me to recall anything. I nestle my face to Saber’s nape and kiss it softly, wrapping my arms around her from behind. She may not ever admit to feeling lonely, but she does not need to. I know she probably has no one but me, no one to know her whole story and not blame her. And I will stick to her, just like she sticks to the amnesiac I am.

“Mmngh,” she grumbles sleepy into her pillow. It appears to be too early for her, and I should not be surprised. Staying like this, I feel like I could sleep for a couple of hours more myself.

“Don’t you need to check the bulletin board, _lovebirds_?” Ah… There is the reason that keeps me from oversleeping, it seems, standing there, leaning against the doorframe: Rin Tohsaka. The girl I consider my best friend, though things are rather rough right now.

“Yes,” I admit, getting up to get ready for the day. I do not feel like arguing with Rin; after all, I know she is right. We cannot be slacking off too much, this war is not done yet. Though I am sure it is for a good part the jealousy talking from her. And even I myself could not shake off the minor jealousy I feel because she kissed my Saber.

Thus, I wake up Saber as I did usually, even with Rin watching – I kiss her. But this morning, I let my lips linger on hers much longer than I would need to wake her up and despite not really being fully awake, Saber returns the kiss. Probably some sort of reflex, some natural reaction by now. Then, I can hear Rin’s door close hard. That sound is somewhat satisfying, but it also brought Saber to her senses.

“What the…?” She looks like she is about to rip off Rin’s head for making so much noise early in the morning – not that it is _that_ early. “What’s her problem?” Her grumbly, pouty voice is just adorable, especially in combination with her hair being even more messy after waking up.

“That I kissed you in front of her, after she told me we should not dawdle too much,” I inform Saber truthfully, smiling to myself. But even Saber cannot help but grin. Of course, she would never disapprove of making clear to Rin who is dating who. I do feel slightly bad in hindsight, for making Rin uncomfortable…and possibly hurt with this. I wrap my arms around Saber, who is sitting on our bed now.

I just cannot keep worrying about how Rin feels about my relationship for forever, can I? Besides, we did nothing indecent in front of her eyes. And Rin probably should get used to this, since I doubt we will break up, ever.

After just a few moments, Saber gets up, materialising her red, light armour – ready to go out, just like me. “Let’s check who’s left?” asks Saber, and her words are fitting for the situation.

There can only be one Master left besides me, and only one other Servant. And sadly, I have a guess on who it might be.

Checking the bulletin board only reveals my guess to be spot on – the name next to mine is not exactly unfamiliar.

_Leonardo Bistario Harway._

We know him, and we know his Servant. Gawain, Saber class – a knight of the round table. A former colleague of Saber, so to say. But, with her being the ‘Knight of Treachery’, I doubt he would have a good opinion of her, or the other way around.

“Are you okay?” I ask her, and I notice she is slightly biting her bottom lip, possibly feeling stressed. “About facing Gawain, I mean.” Saber shrugs.

“I’ll have to bust that pretty boy’s teeth in, that’s all.” She makes it sound so easy, but I doubt it is.

“How was he? I mean, back in your time.” This is not exactly _changing_ the topic, but… possibly a bit less irritating to talk about for Saber?

“A loyal dog to the king, baring its fangs to anyone against her. Much like me at the beginning,” she says. And from what I have seen of Gawain, this suits him. Being the chivalrous knight you would imagine in fairy tales to save the princess – the knight in shining armour, so to say. And yet, I prefer my own Saber over him. Her smile shines more than any armour ever could, no matter how perfect.

“You still are loyal, are you not?” I ask Saber, talking about us, of course, this time _actually_ changing the topic. I do hope she gets the hint.

“W-when the person’s worthy, sure,” she stutters, facing away. _Good, she caught on_ , I think.

“Am I?” This is more a tease than an actual question. I am sure I already know the answer.

“P-Possibly. Now shut up,” Saber says, her face almost as red as a tomato. “What now? Arena?” I think about this possibility for a while. As self-assured as Leo seemed when I met him, he also is not the kind of person to slack and lose due to underestimating his opponent – this is likely how he made it this far.

… _Along with Julius also taking care of Masters for a bit over half the time_ , I remember bitterly. Who knows if this War would have had even more Rounds to it, with possibly even more skilled Masters if not for Julius possibly weeding out Masters from since before this started?

“I would rather go to the chapel, to thank Aoko and Touko for their support. In the Arena…”

“We’d meet pretty boy and wannabe king,” Saber finishes my sentence, though with nicknames I would not have used. Not that I would deem them completely inaccurate, but still.

“Exactly.”

“Sure, then. Your call, Master,” Saber says, winking and grinning at me. This will be our last week together, regardless of how the battle will turn out. So we sort of have to make the best of it. And thus, I take Saber’s hand to walk to the chapel with her – passing nobody but a minor number of NPCs. Not surprising, since only Leo, myself and Rin are left, along with Gawain and Saber.

“Oh – you made it to the end! Gonna win this bet,” Aoko smiles to herself upon seeing us. Touko seems somewhat relieved of us still being around as well, though she does not really show it.

“Are you here for a last Alteration of the Soul? Though, there’s not much more we could do,” she says.

“Not exactly,” I tell them. “Actually, we wanted to tell our goodbyes already. I mean, either way, we will not return.”

“True,” says Aoko, “But why even go this far to tell us goodbye?” That…is indeed a good question. It would just feel rude to me to leave without bidding someone farewell. Especially if they did so much for me, no matter if it is just their obligation.

“I know it is weird to care enough about _NPCs_ , but—”

“Wait…you thought we are NPCs?” Aoko’s eyes widen in slight shock, but soon after she starts laughing. “That’s hilarious!”

“Y-You’re not?” asks even Saber. And it makes me feel at least a bit better, since I was not the only one who thought they were NPCs.

“Yes and no,” answers Touko, as her sister is still in the middle of a laughing fit. “We are – or were – actual humans at some point. A bit before the current time period. Somehow the Moon Cell ended up picking us for this duty, so here we are. Our human bodies, however, should be decayed at this point.” That is a harsh but detailed enough explanation.

“I am…so sorry for being rude,” I say, feeling really bad.

“No worries,” says Aoko, patting my shoulder. “My bet’s still on the two of you. Make sure your wish is worth it!”

“But I am…”

“In cold sleep and shouldn’t be here? We know,” says Touko nonchalantly. “But the Moon Cell _and_ the SERAPH allowed you here for so long. There must be a reason for this.”

This feels somewhat reassuring. And with that, Saber and I bid our farewells to the two sisters.

Hopefully we will not disappoint them.


	64. Last Round - Remaining Days: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back to write more actively!  
> About last chapter's note, I want to repeat that there is no need to worry because, really, close to nothing happened.

This morning starts more peaceful than the last one, since Rin does not decide to disturb us. Not that she would disturb us by just being here, at least for my part. There is no helping being sort of flatmates at this point and it was _me_ all along who feels like we should be getting along. Maybe I was being petty yesterday after all and maybe I should feel bad.

At this point, I do know how bad jealousy actually feels, even when it is unreasoned. And for Rin, it is not really that unreasoned. She must feel jealous, seeing that Saber got to date me while she did not. That I fell for Saber, not for her. To her, I can imagine it feels like Saber stole me right from her, in front of her own eyes. I do not want to imagine this ever happing to me, watching Saber simply going for someone else. I sigh. I should definitely give Rin more credit for not breaking down completely.

_Maybe later_ , I tell myself, looking at Rin’s door. I will talk to her later…along with Saber.

Thinking of her, I should wake her up already. The time is passing, and while there is not much information collecting for me to do since Saber knows Gawain rather well, I can imagine she would feel better if we get some training in before facing him.

“Saber,” I say softly, as I gently shake her. But, of course, to no avail. “ _Mordred_ ,” I whisper, because I do not exactly want Rin to hear. It is some sort of unspoken agreement between us, not to tell Rin about Saber’s True Name. It is, so to say, our secret. And in the end, Rin does not need to know about this either way.

I rip the blanket away from Saber, but even that does not seem to wake her. Really, have I conditioned her to need a kiss every single morning? It is not like I would ever mind kissing her, but still. This seems too much like a fairy tale. _Alice would like this sort of thing_ , I think bitterly.

Yes, if I told her the story of princess Hakuno and her knight in shining armour, Mordred, she would probably want to listen for forever to the tales of the knight saving her princess. Even if this knight is a bit foul-mouthed and the princess is really no one special at all. I would love to get the chance to tell Alice a tale such as this, but it was too late now. Way too late.

“What’s wrong?” asks Saber, interrupting my thinking about the little girl who accepted death bravely, who let me kill her a second time as if dying once would not be hurtful enough. I shake my head at Saber, it feels embarrassing that I am still thinking about her, when I did not even know her so well. “Don’t lie to me, you’re crying,” says Saber, wiping a tear from my cheek.

I… have not noticed this. I am really easily giving away what I feel and think, do I not? But now there is not much reason to hide this anymore, I suppose.

“I just thought back to Alice… I would like to read fairy tales to her, or something like that,” I tell Saber, smiling. I know I should not be sad about Alice’s death, she chose to let _us_ win herself.

“I see,” says Saber, leaning against my shoulder. “Let’s just win this for her, ‘kay?” That is probably the best we can do to honour Alice’s sacrifice. And also Dan’s death, Shinji’s way too early death, Rani’s suicide…and even Ronnie and Julius deserve to not be entirely forgotten. We beat all of them, so now it is on us to shoulder their wishes and hopes, somewhat.

“Sure,” I tell Saber, and we decide to go to the Arena today. It is still very possible to meet Leo and Gawain there, but we cannot help it. We do need the Triggers, and I do not want to keep Saber from training either. “Does Gawain not recognise you?” I ask Saber on the way.

I have only recently thought about this, but they know each other. Why does he appear like he does not really know her? From what she said about his loyalty, he should be a lot more hostile towards her than even Rin is.

“Doubt it, I’ve never taken off my armour around the knights,” Saber says. Never? She really wore this stuffy armour _all the time_ , while now she only does for battles?

“Not even the helmet?” Saber nods.

“Mother told me not to, so I didn’t. No one but her or father knew my face.” The first sentence sounds childishly cute, but I do not remark on this.

“So, as long as he does not see your armour…?”

“Yeah, he won’t know who I’m. Besides someone who looks like the King whose ass he kissed.” I sure hope she means this more metaphorically, but somehow, I do not really dare to ask. Especially because King Arthur – or rather, _Arturia_ – is a touchy subject for Saber.

In the Arena, the Enemy Programs seem to have been grown in strength much more than the last few rounds. But, this makes it more of a challenge for Saber, and I am still here to heal her or support her if it gets to close. And it is not like they are even any close to endanger her or me, so it works out. It just takes us more time to find our way through this maze of an Arena.

Eventually on the way, not that we specifically looked for it yet, we find the first Cipher Key: _Trigger Code **Nu**_. Collecting it now gives us a head start again, and this time it will surely prove to be handy. After all, I doubt Leo would surrender for any reason. We would not get around fighting him.

…But then again, I thought the same about Rani.

Back in our room, Saber lets herself drop down on our bed. “I’m done for today,” she says, dematerialising her clothes, leaving just the panties she only wears because I asked her to. I sigh.

“Could you at least put on your shirt, geez?” This should not be asking for too much, right? This girl… It makes it even more unbelievable that Saber of all people lived most of her life wearing a heavy armour when now she would probably be a nudist if not for someone – like me – telling her she cannot do that. On the other hand, maybe she enjoys this sort of freedom exactly because she was bound to that armour all her life. I should not even question this, really.

“Why don’t you put it on me?” She sticks out her tongue at me, trying to fluster me, possibly. Or she wants me to support her laziness. I walk towards the bed and grab the shirt she has thrown to the side carelessly this morning.

“Arms up,” I tell her.

“Wait…you’re really—” Apparently, she has not expected me to really take her up on that. Her reddened cheeks show that she is somewhat embarrassed about this now, but I do not really plan to back down now. She asked me to, and as a good Master – and girlfriend – I will of course do her this simple favour. I do not have to ask again, as my expression probably tells most of my feelings about this – there not being any way around this now.

Saber reluctantly puts up her arms, facing away from me in minor shame. “No need to be embarrassed, I have seen you nude much closer already,” I tell her, just to tease her and add to the embarrassment.

“Shut up,” Saber pouts as I pull the shirt down, dressing her in it swiftly. Feels a bit like taking care of a child, but sometimes she acts like a spoiled child, after all.

“Need help for the pants?” I ask her, though I can already imagine that, in fact, she would not dare to ask me for such help another time.

“No need,” she says, as she quickly adds her dark red shorts to her outfit. “Better?” I nod, smiling.

“Much better,” I say, before I undress to wear my own nightgown. Unlike Saber I cannot materialise and dematerialise my outfit at will, so I take care to put away the black sweater and skirt – the things left of my school uniform – neatly. Then, I look at Rin’s door.

“Wanna talk to her?” Saber asks, not even waiting a minute after I had my gaze wander to the door.

“I have to? At least I feel that way,” I tell Saber. She gets up before even I do.

“Let’s go then,” she says.

I know this is not exactly her favourite thing to do, but in times like this I am glad she is pushing me a bit to do things I would rather procrastinate.


	65. Last Round - Remaining Days: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Whoop whoop.  
> Let's hope I manage even the next chapter still today

Waking up, I feel more rested than I did in the last few days. Talking things over with Rin helped much more than I would have expected and she seemed more understanding, so to say, than the last few times. Maybe, as cruel as the last two incidents were for her, this helped her to draw a line under all this and start to move past this. I sure hope so.

Partially because I do want Saber a bit to myself – and even I am surprised by this way of thinking of mine – but for another part also because I do not want anyone, especially not a friend of mine, see hurt. Especially if it is because of me. _Maybe my Mind would have decided to date Rin_ , I think jokingly. It may not be that much of a joke, though.

If the Mind of a cyberframe contains the memories as well as the logical thought processes – and only a faint part of the personality, enough to be sort of the same person – then Rin would be the more logical choice to fall in love with. After all, she is from the same time and still alive.

But, in the end, this is something I would never find out, so there is not much need to think about that. Counting today, I have four days left with Saber, and Rin. Maybe five, if there is a day after the last Elimination Battle? I would not know beforehand.

I wake Saber, but before I can even touch her, I notice Rin standing in her doorframe. How can she be this sneaky?

“Are you spacing out like this often?” She smiles at me. I never really paid attention, but now that she says it… I do lose myself to my own thoughts quite a lot, for being just a Soul.

“I suppose I am,” I say, scratching the back of my head.

“She definitely does,” grumbles Saber, joining the conversation without even opening her eyes. _Really?_ I start to feel like she is easier to wake after all and just waited for me to kiss her.

“Why did you never tell me?” I ask her, pouting slightly. Really, being told after almost two months that I am prone to spacing out like a weirdo is sort of embarrassing. I never noticed.

“You’re sorta cute like that,” Saber mumbles, barely audible for me and Rin probably cannot catch much of this. I throw my pillow into her face, which is still looking like she is asleep. “O-Oi,” she protests, after the pillow kisses her face not as gently as I usually do.

“You’re really made for each other,” Rin chuckles. I am glad that she sees things a bit more carefree now, but…

“What do you mean with that?” I am not sure if I should feel offended or not. Saber just glares at Rin, not seriously but enough to almost bring her into a laughing fit. Rin, however, ignores this question and just changes the topic.

“How about we go have lunch?” This seems like a decent idea to me. We do not have much more possibilities to eat together, especially the _three_ of us. Rin waits in the hallway while I get dressed and Saber materialises her red armour.

Then, we make our way to the empty cafeteria. Of course, it would be empty, besides us there is only Leo around anymore. Well, and NPCs who do not seem to ever set foot in the cafeteria except for the NPCs serving the meals. With Rin and Saber, though, it does not feel lonely. And yet…I am sort of anticipating them to start fighting again soon enough.

Before we can really dig in, someone else shows up in the cafeteria – Leo, my opponent, with his own knight tailing him.

“Hakuno? I did not expect to see you here. Good to meet you,” he says politely as always, smiling at me. I am not sure if with ‘here’ he is referring to the cafeteria or the last round, but I do not want to start a fight, so I keep quiet about this.

“Hello, Leo,” I nod at him. “And…Gawain,” I add, not leaving out his Servant. Gawain seems to be eyeing Saber, though he returns my courtesy, of course.

“Good day to the three of you,” he slightly bows down. _A knight like the tales would promise_ , I think. Then, his gaze wanders to Saber. “Excuse me, I do believe I have asked before. But, do I know you? You seem oddly familiar.” _This is bad_ , I think. And I sure hope Saber will handle this well, I would not exactly want them to catch on yet. This would call for trouble.

“Doubt it,” answers Saber nonchalantly, chewing on her hamburger. “Never made friends with knights.” This is not exactly a lie, I suppose. From what I have heard from her, she was a bit of an outsider with the knights of the round table.

Gawain seems to be accepting this answer, though I cannot tell for sure he really gives up about this topic. I hope there will not be much more chances to bring this up, I know too well what limits Saber’s self-control has. At one point, she would definitely lash out and I would like to have at least some sort of advantage – even if it only means that we are the ones with the information on the opponent.

“I must say, Hakuno, I am almost jealous of your harem,” says Leo, not any offending, I assume. At least, he does not sound like he means it in a bad way. Though…what exactly is a ‘harem’?  “However, is it not indecent to keep two women like this?” Oh. _Oh_. Wait, what? Before I can even think of what to say, Rin is there to defend…possibly her own pride more than me.

“I’m _not_ part of her harem. Hakuno isn’t some cheap kind of monarch, having to keep countless shallow whores by her side.” This sort of vocabulary I would expect from Saber, but not actually from Rin… I will just chalk this up to her anger. Saber seems a bit surprised – much like me – by this harem-accusation, and possibly too embarrassed to come up with a witty response.

“It does look like it, though,” Leo comments. I am sure…he really does not mean it any offended. Or, at least I hope so.

“Get a pair of glasses if you think Master would be a cheater,” Saber bites back at him. It is reassuring that both of them denied it, but I fear this will end up ugly if it keeps going. I take Saber’s hand, holding it tightly. Hopefully, this will somewhat calm her down. I stand up, pulling her after me.

“Let’s go back to our room,” I say, and even Rin follows suit. Saber refuses to let go of her hamburger and I cannot really mind her stuffing it into her mouth on the way back. I know it is probably rude to leave without saying anything to Leo, but better than this whole thing ending in turning him into a blood puddle.

“Why did _we_ have to leave?” asks Saber, clearly irritated. Of course, running away is nothing she would do.

“Because I do not want to discuss or fight over such silly things,” I tell them. And really, to me…it feels childish to get too worked up over such a comment. Especially when it was meant to be harmless.

Though, on the other hand, I can understand it angered the two of them.

Saber, for having someone even just assume she would have to share me with somebody else.

Rin, for having someone remind her of what could be, but never will be.


	66. Last Round - Remaining Days: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update!   
> Even though this is a bit shorter.  
> That's all for this batch updating today, though. You'll get more tomorrow!

For today, Saber and I decided that we will get back to the Arena to get some more training in. Well, and to give Saber a chance to blow off steam on someone – or rather some _thing_ – other than Rin, Leo or even myself. Also, there is not too much else left to do so it is not like we have much of a choice.

I stay in bed with Saber until around noon, though. Thinking about it, for this week there is close to no point in waking her up early anymore. It is the last week, and besides training there is not too much more on our list to do. Information collecting is not needed either, because I am sure Saber knows Gawain better than I would from reading about him.

“You didn’t wake me up,” Saber notices, as she actually wakes up herself. In the early afternoon. So this is how long she would sleep if not for me?

“Yep,” I say, “I think we should rest as much as we want to these last nights.” Saber does not disagree with me – of course not. It does not take us long to get ready and go to the Arena, although even the newer Enemy Programs can be beaten by Saber without her working up too much sweat.

“Can I ask you something?” Saber just grins at me as she keeps walking next to me, waiting for a next Enemy Program to spawn.

“Just did.” _Saber…_ How could I expect an answer that would have been any more useful than that? It appears that my annoyance is obvious. “Sorry, sorry. Go ahead, Master.”

“Have you ever fought Gawain?” Saber falls silent for a moment.

“I have.” Her silence does not seem like a good sign.

“Training or serious? Who won?” If it is the latter, I doubt Gawain was the one to be victorious. After all, I know it was not him who killed Saber. And, from what I know about him, if they fought in her rebellion and she was to face him and would be to lose, Gawain would have killed her to protect his king.

“Both. The latter, I won.” That is reassuring, at least.

“Does that mean…?”

“Yeah, I killed him once already, so to say.” I would like to ask her more, even though knowing Saber already beat him once gives me hope for the fight, but from a distance I can spot Leo, along with his Servant. I can only hope they have not heard our conversation.

Wait… We are meeting in the Arena. Does this mean he wants to _fight_ us now? The SERAPH would break this up before it got serious either way, but I doubt Saber could fight him without revealing herself.

“Hello, Leo,” I greet him, for once earlier than him. “Surprising to meet you here.” _I really am bad at making small talk_ , I think. But maybe under other circumstances than ‘one of us will die in a few days’ I could do better.

“Good day, Hakuno. And Saber,” he smiles at us. I am not sure how to react. The last few times I have met an opponent in the Arena, more than not they wanted to attack us.

“Do you not plan to fight us here?” It has seemed like they were waiting, after all. Maybe it was my imagination? Leo seems surprised at my question.

“Oh? Of course, I do not. Our duel will be the Elimination Battle, and we should leave it at that, if you ask me. Besides, I do doubt that you would stand a chance at this time.” He seems to underestimate us greatly, I suppose. Also, he does not know that Saber actually stands more than a chance against his Servant.

“Do not get my Master wrong,” Gawain adds. “He is referring to my nature as Knight of the Sun.” _Knight of the Sun?_ Does every knight of the round table have such a title? I will have to ask Saber about this later.

“Ah, right,” Leo notices the confused look on my face. “I am sorry if this came off wrong – I did not mean to judge your skill or experience.” The last part is directed at Saber, of course. Leo knows how inexperienced and unskilled I am, after all.

“What did you mean, then?” I ask. It is worth a try, maybe he would give out information easily. After all, he was also sure enough to give out his Servant’s True Name to everyone. He just smiles at me.

“That is your duty to find out, is it not? Or would you give me hints to your Servant’s True Name?” I know this is not a serious information trading offer.

“Not really,” I admit. I would never sell out Saber’s identity. Especially if this information is something I could get from her later on, without giving something in exchange.

“Well then, we need to take our leave. I am looking forward to face you,” he bids us farewell, and then he is off with Gawain. As soon as I am sure they are gone, I turn to Saber.

“What sort of skill did he mean?” Saber grits her teeth. So, there will be a problem after all.

“ _Numeral of the Saint_ ,” she names his skill. “Excalibur Galatine has a fragment of the sun. Basically…this skill makes him invincible at noon.” I realise why that is bad news.

“And…the Elimination Battle is at noon,” I notice. Saber nods. “Excalibur Galatine?” I am not sure I understood that correctly.

“His sword. It’s the sister-sword to Excalibur.” So, you can say Gawain rivals Arturia in strength. Now I feel a bit silly for thinking this battle would be any easier than the last ones.

“How can we get around that Numeral of the Saint?”

“Stall time until the sun goes down?” Saber says sarcastically.

_There must be another way, or we are done for._


	67. Last Round - Remaining Days: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay this is getting ridiculous. I have just finished writing the end and my fingers are twitching to upload it as soon as possible so I cannot stop writing lol.  
>  But I need sleep soon ahaha...

Today is another day for us to go to the Arena. Not necessarily for training – though Saber would never pass up the chance to make some Enemy Programs regret approaching her – but to collect the last Trigger. We only have today or tomorrow left, the time really seems to be running fast.

“Saber, I know you are awake,” I say, remembering yesterday.

“When did you figure it out?” She mumbles, definitely drowsy. So at least her being grumpy and generally not a morning person was true, and not just an act.

“Yesterday,” I say. “You know that you do not have to pretend being asleep just for a kiss?” Saber sits up and pouts.

“But when do you do it out of the night before an Elimination Battle, or to wake me?” I have never really realised this. Saber never shows it, so I sort of failed to notice that she would like to have more skinship. I hug her tightly.

“Sorry, sorry. But…you know, you could kiss me yourself,” I remind her. Saber blushes.

“But that’s…kinda embarrassing.” I know where she is coming from, but still.

“Kiss me now,” I order her, closing my eyes.

“T-That’s…” But I do not say more, I just wait. Nothing happens for a good moment. Has she fallen asleep again?

When I open my eyes, Saber has the probably cutest expression I have ever seen on her face. She looks so focused, trying so hard, but with a tomato-red face it just looks adorable. Immediately, she smashes a pillow into my face.

“Why did you open your eyes! Stupid Master. Idiot!!” She is beating me up with her pillow, but that would not hurt. I am almost sorry to have caught her in such an embarrassing moment, but I have no regrets.

“Sorry! Really, I am. But you were really cute!” I feel like her hits just got a tad stronger. When there is an opening – it seems even Saber cannot keep beating someone up for forever – I pull her close and peck her lips. “This is how you do it,” I say, teasingly.

Saber kisses me back, though with almost a bit too much force. “Like this?” I know she is trying to come off as flirtatious, but her voice is as shaky as it would be if we just had our first kiss. I chuckle.

“Yes, but next time try less hard to bust my teeth in.”

“I give up,” Saber pouts, blushing even more now. I would feel sorry, if not for this overly cute reaction.

“Let us go to the Arena?” I suggest, and after we get ready, we immediately go there.

“What about Rin?” Saber asks me, as soon as we step into the Arena. I am honestly surprised she even cares.

“I did not see her this morning… But I suppose she still keeps some distance,” I say. That is what it seems like to me, at least. It seems that Leo’s harem-comment really ripped some wounds open again, and I do not exactly want to rub salt in.

Thankfully, it does not take us too long to find the very last Trigger we will ever have to find – _Trigger Code **Xi**_. With this, we are qualified for the last remaining Elimination Battle. And yet, we still need to find a way around Gawain’s skill. Speaking of the devil…

We happen to run into Gawain in the Arena, all by himself. “Hello Gawain,” I greet him as politely as he treats me. “Is Leo not with you?”

He gives me a warm smile, and if I would not be so in love with Saber I may as well wish him to be my Servant. “My Master is up in the library, trying to form a strategy. I am here to prepare myself.”

“I see,” I say. It must be unlikely for a Servant to be without their Master, but if it is Gawain, especially now at noon, I suppose he needs no support. Again, he eyes Saber.

“Are you _sure_ we have never met?” Saber nods, though I can see that it is getting harder for her to keep up this lie. _Just two more days_ , I think. “You remind me of someone, I must say.” I need to keep this conversation going, and the focus away from Saber.

“Who is this someone?” I ask Gawain. I have not really thought well about this question; the answer should have been obvious. I am way too dense at times.

“King Arthur – the king of knights. The one I swore my loyalty to, but failed to protect,” Gawain smiles bitterly. I can feel his regret about the failure. “I apologise for being this rude,” he turns to Saber. “I know you have no relation to the king.”

_If only you knew_ , I think bitterly. It may be a bit of a shock.

“We will be on our way then… Good luck!” And with that, I grab Saber’s hand and basically pull her out of the Arena. “Sorry,” I tell her as soon as we are far enough from Gawain.

“For?”

“I know you do not really like to hear or talk about…you know who.” Saber just harrumphs, but she does not deny it. This is what I like about our relationship, most of the time neither of us really has to speak things out. We would understand each other blindly.

Back in our room, I immediately knock at Rin’s door, asking her to join us for a strategy talk.

“Is there a problem with Leo’s Servant?” She asks. Well, of course Rin would know. Why else would I be bothering her, if I could guess she is not in the best mood?

“So to say… His skill, _Numeral of the Saint_ , would prevent us from harming him at all at noon,” I tell her.

“How does it work?” Rin asks. _Of course_. This is the most basic logic, even for hacking – if you can find out how something works, you can disable it. I turn to Saber – after all, she is the one with the knowledge.

“His sword contains a fragment of the sun, so it’s about the sun,” she says. Rin eyes her suspiciously.

“Just who are you?” Saber just shrugs, not revealing anything about herself. Then, Rin looks at me.

“Sorry, I do not have a clue,” I lie. Rin thankfully drops this topic. I do not feel comfortable about lying, but it is definitely less uncomfortable for me than it would be for Saber if someone knew of her identity. Someone she does not get along with in the first place, on top of that.

Rin seems to ponder for a while, then checks her terminal. Then, she speaks up.

“The only way I see would be to…hack the sun. To turn it into the moon, for at least a while.” I certainly know I am not able to write such a Code Cast.

“Could you do that?”

“I suppose,” says Rin. “Leave it to me.”

This has been taken care of, all we have left to do now is train and get Saber to perfect shape.


	68. Last Round - Remaining Days: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm almost done for today. I swear.

This is the last day of the last Preparation Period – tomorrow we will have the last big battle. And indeed, it is the biggest battle at the same time. I believe in Saber wholeheartedly, but at the same time I worry about her. Facing a knight of the round table is not exactly easy for her, considering she is the one who decided to stand against all of them. But this time, she is not on her own – I am by her side. Forever, and ever.

I wrap my arms around her, to which she snuggles her face to my chest. This means she must really be asleep still, if she was awake she would be way too embarrassed to seek contact like this. I run my fingers through her blonde strains. There is not much time left to take in everything of her, I know. And then, I will never see her again. It is painful, but at least all memories I have are with her.

I fear I would be crying if I would stay like this for her, I need to distract myself from the thought that our time together is slowly coming to an end. So, I get up and get dressed. When I turn back to the bed, Saber is looking at me, sitting up already.

“Something wrong?” She is really observant for such a stubborn, childish Servant. But I do not want to worry her, because this battle should be hard enough without me adding to her worries.

“No, everything is all right,” I lie. I am not sure if she buys it or just trusts me to not talk about it, but she drops the question. “Training in the Arena sounds like a good idea, right?” I ask her. It is probably the _best_ idea in fact – giving Rin the time and silence to work on the Code Cast that will save the battle for us and distracting myself.

And I feel like Saber needs distraction herself, even though she seems to be better than me at not showing her concern.

“Of course,” she says, getting up and throwing her sleepwear casually on the bed, materialising her red armour. “Let’s go!” She seems enthusiastic about training, but I cannot blame her. Just doing anything is better than having to face the thought that tomorrow is going to be our last day either way, no matter how it turns out.

In the Arena, as usual, Saber has close to no issue fighting Enemy Programs. Except for a bigger one. It looks like a bull, though its body reminds a bit more of a cube. It dashes at Saber and pushes her back fairly easy.

“Saber!” I call out to her, preparing my terminal to send any sort of Buff Code Cast to her.

“I’m okay,” she assures me before materialising her full armour. “Just completely underestimated this fucker.” She seems really…angry. But now, with her full armour, there is not much to worry about. It takes some time, considering the bull’s horns are blades, but Saber brings it down eventually, then dematerialises the helmet, so it becomes a mere part of the big chunk of metal that forms her armour.

Before I can even praise her, Saber’s eyes widen in shock, and I turn around. Behind us are standing Leo and Gawain.

“It almost seemed like you would need a hand, we were about to step in,” says Leo. How gallant of them. But…wait. This means, they saw Saber. Gawain takes a step towards Saber, clearly disgusted at her.

“I knew you seemed familiar. Mordred, Knight of _Treachery_. Son of King Arthur, a disgrace to us knights of the round table.” This statement hurts even me, I cannot imagine what it feels like for Saber. Saber chuckles, hiding that his words sting.

“Funny coming from the guard dog who in all those years never noticed this oh-so-perfect king is in fact a little girl.” It must be true that most people did not know of King Arthur’s true gender – or Saber’s.

“How dare you soil the king’s name with such lies! Arthur was a great king, and if not for _you_ , he would have flourished, I am sure of that.”

Saber grits her teeth. I know her feelings towards Arturia are, easily put, complicated. Neither Gawain nor Leo would be able to understand that.

“Gawain, let us leave – leave the hostility out of the battle. You will face each other tomorrow.” Thankfully, Gawain is someone to be able to listen to reason, even when angered. I am not sure I could have called Saber back without using a Command Seal.

They walk away, but not without Gawain turning around once more. “I swear I will kill you, for causing the whole kingdom to fall into ruin.” Saber chuckles once more, and I am sure Gawain could not hear it, but I notice her voice cracking.

“I’m looking forward to see you try!” I am wrapping my arms around Saber, holding her tight to let her cry on my shoulder, until she has calmed down enough to get back to our room.


	69. Last Round - EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last upload for today, for real this time.

Back in our room, Saber practically clings to me. I need no words from her, I know this is getting too much for her to handle.

“It is fine,” I comfort her, as I gently rub her back. “I am here for you.”

“But you’ll leave soon,” Saber sobs. I have never seen hear break down like this. All I can do is hold her tighter.

“We could meet again,” I say, though I do not even know if that is possible. Still, just hoping for such a thing is better than to fall into despair.

“As if.”

“But we met _here_. I love you, and you love me… We still have a full day.” This is hard for me as well, even I do not really know how to deal with this. “Can we not stay in the Moon Cell forever?” Saber falls silent for a second.

“That should be possible…but we would be alone,” she says. It _is_ possible? This would mean, I can stay with her for forever.

“I do not mind,” I tell her. “If you are with me, nothing else matters.” And I mean it just the way I say it.

“Then, let’s do that.” I agree, and kiss Saber to seal the deal. Saber was always the one protecting me, so it never occurred to me, but she needs me just as much as I need her. Possibly even more.

“Could you dematerialise your armour?” I ask her. Of course, she knows what I am getting at, and she complies.

“Could you take off your clothes?” I smile. Of course, I know what she is getting at, and I comply. She is left to only her panties, though she is covering her breasts with her arms while I am left to both my bra and panties.

Gently, I push her down on the soft mattress. “This is our last night together, you know?” Saber nods. I know she feels the same, this is the last time we could be this close. Saber wraps her arms around my nape, pulling me closer into a long, intimate kiss.

When we pull back, we have trouble catching our breaths, but that does not matter much. Nothing matters right now, except that I want to feel more of Saber, and I want her to feel more of me. Her hands wander down, softly tickling the skin between my shoulder blades before finding themselves at my bra to unclasp it. I throw it carelessly anywhere, it probably fell onto the floor.

I lay down on Saber, our hot bodies touching. It almost feels like melting together, and our lips meet again, in an even more passionate kiss. Saber is greedily sucking on my tongue, and I am nibbling on her bottom lip whenever I get the chance. I doubt there is any drug that could be more addictive than kissing Saber.

I slowly start to move my body, rubbing on Saber’s. She groans cutely in response, and to my embarrassment I do the same. Every movement makes our nipples brush against each other for a second. A short time period, but enough to feel insanely good and pleasurable. If I would not know any better, I would be sure I am now actually melting together with Saber.

Circuits inside my whole body are sparkling – or at least that is what it feels like. I put my index and middle finger in front of Saber’s mouth, who instinctively licks them, grazing my finger’s skin with her fangs in the process. It may be weird, but just feeling her fangs turns me on so much more – because it is _Saber_ ’s fangs.

I bring my hand down to her crotch, and softly massage her folds, before sliding my hand under her panties. Saber follows suit, and I cannot believe how good it feels to just have her fingers slightly touch me there. I do not have a split second to even think that it must be physically impossible to feel any better, before Saber pushes her fingers inside of me.

Not exactly gently, but not too rough either. I cannot help but rocking my hips in the very same rhythm as she is pumping her two fingers in and out of me, moaning out loudly. It feels so good, I almost forget to work my own hand on Saber.

I kiss her, not as gently as I usually do. I am so aroused, so longing for her touch, that I am sure my kiss is about as rough as she is fingering me. And the increasing wetness of her core just shows how good it feels for her. My stamina is slowly running out.

“Mordred, I am close,” I breath, in between kissing her.

“M-me, too… Hakuno.”

Mere seconds later, and speeding up the finger work, both of us reach our climax at the same time, calling out each other’s name.

I roll down from Saber’s body, sweaty all over – just like she is. I look at her, and softly peck her lips.

“Another round?” Though I know, I would not have to ask her this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay, a note at the end. Originally, I planned this Extra to be longer because it was supposed to start with Rin trying for a last time to make a move on Hakunon, though only to make sure Hakunon is really certain about choosing Mordred. She would not seriously try to seduce Mordred, but instead leave the two of them together, commenting on how Mordred needs Hakunon and she is way too lucky to get her.  
>  But due to that one incident... I just felt way too uncomfortable with the idea of "best friend tries a move on you when you don't like her in that way" because, ugh, flashbacks. So, sorry for cutting that part out. I still wanted to mention the original plan because it officially marks Rin giving up about Hakuno.


	70. Last Round - Elimination Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming up later, same with the introduction to the end and if I'm nice even the first chapter of the end.

I cannot say Saber has let me catch much sleep tonight, but I kept her up just the same. This has been our last night together for sure, and I cannot help but feel like I would rather stay below the soft, warm covers for forever, Saber and I being as physically close as possible.

But, this will not do, and I know that. As much as it pains me, this is the end. We can neither procrastinate nor change this much. There is the hope to stay in the Moon Cell after we won – if we do beat Leo, that is – but at this point we cannot be completely sure this will work. For the most part, this is just our hope and how we try to make it less hurtful and I am sure Saber knows this as much as I do.

I try to wake Saber, who is still kissing her own pillow. “Saber, get up. We need to get ready,” I shake her. “I am not going to kiss you if you do not wake up soon!” Even this threat seems not to work. Saber is completely in deep slumber this morning, but who could blame her? I must have tired her out within those hours.

Rin comes in, but not before knocking and asking for permission, which I grant. “I wanted to tell you yesterday but…you two seemed like you didn’t want to be disturbed,” Rin says, blushing.

“Have you…?”

“Yeah, I heard…pretty much everything.” I suppose this would be more embarrassing if I would know I have to face Rin for much longer, but I am not likely to have to. So, even though it is really embarrassing, I can let our carelessness slide.

“So, what is it?” I ask her as I get dressed. She surely has come for a reason, I assume. She takes out her terminal.

“I finished the Code Cast, but it won’t work for much longer than about 15 minutes.” That does not seem like much, but we will make it work.

“Thank you!” I say, hugging Rin tightly. She really saves us, maybe this makes us even. For the most part, at least.

“What’s with all that noise?” mumbles Saber groggily. So, she has finally woken up.

“Rin just transferred the Code Cast to block the sun to me. Can you beat Gawain within 15 minutes?” Saber sits up, letting her gaze wander from over Rin to me.

“Piece of cake.”

I wish I would have her self-confidence, but I do believe we will be the ones to come out victorious myself. And with that, we make our way to the elevator. Our Triggers open up its door, for the probably last time. Rin escorts us there, wishing is good luck for the fight. She plans to wait for us here, for our return. If we do return, that is – even if we win, I do not know if I would be deleted right away or if I get the chance to come back.

In the elevator, we meet Leo and Gawain. For the first time since meeting those two, Gawain avoids meeting my or Saber’s gaze, and I do not think I could blame him. The two of them are on very bad terms, after all.

“Hakuno?” Leo speaks up, catching my attention. “I would suggest that we back out of this fight. From what Gawain has told me, this is a matter between the two of them. I do not think we should interfere much.” I nod at him.

“Not much means what exactly?” Leo shrugs, smiling innocently.

“Good to see you are so observant – I will turn a blind eye to anything you try to disable Numeral of the Saint, that is all.” He seems to really be aiming for a fair battle, but I believe this is where he overestimates himself and his Servant. I would shake his hand to seal the deal, but a barrier is keeping our sides fully separated.

“Agreed,” I say, and even the two knights seem to approve of this decision. If we were to get involved, whoever was the victor would not feel like they deserved it, I suppose. The elevator comes to a halt sooner than I would like to, and before its doors even open, Saber materialises her full armour – but leaving her helmet off.

“Let’s see if you improved, pretty boy,” she says, glaring at Gawain as we step out of the elevator.

“More than you would wish, I assume.” There are not much more words spoken, until both of them charge at each other.

Fast as they are, I almost have no time to cast the Code Cast Rin prepared for this very occasion. I take out my terminal and run the program: **block_sun(15);**

The whole Arena turns dark, albeit lit enough to still be able to make out things.

“Interesting approach,” says Leo. “Instead of hacking my Servant, you hacked the sun. Was it your idea?”

Metal clashes against metal – but from my position and with their speed, it is hard to make out of their swords meet each other or the other’s armour. Either way, none of them slows down, so it is obvious that neither has been wounded yet.

“Not exactly,” I admit, truthfully.

“I see.”

Mordred charges again, but Gawain seems defensive enough to block her attacks.

“Let us end this, shall we?” He asks, raising his sword in front of his face. I assume he is about to unleash his _Noble Phantasm_ , and I doubt we could do much about this. Unless…

“I agree,” Saber answers, bringing Clarent to the same stance. She told me she would prefer not to use her Noble Phantasm, and I am sure that is because it is tied to her father and her rebellion. I know she would not like to repeat this whole event, but maybe for a battle such as this, using it is appropriate.

“ _The Reborn Sword of Victory,_ ” chants Gawain, as a gigantic, probably artificial sun materialises above him, in which he holds his sword.

“ _Rebellion against my Beautiful Father_ ,” chants Saber, as Clarent becomes engulfed with a black light and dark red lightning, looking like the manifestation of her hatred for Arturia Pendragon.

“ **Excalibur… Galatine!!”**

**“Clarent Blood Arthur!!”**

The sun that charged Excalibur Galatine with its might disappeared just a second before Gawain strikes, sending a wave of flames towards Saber at the very same time as Saber brings down a sword, shooting a beam of Clarent’s whole might against the heatwave.

A big explosion is the result of both Noble Phantasms clashing, blocking my view from everything, making it even hard to breath. It would not be surprising if both Servants disappeared in the force, though I hope Saber made it. I do not want her to die, when I was not even there in her last moments.

The smoke clears slowly, revealing that both Servants are down on their knees, and the barrier signalling the battle’s end has already formed. Who exactly is the winner?

“You were…and still are a brat. Not worth of being the king’s son,” Gawain mutters, before falling to his side. Saber coughs up blood, and the sun starts illuminating this place again. We barely made it, it seems.

“Worthy enough to kick your ass twice,” Saber remarks, and I rush to her side to support her stance and heal her wounds immediately – as good as I can. It seems that Rin’s Code Cast put a relatively big strain on me, but that is to be expected – it hacked the _sun_.

“How…could this happen? How could I lose?” Leo seems more than shocked about this development.

Gawain and Mordred might have been Heroic Spirits with about the same strength, but I am sure Gawain’s downfall lays in the very skill that almost made our victory impossible – Numeral of the Saint.

He never had to take care of an armour that could withstand the strongest blows that well, because he was spoiled by the protection of the sun. Saber got this far by relying on nothing but herself, which in turn let her become the victor.

“I am sorry, Leo.” I tell him, and I can see tears running down his cheeks but a smile as well, before he disappears, along with Gawain.

We are the last ones standing – we won this tournament, the Grail is ours.


	71. Last Round - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sort of epilogue (well, the second part) is something I had planned for a while.

“He is wrong, you know.” I tell Saber, as we are still in the Arena, me patching up her wounds. I doubt she could even stand right now. Her face shows confusion, so I need to elaborate on that.

“I think you would have made a great king, if you would have had the chance,” I tell her. And it is how I truly feel.

“Had the chance, lead to my death,” she says nonchalantly. Well, this feels a bit like a train wreck now. Maybe I should have gotten to learn about her life before saying such silly stuff.

“That was then,” I try to save myself. “But now, I think you would be a really good king. You have grown more…mature, I think.”

“You think so?” I nod. “But I can’t change what happened.”

“That is true, but I do not mind. I love you, with all the things you did in the past and most specifically for who you are to me.” I see her cheeks heating up, so I go for the kill. “My knight in shining armour.”

Saber harrumphs, but I can see in her face that this makes her happy – being accepted by someone for who she is, even if she cannot forgive herself yet or accept who she is. But I am sure, if we had more time, we would get there.

I know _we_ could make it.

* * *

 

_“Rider – Francis Drake, answering your summoning.”_

“You are…a woman? How could this…!”

_“Don’t sweat the details, kiddo!”_

“Can you win?”

_“If you promise me some beer and a decent amount of gold, I don’t see why not.”_

* * *

 

_“Archer, Robin Hood. You are the unlucky soul to be my Master, huh?”_

“Robin Hood? What an odd match, but I would not go as far as to call myself unlucky.”

_“Aren’t you a knight? We should be enemies, not partners.”_

“This is of no concern, we will work this out together.”

_“I don’t play by the rules, though.”_

* * *

 

_“Caster, Nursery Rhyme! Glad to— Wait, are you crying? N-No need to, everything is fine!”_

“I…I want to go home…”

_“I…see. How about we play together, and later I will bring you home?”_

“You…would do that? But you are just a book.”

_“Not exactly…”_

“Y-you look like me now! We could be twins. Are we…friends?”

_“Of course! I will be your friend, if it makes you happy.”_

* * *

 

_“Lancer, Vlad III. Glad to meet you!”_

“A vampire, are you? What a nice fit!”

_“I see, I see! My Master and I seem to be of the same kind. How fortunate!”_

“I feel the same. Let’s go have some fun, shall we? I’m almost drooling.”

_“You are a handful, aren’t you? But fine by me!”_

* * *

 

_“Assassin. True Name: Li Shuwen. At your service.”_

“Assassin? The most fitting Class. You are just perfect.”

* * *

 

_“Lancer, Cu Chulainn! Nice to meet you.”_

“Cu Chulainn – not a bad Heroic Spirit! My name is Rin Tohsaka. Let’s work together well.”

_“Yeah! I don’t understand why, but somehow this meeting feels nostalgic.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“Just that I feel somehow glad that you managed to summon me.”_

* * *

 

“A Berserker class? Lü Bu Fengxian… I can work with this. Nice to meet you. No need to talk – I am fine without a partner for conversation. Do not worry.”

* * *

 

_“Saber Gawain, at your service.”_

“Sir Gawain! A true knight as my Servant, how fitting for a future king.”

_“You are a throne heir? I see. I will pledge my full loyalty to you, my king.”_

“Raise, Gawain – For we will be the one to come out victorious, changing this world once and for all.”

* * *

 

_“I ask of you – are you my Master?”_

“…”


	72. calamity/binary self

# calamity/binary self

_That which issues_

_From the Heart alone,_

_Will bend the Hearts of others_

_To your Own._

**Combatants remaining: ERROR**

_I see my Discourse leaves you cold;_

_Dear Kids, I do not take Offense;_

_Recall: The Devil, he is old,_

_Grow old yourselves, and he’ll make sense!_


	73. Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the end is what I looked forward to the most, to be honest.  
> Next chapter is coming up tomorrow!

When we return from the Coliseum, the school is still the same. Is this how it is supposed to be? I should be the last person here, along with my Servant. Rin is nothing but an anomaly, so she would not count. We are approached by Rin, as soon as she spots us.

“Hakuno, you made it!” She hugs me, to congratulate me (and Saber) on the victory. I notice now, this school is too quiet.

“What happened?” I ask Rin. She has been here while we fought Leo and Gawain, so she should have noticed anything that may have changed.

“All the NPC disappeared. Well, the war has ended,” Rin explains. So, this is how it _is_ supposed to be?

“And, what to do now?” Saber’s gaze wanders to the door to the Coliseum. This is the only place we could go now, right? Even though we just came from there. But, this is not real life, but a simulation run by the Moon Cell’s core so it is possible that it will lead elsewhere now. “Are you ready?” I ask Saber. We do not know what may happen, and we may be separated any moment. In return, Saber holds my hand. This is the first time she ever did this…

“Are you?” I nod at her, and strengthen my grip on her hand. Holding her hand makes me feel safer, I am not as afraid of what may be coming at us.

With that, we open the door again to step in.

What we find, reminds me of when got into this mess of a tournament. It may even be the very same path that I walked back then, the only difference being that I am fine. I do not feel dizzy or sick, and I am not alone.

The path feels endlessly long, supported by the fact that every metre looks just like the last one – you would never be able to see whether you move forward or stay in the same spot, especially since the door back to the school has vanished as we went through.

Keeping going, the path is now illuminated and at the end of it, I find myself in a room that is all too familiar – this is where I met Saber. It feels nostalgic to get back here, and never would I have imagined to see this room again. This room, where I almost died, but was saved by my own will to live on. And Saber, who decided at that moment to fight for me and protect me.

“This is the beginning room,” comments Rin. So, every Master has been here at their start. “This is…where I met Lancer.” I wonder if Rin went through the same as I did, but it feels like the wrong time to ask.

“Someone’s there,” says Saber, glaring at the darkness. “Come out, coward!” Who could still be here? Maybe it is some sort of NPC to guide the winner or—

Out of the darkness, a boy materialises. His short, messy hair is the same brunett colour as mine, his eyes are the very same deer brown as mine. Our height is almost the same, he is just a slight bit taller. The same expression decorates his face, the one Rin would call _bland_.

“Nice to meet you… or, well, _me_ ,” he says, holding up his right hand. This…cannot be, right?

“You are me,” I state. There is no other way, the similarities cannot be a mere coincidence. Neither the fact that he is still around.

“Your Mind,” he corrects me. “And you are my Soul.”

Both, Saber and Rin look back and forth between me and Hakuno – the other one – possibly to take in all our similar features.

“Why are you _male_ when Hakuno is _female_?” Rin seems the most observant. But now that she asks this… Really, why? What am I? He softly chuckles.

“That really seems weird, does it not? Well…as you probably know, our Body broke, for the most part. Mind and Soul, so, me and you, both remember the most distinct features, so we inhabited NPC bodies that were similar enough. For you, it was a female. For me, it was a male,” he explains. How come he knows more about our state than I do?

“What am I, then? In…real life,” I ask. He smiles at me softly, and I can feel he really is me. He would not fight or hurt me, for sure. That is just who we are.

“A girl. The Soul cares about what feels right, so it chose a female body. The Mind…takes the body that would objectively be advantageous. And, that was this body. Physically speaking, it is stronger. That was enough, it seems.” In the end, that would make me the truer version, I suppose.

“How do you know all that?” Rin asks him. There are so many questions we could ask Hakuno, he seems so knowledgeable about everything. Is that really _me_? Maybe it is because he is the Mind.

“I am the Mind, so I have the memories of… _our_ life. Rani helped me with some things, though. I really did not know anything about the Moon Cell when I started, but for that…well, let us say, I had a good teacher.” So, _he_ was the one who saved Rani, the one she talked about. She was so loyal to him, maybe she felt the same about him that Rin does about me?

“How…was our life?” I have to ask this. There is no other chance for me to ever find out, possibly. And if he knows, I trust him to tell me. Hakuno closes his eyes, then looks up.

“We are an only child, born to two loving parents. Nothing special about them or us, but…they loved us. However, we are sick. Our brain is infected with…some sort of disorder. Nothing much was known, and there was barely any progress on a cure. It would lock our access to memories and at the same time this would stress the brain so much, that in the long run, it would be lethal.

Our parents and we, we all got it. No one even knew how it spreads, it was too rare for most renowned doctors to care. All but one – Twice H. Pieceman. He made progress, but one day he just vanished. We were just a little child, back then. Our parents argued a lot, for years, but in the end, they decided to put us to cold sleep when we were 17.

It would prevent us from dying, and with Dr. Pieceman gone, there was no hope for a cure to save our life. This meant hope. It was about 10 years ago, but I do not think we have aged. The Moon Cell made some sort of backup copy of our conscience, so the cold sleep would not harm us. That is about all,” he concludes.

“So, I…we are alive?” He nods.

“More or less. That does not change that we should not exist here, though. We did not get here naturally, the Moon Cell’s core should delete us when we get into it. There is some time left, possibly enough to make at least some sort of wish come true… But that is it. No guarantee we would see it in this decade or century ourselves,” he states, matter-of-factly.

“What do you think?” I ask Saber, and Rin. We have no proof that he is really me, or my Mind. But what other explanation is there for his existence?

“He definitely feels like you, Master. I don’t doubt it’s you one bit,” admits Saber, though she does not seem to like that idea.

“The similarities can’t be some coincidence. Though I feel like he’s somewhat better looking than you.” _Thanks, Rin. That is what worried me_ , I think, ironically.

“What are you here for? I mean…” But I do not have to finish. As he is me, and I am him, he knows what I am getting at.

“Yes, one of us has to disappear. I was asked to be the one to get to the Moon Cell, thus I fought. Just like you, I had to kill several Servants, and with them their Masters and their hopes and dreams. I wish I would not have had to but… There is no other way. I _need_ to be the one to make a wish, to help the world progress. I will get rid of this brain disorder.” Hakuno seems determined. But this means…

“We will have to fight?” I ask, saddened. How could I fight myself? He nods, apologetically.

“I fear we do…or rather, our Servants. I am sorry, really.” His Servant materialises behind him. On first glance, I know it is a Saber.

Blonde hair, a blue dress decorated with silver armour, a holy sword in her hand and the very same eyes I grew to love. This…cannot be.

Saber drops Clarent in shock. “Father…? How…”

“So we meet again, Mordred,” Arturia smiles softly.

This is the king who took my knight’s life, the one who distressed her more than anything. Any, just _any_ other opponent would have been fine. But this? Mordred should not have to face this nightmare again.

“I can’t fight you,” states Mordred. I can see she is on the verge of crying. I know she does not want to repeat the same rebellion as she once did, especially not against her father. Why must fate be so cruel?

“There is no helping it. Prepare,” says Arturia, before charging it. Mordred grits her teeth, but grips her sword fast enough to protect herself against the attack. “Your reflexes are as good as always,” comments Arturia.

“I don’t want praise from you,” barks Mordred, pushing Arturia back, who still lands on her feet. Then, she charges right back in, Clarent clashing with Excalibur.

The King of Knights fighting the Knight of Treachery – father against son. They both are about the same in strength, I am not sure any of them could win.

“Do we not…?” I ask Hakuno, who shakes his head.

“No, I think the two of them need to settle this.” I bite my lip. I do not like the idea not to support Mordred, but on the other hand, this is something between the two of them. Hakuno is right, we should not interfere.

“What if you lose?” He chuckles.

“Then the rebellion wins over the ideals, I suppose.”

“Why are you so perfect?!” shouts Mordred, as yet another strike of her was easily deflected. She has not laid a single scratch on even the armour of her opponent, so very unlikely for her.

“I am far from perfect, Mordred. Why do you fight so uncovered?” Another swift strike from Excalibur, but Mordred jumps above it and tries to strike Arturia from above, who jumps back.

“Why do _you_ hide behind armour, father?!” Mordred bites back, halting her movements.

“As you wish,” says Arturia, as she dematerialises her armour, leaving her just in a blue dress. She is pretty in her own way, but not as striking as Mordred, I notice. “Now we are even.” And again, Arturia tries to strike Mordred, who was less than a second too slow, but still had the side of her stomach cut. Not a deep wound, but bleeding nonetheless.

“This was the first time you called me your equal,” Mordred sobs. She is hiding her face, looking down as she grips her wound, hiding her tears. Even though this was nothing but a small observation for Arturia, for her, Mordred, it means so much more.

“I have always seen you as a skilled swordsman,” Arturia says. She is still observant, but she does not seem to want to strike an opponent who is on the ground. A knight of chivalry, apparently.

“Then why… Why did you not give me the crown?!” Mordred shouts at her. This is a question that has always bothered her, and now is probably the only time she could ask this.

“The crown means pain and suffering. Giving yourself up for your people, and still ending in ruin. I was too young myself when I got it, I would not burden anyone else with this. At the same time…you did not have the capacity of a king. Just like I did not.”

This is unexpected. The great king of Britain found herself unfitting for the crown all along? No legend told about her in this way. She was seen as a role model of a king, never as someone who regrets it.

“You’re the perfect king,” Mordred states stubbornly.

“That is not true. I have committed many mistakes, you should know this the best, Mordred. Even without your rebellion, my kingdom was crumbling. I could not have saved it.”

Arturia drops her sword.

“We were wrong?” asks Hakuno. Arturia nods at him.

“There is a reason I answered your summoning, and a reason Mordred answered hers. We are alike,” she says, softly. Hakuno sighs, looking at me tending to Saber’s wound, now that it seems they stopped fighting.

“Maybe I have lost my way. I do not possess the same strength as she does, I am not…this kind.”

“Neither am I,” says Arturia.

“Hakuno! We surrender,” he tells me. This easily…?

“But, why?” I cannot help but asking. He seemed so determined about his goal and wish. He shrugs, smiling softly.

“I trust you more than myself to make the right decision, I guess. I have no guts to trust,” he says. “So, just end this,” he turns to Mordred, whose eyes widen in shock.

“I… I can’t possibly kill you. I just can’t,” says Mordred, looking at her father. “I shouldn’t… This is wrong,” she cries. Arturia shakes her head and approaches her.

“It _is_ fine, I assure you. This is your way, your kingdom.” She hugs Mordred. “You grew up so well since I last saw you. I think that, at this point, you are more fit to be a king than I ever was.”

Even I can feel that she speaks the truth.

“Why…didn’t you accept me back then?” Mordred sobs. “Everything could’ve turned out better.”

“I could not, because I was faulted. I never despised you, as you thought. Had I been more considerate, and a better father… Maybe you could have become a king surpassing me and saved the country.”

“There’s no way,” whispers Mordred, barely audible for anyone but herself and Arturia…and me, since I am close to her. “Father were and always will be flawless,” she smiles.

I am glad the two of them could make up, but this still leaves one thing to do. No matter how painful it is – Mordred must kill Arturia.

“I didn’t think I’d use my Noble Phantasm ever,” she says, almost smiling. Arturia smiles at her as well.

“Who else would it be more fitting to meet than me?”

With that, Mordred raises her sword, concentrating a high amount of energy on it. A black light with red lightning engulfs the whole blade.

“ _Rebellion against my Beautiful Father…_ ” Mordred chants, before looking a probably last time at her father, Arturia, who smiles at her.

“I am proud of your growth, and proud of you,” Arturia says.

“ ** _Clarent Blood Arthur!!_** ” Mordred shouts, bringing her sword down at Arturia. The dark light is too blinding for me to see anything, but when my vision is back, Arturia is gone and only Hakuno, as a buggy mess, is left.

“You won,” he says. “Will you accept my memories?” This is probably some sort of NPC or mechanism overtaking already.

I shake my head. “No, those memories are his, not mine. I will only take the Mind.”

His remaining frame disappears, being sucked into my chest. I feel dizzy for a while, but Rin supports my stance.

“Are you all right?” she asks me, and I nod.

“What about you, Mordred?” I completely forget about calling her by her class’ name, but at this point I feel like I can drop this anyway. Now Rink knows her identity as well, it is not a secret to keep anymore. Mordred wipes her teeth.

“Am fine. Let’s move on,” she says.

Now, we will have to reach the Moon Cell’s core – and trust that Hakuno was right to entrust this to me, and Mordred.


	74. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to put this fic on "complete".

After I patch up Saber’s physical wounds, we follow the dark path Hakuno materialised from, and it feels so much more endless than the last few paths did. After a longer walk, I can see a light at the end of the path. I still worry if Saber really is as fine as she said – I doubt she is – but for now, all I can do is hold her hand tightly. _It will be over soon_ , I tell myself, but I am not sure if that makes me relieved or sad.

We reach a room, that looks endlessly big. It almost reminds of the part of a beach, where there is just a bit water over the sand, not any deep. But the most abstract thing is a blue cube floating. Half of it is open, and inside of it is a light reminding of the sun, but not as warm and not as blinding. This must be the Moon Cell’s core. This must be where I am supposed to go now, am I not? I take a deep breath, ready to make up my mind, before a man steps into our vision from behind a pile of shapes I cannot make out the origins of.

“Welcome! Welcome, to the Moon Cell’s core. Congratulations to the victory, Hakuno Kishinami. I have expected no less,” the man says, enthusiastically. He wears a white lab coat, straight black hair and glasses. He looks like a professor, scientist or possibly even a doctor, possibly in his thirties?

“Who are you?” I ask. I would assume this is an NPC, to lead the victor into the Moon Cell so it would not cause issues. Turns out, I am wrong.

“My name was Twice H. Pieceman. But now, you can call me _Saviour_.” His name rings a bell. My eyes widen in shock as I realise who this man is. Hakuno had just told us! This is the doctor, the only one who cared about this disorder my brain has. The only one who could have saved me, my parents and a good number of other people from death, but disappeared. So this is where he went? How long has he been here? I cannot help but feel angry at him. He abandoned many, and now calls himself ‘Saviour’.

“I see you know about me. It appears, your Mind has told you? Do not hate me. I am the one who brought you here, after all.” What does he…?

“You…what?”

“Yes, of course. When I learned of this masterpiece of technology, I studied and studied, I became a spiritron hacker just to join this war. I could not have cared less about my body in the real world, so with the right medications I made sure it would die soon after my consciousness transferred.”

“You…killed yourself when you got here?”

“I had to – I did not plan to get back. I had great plans. And I felt like my plans were right, because I kept winning smoothly. I made it to the Moon Cell, about two decades ago. But when I got here, my Servant told me – if I dare to go into the Moon Cell, it will delete my consciousness. I am not really alive anymore, you see? I should not be here.”

He is like me, in this regard. Almost, at least, because I am not yet dead.

“So, I waited. I knew, this war is held every ten years. The winner of the last war…had wrong ideals. He wanted to save people, to make everyone happy. Such foolish, childish ideas. I had to keep him from the Moon Cell’s core, but at the same time, I grew tired of waiting.

I learned to get around most safety protocols of the Moon Cell and looked for a candidate to share my ideals as well. And there, I found you, in the big database of human consciousness. I did not know much about you, but your Mind agreed with me. He wanted to fulfil my wish for the world.”

Yes, my Mind said something along those lines. But he did not exactly tell me, what he or Twice planned.

Also, this means Twice is how I got here. I was never meant to participate and bet on my life here, for his own selfish reasons, Twice made me do this.

“What is your wish?” Rin asks, before I even can.

“I see, you have created your own anomaly. Just like him, and I. I am sorry you were separated, by the way. It seemed that the anomaly I caused was too severe to create one fully functioning cyberframe. It was my first experiment, after all.

But, I digest. My wish is to end this farce. Progress halted, the whole world stagnates, for way too long. Why was your brain disorder not cured yet? Because there is no need for progress. Everyone lives into their day, the next one will come. We need a _war_. Bigger than the last ones, involving the whole world. Weeding out the week – natural selection at its finest!”

This man must have lost his mind. This cannot be right!

“I see your point,” says Rin, surprising me. How can she even agree with him?! “But, don’t you find it cruel? What about your family?”

“Sacrifices must be made for a future.” He says it like it is nothing. But in his position, he can do that. He would not die, he can stay here and watch the world like the god he believes himself to be.

“There’s some miscalculation in your plan, doc,” Saber speaks up surprisingly, grinning at me. I know what she means. He cannot go into the Moon Cell because he is dead, and I am not too different.

“What do you mean?”

“I cannot go into the Moon Cell’s core myself. I was in cold sleep long before you got me here, I would be deleted myself,” I tell him. He seems to be losing himself, it seems he never knew about this crucial part.

“He did not tell me that. Why would he? That little…!!” It seems, all his plan was for nothing; all the years of preparation and learning. “Then, you…!! You understand, do you not?” He turns to Rin, who looks at us.

“I’m not the winner here, so I doubt I could do anything. Sorry,” she sticks out her tongue at him.

I am glad we three seem to be on the same side, after all. I glance at Saber, and instantly she knows what to do.

“Gladly,” she grins, before raising her sword to cut Twice H. Pieceman in two pieces – the only man who could have saved the real me. But that chance was long gone. I can only wait for some other doctor to take an interest in my condition and work on a cure.

Upon Twice’s disappearance, a stair to the Moon Cell’s core builds itself. I look at it. This is where I am supposed to go. I will be deleted, but still.

“What should we do now?” asks Rin. “We could stay in the simulation forever. In ten years, there’ll be new people, too.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” agrees Saber. I know where she is coming from. I can understand her, I would not mind spending the eternity with her either. But this is not what I fought for…

If there is just a small chance that I can make any change, then I will. I know Saber would want to stop me. I raise the hand with the red Command Seal still engraved, two parts of it remaining.

“Master? What are you—” But I do not give Saber the time to finish.

“Saber. I, Hakuno Kishinami, your Master, order you by the might of the Moon Cell’s omniscience and the Command Seal given to me: Do not stop me.”

“No. You can’t be serious. You can’t just do this. Hakuno!!” I can hear the despair in her voice, and it pains me. But I cannot give in to this. I cannot let all the sacrifices of other Masters go to waste now.

“Hakuno…” Rin watches silently. But I am not done yet. I have one Command Seal left.

“Saber. I, Hakuno Kishinami, your Master, order you by the might of the Moon Cell’s omniscience and the Command Seal given to me: …do not follow me.”

Saber is engulfed in a red light, paralyzing her. “Hakuno!! Don’t you dare to fucking leave me here…!!” She is crying now, and so am I. I turn around.

“Sorry,” I murmur, but I know it is not enough. I cannot make up for this pain I am making her go through right now, whatever I do. “I love you.”

And with that, I run into the Moon Cell’s core.

“S-Saber,” I hear Rin’s voice faintly, but inside of this, I cannot make out anything. I feel heavy. The kind of heavy you feel when you are too tired, and about to close your eyes…for forever.

And yet, I take out my terminal. In this space, I can make much more changes to the Moon Cell’s code than anywhere else. If I am just typing fast enough… Maybe I can do it. Maybe I can give Saber another shot at life. Maybe… I can even save myself.

I am only half done when I can feel that more than half of my body is gone. _I cannot do it_ , I notice bitterly. It was too much for me. By myself, I am useless after all.

“Don’t you dare to ever leave me,” I hear Saber’s voice. Slightly distorted, but clearly enough. How could she follow me?! She should not be able to resist a Command Seal, right?

But it seems that this halts the deletion process just enough to let me type the last semicolon before my consciousness is faded completely.

_This is it._


	75. Epilogue

Blackness. Nothingness. That is all I see, and feel. Like there is nothing to begin with. Slowly, my senses come to. First, my sense of touch. I feel heavy, way too heavy. And, additionally, it seems like there is a weight on my belly. Or chest. I cannot tell for sure.

Then, my sense of taste and smell come to. It smells weird. Not entirely unpleasant, but there is not much of a scent. Not much but one scent, that feels somewhat familiar, or nostalgic. But I really cannot tell. I taste nothing but my own mouth, not any less strange.

Then, I can hear.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

In the tact of my own heartbeat.

I feel disoriented, just completely off. Like I have slept way too long, not for hours but for days, and now I cannot wake up completely.

Then, I open my eyes. My vision is blurry at first, but it soon clears up, after some blinking. The room is white and looks just cold. I am lying in a bed, which is not entirely soft either. But strangely, I like this.

Wait a second… Who am I? I cannot remember a thing. I do not even know what I look like, to be honest. When I try to remember anything, there is just black.

The weight I feel turns out to be a girl, her head resting on me. Is she sleeping? She is blonde, with messy hair. Her bangs are the messiest part of her, but her ponytail is not exactly straight either. A red leather jacket lies on top of her, I cannot really tell what she is wearing below.  But she is sitting on a chair next to my bed. She must have been there long, considering she fell asleep on me.

Just who is she to me? A relative, or a friend? I try to find my voice. Maybe I have none? I would not know until I try.

“Excuse me?” My voice sounds croaky. I really must have not spoken for long. But, there is no reaction from the girl.

“Excuse me!” I repeat myself, this time my voice sounds more normal already. This time, she seems to wake up.

Her eyes widen upon noticing I am awake. Tears form in her eyes, from happiness? Do I mean this much to this stranger? This feels so unreal…

“You’re finally awake! I can’t…” She is crying now. Simply crying, over me waking up. I collect all my strength to raise my hand to her cheek, wiping off a tear – I just cannot let her cry in front of me. For some reason it hurts me, it pains my heart, so to say. Instantly, she grabs my hand and holds it with both of her own.

Now that she gets up, I can see she is wearing a white tube top, covering an almost flat chest.

“I’ve missed you,” she admits, though it seems somewhat hard for her to say. I must really be someone important to her, yet I cannot remember. I feel bad for asking, but she would know who I am, right?

“I am sorry, but…who are you? And who am I?” I ask, and I can feel my cheeks getting warm, and wet. I am crying, too? But why? Disappointment flashes through her eyes for a second, but she tries to hide that.

“Right. We knew this…might happen,” she says, before she takes a deep breath. Then, she tells me. “My name is Mordred Pendragon, you’re Hakuno Kishinami. We’ve been through a lot… You really can’t remember a thing?”

I shake my head, but when I look straight into her eyes, suddenly flashbacks hit me. It all happens in fast forward, what must be multiple weeks. From the point that I have met this girl, escaped death, fallen in love and ultimately risked my life to give her one. It seems, it turned out the ideal way.

“And most importantly: I am your girlfriend,” I conclude, smiling. Upon realising that I regained my memories, she jumps on me, hugging me so tightly that it hurts. But it is not as uncomfortable, because it is _my_ Mordred hugging me. “How long was I out?”

“Almost three weeks,” Mordred explains. “And…about ten years before that you were in cold sleep. Rin will explain, ‘cause I don’t really get it.” That is just like her. But…ten years? I wonder if I have any other relatives left. I wonder what this world is like. I rejected my original memories of this life, so I cannot possibly know.

As if on cue, Rin steps into the room, her eyes widening in surprise, just like Mordred’s did.

“Hakuno?! You woke up!” She runs towards my bed, almost tripping in the process. For a second I consider asking who she is, but I feel that would be too harsh for a prank. Though she does look different, her hair is as blonde as Mordred’s. It looks weird on first sight, but it suits her as well.

Those two must have really been worried about me. She turns to Mordred, obviously noticing we both cried. “Does she…?”

“Yes, I remember. Everything,” I tell her myself. Rin seems immediately relieved by this news. I repeat my question to Rin.

“What happened to me? And…what changes did I manage?” Rin and I are the only people who could know, well, if I had not rejected my original memories. No one else would know about changes we made in the Moon Cell, no one would ever notice. And Mordred does not know this world, neither from before nor know.

“You had an untreatable brain disease, just like your Mind said. It would randomly cut your access from your memories, even though they still were there. Nothing worked as treatment – no memory chips implanted into your brain, it was just impossible. And the next step would be…death.”

This is hard to swallow. I have been on the brink of death this whole time, even out of the Moon Cell.

“It’s a genetic thing. Your parents had it, too. But your family’s funds were only enough for _one_ person…so they sent you to cold sleep. They passed away about six years ago.”

I am an orphan, huh? I should feel sad. But I cannot remember my parents, so I cannot really miss them. Yet… I wish I would have met them. I wish I could introduce my girlfriend to them.

“I don’t know what exactly you did to the Moon Cell, but this world is almost completely different. This brain disease is non-existent. When I came to and looked for you – which was hard enough! – the docs found you in cold sleep. But you were fine. They wondered why you were even put into cold sleep.”

I…erased the existence of a whole disease? I never planned that. I only wanted to try to make sure that I would wake up. Sadly, it seems that I was too late for my parents, and probably a lot more other people.

“Mordred suddenly appeared at your room’s door here in the hospital, who knows how she got here. You really are amazing, giving a Servant a normal body… But, even being a Servant here would not be too impossible. It turns out, getting rid of this brain disease made people regain their affinity for magic again. It was all of a sudden, and all magi have to train hard to be the same again.”

I was so selfish, and yet it turned out so well? Karma must be a lie, after all.

“Basically… You’ve reset this world to like a few decades ago. Not too much, but it’s peaceful. There is no major war, most countries are democratic. It’s like a dream for everyone back in the normal…the _old_ world.”

Rin cries with these words. My changes must mean a lot to her; however in the world I did all of that. I would never understand, but maybe I do not need to. Maybe all I should do is to enjoy this new life. Rin holds my other hand tightly.

“Thank you so much. You’ve done more than you can imagine, I’ll be in your debt for forever.” This seems a bit much…

“It is fine! I am glad things turned out so well.” I really do not want her to be thankful, I never had such high ambitions after all. It was more a coincidence that things turned out this way.

“You’ll be free to leave tomorrow, by the way,” says Mordred happily. I can finally leave the hospital I have been stuck in for ten years now… Though I did not notice much of all that time. I fear it will take quite the while to grow accustomated to living normally, too. I doubt I could even stand up.

“You two will be living in my house – it’s big enough, really. And I’m not going to disturb you,” says Rin. I am glad she came to terms with our relationship and can be fine with being just my friend. I would not want to lose her, after all.

Ultimately, everything has worked out well and I can now start – or rather, _regain_ – a normal life. With Mordred as my girlfriend, and Rin as my friend, both by my side.

_This is only the start of a carefree, happy life and new memories to make._

**_THE END...?_ **

* * *

**A F T E R W O R D**

Phew – this story has been a ride for me. So, I think it deserves some sort of afterword from me (though you are free to skip me rambling about what this story is for me/my hobby as writer etc)

First off, I’m honestly surprised and proud of myself for getting this far. I doubt you’d know, but up until now I quit every fic I started pretty soon after, usually I didn’t even make it to 10 chapters. Usually I just lost the interest in what I’ve written or I got stuck because I didn’t think things through until the end… It wasn’t exactly frustrating, but still.

But now, this fanfiction is done – and with that, it reached 75 (!) chapters and almost 100,000 words (taking away Author’s Notes and all) which is…astounding for me, really. And it gives me some sort of hope and confidence in my writing skills, so that I may stop dropping stuff (or simply not start any fic I haven’t thought through yet, ahahaha)

Secondly, I am surprised by this fic’s popularity. I really don’t know how it got as much readers since – let’s be honest – HakuMor is a total crackship and just so far from canon that I never expected more like maybe 10 people to read (and enjoy) this thing. Add to that that it’s yuri and I suck at writing explicit smut because it embarrasses me and I really wonder how it got as popular as it is… More than I ever expected.

But again, this boosts my confidence a bit.

I know, I’ve not reached a really good writing level yet (at least, I feel this way). I have just started writing English fiction, and thus there’s a lot I still have to get used to, work on or figure out. This story helped me a lot with that, and I suppose one of the next steps is improving my chapter lengths… Which is hard for me.

My passion lies in Computer Science (and, especially programming) and, probably due to that, I’m much better at conveying the main points – the gist – in as few words as possible. Not exactly good for storytelling, I know. I’m…working on this, step by step.

In the end, I see writing fanfictions as coping with “myself”. I won’t go into detail (because I’m not up for pity and attention for this…I’d rather get attention for what I do) but I’ve had a horrible childhood and my life is still…not that good. I’ve got a lot of issues to deal with, most of them emotional and thinking of stories has always been a small escape from reality, so I figured, why not make something out of this?

It’s also positive because it means I think it helps me portray having issues realistically. It’s not exactly being gloomy all the time, for some it’s even pretty rare… That sort of thing.

Now that it’s done, I think I can admit that the starting point for this fic idea was…rather silly. For a bit over a year, I have a big crush on some girl – onesided, of course. She’s out of my league in many ways and I have some sort of fear of relationship and big trust issues, in no way it could ever work out, even if she cared about me.

We’ve met on Facebook and occasionally chat (or rather, occasionally I bother her lol) and back when I met her, she had a _Mordred_ roleplay account. I, myself, am a bit of a _Hakunon_ lookalike (without ever intending that…)

One day, I stumbled upon a pic on pixiv – Hakunon and Mordred. At that point, I started shipping it because it sorta reminded me of myself and my crush. Just because of her (and that) I got into Fate to begin with, my starting point was Fate/Extra though. And I started to think that Hakunon and Mordred are actually pretty compatible.

Mordred is basically a slightly violent tsundere with father-issues and a big temper tantrum in the past, while Hakunon is known to be the calm girl who’s genuinely caring for pretty much anyone around her, _especially_ her Servant, no matter what. Her Servant could stab her and she wouldn’t think any less of them. It seems just so fitting for me (though the personalities don’t match with my crush and I respectively, not even the other way around)

I started this fic because I really like that girl but in no way I could act on those feelings. It’d be awkward and annoying since it’s onesided. Needed some way to vent that, so I started this. I wrote…slowly at times and considered cancelling this often because whenever I felt somehow lovesick, I was just so disgusted by this piece of fiction.

But at some point I stopped seeing this as just a way to vent emotions, and started to get sorta invested with this ship (which I pretty much have created) and the world I partially built, and partially took from the existing game. That’s how we got this far, and that’s how we also got to have a sequel.

Please don’t think too less of this story now because of its background… I had to write this because my guts are telling me my crush might sorta be reading this? Possibly. Just in case, now she knows lol

With this, I can finally put this story on complete!

As for the sequel… I will upload its first chapter on **Friday** and from then on, each **Friday** it will get updated. I’m also considering to start another fic, which would update weekly as well. But that’s gonna be a surprise until it happens.

Thank you for enjoying this fic and all your feedback, and even all the feedback people are still going to leave!

If there are any questions (or possibly yuri oneshot requests), feel free to message me anytime.

See you!

 


End file.
